Traicionado
by Blume
Summary: En su quinto año Harry Potter fue acusado por asesinato y sentenciado a Azkaban. Diez años más tarde fue provada su inocencia. ¿Qué hará Harry? Escrito antes de lOdF. TERMINADO
1. Prólogo: El Prisionero

El Prisionero

"Ministro, nuestra más reciente inteligencia nos dice que Voldemort va tras Azkaban. La reducción de los demetores nos da una ventaja, pero no mucha. No estamos seguros que espera conseguir en este ataque, la mayoría de sus seguidores que aun se encuentran ahí están dementes. Sin embargo, es la recomendación de la Orden que transfiramos al prisionero número 8561 a otra parte. Incluso sí el prisionero esta loco Voldemort podría, planeadamente, usar la conexión entre ambos para aumentar sus propios poderes." Ronald Weasley, de veinticinco años, conexión oficial entre la orden del Fénix y el ministerio de Magia, miró cuidadosamente al Ministro Amos Diggory.

El Ministro pensó por un momento y después firmó el pergamino que Ron había traído, autorizando la transferencia del prisionero 8561, mejor conocido como Harry Potter, de Azkaban a los cuarteles generales de la Orden del Fénix, en Hogwarts.

Ron levantó el pergamino, dejó el edificio central del Ministerio y apareció directamente a la costa. Desde ahí, uso su tarjeta de identificación del Ministerio para obtener acceso inmediato a la fortaleza de Azkaban. Mientras navegaba por las gentiles olas del Styx Sound, su memoria divagó diez años atrás, cuando su mejor amigo lo traicionó.

_"¡Vamos Ron! Estoy cansado de estar encerrado en el castillo. Podemos escaparnos hacia las Tres Escobas y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla." Harry suplicó un Enero en su quinto año._

_Ron lo pensó por un momento_

_"¡Ron, estoy enloqueciendo!" también Ron los estaba cuando se puso a pensar en ello. Por causa de la amenaza de Voldemort, todos los viajes a Hogsmeade habían sido cancelados así como las actividades fuera de los terrenos de la escuela. Eso significaba nada de Quidditch por dos años consecutivos. Los artículos del Profeta Diario no eran de mucha ayuda._

_"Esta bien Harry, vamos." Decidió Ron finalmente._

_Mientras los dos se acercaban a la estatua de la bruja con un solo ojo, Ron se preguntó vagamente porque Harry no le había preguntado a Hermione. Luego descartó ese pensamiento considerando que Hermione, ahora una prefecta, nos les permitiría ir._

_Emergieron de HoneyDukes y se dirigieron hacia las Tres Escobas. Los dientes de Ron estaban tiritando, así que ron estaba anticipando esa calida Cerveza de Mantequilla._

_Cuando pasaban por un callejón, Harry se arrojó precipitadamente a un lado y empujó a Ron hacia la oscuridad. Levantándose, Ron miró a Harry "¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué te caíste?" los ojos de Ron se expandieron, "¿no fue tu cicatriz o si?"_

_"no, no lo fue." Dijo Harry mientras observar alrededor del callejón._

_Ron, confundido, comenzó a observar también._

_Tan pronto como Ron dejó de observarlo, Harry empujó a ron hacia atrás, hacia el lado del edificio. Ron traspasó la pared del edificio y aterrizo en un polvazo sótano. Un momento después Harry entró por el hoyo en la pared._

_"¿Harry, que esta pasando?" ron comenzaba a enfadarse. Se levantó y sacó su varita._

_"Expelliarmus!" grito Harry, desarmando a Ron._

_"bien hecho, Potter." Una voz habló desde las sombras. "¡has probado tu lealtad hacia nuestro Maestro!" Ron tembló cundo reconoció esa voz como la de Lucius Malfoy._

_Con un grito inteligible, Ron se dirigió hacia la pared por la que había entrado._

_"¡Crucio!" dijo Harry y Ron colapsó en gritos._

_De repente otras personas entraron por la pared._

_Eran Remus Lupin y Hocicos, seguidos por Hagrid y Arabella Figg._

_Harry inmediatamente liberó a Ron de la Maldición Cruciatas y se dirigió a los otros._

_Lucius Malfoy y otros dos hombres que no habían hecho so presencia conocida comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a los recién llegados. Después de un momento, Harry se unió a ellos. Lanzó una maldición a Sirius y lo lanzó hacia el muro._

_Hagrid, sorprendido y enfadado, se movió para interceptar al chico._

_"¡Avada Kedavra!" gritó Harry, terminando la vida del gentil gigante, después desapareció por el hoyo en el muro._

_Arabella Fig. Lo siguió con una seria y determinada mirada en el rostro._

_Ron, lágrimas brotando por su rostro para entonces, disparó un Inmovilizador a Lucius Malfoy y luego cayó inconsciente._

_Cuando recuperó el sentido, se encontró en la Enfermería. Escuchó voces y volteó a buscar el origen de estas. Vio al Director y a Remus Lupin hablando en silencio junto a la cama de Sirius Black._

_"¿Director?" llamó suavemente Ron._

_Albus Dumbledore se volvió y caminó rápidamente hacia él._

_"Sr. Weasley, ¿como se siente?"_

_"Estoy bien. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quien estaba suplantando a Harry? ¿Por qué estaban tras de mí?" _

_Albus Dumbledore cerró sus ojos, "Ron, nadie estaba suplantando a Harry, ese era Harry."_

_"¡¿Qué? no puede ser! Harry nunca haría, él…" Ron se detuvo al ver la derrota en el rostro de Dumbledore._

_"Remus vio a ustedes dos marcharse. Él estaba observando el mapa de los merodeadores. Sabes que ese mapa no miente. Arabella fue tras Harry. No lo atrapó, pero él soltó su varita en el camino. Sí el dueño de una varita esta desaparecido, puedes localizarlos con su propia varita si es que la han tocado en las ultimas veinticuatro horas, encontramos a Harry cerca del borde del bosque prohibido. Ha sido acusado por los cargos de usar la Maldición Cruciatus, estar en conveniencia con criminales conocidos y por el asesinato de Rubeus Hagrid."_

_Ron se recostó en la cama impactado, no podía creerlo. Le dio la espalda al Director, cubriendo su cabeza con la sabana, deseando que nunca hubiera recobrado el conocimiento._

El bote, conocido por muchos como el Charon, toco el embarcadero suavemente, sacando a ron de sus pensamientos. Sacudiendo su cabeza, instruyó al hombre del bote para esperarlo a él y al prisionero. Pasando los dos puntos de seguridad, entró a la propiedad de Azkaban. Una ola gélida se posó sobre él, recordándole de la presencia de los dementores. Aunque el ministerio haya removido la mayoría de las criaturas años atrás, por miedo a que se unieran a Voldemort, aún quedaban cincuenta consignados en al Fortaleza.

En todos los reportes, la reducción del número de dementores no había reducido el número de internos dementes. Ron colocó una seria línea en su boca al acercarse a la celda de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Los dementores, auque en ese momento se encontraban en otra parte de la estructura, aún afectaban a Ron mientras recordaba memorias del juicio.

_El mismo Ron testificó, como lo hizo Remus Lupin y Arabella Figg. Usaron Priori Incantatem para probar que fue realmente la varita de Harry la que asesinó a Rubeus Hagrid._

_Al final, no había duda que El-Niño-Que-Vivió había abandonado la luz y unido a Voldemort_

_Aún así, Harry estaba ahí sentado, implorando, proclamando inocencia. El jurado lo contuvo con un conjuro silencioso. Debido a que Harry era un menor, no pudieron sentenciarlo al beso del Dementor. En lugar de eso, obtuvo dos cadenas de por vida en Azkaban._

_Mientras los dos dementores escoltaban a Harry de la corte, Ron derramó una última lágrima y luego resolvió hacer hasta todo lo posible que pudiera para destruir la oscuridad que había reclamado a su amigo._

Parado frente a la celda, miró a Harry Potter por primera vez en diez años.

El hombre estaba horriblemente delgado. Sus costillas sobresalían con las delgadas indumentarias de la prisión. Su cabello estaba lacio, ya no más el salvaje desorden que una vez fue. Su famosa cicatriz no era visible bajo la enredada masa de mechones que descansaban sobre su frente. Un par de lentes a los que les faltaba una gafa estaban aferrados en una huesuda y pálida mano. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y dormía. Cada cierto tiempo, un escalofrío corría por su cuerpo.

Ron murmuró la contraseña para abrir la celda y entró. El ocupante despertó de un brinco por el crujir del metal.

"prisionero 8561, serás transferido a los cuarteles centrales de al Orden del Fénix. Cualquier resistencia de tu parte será recibida con severas consecuencias. Levántate y voltea hacia el muro."

Harry Potter, después de colocarse sus lentes, hizo como se le dijo, su cara no mostraba emocion a reconocimiento alguno hacia el hombre dentro de su celda.

Ron conjuró unas esposas, ató sus manso y después, tomándolo por un codo, escoltó al hombre hacia otra parte de al fortaleza. Lo dejó en una habitación y cerró la puerta.

"Estoy transfiriendo al Prisionero 8561 a Hogwarts por orden del Ministerio de Magia. Solicito todos los registros concernientes a este hombre." Dijo Ron, mostrando las instrucciones del Ministro al hombre que se encontraba en el área de procesamiento.

"Todo parece estar en orden Sr. Weasley. Por favor espere un momento mientras obtengo los registros."

Ron se sentó y esperó, contemplando que clase de persona tomaría un trabajo en Azkaban. Sabía que los trabajadores estaban en rondas de dos semanas. Trabajarían por dos semanas y luego obtendrían seis semanas fuera de la isla. Debe ser el trabajo más miserable en todo el planeta.

Cuando el hombre regresó ron le dio las gracias, tomó el archivo de Harry y salió. Encogió el archivo, lo guardo en su bolsillo, y regresó con Harry.

Lo llevó por los dos puntos de seguridad, cada vez mostrando las instrucciones del Ministro, y regresó al bote.

Siguiendo el procedimiento del Ministerio. Encadenó a Harry al asiento del bote (se sabía que los prisioneros habían tratado de ahogarse a sí mismos durante el viaje) Cuando alcanzaron tierra firme, Ron tomó a Harry hacia la Estación Procesadora Terrestre por la última inspección y el sello para la transferencia del prisionero.

Cuando todo el papeleo estuvo completo, tomó la portllave que Dumbledore le había dado, se asió de Harry, y al activó.

Aparecieron en la entrada principal de Hogwarts. Incapaz de compensar son sus manos, Harry calló al suelo. Ron, su varita en Harry, lo levito hacia una posición vertical.

"Gracias Sr. Weasley." La voz de Sirius Black salió de la puerta abierta. "I pudiera traer al prisionero con usted, lo guiaré a su celda."

Ron y Harry siguieron a Sirius Black por los pasillos y escaleras hacia uno de los más profundo calabozos donde se encontraba una celda de seguridad.

Tras cerrar al puerta, removieron las esposas de las manos de Harry y lo dejaron solo, con un guardia para vigilar el pasillo.

Ron y Sirius caminaron hacia la oficina del Director para dar su reporte.

"Albus, la transferencia del prisionero fue exitosa." Dijo Ron.

"¿Y que hay del comportamiento del prisionero?" preguntó Albus. Ron sabía que estaba preguntando si el prisionero estaba loco.

Sacando el archivo de su bolsillo y alargándolo, Ron se lo presentó. "Aquí está su registro."

"Gracias Ron. Ya puedes irte." Ron obedeció.

Entonces Albus y Sirius procedieron a revisar el registro del prisionero.

Identificación del Prisionero: 8561

Nombre del Prisionero: Harry James Potter

Sentencia: dos cadenas perpetúas en Azkaban.

Edad Actual: 16

Fecha de ingreso: Noviembre 17, 1996.

Condición física: El prisionero esta por debajo del peso promedio.

Condición Mental: Desconocida. El prisionero no ha hecho un solo sonido desde su ingreso a la prisión. Parece estar racional, pero por momentos tiene espasmos y sostiene su cabeza.

Otros comentarios: Ninguno.

Los registros de los años posteriores no fueron diferentes. Albus y Sirius no pudieron concluir sobre su cordura.

Albus suspiró con pesadumbre. Frotó su cara mientras trataba de predecir cual seria el próximo paso del Señor Oscuro. Sus espías solo sabían que era algo grande, pero ya fuese un ataque a Hogwarts, el Ministerio, o algún otro lugar, lo desconocían. Todos los lugares eran igualmente posibles.

Hubo un golpe en su puerta. "Entre" llamó, agradecido por la distracción. La puerta se abrió para mostrar a una joven mujer que se ve veía un poco preocupada.

"¿Si, Auror Moon?"

"Bueno, señor, usted quería ser notificado se cualquier cambio en el comportamiento del prisionero. El… bueno, esta hablando, e insiste en hablar con usted."

Las cejas de Albus se juntaron en confusión. Harry Potter no había dicho una sola palabra desde que había sido traído a Hogwarts. Por los que Albus sabía, apenas y había hablado por la última década. Lentamente se levantó, sus músculos y huesos protestando tanto que Albus estaba seguro que la joven podía escucharlo.

"Veré que es lo que quiere el prisionero."

Mientras caminaba hacia la celda donde Harry Potter se encontraba, su mente estaba aún pensando en la reciente información y tratando de descifrarla. Acercándose al prisionero escuchó una voz raspada diciendo, "¡Lo detendré esta vez!"

"Sr. Potter, usted deseaba decir algo."

Harry saltó asustado, mientras la puerta se abría y Albus ingresaba a la celda. La puerta se cerró tras de él y el guardia permanecía observando todo.

Sin un preámbulo Harry dijo, "Callejón Diagon. Su próximo blanco. Dentro de una semana en plena luz con aproximadamente trescientos seguidores."

Albus observó a Harry con cuidado.

"¿Y como lo sabe? Ni siquiera mis mejores espías saben cual será su blanco."

"Ellos no asisten a cada encuentro entre Voldemort y uno o más de sus Mortífagos. Los únicos que conocen todo el plan son Colagusano, Lucius Malfoy y Marcus Flint."

"¿Y como lo sabes?"

Harry dio una carcajada seria y seca." Azkaban no pudo adelgazar la conexión; de hecho, los dementores intensificaron los efectos. Si no me hubieran tirado ahí, yo hubiera sido tu más grande fuente de información. En los últimos diez años he escuchado cada detalle de cada ataque siendo planeado semanas o incluso meses antes de que ocurrieran."

"¿Me está diciendo esto, esperando por piedad Sr. Potter? Debemos segar lo que cosechamos." La voz de Albus no contenía enojo ya que hace mucho había decidido que era inútil enfadarse por las decisiones de Harry.

Harry lo miró con firmeza. "Espero piedad, pero no en al forma en la que piensas. Cualquier vida que pueda ser salvada por darte esta información significa una muerte menos que tengo que sentir, una maldición Cruciatus menos que resistir. Esa es toda la piedad que espero. Por los últimos diez años he estado cosechando en abundancia lo que no sembré." Son eso, Harry se recostó en la cama y le dio la espalda a Albus.

Albus dejó al celda, contemplando lo que había escuchado.

Llamó a una reunión de la Orden inmediatamente después de regresar de la celda de Harry. Mientras los miembros ingresaban suspiró, pensando en al mejor forma de decirle que su información procede de su famoso prisionero.

"Gracias por responder tan rápidamente a mi llamado. Tengo nueva información acerca del próximo blanco de Voldemort. El planea atacar el Callejón Diagon el próximo jueves alrededor del mediodía. Mí fuente dice que tendrá cerca de trescientos seguidores. Ahora que tenemos esta información, debemos trabajar rápido para prevenir un desastre."

Hubo murmuros de la multitud reunida. Alguien habló, "¿Como es que obtuvo esta información Albus? Ninguno de nuestros agentes ha salido con muchos detalles. ¿Es de confiar esta fuente?"

Albus suspiró, "Desconozco que tan confiable sea esta fuente. Debido a ciertas circunstancias, mi fuente no ha podido proporcionarme información hasta ahora. No tengo dudas de que mi fuente sabe exactamente lo que esta pasando; ¿cuanto de lo que me es proporcionado es la verdad? Solo tengo mis instintos. Otras cosas que mi fuente me proporciono me llevan a creer que la información es verídica."

Después de unos minutos, el grupo decidió actuar en la información y prevenir un desastre.

Mientras la Orden del Fénix dispersaba a los principales miembros, Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Mafalda Hopkirk, Ryan Zambini, y Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, y Ron Weasley se rezagaron para hablar con Dumbledore.

Entraron a una sala de reuniones más pequeña y se sentaron.

Severus comenzó sin un preámbulo, "¿Quién es este nuevo espía que cuenta con información de los asuntos más íntimos de Voldemort?"

Albus Dumbledore suspiró, "No les va a agradar esto. Hay una razón por la que no lo anuncié a toda la audiencia, y no era para proteger al espía."

Todos se tensaron, esto no sonaba favorable. "¿Bien?" preguntó Minerva, después de unos momentos de silencio.

"Quiero que consideren esto objetivamente, no dejen que su juicio se nuble. Creo que mi fuente está diciendo la verdad y si esta última información es al verdad, creo que podemos confiar más fuertemente en este informante."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Mafalda impacientemente.

"Nuestro prisionero de abajo me dijo los últimos planes de Voldemort."

Hubo silencio absoluto.

El rostro de Sirius se obscureció. Habló en una voz baja, "¿Y has decidido creer en la palabra de este traidor? ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa en la que nos está guiando?"

Albus suspiró; sabía que este seria la reacción de Sirius.

"he pensado en esa posibilidad. No creo que esas sean sus intenciones. Nos esta diciendo la verdad en un esfuerzo por ayudarnos."

"Ningún mortífago ha dado alguna vez información voluntariamente sin esperar nada a cambio" interfirió Ryan Zambina, "ya sea clemencia en al sentencia o tras una dosis de Veritaserum, ellos nunca dan información completamente voluntaria."

"Ryan, estoy conciente de esto," Acentuó Dumbledore, "Tomé esto en consideración y lo examiné. De hecho, el Sr. Potter obtendrá algo en recompensa si tenemos éxito."

Minerva dio al director una mirada confundida y cuestionó que quería decir con eso.

"Si tenemos éxito, entonces el Sr. Potter no tendrá que ver a más inocentes morir, sentir su tortura, ni observar su destrucción."

El entendimiento alcanzó a Arthur Weasley primero. "¿Su cicatriz aún lo conecta con Lord Voldemort? ¿Ha vivido en Azkaban por diez años, observando cada ataque?"

"No solo cada ataque, sino cada plan siendo diseñado por meses en adelanto, y sin ser capaz de hacer algo con ese conocimiento."

Severus Snape maldijo dentro de su cabeza. No se atrevía a hacerlo en voz alta. Ese hechizo monitoreador que el Señor Oscuro le había colocado le permitía a Voldemort ver y escuchar todo lo que él viera y escuchara. La batalla estaba a las puertas del castillo ahora y Dumbledore estaba comandando a todos los que fueran capaces, a reforzar las barreras. Voldemort aún estaba por unirse a la batalla. En lugar de eso, mandó a Severus dentro del castillo, con un hechizo monitoreador en él, para tomar a Potter. Si Severus lo traicionaba, lo traicionaría inmediatamente con el hechizo monitoreador.

Severus se había preguntado que hacer. ¿Debería traicionar su posición para mantener a Potter lejos del alcance de Voldemort? No, Voldemort tendría a Potter de todas maneras y entonces la Muerte de Severus hubiera sido innecesaria. Severus sabía que aun tenía trabajo que hacer en la próxima pelea. Así que se asió a que el moribundo Potter se rehusara a la orden. Luego se mofó de sí mismo, claro que Potter no rehusaría la oferta.

Llegando a la celda, la abrió y llamó, "Prisionero, se te ofrece una oportunidad. Quedarte aquí y pudrirte, esperanto a que el castillo e derrumbe, o venir conmigo y reunirte con el Señor Oscuro. ¿Te reunirías a Voldemort?"

Potter miró a Severus y Severus sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo al ver el rostro del hombre. Era el rostro de un muerto andante.

Lentamente la cabeza asintió y Potter se incorporó, listo para seguir. Ahora Severus estaba gritando todas las maldiciones que conocía dentro de su cabeza.

"Muy bien Potter, sígueme."

Snape ni siquiera se molestó en poner algún tipo de impedimento en él. ¿A dónde iría solo? ¿Qué haría? Su intención era reunirse con su amo, así que ¿cual sería su ganancia al no seguir a Severus?

Silenciosamente, Potter caminó tras de su antiguo Profesor de Pociones.

Al tiempo que se acercaban a la puertas, El corazón de Severus se precipitó al ver que la batalla se volvía en contra de los aliados de Dumbledore. Voldemort había erigido un hechizo para un domo de seguridad que lo rodeaba a él, a Dumbledore y a otros dos mortífagos que sostenían al anciano. Albus forcejeaba para recuperar algo pero la barrera lo prevenía. Snape se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de alcanzar su varita.

Voldemort sabía que se estaban acercando así que creó una entrada para que Severus y Harry entraran.

"Severus, un trabajo bien hecho. Estoy agradablemente sorprendido. Ahora sal del circulo."

Snape, no viendo otra alternativa, salió. Observó en mórbida fascinación como el círculo se cerraba, separándolo de su mentor.

No podía escuchar que es lo que pasaba, pero él, como todos los demás en el campo, observaba intensamente. Mortífagos y miembros de la Orden permanecían lado a lado, toda pelea olvidada, esperando ver que pasaría.

Parecía que Voldemort decía algo a Dumbledore. Los ojos de Albus se agrandaban mientras respondía. Voldemort rió y dijo algo más. Albus volteó a ver a Harry y luego cerró sus ojos, dejando caer su cabeza en derrota. Voldemort rió un poco más y luego dio la vuelta para preguntar a Harry una pregunta. Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Luego abrió su boca y dijo algo. Severus podría ver a Albus temblar y se preguntó que estaba pasando. Voldemort extrajo su varita y la movió un poco.

"¡Aquí tienes Potter!" todos podían escuchar lo que sucedía, aún cuando el domo de seguridad permanecía intacto. Voldemort le otorgaba su varita a Potter.

"¡Ahora, mata al hombre que te traicionó!" Voldemort dijo. Severus podía escuchar la anticipación en su voz. El aire se detuvo en la garganta de Snape al ver a Potter tomar la varita y voltear hacia el venerable y viejo mago.

"Suéltenlo y salgan del circulo," La voz de Harry sonaba raspada y tosca por falta de uso. Los dos mortífagos miraron a Voldemort que asintió. Una pequeña abertura en uno de los lados del domo y ambos estaban fuera.

"Di tus ultimas palabras, Albus Dumbledore!" dijo Voldemort, casi con júbilo. Dumbledore alzó su cabeza con desafío, pero no dijo nada.

Harry apuntó la varita a Dumbledore y gritó "¡Avada Kedavra!"

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba entre dos mortífagos, forcejeando para recuperar su varita. Voldemort se reía se sus intentos. Tras unos minutos, el Señor Oscuro volteo a ver dos figuras que se acercaban. Cuando se aproximaron más, Albus pudo ver que se trataba de Severus y Harry.

"Ah, aquí vienen. Creo que esta es una deliciosa ironía, ¿no lo crees, Albus? Que seas asesinado por tu Niño Dorado. ¡El mismo que creíste me derrotaría!"

Severus y Harry entraron en el círculo y Voldemort le ordenó a Snape marcharse.

"Ahora Albus. Antes de que mueras, déjame decirte algo. Harry Potter no asesinó a Rubeus Hagrid, ni tampoco utilizó alguno de los imperdonables. Él es inocente tal y como lo proclamó."

Albus miró con los ojos abiertos a Voldemort, "Pero el mapa…" murmuró confundido.

Voldemort rió, "¿Y quien ayudó a hacer el mapa, sino mí fiel sirviente Colagusano? ¡Funcionó perfectamente! ¡Un hechizo de su propia creación y un poco de poción polijugos y todos lo creyeron!"

Albus volteó hacia Harry, hacia el hombre en el que se había convertido tras diez años en Azkaban. Un remordimiento como el que nunca antes había conocido antes brotó en su interior al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Había condenado a un inocente niño de quince años al infierno conocido como Azkaban Mientras recordaba la palabras que Harry había dicho "_por diez años he cosechado en abundancia lo que no sembr_," se dio cuenta que lo que Harry sintió en Azkaban fue diez veces peor que lo que Sirius Black había sufrido. La conexión del muchacho con Voldemort proveía nuevos horrores, probablemente cada noche. Frente a lo que había hecho, Albus dejó caer su cabeza en derrota.

Voldemort rió de nuevo.

"¡Harry Potter, me harías el honor de matar al gran Albus Dumbledore!

Albus no escuchó una respuesta directa, pero luego escuchó una voz rasposa decir, "deseo que todos escuchen lo que sucede y necesitaré una varita."

Albus tembló ante la frialdad del tono y el pensamiento de su inminente muerte.

Voldemort pronunció un hechizo el cual Albus sabía permitiría a todos los que se encontraban afuera escuchar lo que pasaba.

"¡Aquí tienes Potter!" los ojos de Albus, aún mirando hacia abajo, asumieron que Voldemort le había otorgado a Harry su varita.

"¡Ahora, mata al hombre que te traicionó!" gritó Voldemort.

Hubo una pausa tras la cual Albus escuchó de nuevo la voz de Harry, "Suéltenlo y salgan del circulo,"despues de un momento los dos mortífagos que lo retenían lo soltaron. Un pequeño zumbido acompañó su salida a través del hechizo de seguridad.

"¡Di tus ultimas palabras, Albus Dumbledore!" farfulló Voldemort.

Dumbledore levantó su cara y miró fijamente a Harry. Se rehusaba a morir mirando al suelo.

Harry levantó su varita y gritó, "¡Avada Kedavra!"

Pandemonio total se desencadenó. Severus observó conmocionado a Potter. ¡Falló! Snape sabía que no podía haber sido un accidente. Intencionalmente, Potter había apuntado la maldición asesina para que no golpeara a Dumbledore, sino para que golpeara al domo.

Cualquier hechizo realizado dentro del domo rebotaría automáticamente hacia la persona que había conjurado el domo, en este caso, Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro chilló en rabia cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho Potter. Trató de esquivar la luz verde que se reflejaba hacia él, pero fue en vano. La maldición asesina golpeó a Voldemort con fuerza en el pecho. No lo mató, pero los debilitó considerablemente; el domo chasqueó de igual forma.

Potter metió la mano en el bolsillo, saco un avarita y se al ofreció al asombrado Director de Hogwarts. Snape se dio cuenta que era su propia varita. ¿Cómo es que Potter la había conseguido?

"¡Juntos!" dijo Potter.

Sin pensarlo una vez más, Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore apuntaron sus varitas prestadas hacia el Señor Oscuro y gritaron al unísono, "¡Avada Kedavra!"

Esta vez, Voldemort no sobrevivió.

Incluso antes que el domo desapareciera completamente por la muerte de su creador, los miembros de al Orden habían reaccionada y detenido a cada Mortífago en su rango de visión. Algunos pelearon, unos pocos corrieron, pero todos fueron congelados rápidamente.

Snape observó como Dumbledore levantaba su propia varita a comenzaba un complejo encantamiento sobre el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro. Cuando terminó, Harry Potter dio un paso al frente y murmuró un hechizo. Después tiró la varita del Señor Oscuro sobre su cuerpo. Ambos se envolvieron en llamas.

Mientras los miembros de la Orden reunían a los Mortífagos, Severus se acercó a Dumbledore. El Director le regresó su varita.

"¿Albus, Que pasó?"

"Harry es inocente. Fue incriminado, Severus. Mandamos a un niño inocente a Azkaban." Dijo el Director con una voz profundamente adolorida y llena de remordimiento.

Las cejas de Severus se levantaron. Rápidamente miró alrededor y vio a Potter caminando lentamente por el terreno.

"Severus, síguelo por favor. No lo molestes, pero no lo pierdas de vista. No dejes que nadie le haga daño."

Severus asintió y partió tras él. Dumbledore llamó a todos los miembros con alto rango en la Orden y a cualquier trabajador del Ministerio que hubiera llegado.

Rápidamente se congregaron en el pasillo.

"Director, ¿Qué pasó?" demandó Oliver Wood, un Auror del Ministerio.

"¿Por qué Potter hizo eso?"

"¿Por qué lo dejó ir?"

Preguntas venían por todos lados. Dumbledore levantó su mano para silenciarlos.

"Lo que no escucharon mientras estaba en el circulo, fue la confesión de Voldemort de haber incriminado a Harry Potter por esos crímenes. Harry Potter es un hombre inocente."

Hubo un silencio general.

La boca de Ron Weasley se abrió en asombro.

"Pero Albus, el mapa…" balbuceó Remus.

Los ojos de Albus se cerraron como sí sufriera. "Remus, ¿quien hizo el mapa? ¿Quién sabe cada uno de los hechizos que se utilizaron en él? Tu, Sirius y Peter. ¿Quién pudo haberlo alterado? Tu, Sirius y Peter. ¿Quien personificó a Harry y alteró el mapa? Peter."

Sirius Black gritó en horror y se colapsó. Alguien lo atrapó, peor no pudo decir quien era. Gimió en agonía al recordar su propia estancia en Azkaban y se dio cuenta que su ahijado no tenia una transformación animagus con al cual protegerse.

Remus se mantuvo en asombro, lenta y silenciosamente cayó al suelo. Ahí se sentó, incapaz de hablar.

Sirius permaneció sentado observando el fuego; sin embargo, no se daba cuenta de las cálidas y alegres flamas muriendo, ni se dio cuenta que el resto del cuarto estaba en penumbras ni que estaba demasiado lejos del fuego para sentir su calor.

Una puerta se abrió en algún lugar tras de él. El resto de la habitación se iluminó.

"¿Sirius?" llamó la voz de una mujer.

El no respondió; de hecho, no hubo indicación alguna de que al había escuchado.

Ella caminó a través del cuarto y se colocó frente a él, "¿Sirius, te encuentras bien?" preguntó al ver su mirada vacante.

No hubo respuesta.

Arabella Figg-Black mordió su labio; la última vez que había visto a Sirius tan mal fue cuando su ahijado fue puesto en Azkaban. No podía imaginar que había pasado ahora. Tentativamente se aproximó y tocó su rostro. Estaba frío como hielo. Ella contuvo su respiración. Levantándose, usó su varita para mover el sofá en el que él se sentaba más cerca del fuego. Luego encontró una sabana y la colocó sobre él.

Caminó hacia el área de la cocina, tomó unos ingredientes, y regresó unos pocos minutos después con Sirius, con una taza en su mano. La colocó directamente frente a su nariz.

Mientras inhalaba la esencia, su mano tomó automáticamente el asa y comenzó a beber.

Sin embargo, Sirius aun parecía estar inconsciente de su presencia. Una vibración de miedo corrió a través de ella. ¿Qué pasó que hizo que él reaccionara de esta forma? Ella no había obtenido detalles sobre la batalla. Finalmente había sido liberada de la enfermería y había regresado inmediatamente a las habitaciones que ella y su marido compartían.

Ahora se preguntaba que había pasado en la batalla. Suavemente tomó la taza se sus manos y la colocó en la mesa. Después le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

Él parpadeó y la miró confundido.

"¿Ari?"

"Sirius, Que pasó" su voz sonaba preocupada.

Sirius cerró sus ojos a comenzó a temblar. Después comenzó a llorar. Su llanto luego creció a una sollozo y luego a un aullido.

Arabella miró boquiabierta a su marido. En los más de treinta y cinco años en los que se habían conocido, nunca había visto llorar a Sirius Black. No lloró cuando sus padres fueron asesinados en su sexto año; no lloró cuando James y Lily murieron; no lloró cuando el ministerio lo declaró inocente; no lloró cuando Harry los traicionó a todos.

Hubo un pequeño golpe en la puerta y luego se abrió sin una invitación. Arabella miró alrededor y luego saltó con un grito, aferrando su varita a su mano.

"¡Tu!"

De alguna forma Sirius escuchó el odio en su voz a través de sus sollozos a volteó a ver quien había entrado. Inmediatamente se silenció.

Harry ignoró a Arabella y miró con quietud a Sirius. "¿Quería verme, Sr. Black?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Sirius comenzó a balbucear, asustando aún más a su esposa.

Ella dio un paso hacia Harry Potter con resolución y dijo, "no se como saliste de tu celda, ¿pero podrías marcharte, Acaso no has hecho suficiente dolor a este hombre?"

Harry se volvió y la miró con ojos fríos como hielo. Ella tembló. Repentinamente él sacó su varita y con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca, y sin necesidad de palabras, desarmó a Arabella. Atrapando su varita, él la guardó inmediatamente. Arabella palideció, pensando en la noche que vio a este joven asesinar a Rubeus Hagrid. Él se acercó a ella, ella se petrificó. Cuando estaba a apenas pulgadas de distancia, movió su varita, Arabella cerró sus ojos. Luego… el estaba tras de ella. Ella lo miró y vio que solo estaba regresando su varita a su bolsillo.

¿De donde saco una varita de todos modos?

Ella observó como el se detenía amenazadoramente frente a su marido. El cruzó sus brazos. "¿Bien? ¿Qué es lo que quería decir?"

Lagrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo por las mejillas de Sirius, "Por favor Harry, Lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto. Te fallé. Te traicioné. Oh Merlín. Nunca he estado más arrepentido por algo en mi vida. Cuando pienso cuanto te he lastimado, oh Harry, Ni siquiera sé que decirte. Te juzgué mal y jamás podré perdonarme por eso. Sé que probablemente tú tampoco me perdonarás jamás. Pero necesito decir que lo lamento Harry. Lo lamento más que cualquier otra cosa por la que alguna vez me he lamentado."

"¿Más que al cambiar cuidadores secretos?" dijo Harry sin emoción.

"Si," respondió Sirius sin pensarlo, "te fallé, te traicioné, te juzgué mal y cometí el error más grande de toda mi vida."

"Me juzgaste mal. Si, me juzgaron mal, todos ustedes lo hicieron," emoción se arrastró al rostro de Harry por primera vez, y era dolor puro, "¿tienes alguna idea cuantas vidas se perdieron como resultado de ese mal juicio?"

Sirius lo miró sin comprensión.

"Yo vi y escuché cada detalle de cada ataque semanas antes de que ocurriera, y no podía hacer nada. Vi los planes desenvolverse. Vi a esa gente morir. ¿Sabes cuanto duele tener ese conocimiento y no poder hacer nada? ¿Sabes que tan cerca estuve de perder la cordura y suicidarme? ¿Tienes alguna idea por cuanto tormento pasé? Y sentí cada Maldición Cruciatus que Voldemort invocó por la última década. Luego estaban los dementores. Ellos traían cada dolor, cada muerte y cada grito a la realidad. Revivía cada Maldición Asesina y cada Maldición Cruciatus miles de veces."

"Tu pudiste haber estado en Azkaban por doce años Sirius, pero no puedes imaginar por lo que pasé. Mantuve mi cordura porque quería venganza pro todo ese dolor. Eso fue lo que me mantuvo vivo."

Con eso, Harry Potter dejó la habitación. Arabella, aún insegura sobre que había sucedido. Ella miró a su esposo, quien se mecía hace el frente y hacia atrás en el sillón, abriendo y cerrando sus manos y lloriqueando.

Arabella hizo una taza de té, colocó una poción calmante en ella, y se al dio a su marido.

Él tomó y lentamente se desenvolvió de su acurrucada posición.

"Sirius," dijo Arabela suave pero firmemente, "¿Puedes decirme que ha pasado?"

"Ari, Ari, soy un fracaso."

"¡Sirius, por favor habla conmigo para que pueda comprender!" suplicó ella.

"El es inocente Ari. Fue incriminado, tal y como yo fui. Por la misma persona. Lanzamos a un niño inocente a Azkaban. Yo era un adulto, tenía casi veintidós, pero el tenía solo quince. ¡El era el más inocente de los inocentes Ari, y todos lo traicionamos! Harry jamás lastimó a nadie en su vida. No tenía ni un solo hueso de maldad o malicia en su cuerpo. ¿Y que es lo que hicimos? ¡Lo condenamos al infierno!"

"Ari, no se si puedo vivir conmigo. Quiero morir. He fallado. Le he fallado a Harry y a James y a Lily, total y completamente."

Arabela lo miró con horror. ¿Harry Potter fue inocente todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

"Yo lo conocía Ari. Incluso si no creyera en sus declaraciones debía al menos demanadar por Veritaserum en el juicio. ¡Le debía eso! Jamás podré pagárselo. Ninguno de nosotros podremos. Dejaría que él me asesinara si creyera que eso podría deshacer lo que le hice." Sirius estaba llorando de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres decir, ninguno de nosotros podremos pagarle?" pregunto Arabella temblorosa.

Sirius tomó otros tragos del té mezclado con poción. Parecía estar funcionando porque el tono histérico se había marchado de su voz mientras explicaba lo que sucedió en la batalla.

"En la batalla, él…él…. Voldemort ordenó a Snape ofrecer la libertad a Harry si se unía a Voldemort. Harry aceptó y salió. La cosas se veían serias en ese momento. Voldemort tenía a Albus desarmado y en un domo de seguridad. Pudo haberlo matado. Pero Voldemort amaba la ironía de que Harry fuera quien derrotara a la Luz. Nadie escuchó esto, pero dentro del círculo, Voldemort le dijo a Albus que Harry era inocente. Luego Voldemort le dio a Harry su varita y le ofreció asesinar a Albus. No había esperanza; nadie podía hacer algo para ayudar a Albus. Incluso él se dio por vencido. Sabía lo que le había hecho a Harry y se rindió. ¿Alguna vez has visto a Albus Dumbledore rendirse?"

"Harry apuntó la varita de Voldemort hacia Albus y usó la Maldición Asesina, pero erró a propósito. El hechizo golpeó el domo y se reflejó hacia Voldemort. Después le dio una varita a Dumbledore y ambos usaron la Maldición Asesina de nuevo. Voldemort murió. Albus utilizó una hechizo para asegurarse de que su espíritu no escapara como lo hizo antes y luego Harry quemó la varita y el cuerpo.

"Voldemort se ha ido Ari, y lo debemos solamente a aquel que traicionamos." Sirius bajó su cabeza y gimió en agonía.

El Ministro de Magia llegó a Hogwarts tan pronto como fue posible.

"Albus," dijo Diggory recuperando su aliento, "¡Las cosas que he escuchado! Dime que ha sucedido"

Albus suspiró y le indicó a amos a tomar asiento, "Voldemort ha sido derrotado, de una vez por todas. Se lo debemos completamente a Harry Potter."

"¿Potter?" exclamó el Ministro en incredulidad, "¿Ese _traidor_?"

El Director negó con la cabeza, "El no es el traidor. Nosotros lo traicionamos, Voldemort incriminó a Harry por esos crímenes. Él lo admitió abiertamente y tenemos una confesión completa del perpetrador físico. Harry Potter es inocente."

Amos Diggory estaba pretificado. Este giro de eventos no tenía precedentes en su mente. Reunió sus pensamientos y decidió aclarar sus sentimientos más tarde; había trabajo que hacer ahora.

"En luz de estos eventos, necesitaremos una perdón oficial, y una compensación para él. Debemos tener un encuentro con el para conocer sus demandas." Dijo Amos.

Albus asintió, "Entre más, pronto mejor."

La siguiente tarde cuatro personas se encontraban sentadas en la oficina del Director para determinar el futuro de Harry Potter.

Amos, Albus y Sirius se disculparon profundamente con Harry, pero tan pronto como vieron que sus disculpas no eran recibidas, desistieron.

"Sr. Potter, se le otorga un perdón completo de parte del Ministerio de Magia y una disculpa oficial," Amos dijo formalmente, "su dinero ha sido depositado en su cuenta de Gringots, así como una remuneración por su falso encarcelaiento. Toda confiscación de sus artículos personales ha sido liberada y deberán ser regresados a usted para esta noche. Tiene su varita y le otorgamos todos sus privilegios de mago. ¿Hay algo más que desee?"

Harry estaba sentado inconfortablemente en la silla, su padrino a su izquierda y Albus Dumbledore a su derecha. No dijo nada.

Hubo un suspiro y Albus habló, "Harry, no tienes idea lo mucho que los sentimos. ¿Qué deseas que hagamos?"

Harry volteó a observar al hombre. Luego se levantó, sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al Ministro de Magia.

"Quiero todo mi dinero cambiado a dinero Muggle, ningún porcentaje sustraído por el costo de la transacción, y colocado en una cuanta de banco bajo mi nombre en el banco de Bretaña. Luego quiero un Juramento de Mago en el que ni tu," se dirigió a Albus, "ni tu escuela entrarán en mi vida de nuevo jamás, que ni usted," regresó a Amos, "ni el Ministerio de Magia entraran jamás a mi vida de nuevo, y que tu," volteó a Sirius, "jamás te acercarás a mi de nuevo."

El silencio reinó en al oficina mientras las implicaciones de ello se asentaban.

Harry estaba dejando el mundo que lo había traicionado.

Tres días después, una carta llegó al Profeta diario.

_A quien corresponda,_

_Soy Harry Potter, el mago a quien traicionaron._

_¿No creen que fue una traición? Lo fue. Colocaron toda esperanza en mí, me llamaron su héroe, me pusieron en un pedestal, y luego, con nada más que una endeble evidencia circunstancial, me condenaron al infierno en la tierra._

_Eso es lo que Azkaban es, ¿lo sabían? Ustedes me forzaron, cada día por diez años, a revivir las muertes de mis padres, a ver a Voldemort levantarse de nuevo, a ver a Cedric ser asesinado de nuevo, a revivir cada dolor que había vivido._

_¡¿Cómo se atreven a decir que me aman y luego abandonarme de esa manera!?_

_Maté a Voldemort, pero no lo hice por ustedes, lo hice por mí, para vengarme del hombre que había arruinado mi vía encada oportunidad._

_Cayeron en su juego, saben. Tonta e inconscientemente se volvieron sus aliados. No fue suficiente que yo haya peleado en contra de todo en lo que el creía desde que entre a su mundo. Ustedes solo asumieron, incluso sabiendo que gente había sido incriminada anteriormente, que yo me había unido con el hombre que desearía nunca hubiera nacido._

_Lo digo una vez y no tengo intenciones de repetirlo. No quiero ver o escuchar sobre nadie del mundo de los Magos nunca jamás. Si tan solo una sola persona llega conmigo o me envía una búho y menciona algo sobre el mundo de los magos, lo van a lamentar. Han sido advertidos._

_Harry Potter._

El día que esta carta apareció en el _Profeta Diario_, Harry Potter Apareció lejos de Hogsmeade, cortando toda relación con el mundo de los Magos. Fue a su banco en Londres y cerró su cuenta, retirando más de quince millones de libras. El día siguiente Harry Potter desapareció.


	2. Una Nueva Vida

_¡Por favor lean las notas del Autor!_

N/A: este es un capitulo de transición muy corto. Verán, aunque Harry ha dejado el mundo de los magos, todo el problema está sin resolver, Harry no esta planeando en perdonar al mundo Mágico, o siquiera poner pie en el jamás, y será por un largo tiempo antes de que se vea forzado a encarar al mundo mágico de nuevo. Me disculpo porque esto es muy corto- prometo que el próximo capitulo será más largo (¡O al menos eso espero!)

Una Nueva Vida

David Barnes caminó por el edificio del colegio de administración y siguió las pancartas que anunciaban clases nocturnas. Saludó a la recepcionista, "quisiera registrarme para tomar clases nocturnas." Dijo. Diez minutos después salió del edifico como un estudiante registrado, el curso completamente pagado. Se había registrado para tomar cursos de nivelación GCSE y los cursos de nivel básico de preparatoria.

Luego fue y consiguió una nueva licencia para conducir y compró un auto. Pasó el resto del día conduciendo por ahí buscando un apartamento y un empleo. Sabía que podía vivir con lo que había en su cuenta bancaria, pero realmente no quería tener mucho tiempo libre en sus manos porque sabía que solo pensaría en el pasado.

El segundo día de búsqueda otorgó un departamento con asequible acceso a la escuela nocturna y hacia un número de empresas. Aplicó para trabajar en muchas de ellas, pero la mayoría querían graduados de universidad. Finalmente encontró una labor insignificante trabajando en una línea de ensamblaje en una planta que hacía taladros llamada Grunnings. Lo odiaba completamente, pero era un trabajo que lo mantenía ocupado. Fue promovido a supervisor de piso en menos de dos meses. Seis meses después fue promovido a un trabajo de escritorio.

Le tomó un año reunir los conocimientos necesarios para tomar los exámenes de nivel A. para ese entonces, era asistente del vicepresidente de la compañía. Renunció, a pesar de la protestas de un número de personas y comenzó a ir a la Universidad tiempo completo. Se graduó en tres años, luego se fue a la escuela de Medicina.

David comenzó a salir con una mujer llamada Kathryn Taylor (que había enseñado en una de sus clases nocturnas) mientras estaba en el segundo año de universidad. Se casaron cuando él entró a la escuela de Medicina. Los padres de Kathryn estaban preocupados sobre sí él era capaz de mantener a su hija mientras estaba en la escuela por tiempo completo. Ellos, Kathryn incluida, quedaron sorprendidos cuando él reveló lo rico que era tras una herencia que había recibido. Lo primero que hicieron fue comprar una casa (de contado) y se asentaron en la vida marital.

Sus colegas en la escuela de medicina se dieron cuenta que David no era el típico estudiante esforzándose por estudiar la carrera. Parecía ser muy confidente de sí mismo y nunca cancelaba sus clases para ir a trabajar, consecuentemente, podía tomar clases todo el año y compactar el tiempo de su plan de estudios. Estaba casado y tenía una casa. En su segundo año de la escuela médica su primogénita nació.

La llamaron Courtney Samantha Barnes. Tenía ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo, los ojos azules eran de su madre y el tono pelirrojo de su cabello era por sus dos abuelas. El año que David terminó la escuela de Medicina Kathryn dio a luz a un niño con cabello negro y ojos verdes (Kathryn no podía descifrar de donde salieron esos genes) el mismo David lo trajo a este mundo porque no pudieron llegar al hospital a tiempo. Lo llamaron Michael Wayne Barnes.

N/A continuación: si no lo han averiguado, si, David es Harry (¿por qué estaría hablando sobre él si no?) así que aquí hay una tabla de tiempo para que tanto y como ustedes tengan las fechas correctas.

2005-Harry 25, deja el mundo mágico

2005-2006- se convierte en David Barnes, escuela nocturna, trabaja en Grunnings.

2006-2009- universidad

2009- comienza la Escuela de medicina, contrae matrimonio con Kathryn Taylor

2009-2016- Escuela de medicina

2010- Nace Courtney

2016- Nace Michael

2021- cuando juntamos este capitulo con el capítulo cuatro (el capítulo tres será esencialmente para introducir a Kathryn y ver a Harry/David como todos lo ve ahora) han pasado 18 años, Harry/David es casi 41 años ahora, Kathryn es 39, Courtney tiene once años, y Michael tiene cinco.

Oh, sobre él trabajando en Grunnings- pensé que sería divertido y quizás algún día escriba más sobre la experiencia de trabajar lado a lado con Vernon, pero ciertamente no en el futuro cercano. Hmm, creo que haré que Harry compre toda la compañía de Grunnings…

_N/T: En Inglaterra se presentan dos exámenes importantes a nivel nacional antes de ingresar a la universidad. El primero son los exámenes GCSE que preparan al alumno para que dos años después pueden tomar los exámenes de nivel A para preparatoria. Piensen en ellos como los OWL's y los NEWT's de Harry Potter, depuse de todo, en estos exámenes se baso la autora._


	3. Logrando Conocerte

_¡Por favor lean las notas del autor del comienzo y los comentarios!_

N/A: Este capítulo es un monólogo en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Kathryn. Lamento que este capitulo haya tomado tanto tiempo. He tenido una atareada semana y los exámenes finales serán dentro de unas semanas así que es un tiempo delicado.

También: Harry no es reconocido como Harry, come verán en este capítulo se ha disfrazado, como al cambiar el color de su caballo y el de sus ojos, así como ocultar su cicatriz. Usó magia para hacerlo, pero como regla general él no usa magia. Por supuesto que cuando la gente le envía búhos utiliza magia para mandarles los más repulsivos Howlers posibles. Pero la magia es más un suplemento en su vida que su vida en general. La mayor parte del tiempo ignora sus habilidades. Ha reconocido magia accidental en Courtney y Michael, pero aún no le ha dicho a Kathryn o a los niños sobre el mundo mágico.

Y una nota más: al final del capítulo Kathryn habla en tiempo presente, el cual es el año 2021, donde nos reunimos con al historia y Courtney recibe su carta.

Logrando Conocerte

Siempre se sentaba al frente de la clase. De alguna forma se apoyaba demasiado en su silla; supongo que se sentina incómodo porque era alto. No, no alto, pero era tan delgado que se veía más alto de los que en realidad era. Tenía cabello castaño muy corto y bien cuidado. Sus ojos castaños a veces aparecían con un par de lentes de armazón delgado en su nariz, otras veces llevaba puestos lentes de contacto.

Nunca socializaba con los otros en el nivel A de las clases de preparatoria. Se introdujo como David Barnes y en realidad no dijo nada más. Hasta donde yo sé, no tenia amigos. Era un completo solitario, siempre al margen.

Se que fue invitado varias veces a funciones sociales que los otros adultos planeaban, pero siempre las rechazaba.

Un día sucedió que llegué temprano y lo encontré sentado en un sillón en la estancia del edificio. Estaba leyendo el texto. Lo saludé y el gruñó en respuesta. Era frío con todo el mundo. Pregunté por ahí y la gente me dijo que no sabían mucho sobre él. Respondía preguntas raramente y _nunca_ hablaba voluntariamente.

En algún momento, me obsesioné con él. No porque me gustara en ese momento, sino porque no podía entender como alguien podía sobrevivir completamente aislado de la sociedad. Supongo que soy una persona sociable.

La primera conversación que tuvimos tomó lugar un mes antes de que el curso que yo enseñaba terminara. Lo encontré entado en la estancia una vez más, solo estudiando. Solo comencé a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que me viniera a la mente. Creo que finalmente solo habó porque estaba molesto. Para mi sorpresa, no fue rudo, o más bien, no me insultó y me dijo que me marchara y cerrara la boca, como esperé que hiciera.

Al comienzo me ignoró esperando que me marchara. Finalmente se dio cuenta que no iba a ir a ningún lado y respondió a algo que yo había dicho, lo que de hecho me sorprendió lo suficiente como para detener mi charla por un momento. Lo vi sonreír burlonamente ante esto así que comencé a hablar de nuevo.

En realidad no recuerdo todo lo que dije, pero recuerdo que finalmente suspiró, bajó su libro y colocó toda su atención en mí. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a participar realmente en la conversación. Aún estaba callado. Tuve que tomar las riendas de la conversación, y él aún no aportaba cualquier información sin una pregunta antecediéndole, pero respondía en más que monosílabas.

No se donde encontré el coraje, pero eventualmente solo le pregunté, "¿Por qué te aíslas a ti mismo? ¿Acaso no tienes amigos?"

Él se tensó y sus ojos se tornaron tan fríos que pensé que iba a levantarse e irse, "Lo siento," dije, "no debí haberte preguntado eso."

Me observó, aunque más bien se sentía como si estuviera viendo a través de mí, y luego se relajó de nuevo mientras cambiaba de tema. "¿Y que estás planeando hacer cuando salgas de este curso?"

"Voy a ir a la Universidad."

"¿Qué vas a estudiar?"

Estuvo callado por un momento y luego respondió, "no estoy seguro aún. Ni siquiera sé lo que me gusta. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que tuve algún tipo de instrucción."

"¿Por qué es eso?"

Suspiró, "Es solo… dejé la escuela cuando era un adolescente… no fueron buenos tiempos. Finalmente adquirí algo de sentido común y decidí regresar a la escuela."

¿Este silencioso hombre había sido una adolescente rebelde? No podía imaginármelo.

"Bueno, ¿tienes un trabajo ahora?"

"Si, trabajo para un compañía que hace taladros llamada Grunnings."

Nuestra conversación continuó hasta que la clase estaba por comenzar. Fue la primera de muchas. Parecía que se había resignado al hecho de que yo quería hablar con él. Supongo que encontraba algún tipo de alegría en estas conversaciones porque continuaba llegando temprano, aún cuando sabía que yo estaría ahí.

Las clases terminaron unos días antes que los adultos tomaran sus exámenes del nivel A. Ese día llegué especialmente temprano, esperando hablar con David más tiempo. Llegó cinco minutos después de mí. Me había vuelto muy buena en leer sus emociones a lo largo del último mes. Podía decir que él estaba un poco sorprendido y complacido, aunque dudaba si alguno de sus compañeros hubiera sido capaz de decir lo mismo.

"Kathryn, llegas temprano."

"lo sé, esta es la última clase que tendrás conmigo, pero espero que sigamos siendo amigos," dije, pensando lo trillado que sonaba eso.

Se sentó y miró a sus manos por un momento, "hoy renuncié al trabajo, para que pueda concentrarme en la universidad tiempo completo después de tomar los exámenes la semana próxima," una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras continuaba, "uno de mis compañeros de trabajo se enfadó conmigo por renunciar, por alguna razón le gustaba tenerme cerca porque casi no hablaba; solo hacía el trabajo y eso le gustaba. Un hombre detestable de hecho, solo le agradaba porque así él podía tomar crédito de mi trabajo. Se enfadó conmigo porque renuncié y ahora ya no puede utilizarme. Yo estaba enfadado así que compré muchas acciones de la compañía, si mantengo este ritmo poseeré lo suficiente de la compañía como para despedirlo."

No tenía idea porque me estaba diciéndome eso, pero estaba complacida de escuchar que por primera vez estaba aportando información voluntariamente.

"quiero continuar nuestra amistad Kathryn. Me di cuenta de eso hoy, cuando dejé Grunnings y quería decirle a _alguien_ sobre ello."

Sonreí, aliviada, "gracias David, odiaría que te convirtieras en la persona que conocía cuando te vi por primera vez."

Fiel a su palabra, nos mantuvimos como amigos. Nuestra relación no fue de ninguna manera románica durante mucho tiempo. Teníamos una amistad completamente platónica. Incluso me quejaba con el sobre los chicos con los que yo salía, tal y como lo haría con una de mis amigas.

Nuestra primera cita, o nuestro primer beso, sucedió de una manera muy interesante. Ya que él asistía a la misma universidad en la cual yo estaba por graduarme, algunas veces tropezábamos uno con el otro alrededor del campus, o comíamos el almuerzo juntos (ninguno de nosotros consideraba el comer juntos cuando nos encontrábamos por casualidad, como una cita). Estaba a fuera en las cercanía y un estudiante de mi generación, Brian, quien prácticamente me había estado acosando, intentaba invitarme a una cita. No quería ser completamente ruda porque de hecho el era un chico agradable, simplemente no tenía interés en salir con él. Dije que no me interesaba una cita, pero el no captó la insinuación de que _no_ estaba interesada. David llegó por detrás de mí, escuchó los que estaba pasando y, al leer mi expresión facial, supo que necesitaba ayuda.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besó mi mejilla, "¿Y bien, aún vamos a ir al la cena y al concierto esta noche?" él dijo.

Casi exploto de risa. Vi como los ojos de Brian se expandían mientras yo giraba al cabeza y besaba a David en los labios. Tan pronto como Brain desapareció me _desbord_ de risa. David sonrió y luego dijo, "¿y bien, te _gustaría_ ir a una cena y a un concierto esta noche?"

Acepté.

Nuestra relación cambió lentamente de platónica a romántica. Comenzamos a salir exclusivamente cuando él estaba en su segundo año en la universidad y dentro del programa pre-médico. El día que se graduó, fuimos a celebrar al mismo restaurante donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Después él me llevó a un concierto al aire libre y nos sentamos en una sabana. Fue ahí cuando él me propuso matrimonio. Mirando hacia las estrellas, escuchando la Sinfonía Del Nuevo Mundo, sentada en una sabana en una fresca noche de primavera: era el ambiente con el cual toda chica sueña. Tenía veintiséis años, pero en ese momento me sentí tan mareada como una chica adolescente. Le dije que si, por supuesto.

Él había sido aceptado en la escuela de Medicina, lo que preocupaba a mis padres. Nunca olvidaré esa conversación. Estábamos cenando con mis padres dos semanas después de nuestro compromiso. David estaba hablando sobre sus planes en la escuela de Medicina. Podía decir que mis padres se estaban sintiendo incómodos. No pude descifrarla el porqué hasta que mi papá dijo, "¿Dónde van a vivir ustedes dos?"

Por supuesto, eso es lo que les preocupaba. Cuando mi hermana menor Lauren se casó ella y su esposo no tenían dinero. Terminaron viviendo con mis padres un año y medio, completamente dependientes de las mediocres pensiones de mis padres.

David se veía pensativo, así que yo hablé para aliviar a mis padres, "Encontraremos un departamento en algún lugar. Puedo continuar mi trabajo." Estaba tratando de decirles delicadamente que no seríamos una carga financiera para ellos.

"De hecho," Dijo David, "Estaba pensando comprar una casa, Kathryn, no tienes que trabajar si no quieres."

"¿Entonces como vivirán?" preguntó mi madre, perpleja.

David suspiró y se mostró distintivamente incómodo, "mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año de edad. Me dejaron suficiente dinero para pagar mis estudios, pero obtuve toda mi herencia cuando cumplí veintiuno. Tengo suficiente dinero para sostener a nuestra familia mientras esté en la escuela de Medicina."

Lo observe detenidamente. El tema del dinero jamás había salido a la luz así que esto era completamente nuevo para mi, "¿Cuanto dinero tienes David?"

"Cuando me enrolé a las clases nocturnas tenía como quince millones de libras. En los últimos cuatro años algunas de mis inversiones me han dado buenas ganancias así que ahora mi cuenta bancaria suma unos veintidós millones."

Mis padres y yo estábamos pasmados.

Antes de la boda hubo otra importante conversación. "David. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto."

"Bueno, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablé contigo? Te pregunte si es que tenías amigos." Deje que él continuara desde ahí.

El sonrió una sonrisa cansada, "si, supongo que debería hablar sobre eso. No, en ese momento no tenía amigos. Al crecer no tenía amigos, pero luego ingresé a la escuela donde mis padres habían asistido cuando cumplí once. Hice amigos, tenía dos mejores amigos, tenía maravillosos maestros; conocía a personas que conocieron a mis padres, Fue maravilloso. Cuando tenía quince," suspiró, "algo pasó y todos los que conocía y que me importaban me traicionaron. Me culparon por algo sin tener pruebas y me removieron de la escuela y de la comunidad que la rodeaba. Realmente nunca dejé mis estudios; fui expulsado. Estuve solo en el mundo por diez años. Me había acostumbrado tanto a estar aislado que después de tanto tiempo, no sabía como manejar interacción humana normal, Kathryn. Por eso me tomo tanto incluso darme cuenta que la necesitaba," se detuvo y luego dijo, "no quiero que tomes esto de la forma incorrecta, pero también tenía miedo de que si me habría a la gente de nuevo sería traicionada nuevamente."

Estaba tratando de absorberlo todo, "¿Como es que te traicionaron?"

"No quiero hablar de eso. No quiero prensar en ellos jamás. Eso fue una vida pasada para mi. Soy alguien completamente diferente ahora. No he tenido contacto con ellos por años, y seré perfectamente feliz sí nunca más tengo que tener contacto con ellos."

Sabía que no obtendría nada más de su parte en ese tema.

La boda fue perfecta. Lauren y su esposo estuvieron ahí, mis padres y mi hermano mayor, Jacob, así como su esposa estaban ahí también. Todos mis amigos (cuya mayoría se había casado mucha antes que yo) llegaron con niños tras de ellos. Bromearon conmigo por haberme casado _tan tarde_. No estaba tan vieja, solo veintiséis, pero la mayoría se había casado a los veinte o a los veintiuno.

Mientras él aun estaba en la escuela medica, yo trabajaba medio tiempo, hasta que me embaracé. Luego renuncié al trabajo. Después Courtney nació, yo me convertí en una madre de tiempo completo. David trabajaba duro en al Escuela de Medicina para obtener su titulo los más rápido posible, peor como no estaba trabajando, podía pasar tiempo con nosotras. Adoraba a Courtney, ella era la pequeña niña de papá. Él la llevaba al parque, a comprar un helado, jugaba con ella. Era el estereotípico padre benévolo. Algunas veces lo veo y me asombro del cambió que ocurrió en él, del malhumorado y retraído hombre que vi por primera vez, al amoroso, dulce, generosos y afectivo, aunque aún callado, esposo que amaba. Él parecía cultivar una capacidad para amarme a mí y a Courtney infinitamente, y esa capacidad pareció expandirse incluso más cuando Michael nació.

El que David trajera a Michael a este mundo fue una aventura. El sabía que hacer, incluso cuando eso no fuera su especialidad en medicina, y debo admitir, el nacimiento de Michael fue mucho más sencillo que el de Courtney. Eso fue unos días antes de que recibiera su doctorado como pediatra oncólogo, Michael era un niño tan calmado, diferente a su hermana mayor. Courtney es más una parlanchina, como yo, mientras que Michael y David están perfectamente contentos con sentarse y escuchar la mayoría de las veces. Courtney heredó cabello rojo por parte de ambas de sus abuelas y los ojos azules como los míos. Como yo tengo cabello castaño y ojos azules y David tiene cabello y ojos castaños, no estoy seguro de donde sacó Michael su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes. No corre en mi familia y David no ha dicho que corra en la suya tampoco.

David es feliz en su trabajo, en su mayoría. De vez en cuando pierde un paciente, lo que es muy duro para él, pero ha ayudado a mucha gente. Algunos de sus colegas lo llaman un trabajador milagroso porque toma los casos que otros doctores ni siquiera tocarían por la escasa esperanza en ellos, y luego logra su remisión. sus pacientes lo aman al igual que los padres de sus pacientes.

Sus horas trabajando en el hospital son difícil para él, pero usualmente llega a casa para cenar con al familia. Siempre toma un día libre cada semana y un mes de vacaciones cada verano, en el cual salimos de vacaciones. Un año fuimos a Alemania, otro a Francia, otro a América. Este año estamos planeando visitar Escocia, Gales e Irlanda.

Con toda honestidad, no estoy segura como es posible esto (No estoy exactamente segura como las acciones y la dirección de una compañía trabajan, economía empresarial no es algo de lo que yo sepa mucho) pero pienso que sería divertido. Estoy seguro que pueden adivinar quien es el "despreciable compañero de trabajo."

oncología — especialista en cáncer.

Si, se las arregla para colocar un poco de magia en sus pacientes para ayudarlos.


	4. Un Mundo Nuevo

¡Gracias a todos quienes comentaron!

¡Feliz lectura!

Un Mundo Nuevo

David, alto con cabello castaño y ojos avellanos, ahora acercándose a su cumpleaños número cuarenta y uno, conducía lentamente de hacia su casa desde el hospital donde trabajaba como oncólogo. Trabajaba por muchas horas y el trabajo no parecía hacerse menos, pero estaba feliz por su trabajo.

Giró hacia la cochera de su modesta casa y entró.

"¿Kathryn, Courtney, Michael? ¡Estoy en casa!" llamó.

Hubo un sonido de pies corriendo y su hijo de cinco años apareció en el pasillo.

"La cena esta lista David, entra y comeremos." Kathryn, su esposa por doce años dijo.

Levantando al pequeño niño, David caminó hacia la cocina para encontrara a su hija de once años ayudando a su esposa a poner la mesa.

Bajando a Michael, David besó a su esposa y luego abrazó a Courtney.

"¿Y como fue todo hoy?" preguntó mientras atacaba salvajemente su lasaña.

Mientras su familia le recitaba como habían pasado su día de verano, pensó felizmente sobre su vida. Después que Courtney y Michael describieron su viaje al parque por la mañana, comenzaron a acosar a sus padres con preguntas sobre sus vacaciones.

La mañana siguiente se alzó clara y brillante, un hospitalario comienzo al comienzo de las vacaciones mensuales de David. Iba a llevar a su familia a Gales, Escocia e irlanda durante todo Agosto. Los niños perderían las primera semana de escuela, pero valía la pena pasar el tiempo juntos.

Tenían que ir a Londres a recoger algunas cosas antes de marcharse sin embargo. Mientras caminaban del subterráneo hacia la calle, Courtney se adelantó ansiosamente (asintiendo con la cabeza cuando su madre le dijo que regresara en una hora), Para así poder pasar algunos minutos en su tienda favorita: una vieja librería. La tienda se había movido recientemente a una locación más nueva y grande, así que ella estaba emocionada por ver el nuevo edificio.

Cuando se acercó sin embargo, vio algo extraño; había un pequeño lugar situado entre la tienda de música y la vieja librería que Chris, el dueño, no había mencionado. Le había dicho exactamente donde estaba la nueva tienda y dijo que estaba colocada entre una tienda de música y una Farmacia. No había mencionado este lugar.

Se detuvo, mirando curiosamente al letrero, "The Leaky Cauldron"

_Que nombre tan raro para un lugar_, pensó. Intrigada, se dio cuenta que ella parecía ser la única que veía el establecimiento. Esto capturó su interés. Se olvidó de sus planes de ir a la librería y en su lugar entró al Leaky Cauldron.

Estaba tenuemente alumbrado, con candelabros montados en las paredes. Parecía ser una combinación de restaurante, bar y posada. Miró a su alrededor en asombro ante la muy extraña vestimenta exhibida. ¿Y qué había con los sobreros de punta?

Lentamente continuo so ingreso al lugar, para no bloquear la puerta. Las personas, sin embargo, parecían más interesadas en la puerta trasera, en vez de la puerta frontal, lo que confundía a Courtney porque todo lo que había ahí era un callejón.

Caminó hacia una esquina en el salón principal y se sentó, mirando a todos con admiración. Después de un minuto, su curiosidad obtuvo lo mejor de ella y siguió a algunos hombres y mujeres hacia la parte de atrás del edificio y fuera de puerta trasera.

Solo llegaba a un callejón. Un sorprendentemente limpio callejón, pero un callejón a pesar de todo. Luego el muro se movió inadvertidamente. Courtney no pudo ver como lo hicieron, pero ya no era solo un callejón.

Se deslizó hacia la entrada y hacia la congestionada calle con tiendas alineadas a cada lado. Las personas aquí también estaban todas vestidas extrañamente.

Comenzó a caminar, notando que las personas estaban observando sus pantalones de mezclilla Levi y su playera de Route 66 con consternación. Sin embargo, vio cosas que la confundieron más. Todos los adultos parecían tener palos en sus manos, con que propósito ella no podía imaginárselo. ¡ Y las tiendas tenían los nombres más raros que haya visto! "Quality Quidditch Supplies" (¿Quidditch, qué es eso?), "Eeylop's Owl Emporium," (¿una tienda de buhos?) "Magical Menagerie" (_Magical? MAGICO?_), y "Ollivander's," eran unas cuantas.

Continuó caminando y se encontró ante lso escalones de un gran edifico de mármol blanco. Tras su puertas estaban las criaturas más extrañas que jamás había visto. Eran definitivamente no humanos. La cosa más cercana a la que se parecían a su parecer era a un Ferengi con orejas de Vulcano, encogido a una altura de tres pies.

Subió los escalones lentamente, pasando las criaturas y entrando a la estancia del edifico. Había más hombres y mujeres de extrañas vestimentas y parecía que estaban tomando piezas de oro de las extrañas criaturas. Se detuvo ahí por un momento hasta que uno de las cosas no-humanas se le acercó y le dijo en una voz desaprobatoria, "Nada de perder el tiempo, si no tiene ninguna transacción que hacer en el banco, márchese."

Sin saber que decir, asintió con su cabeza y salió del edifico. Giró su cabeza para observar de nuevo el gran edificio, que ahora sabía era un banco, preguntándose que estaba pasando. Nunca antes había conocido a una criatura que no fuera humana y pudiera hablar "bueno, excepto por el perico de su amiga Abby, pero _él_ no trabajaba en un banco.)

Dio la vuelta y chocó contra alguien.

"¡Lo lamento!" aspiró mientras los paquetes volaban en diferentes direcciones.

"Esta bien, no podía ver hacia donde iba con todos estos paquetes en mis brazos," dijo una voz masculina, que sonaba terriblemente parecida a la de su abuelo Taylor. Courtney corrió alrededor ayudando al hombre a recoger sus paquetes. Después lo miró con detenimiento.

Era un hombre _muy_ viejo, con largo y canoso cabello y barba. Tenía una nariz un poco encorvada y llevaba puestos unos lentes. El hombre estaba vistiendo… togas que eran del mismo color azul claro que sus ojos. De hecho los ojos le recordaban a Courtney a su madre.

El hombre acomodo sus paquetes y libero uan de sus manos, "Gracias, señorita…?"

"Barnes, Courtney Barnes." Ella estrechó su mano.

"Albsu Dumbledore, Señorita Barnes. ¿Le molestaría si preguntara donde están sus padres? No deberá estar andando sola."

Courtney se sonrojó, "bueno, me dirigía a la librería y ví este pequeño lugar llamado 'Leaky Cauldron' Y decidí revisarlo. Seguí a algunas personas y encontré esta callejuela d tiendas." Explicó ella.

El hombre se vió preocupado, porque, ella no pudo descifrarlo.

"¿Qué edad tienes, pequeña?" preguntó gentilmente.

"Cumplí once en Mayo."

"Ah, ya veo," un destello en sus ojos, "Señorita Barnes, quisiera darle la bienvenida al mundo mágico."

"¿El qué?"

"El mundo Mágico. Tu eres una bruja, eres mágica."

"¿Existe algo como la _magia_?" preguntó en asombro.

En respuesta el anciano bajo sus paquetes en los escalones y sacó un palo de su bolsillo. Courtney lo miró confundida.

"Esta es una varita Mágica. Toma, agítala un poco." Se la ofreció a la niña, ella la tomó y la agitó alrededor un poco, realmente no esperando algo. Para su sorpresa, chispas rojas brotaron… e incendiaron la barba del anciano.

Él rió un poco mientras apagaba el fuego. Courtney, sin embargo, estaba mortificada, "¡oh! ¡Lo lamento! ¡No lo hice a propósito!" rápidamente le regresó su varita al hombre, antes de que pudiera hacer más daño.

"Está bien." Le reafirmó. Después él sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo tocó con su varita. Se veía como una especie de papel pergamino. "Tome esto, sospecho que lo estará recibiendo en las próximas semanas de todas formas."

Ella lo miró, era una carta, con la dirección en tinta verde, para ella. Mientras la volteaba en su mano, miró su reloj y se le obstruyó la garganta.

"¡Se suponía que debía encontrar a mis padres hace cinco minutos!" dijo.

Albsu Dumbledore levantó sus paquetes rápidamente y dijo, "permítame escoltarle hacia ellos entonces."

Courtney aceptó su oferta agradecida, ya que no estaba muy segura como regresar por el Leaky Cauldron.

"¿Señor?" preguntó ella mientras caminaban, "¿sí usted tiene una varita mágica, porque no… hace algo con esos paquetes, en lugar de tener que cargarlos?"

El rió, "Es usted una pensadora muy ávida, Señorita Barnes. Resulta que tengo algunos artículos que no reaccionarían satisfactoriamente si los levitara o los encogiera."

"Oh," a ella jamás se le hubiera ocurrido eso.

Siguió al hombre a través de la multitud, de regreso al bar y luego hacia la calle de Londres.

En la puerta, el hombre giró hacia ella y dijo, "fue un placer conocerla, estaré esperando nuestro siguiente encuentro."

"¡hasta luego!" con eso, Courtney prácticamente corrió hasta al entrada del subterráneo mientras el hombre regresaba al bar, tratando de averiguar a quien le recordaba esa pequeña niña de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules.

"¿Donde has estado jovencita?" Su madre demandó mientras una Courtney sin aliento se les acercaba.

"¡Lo siento! perdí el sentido del tiempo."

"¿Donde estabas? Llamé a la librería por mi celular, pero Chris dijo que no te había visto," dijo su padre, mencionando al dueño de la librería, quien había desarrollado un cariño por Courtney, ya que ella era un cliente frecuente.

"Bueno, encontré un lugar muy extraño que nuca antes había visto así que fui a darle un vistazo. Solo fue que me olvidé de revisar el tiempo."

Su madre se veía curiosa ahora, "¿Qué quieres decir con 'un lugar que nunca antes habías visto'? hemos venido aquí incluso antes que tu nacieras."

"No mama, recuerda que la librería se movió. Es un pequeño restaurante y posada llamado 'Leaky Cauldron.'" Decidió que quizás no sería lo mejor el mencionar a sus padres que también era un bar, "Esta justo al lado de la librería. De todas formas mama, ¡Encontré la cosa más asombrosa! La magia es real. Soy una bruja." Mientras la familia caminaba hacia el tren subterráneo Courtney continuó divagando, "Verán, en la parte trasera del restaurante hay un callejón y golpeas unos ladrillos o algo por el estilo y un arco aparece y te lleva a una calle. Esta alineado con las tiendas más simpáticas. Caminé pro ahí un poco y después tropecé con este anciano que dijo que su nombre era Albus Bumble-o-algo-así. Me dijo que yo era una bruja." Los ojos de Courtney se abrillantaron cuando lo recordó, "¡Oh! El me dio esta carta." La sacó de su bolsillo y rápidamente rompió el sello de cera.

Abrió al carta y la leyó ávidamente.

Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts

Director: Albus Dumbledore.

_Querida Señorita Courtney Barnes,_

_Ha llegado a nuestra atención que usted es una bruja, un ser en posesión de poderes mágicos. Estamos complacidos en invitarla a que asista a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwatrs, una des las escuelas de magia más prestigiadas en el mundo._

_Hemos apuntado a un representante de nuestra escuela para que llegue a su casa a las siete en punto esta noche para responder a cualquier pregunta que usted pueda tener._

_Encontrará adjunto su lista de útiles escolares; todos los artículos pueden ser encontrados en el Callejón Diagon, por favor recuerde que el año escolar comienza el primero de Septiembre. El expreso a Hogwarts sale de la estación King cross de Londres a las once en la plataforma 9¾. _

_La felicitamos pro su aceptación y esperamos que tenga un verano placentero._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Adjunta._

Courtney después otorgó al carta a sus padres. Su madre se veía escéptica. "Cariño, no hay tal cosa como al magia," comenzó.

"Oh, yo también creía lo mismo, pero luego el señor," le dio un vistazo a la carta, "Dumbledore me dio su varita. ¡La agité un poco y su barba se incendió accidentalmente!" Courtney rió.

Su padre resopló y dijo, "¡Se supone que iríamos de vacaciones!"

"David, creo que podemos retrasarlo por un día. Quiero saber de que trata todo esto. Podemos recibir a quien sea que viene esta noche y luego partir por la mañana."dijo Kathryn razonablemente.

El doctor Barnes, sin embargo, no se veía feliz en lo más minimo.

N/A: el siguiente capítulo será más corto – el punto de vista de Harry/David acerca de la pequeña aventura de Courtney en el callejón Diagon. El capitulo después de ese será el visitante explicando el mundo mágico.

Nota importante:

Comentando sobre el "ahora acercándose a su cumpleaños número cuarenta y uno" de David/Harry: aunque este capítulo se sitúa a comienzos de Agosto y el cumpleaños de Harry ya pasó, nadie sino Harry sabe eso. El cumpleaños de David Barnes es a finales de Agosto, así que el y su familia lo celebran durante sus vacaciones anuales.

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!


	5. Su Desición

Su Decisión

Sabías que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Sabías que esa carta iba a llegar desde que viste come ella hizo volar un biberón hasta su mano cuando tenía catorce meses. Sigo diciéndome a mi mismo mientras conduzco. Le dije a Kathryn que, ya que no nos marchábamos hasta mañana, necesitaba hacer unas cuantas cosas más. En lugar de eso, conduje hasta el parque y me senté en una banca cerca del estanque.

Han sido dieciocho años desde que tuve contacto alguno con mi antigua vida. He tratado lo más posible de separarme de todo lo que era antes. Incluso logro estar días enteros sin pensar en la magia.

Magia. Esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que digo esa _palabra_ para mí mismo en muchos años. Todas mis viejas posesiones, excepto mi varita, están en una unidad de almacenamiento la cual mi familia desconoce. Para mi vergüenza, aun uso mi varita algunas veces, para reajustar mi disfraz y para ayudar a mis pacientes cuando no hay otro recurso. Y claro, para responder a cierto correo indeseable.

Estoy evadiendo el tema. Courtney. Tengo que lidiar con esto. Michael también estará recibiendo una carta cuando cumpla once. He sabido eso desde que se apareció desde su cuna hasta mi regazo cuando tenía diez meses.

¿Aún estoy evadiendo el tema no es así?

No puedo decirles, no quiero que lo sepan. No quiero que ellos tengan que lidiar con todos esos vínculos. ¿Pero acaso quiero a mi hija en _ese_ mundo? ¿Con _ellos_? Aquellos que _solían_ ser mis amigos. No me gusta esa idea.

No, ella no irá a Hogwarts. Me levanto y camino con resolución hacia mi auto, pero me detengo mientras tomo la manija de la puerta.

¿Cómo puedo hacer esa decisión por ella? ¿Qué derecho tengo para negarle a ella lo que yo me he negado? Yo escogí mi exilio, mi nueva vida. No tengo derecho para forzar mi exilio en ella ¿O si?

¡Soy su padre! Puedo forzar cualquier regla que considere necesaria. ¡Ella no irá a Hogwarts!

Pero entonces tendré que explicar. Kathryn no me dejará decir no solamente. A ella tampoco le gustaría si yo hiciera esta decisión sin consultarla. Yo ya se que Kathryn dirá que si.

¿Así que, se supone que debo confiarle mi hija a ellos? ¿Como puedo confiar en ellos? No he confiado en ninguno de ellos desde que tenía quince.

Mi mente divaga entonces hacia _ellos_, y me pregunto quien vendrá esta noche. Espero que nadie que yo conozca. No sé si sería capaz de manejar eso.

Camino hacia el borde del estanque, levanto una piedra, y la lanzo para que salte. No fue un buen lanzamiento; solo salto dos veces antes de hundirse.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Me siento de nuevo en la misma banca y observo a los patos. Voy a extrañar a Courtney.

¿Qué? ¿De donde vino eso? ¡No he aceptado el dejarla ir! Quiero protegerla de ellos. Un diferente pensamiento se escurre entonces; quiero protegerme a mí mismo. ¡No, quiero protegerla a _ella_!

Estoy enfadado. ¡Como se _atreven_ ellos a ponerme ante esta posición! Suspiro. No es su culpa que ella tenga poderes. Eso es mi culpa.

¿Puedo castigar a mi hija por mis faltas? No.

¡_Los_ odio! No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos, ni tampoco quiere que mi hija tenga algo que ver con ellos. No confió en ellos. No quería asociación alguna con ellos de nuevo. No quiero las cartas que _aun_ recibo. No quiero pensar en mi pasado, acerca de lo que pasó.

¡Pero tengo que!

No puedo imponer mi voluntad injustamente en Courtney. No lo he hecho antes y no empezaré ahora. ¿Así que dejo esta elección a una niña de once años que no tiene noción de lo que podría pasar?

Hay un remedio fácil para eso.

¿_Fácil_? No, decir la historia de tu pasado no será una cosa fácil. ¿Así que la dejo decidir? Eso tengo que hacer.

Entonces, Courtney irá a Hogwarts. Se que no descartará esta oportunidad.

No quiero imaginarla allá, pero las imágenes vienen sin invitación a mi mente. Me pregunto quien esta enseñando… ¡No! No quiero saberlo, ya no me importa. ¡Esa ya no es mi vida! ¿Entonces solo voy a sentarme placidamente y observar como mi hija acoge ese mundo? Supongo que tengo que hacerlo, no tengo otra opción.

Me duele pensar que se marchará. A Vivir con _ellos_. A convertirse en uno de _ellos_.

Yo solía ser uno de _ellos_. ¡Eso no importa. No lo soy mas! Deje de ser uno de _ellos_ cuando empecé a llamarlos _ellos_. ¿Ese pensamiento tuvo sentido?

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Darle mi bendición? Jamás podría hacer eso. No podría hacerlo.

No diré ni si ni no. Seré neutral. No me involucraré, ni la rechazaré. Es su elección y no la apoyaré ni la negaré. Esta es mi resolución.

Camino hacia mi auto y conduzco a casa temiendo al hora que traerá a nuestro visitante.

Solo espero poder mantenerme firme.

N/T: Katheydidnt tiene un grupo de yahoo donde coloca su historia debido a las fallas que FF.net tiende de vez en cuando, desafortunadamente está en ingles, claro que la decisión es de ustedes, solo visiten su pagina de autor y opriman en su pagina.


	6. El visitante

N/T. Para todos los lectores (y en especial para Nelly Esp! ;D) Si bueno... Kateydidnt tiene un sitio en yahoo, la dirección es la siguiente: (ahora que también pueden buscar "Kateydidnt")Y en realidad ella sube sus capítulos en este grupo antes de hacerlo en , pero no, desafortunadamente su historia no está terminada todavía. Solo cuenta con veintidós capítulos, y por mi parte no tengo intenciones de apresurar la traducción. (es decir, a ella le tomo un año hacer veintidós capítulos!)

si hay alguna cosa extraña en este capítulo culpen a la autora quien escuchaba Rapsodia bohemia entre otras cosas. Lamento no poder haber subido este capítulo antes.

El Visitante.

Esa noche, a la siete en punto el timbre sonó. Courtney corrió para abrir la puerta.

Un hombre con largas vestimentas negras y cabello negro corto estaba frente a la puerta.

"La señorita Courtney, supongo"

Ella sintió emocionad. El ofreció su mano para que ella la estrechara, "mi nombre es Sirius Black, o Profesor Black para usted. Enseño Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts."

Para entonces Kathryn se había aproximado y dijo, "Señor Black, por favor entre. Tenemos bastantes preguntas que hacerle."

Sirius caminó y alcanzó a ver a un hombre con cabello castaño oscuro que cagaba a un cansado niño con cabello negro fuera de la habitación.

"Ese era mi esposo, David, y mi hijo de Seis años Michael. David bajará en cualquier momento. Esta llevando a Michael a la cama. Tome asiento."

Sirius asintió amablemente y tomo el asiento ofrecido.

En efecto, David regresó unos minutos después. Sin embargo, en lugar de sentarse, solo cruzó sus brazos y se dirigió a Virus.

"no tengo deseos que usted o su clase estén en mi casa. No tengo deseos que mi hija entrene sus poderes. Sin embargo, no soy del hábito de hacer decisiones como estas por mis hijos. Si ella quiere atender a esta… escuela, ella podrá, pero no quiere tener nada que ver con ello. Una vez que esta pequeña reunión termine, no quiero que usted ni ninguno de sus conocidos regrese a mi casa jamás. No me gusta la idea de esta _magia_," la ultima palabra la dijo como si fuere una palabra detestable, "marque mis palabras, esto no traerá _nada_ más que angustia a mi familia. No quiero nada que ver con esto." Con eso, dejó la habitación.

Sirius se miró un poco decepcionado, el rostro de Kathryn mostraba sorpresa, que luego se convirtió en enojo, pero Courtney se veía al borde de las lágrimas.

"Bueno," dijo Sirius incómodamente.

Kathryn tomó un respiro profundo, "no sé que posesionó a mi esposo a actuar de esa manera, pero me disculpo señor Black."

"No hay necesidad de disculparse Señora Barnes. Hay algunos Muggles a los cuales no les agrada la idea de la magia y deciden no estar involucrados con ella."

"¿Muggles?" preguntó Courtney, momentáneamente olvidando las lagrimas que estaban amenazando con salir.

"Muggle es como llamamos a las personas que no tienen poderes mágicos. Tu eres una bruja de ascendencia Muggle."

Con eso, los tres dejaron el extraño comportamiento del doctor Barnes detrás y hablaron por dos horas sobre el mundo mágico.

Casi al final Sirius preguntó, "¿Dicen que van de vacaciones? ¿Qué no regresarán hasta septiembre 5?"

Ellas asintieron.

"Bueno, eso es un problema porque tienes que estar en la escuela el primero de Septiembre. ¿Saben donde estarán, digamos, el treinta y uno de agosto?"

Kathryn se levantó y fue a la cocina para mirar al itinerario de sus vacaciones. "Dublín, Irlanda."

"Esta bien, creo que podemos arreglar para que alguien recoja a Courtney ese día, no importa donde estés in irlanda. Así Courtney podrá comprar sus útiles escolares ese día y llegar a la escuela el primero. ¿Eso estaría bien son usted?"

Kathryn lo pensó por un momento, "los siento, no estoy muy cómoda con el hecho de que mi hija se marche con cualquier persona."

Sirius sonrió, "Puedo entender eso. La mujer que tengo en mente es Hermione Granger. Ella enseña el curso de historia en Hogwarts. Esta casada con un hombre llamado Ron Weasley, quien solía jugar Quidditch profesionalmente, pero ahora entrena al equipo en el cual solía jugar. Ella solo va por el nombre de Granger en la escuela porque sería muy confuso ya que Hill Weasley, su cuñado enseña Encantos. Ella tiene una hija de la edad e Courtney quien también comenzará en Hogwarts este año. Su nombre es Angela." Sirius sacó su cartera y extrajo una fotografía, "esta es su familia," y se la otorgó a ellas.

Por el primer minuto, Courtney y Kathryn solo miraron a la imagen porque se estaba moviendo, pero luego observaron con detenimiento a las personas en ella.

La mujer, obviamente Hermione Granger, tenía rizado cabello castaño que había tarando de despejar de su rostro con una banda para el cabello, peor que no tenía mucho éxito porque una pequeña niña con cabello rojo tomó la banda con sus manos y trataba de removerla de la cabeza de la mujer. Había dos niños, uno con cabello rojizo y otro con cabello castaño, quienes se había distraído de la cámara y estaban haciendo caras el uno al otro. La niña más grande, ella asumieron que era Angela, tenía cabello castaño y estaba regañando a su padre, un alto pelirrojo, porque al tratar de hacer que los dos niños miraran a la cámara, uno de ellos accidentalmente golpeó a su hermana en la nariz con el codo.

"La pequeña pelirroja se llama Mariah. El niño pelirrojo es Markus; el de cabello castaño es Harry. He conocido a Ron y a Hermione por más de veinticinco años ahora."

"Esta bien, Hermione Granger puede recoger a Courtney el treinta y uno de agosto." Accedió finalmente Kathryn, "¿Cuánto dinero necesitará Courtney para sus útiles escolares?"

"Bueno, no estoy seguro del exacto cambio entre su dinero y el nuestro" así que no podría decirlo, pero Hemione sabrá seguramente. Solo pregúntenle cuando llegue."

"¿Usan dinero diferente?" preguntó Courtney, con los ojos grandes, haciendo una conexión con lo que había visto en el banco del callejón Daigon.

Esto lanzó a Sirius en una explicación de diez minutos sobre el sistema monetario y económico mágico. Cuando terminó, les deseó una buena noche y desapareció justo frente a ellas.

La resolución de David de mantenerse completamente neutral desapareció tan pronto como _él_ entro a su casa. Tomo todo lo que tenía para mantenerse ahí y hablar, en lugar de golpearlo. Se reprimió a sí mismo, _¡no debiste haber dejado que eso te afectara tan fácil!_

Recordó sus palabras y negó con su cabeza ante su propia falta de control. Definitivamente su declaración no sonó neutral. Bueno, lo dijo y, ahora que se daba cuenta, fue con intención. No quería a ninguno de _ellos_ entrando a su casa.

Casi se rehúsa completamente a permitir que Courtney asistiera cuando lo vio a él.

Rápidamente se preparó para dormir para evadir la furia de Kathryn, al menos hasta la mañana. Empujó a un lado los pensamientos de la adolorida expresión de Courtney. _No_ estaba pagano a su hija, se dijo a sí mismo. Mentalmente se regaño a sí mismo por el pequeño destello de… ¿amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Esperanza? ¿Felicidad?... ni siquiera podía adivinar que emoción que…que surgió a través de sí cuando vio a Sirius.

_Sirius_. No lo había llamado de tal forma por más de veinticinco años. Ya no podía pensar en él con ese nombre. Ese era el nombre del hombre que había dado a Harry Potter la esperanza de una nueva vida—la esperanza de una casa amorosa.

_¡También era el nombre del hombre que te traicionó!_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Ocupándose con el trabajo de cepillar sus dientes, se dijo firmemente, _Señor Black_.

Ahora era un maestro. Debió haber sido oficialmente indultado… ¡No! David agitó su cabeza, empujando todo pensamiento sobre el visitante, y sobre el motivo de la visita, fuera de su mente, y se dirigió a la cama.

"Y bien Sirius, ¿Como te fue con la señorita Barnes?" preguntó Albus cuando encontró que su amigo había regresado.

"¡Una agradable jovencita!" sonrió Sirius, recordando con que facilidad había explicado todo a Courtney.

"¿Y la familia? ¿Cómo son ellos?"

Una sombra cruzó la cara de Sirius y suspiró, "La madre esta casi tan emocionada como la niña, pero el padre esta completamente en contra de la magia por alguna razón."

Albus asintió tristemente ante esto, "Cada año tenemos un padre así. Las personas solo se asustan de los que no entienden. Es triste ver lo lastimados que se sienten los niños por el rechazo de sus padres ante lo que son. ¿Qué hace el señor Barnes para vivir?"

"Es doctor, uno bastante bueno por lo que he oído, y bastante rico también. Podría haberse retirado hace años, pero le gusta lo que hace. Su esposa me dijo que heredó una gran fortuna y que era un millonario mucha antes de que lo conociera. Sin embargo, ellos viven en una casa modesta de tres habitaciones."

"Bueno, creo que puedo adivinar por que al señor Barnes no le agrada la idea de la magia. Es un hombre de ciencia. La magia no sigue la reglas naturales de la materia así que la rechaza porque se antepone a sus Leyes Naturales."

Sirius asintió, "supongo que eso tiene sentido. La familia se va de vacaciones sin embargo así que yo… er… apunté a Hermione para recogerla en Dublín Irlanda el treinta y uno de Agosto."

"Realmente espero que hayas obtenido información más detallada que eso. Dublín y sus anexos tienen muchos habitantes," Albus sonrió.

"Claro que lo hice. Hablaré como Hermione mañana y se lo haré saber."

Hermione Granger-Weasley estaba tratando de poner sus planes en orden después de que Mariah los hubiera destruido sistemáticamente tras usar su escritorio como un tapete de gimnasia. Un golpe en la puerta de su oficina fue una fue una pausa bienvenida.

"¡Entre!" llamó mirando a la puerta, "Oh, hola Sirius. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

El hombre sonrió ante el desorden y ante la curiosa niña de dos años que abría y cerraba cajones. "tienes suerte de que enseñas historia, y no un tema tan peligroso como Defensa, de otra forma ella podría haber encontrado algunas cuantas sorpresas indeseables al abrir los cajones tan alivianadamente."

Hermione giró sus ojos, "bueno, sí yo enseñara Defensa, te puedo asegurar que no la dejaría entrar a mi oficina en lo absoluto. ¿Qué deseas?"

"Cierto. Bueno, ¿Albus te dijo acerca de Courtney Barnes, la chica de ascendencia Muggle con al que se topó en el callejón Diagon?"

"Si."

"Su familia se va de vacaciones y no regresarán hasta el cinco de septiembre. Sus padres no serán capaces de escoltarla para conseguir sus útiles ni para llevarla a la estación el primero de septiembre. Les dije que tú serías capaz de recogerla el treinta y uno, llevarla de compras, y asegurarse que llegue a la escuela. La madre aceptó la idea."

"Bueno, gracias por preguntarme primero," Hermione frunció el ceño, pero se distrajo al notar la ultima travesura de Mariah, "¡No! Mariah, ¡no juegues con la varita de mamá!" arrebató la varita de las manos de la niña y le dio en su lugar una escoba de juguete, "en verdad, si no supiera mejor, diría que tu padre fue uno de los gemelos!" Mariah sonrió y comenzó a golpear la escoba contra el escritorio. Hermione giró sus ojos y se encogió de hombros, regresando a Sirius, "¿Qué quieres decir con su _madre_ accedió? ¿Qué pasa con el padre?"

Sirius suspiró, "el señor, o may bien, el Doctor Barnes casi rehúsa directamente permitir a Courtney venir a Hogwarts, no estuvo muy receptivo, se rehusó a escucharme. Después de declarar explícitamente que no quería a una bruja en su familia, dijo que la opción era de ella y luego salió de la habitación. No puede imaginar como actuará cuando su hijo obtenga su carta en unos cuantos años."

"Hermione levantó una ceja, "¿Su hijo es mágico también?"

Sirius asintió un poco avergonzado, "le di un vistazo al libro esta mañana."

Hermione suspiró, "¿Por qué la gente serán de mente tan cerrada? Que terrible debe ser para esa niña saber que sus padres rechazan una parte de ella. Quisiera maldecir a todo padre que escuche que hace tal cosa," Hermione se detuvo y después continuó más lentamente, "solía sentirme de la misma forma cuando escuchaba a Harry hablar sobre el rechazo de los Dursleys hacia él."

Sirius sonrió tristemente y rápidamente cambió el tema, "Así que, ¿puedes recoger a Courtney la mañana del treinta y uno?"

"Supongo que si."

"¡Excelente! Aquí esta el hotel en donde estarán." Sirius sacó un pedazo de papel Muggle de su bolsillo y se la dio a Hermione.

Ella lo miró, "¿Dublín? Probablemente será mas fácil llevarla a casa y dejarla ir con Angela y conmigo. Angela no va a tomar el tren. Si recogemos a Courtney, eso le dará a Angela alguien con quien hablar mientras termínanos nuestra ultimas preparaciones."

"Con eso bastará. ¿Quieres que me lleve a este pequeño roedor de tus manos para que puedas reorganizar tu oficina?" Sirius preguntó, levantando a Mariah quien protestó hasta que Sirius le entregó un juguete.

"¿Lo harías? ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! Angela esta en casa de una amiga, también los niños, pero no tenía donde dejar a Mariah. Ron tiene practica hoy."

"¡Era de esperarse! Al Copa Europea es en tres semanas. Estaba palnenando visitar a Remus. Podría llevarla conmigo."

"¡Gracias Sirius! Me has salvado la vida."

"he sido perdonado por ofrecerte como voluntaria sin consultarte entonces?" Sirius preguntó sonriendo mientras tomaba la bolsa pañalera de Hermione.

"Si." Respondió enfáticamente Hermione.


	7. Callejon Diagon De Nuevo

N/T: a todos los que han leído el fic: ¡no, adoro sus(¿o vuestros?) comentarios! No me agobian en lo absoluto de hecho, me encanta iluminar personas "al apasionante mundo del Fanfiction" ; de hecho conozco muchos fics sobre Harry en Azkaban y uno que otro sorbe la vida de Harry post Hogwarts, lo único malo es que después de un tiempo te das cuanta que "hey, todos son lo mismo pero escritos diferente!" así que yo aconsejaría que solo leyeras uno o dos, (claro que quien soy yo para regir en la vida de otros ?) tendré uan breve reseña de los fics que encuentre para… el capitulo ocho, ¿les parece? ;D

Callejón Diagon, de Nuevo.

David se fue a la cama temprano por tres razones. La primera era que no quería pensar demasiado en los que estaba pasando, la segunda es que no quería encontrarse con el hombre que estaba en la planta baja, y la tercera era para evadir la furia de su esposa, que sin duda caería en algún momento.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Kathryn lo despertó, sabía que ese momento había llegado.

"¿Qué cosa te posesionó a decir tales cosas ayer en la noche?" siseó ella.

"Dije cada palabra con intención, Kathryn. No me agrada la idea de la magia. Le permitiré a Courtney escoger como le parezca, pero eso no significa que debe agradarme la magia."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que lastimaste a Courtney? ¡Estas rechazando a tu hija!"

David se sentó rígidamente, "yo no estoy rechazando a mi hija. Ella es aún mi niña y moriría por ella si fuera necesario, pero no me gusta esta _magia_. No es natural; no debería ser real. No sigue el orden natural de las cosas."

Kathryn lo miró con incomprensión, "¿Así que esto es porque no puedes encontrar donde acomodar esto en tu mundo perfecto?" le preguntó con incredulidad.

"Ya no quiero hablar de eso"

"¡Que lastima! Vamos a hablar de esto." Dijo Kathryn firmemente.

"Kathryn, esta discusión terminó. Ella puede asistir a esa escuela y desarrollar su magia como le guste, pero jamás estaré cómodo con ello. Fin de la Discursion. Necesitamos empacar y salir." Con eso, se levantó y vistió, dejando a su esposa confundida. David _jamás_ había actuado de esta manera antes.

Las vacaciones familiares fueron considerablemente menos gratificantes de lo esperado. Cuando Kathryn y Courtney comenzaron a explicar la magia a Michael, David dejó la habitación. Sí estaban en el auto y el tema salía a conversación entonces David cambiaría rápidamente el tema. El cumpleaños de David fue aún más estresante porque ocurría dos días antes de la llegada de la profesora Granger.

El treinta y uno de Agosto, David le dijo a su hija tensamente adiós y dejó el hotel en el que se alojaban una hora antes de al supuesta llegada de Hermione Granger y no regresó sino hasta dos horas después de marcharse.

Cuando regresó su esposa lo miró y le dijo con los labios apretados, "David, te sugiero que no hables conmigo por algunas horas, porque podría lamentar lo que dijera."

Courtney por otro lado, estaba conociendo a Angela Weasley y a su madre, Hermione Granger. Estaban en camino al callejón Diagon para comprar sus útiles.

"Tu madre me dio tu dinero para cambiarlo en Gringotts y abrirte una cuenta ahí. De esa forma podrás hacer retiros como más conveniente lo veas. Después de cambiar el dinero iremos por tus ropas y tus útiles. Aquí estamos," dijo ella mientras la tres entraban a un establecimiento llamado _Headless Goblin_ y hacia la chimenea.

Tomó una bolsa de su cinturón y le dijo a Courtney, "esto se llama polvo Floo; es uan forma en la que viajamos. Lo arrojas al fuego, luego caminas dentro, y dices tu destino. Angela, ¿serías tan amable de ir primero y mostrarle a Courtney?"

Angela tomó una pizca de polvo de la bolsa y luego lo arrojó hacia el fuego. Las llamas se tornaron verdes y ella camino dentro de ellas gritando "Callejón Diagon!" después ella desapareció y las llamas se volvieron naranjas de nuevo.

"Ahora inténtalo tú, no te pongas nerviosa."

Nerviosamente, Courtney tomó un poco del polvo y lo lanzó al fuego. Se colocó entre las llamas y se sorprendió al darse cuanta que daba cosquillas. "¡Callejón Diagon!" gritó en lo que esperaba era una voz confiada.

Ella se movió entonces en un cilindro de colores, instintivamente cerró sus ojos y cerró sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. Repentinamente dejó de moverse y aterrizó con un golpe casi cayendo sobre su rostro al trastabillarse fuera de la chimenea. Angela se aproximó y la detuvo. Courtney agradeció que la otra niña heredara la fuerza y la estatura de su padre.

Uno momentos más tarde la Profesora Granger las escoltó fuera del Leaky Cauldron y hacia el callejón Diagon.

Fueron a Gringotts y los goblins cambiaron su dinero. Courtney tuvo que ser recordada sobre como funcionaba el sistema monetario. Abrieron una cuenta bancaria y Hermione le aconsejó guardar al mayor parte de su dinero en la cuanta y guardar solo un poco para sus útiles.

"Bien, ¿a donde quieres ir primero?" pregutno Hermione a su acompañante. Angela ya había comprado sus útiles escolares.

"¡Primero los libros!" lso ojso de Courtney se iluminaron y Hermione sonrió, haciendo una nota mental para recordar a Ron que ella no era la única que disfrutaba de la palabra escrita.

Entraron a Flourish & Blotts y se demoraron una hora dentro. Además de los libros requeridos, Courtney emergió con un numero de otros libros (todos recomendados por la profesora Granger) incluyendo _Hogwarts: si Historia revisada y expandida, Recientes desarrollos en la historia Mágica, Así que eres una bruja: una guía del Mundo Mágico para la bruja de ascendencia Muggle,_ y _Formidables hechizos que jamás enseñan en Hogwarts_.

"Creo que lo siguiente es conseguirte un baúl," dijo Hermione al observar a su estudiante forcejear con su paquete de libros de una forma que le recordaba fuertemente a sí misma.

Tras conseguir dicho baúl, fueron hacia Madam Malkin's por ropas y otras vestiduras, luego hacia el Apotecario para su equipo de pociones, escalas y caldero. De ahí, le compraron un animal, un buho águial macho, al cual llamó Rex. Finalmente, se aproximaron a Ollivander's.

"¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?" preguntó el hombre, mirándola con perspicacia.

"Courtney Barnes, señor."

"Bien señorita Barnes, ¿Cuál es su mano de varita?"

"Soy diestra."

El mago procedió a caminar alrededor, seleccionando algunas varitas y llevándolas al mostrador.

Courtney probó todas, las cuales o no tenían reacción alguna, o mostraban desastrosos resultados. Mientras el Sr. Ollivander removía las varitas ya probadas y recolectaba unas cuantas más, Courtney notó una pila de cajas colocadas en el otro extremo del mostrador. Curiosa, se movió hacia ellas.

"¿Para que son estas?" preguntó en cuanto el creador de varitas regresó, sus brazos llenos de varitas.

"Estas son nuevas, aún no las he acomodado. Generalmente las varitas nuevas no funcionan muy bien. Tienen que… asentarse."

Procedieron al siguiente grupo de varitas con poca suerte. Mientras Ollivander recolectaba una tercera carga, Courtney decidió tratar las varitas nuevas.

Las primeras tres no mostraron algún tipo de respuesta. La cuarta, sin embargo, tenía uan sensación diferente. Al tocarla, Courtney sintió que estaba saludando a un viejo amigo mientras se calentaba al contacto con su palma. Un bello chorro de chispas rojas y doradas se emitió de la punta.

Hermione y Angela aplaudieron entusiastamente, no obstante, el Sr. Ollivander dejó caer todas las varitas que sostenía y la miró con incredulidad.

"¡Nuca esperé que _esa_ varita se vendiera tan rápido!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó Courtney desinteresadamente.

"Esta varita esta echa de roble y tiene diez pulgadas y media de longiud, con una pluma de fénix en el centro. Hace seis meses, y tras diez años de suplicas, por fin convencí a albus a que me otorgara uan tercera pluma de su Fénix masota. "Hermione abrió su boca en sorpresa para entonces y se puso palida) El centro de tu varita tiene una pluma del ave que dio el núcleo para las varitas de Harry Potter y el Señor Oscuro."

Courtney estaba confundida, "¿Quiénes son Harry Potter y el Señor Oscuro?"

Hermione re compuso rápidamente y dijo, "paga por la varita y te lo explicaremos en cuanto lleguemos a casa."

Así lo hicieron y caminaron de regreso al Leaky Cauldron. Usaron su chimenea para viajar a la residencia Granger-Weasley en Hogsmeade.

"Y bien, ¿Qué sucede con mi varita?" preguntó Courtney una vez que le enseñaron la habitación en la que se quedaría durante la noche.

"Harry Potter era una mago hace casi treinta años. Era muy poderoso. Al mismo tiempo, había otro mago, el Señor Oscuro, quien también era muy poderoso pero que hizo muchas cosas malas con sus poderes. En Hogwarts, Harry era uno de mis mejores amigos, sin embargo en nuestro quinto año, algo pasó. Harry fue acusado por asesinato y nadie creyó que fuera inocente ya que era muy poderoso. Mandaron a Harry a prisión, no obstante, diez años más tarde, encontramos a quien había inculpado a Harry. Él quedó en libertad, pero se sintió completamente traicionado así que abandonó al mundo mágico. Nadie lo ha visto por casi veinte años. Aprenderás más en mi clase este año." Agregó tranquilamente Hermione.

Courtney podía ver que es tema no era algo de lo que Hermione disfrutara hablando, así que lo dejó por la paz.

Esa tarde ella montó su primera escoba, proporcionada por Angela. Conoció a los hermanos de su nueva amiga (Markus tenía ocho, Harry siete, y Mariah dos) y trató un poco de magia con su nueva varita.

"Mama dice que técnicamente no se nos permite hacer magia fuera de la escuela, pero ya que en realidad aún no hemos entrado a la escuela, la regla no especifica que nosotros no podemos. Este es el único verano que seremos capaces de hacer magia hasta que nos graduemos." Explico Angela tristemente, pero luego se regocijó, "Pero papa dice que no serán capaces de detectar mi magia sí estoy en Hogwarts durante el varano. Así que cuando mamá esté en la escuela durante el verano y yo la acompañe, puedo practicar. Aunque mama no está feliz sí se entera."

Durante la cena, Courtney conoció a Ron. Él estaba muy emocionado por contarle todo sobre como la liga de Quidditch funcionaba y la fabulosa racha de victorias en al que se encontraba su equipo, los Chudley Cannons. Hasta donde ella pudo descifrar, el Sr. Weasley había jugado por años como "cazador" luego se retiró, y se convirtió en entrenador del equipo. Alardeó que su equipo ganaría la Copa Europea la siguiente semana y luego Confundió a Courtney hasta más no poder (ya que aún no tenía idea que era el Qudditch) al describir el juego en gran detalle. Ella se remitió a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

Tras la cena, Hermione mandó a todos a la cama. No serían capaces de dormir por mucho tiempo, pues aunque no tenían que abordar el Expreso a Hogwarts, Hermione tenía que estar preparada en al escuela y Ron tenía que cuidar de Markus, Harry y Mariah.

Cuando despertaron al día siguiente, se alistaron con entusiasmo y caminaron desde la villa hasta la escuela con Hermione.

Courtney quedó boquiabierta ante el inmenso castillo y los vastos campos que constituían Hogwarts. Estaba asombrada, jamás había visto, ni siquiera _imaginado_ que un lugar como este pudiera existir. Al entrar, vio a Albus Dumbledore. Ella lo saludó moviendo su mano muy emocionada, a lo que él sonrió y saludo de vuelta. "Bienvenida señorita Barnes, ¡le dije que nos veríamos una vez más! Señorita Weasley, ¿le molestaría darle a nuestra amiga un recorrido por la escuela? ¿Quizás podría presentarle a los maestros que encuentren en el camino?"

Angela asintió emocionada mientras jalaba el brazo de Courtney, mientras Hermione comenzaba a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

"¿Te ha contactado Ollivander?" preguntó ella.

El director se vio un poco sorprendido ante esto, "no, ¿por qué?"

"bueno, supongo que la lechuza está en camino entonces. La varita de Courtney Barnes es hermana de las de Harry y Voldemort." Dijo precipitadamente.

La cejas de Dumbledore se levantaron en sorpresa. "Eso es inesperado."

"Ollivander dijo que no esperaba venderla tan pronto. ¿Debo entender que ha estado suplicando por otra pluma de Fawkes?"

"Si, ahora que esa está en uso, probablemente querrá otra." Una mirada pensativa apareció en su rostro, "Me pregunto como está Harry ahora." Dijo pensativamente.

Hermione asintió, "no vivo un solo día sin preguntarme lo mismo. Me pregunto si ha mantenido la amargura. No lo culparía si lo hubiera hecho, pero espero, por su bien, que no sea así. He aprendido a seguir adelante después de eso, pero _siempre_ lo recuerdo con lamento."

Dumbledore asintió su entendimiento ante sus sentimientos. "¿Cuando fue la última vez que trataste de contactarlo?"

Hermione hizo una mueca, "hace cinco años. La primera vez no mandó respuesta alguna, la segunda vez, hace cinco años, bueno, recuerdas lo que pasó."

Albus rió.

"¿Porque jamás a tratado de contactarlo señor?" preguntó Hermione curiosamente.

"Antes de que se marchara, le hice un juramento de Mago. No puedo romper mi palabra." Dijo Albus con tristeza, "Solo cuando él me contacte primero, voluntariamente, podré yo contactarlo."

N/T: acabo de ver Kill Bill… Harry fue realmente noble al no cazar a Sirius y a los otros uno por uno… ;

Originalmente llamados trasgos, pero creo que nadie los conozce por ese nombre.


	8. En Hogwarts

En Hogwarts

Angela guió a Courtney emocionadamente alrededor de Hogwarts. Ella conocía el lugar tan bien como cualquier estudiante porque ella había entrado y salido de este lugar desde que tenía cuatro años. Courtney, sin embargo, estaba segura de que jamás sería capaz de descifrar todos los pasajes y escaleras—especialmente las que cambiaban de lugar.

Mientras subían una de estas, la pierna de Courtney se tropezó con un escalón. Angela, al escuchar sus gritos de indignación, giro su cabeza y comenzó a reír, "Lo siento, olvidé advertirte sobre el escalón engañoso. Tienes que aprender a esquivarlo. Vamos, Déjame ayudarte." Angela logró sacar a Courtney del escalón. Después de eso, cuando alcanzaron el siguiente piso, Courtney casi cae cuando comenzó a moverse. "¡Estas escaleras son peligrosas!" exclamó de manera talante a Angela, quien sufría de un ataque de risa, "¡Resulta que heredé la torpeza de mi madre! Mi papa es muy grácil, peor mi madre no puede siquiera usar zapatillas porque se tropieza con facilidad."

Las dos continuaron explorando, Angela le contó sobre los retratos (conversaron con algunos de ellos) las habitaciones, y otras cosas que encontraron en su camino. También conocieron a un número de los residentes fantasmas, Casi Sin Cabeza Nick, La dama Gris, El Fraile Gordo y, desafortunadamente, Peeves.

Al descender las escaleras para recoger los calabozos y mientras Angela indicaba el salón de Pociones, un hombre, que parecía un enorme buitre, llegó precipitándose por el pasillo desde una ofician cercana.

Cuando las vio dejó salir un ladrido, "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" demandó.

"Profesor Snape, el Director me pidió que le diera a Courtney un recorrido. Ella es una alumna de primer año de ascendencia Muggle," dijo Angela con respeto.

El profesor Snape resopló y continuó su asecho hacia el final del pasillo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Courtney riéndose.

"Ese fue el profesor Snape, ensaña pociones. Es realmente famoso por ello. De cualquier forma, mamá y papá dicen que no debes jamás hacerlo enfadar. Solí odiar a todo el mundo que no estaba en su casa, Slytherin, pero Dumbledore lo suavizó un poco y ahora solo te hace miserable después de que derritas tu primer caldero."

"¿Y cómo es que sabes esto?"

"Por mis primos, tengo seis primos que ya están aquí y otros cinco que ya se graduaron; mi papá es el sexto de siete hijos. Afortunadamente, ninguno de mis tíos ha mostrado querer familias grandes hasta el momento. De hecho, mi familia es la que más hijos tiene. Mi primo Caleb, su padre es tío Fred, comenzará este año también.

Continuaron explorando y se encontraron con una serie de maestros—todos ellos mucho más agradables que Snape, pensó Courtney. Angela la presentó ante la Subdirectora y profesora de transfiguración Minerva McGonagall, la instructora de vuelo Ginny Finch-Fletchley (la tía de Angela) el maestro de hechizos, el Profesor Weasley y el profesor Longbottom quien enseñaba Herbología. Mientras caminaban hacia las habitaciones de la madre de Angela se encontraron con el profesor Black y alguien a quien Courtney no había conocido.

Fue presentado como Remus Lupin, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, clase que Courtney descubrió, no podría tomar sino hasta tercer año.

"¿Qué otras opciones existen como optativas?" preguntó Courtney mientras Sirius los invitaba para un pequeño almuerzo.

"Bueno," dijo Angela interviniendo, "esta Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia, Adivinación, Runas antiguas, y luego hay una o dos que te enseñan de acuerdo a tus intereses, como Música y Magia, o Teoría Mágica, incluso un año tuvieron Magia Sin Varitas como curso. Estudios Muggle solía ser una clase optativa, peor por los últimos diez años ha sido obligatorio que todos los sangre pura de primer año la cursen. Los de ascendencia Muggle toman en lugar de eso un curso extra de Historia de Magia."

"¿Quieres decir que tengo que tomar el _doble_ de historia?"

"No exactamente," dijo Sirius, "tus clases con la Profesora Granger serán como una clases normal de historia, tu otra clase con los otros chicos de ascendencia Muggle no serán tan estrictas, o con mucho trabajo, será mas como una…introducción a la cultura mágica. Es para que puedas aprender lo que muchos de los sangrepura aprenden al crecer. Lo mismo es para los sangre pura quienes toman Estudios Muggle—ellos aprenderán como es el mundo que tu conoces."

"Oh, eso tiene sentido." Dijo Courtney.

Más tarde Hermione la encontró y las apresuró hacia la entrada. Mientras los estudiantes de niveles superiores comenzaban a llenar el Gran Salón, Courtney y Angela esperaron con la Profesora McGonagall a que los primeros años llegaran tras su viaje por el lago.

Cuando llegaron, siguieron a la subdirectora hacia el Gran Salón para el Sorteo. Angela había explicado a Courtney como funcionaba y le dijo un poco sobre las casas. Courtney personalmente pensaba que Ravenclaw le acomodaría.

El sobrero Sorteador fue colocado en el banco y comenzó a cantar—lo que sorprendió a Courtney, incluso después de que Angela le dijera que eso haría. Sombreros cantantes no eran parte de la vida diaria para ella, aún.

Después de que el sobrero terminara su canción y de que el aplauso se apagara, Profesor McGonagall extendió un rollo de pergamino y comenzó a llamar nombres.

"¡Barnes, Courtney!" fue la primera. _Supongo que no hay A's_ pensó Courtney mientras se sentaba en al banco y le era colocado el sombrero.

_Hola, ahora, ¿Cuál casa será la mejor para ti?_ Una pequeña voz dijo en su oído.

_¿Quizás Ravenclaw?_ Ella respondió.

_Bueno, nadie niega que te iría muy bien ahí, tienes una mente brillante aquí, pero no estoy seguro_, meditó el sobrero, _también eres una señorita muy determinada. Podrías hacer bien en Slytherin, incluso tienes… oh cielos, no he visto esto en años_.

_¿Visto qué?_ Preguntó Courtney, confundida.

_Es solo que tienes un cierto talento que no había visto desde… bueno, no importa. Podrías hacer bien en Slytherin._

_¿En verdad?_ Pensó Courtney un tanto dudosa.

_Hmmm, quizás tengas razón, no eres muy buena en cualquier cosa que necesite sutileza, ¿o si?_

Courtney se enrojeció, _no_.

_Creo que harías muy bien en Griffyndor querida, tienes mucha determinación y el coraje para aprovechar esta oportunidad, a pesar de la actitud de tu padre ante esta situación. Si, creo que tú debes estar en "¡GRIFFINDOR!_" La última palabra fue dicha en vos alta para que todos la escucharan, y una de las mesas, supuestamente Griffyndor, comenzaron a aplaudir entusiastamente.

Courtney se apresuró hacia ellos y terminó sentándose junto a una chica de cabello castaño de quinto año, la cual se introdujo como Mónica Weasley.

"¿Weasley? ¿eres una de las primas de Angela?"

"Si, mi padre es Percy Weasley."

Courtney frunció el seño, "¿Percy Weasley? ¿Acaso no he escuchado ese nombre antes?"

Mónica asintió suavemente, "Muy probablemente, es el Ministro de Magia."

"¡Oh! Cierto! Estaba en uno de los libros que leí."

Saludó a otro grupo de personas y luego todos voltearon su atención hacia el sorteo mientras "¡Jones, Benjamín!" era sorteado en Ravenclaw.

El sorteo continuó y un par de gemelos fraternos, Megan y Timothy eran sorteados en Griffyndor. "Marks, Tifanny," fue sorteada en Hufflepuff, mientras Courtney trataba de calmar su estomago—el almuerzo con los profesores había sido hace horas. Finalmente, la lista terminó con Angela y Caleb, los cuales fueron sorteados en Gryffindor.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó, "Bienvenidos todos ustedes, a un buevo año en Hogwarts. ¡A comer!"

Platos con comida aparecieron y Courtney rápidamente se asió de un poco de pollo al cordon blue. Angela, quien estaba a su izquierda, exclamaba emocionadamente por el hecho de que estarían en la misma habitación.

Luego se engancharon en una conversación con otras dos niñas con las quines estarían compartiendo al habitación, Megan Stratford y Katie Corcoran. Jatie era de ascendencia Muggle como Courtney, Megan era media sangre—su madre era una bruja y su padre un Muggle. Esta situación trajo una pregunta a Courtney, la cual preguntó a todo el mundo en general, "¿Qué clase toman los sangre media? ¿Estudios Muggle o la clase de introducción al mundo mágico?"

Mónica respondió diciendo, "depende de cómo fueron criados. Caleb por ejemplo, su madre es Muggle, pero fue criado principalmente en el mundo mágico, así que estudiará estudios Muggle. Hay casos en los que sucede lo contrario. Si un estudiante tiene conocimiento de ambos mundos, él o ella son colocados en estudios Muggle por eliminación. Algunas veces sin embargo, de ser el caso, los padres piden que el estudiante sea colocado en una des las otras clases opcionales como son biología, química, física, álgebra, o algo por el estilo."

Cuando la cena terminó y los primeros años fueron escoltados hacia la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, la mayoría estaban exhaustos. Angela y Courtney no lo estaban sin embargo, así que en lugar de unirse con sus compañeras para ir a dormir, se sentaron en la sala común para platicar un poco.

"El sombrero sorteador fue un poco extraño," comentó Courtney.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Bueno, dijo algo como que yo tenía un talento especial que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Me pregunto de que estaba hablando."

"oh, no lo sé. Quizás lo sabrás en una de nuestras clases. Creí que ibas a mandarle una carta a tu familia."

"Eso es lo que iba a hacer," le tomó a Courtney unos cuantos minutos descubrir como usar una pluma de verdad y tinta sin dejar manchas en su pergamino. Finalmente empezó a volverse hábil en eso y comenzó su carta.

_Querida mamá, papá y Michael,_

_Wow, estos últimos dos días han sido asombrosos. Ayer, compara en el Callejón Diagon fue realmente divertido. Tengo un búho, lo llamé Rex—es el que les estoy mandando ahora. Compré todos mis libros y mis otros útiles (los ingredientes para pociones son realmente extraños) y conseguí una varita. Es de Olmo, diez pulgadas y con una pluma de fénix en el centro. ¿Pueden creer que los Fénix realmente existen? De cualquier forma, el hombre que hace las varitas dijo que el centro de mi varita viene del Fénix mascota del director y que solo otras dos varitas había salido de la misma— una es de Mago Oscuro y la otra un hombre llamado Harry Potter._

_Hogwarts es asombroso—es un castillo, como un cuento de hadas. Todos los cuadros se mueven y pueden hablar. Fui sorteada en la casa de Gryffindor—Griffyndor es famosa por su valentía. La otras casa son Hufflepuff-conocida por su lealtad- Ravenclaw-famosa por su sabiduría- y Slytherin-conocida por su ambición. EL sombrero (un sombrero muy viejo que te pones en la cabeza y te dice en cual casa perteneces) dijo que haría muy bien es Slytherin. Luego dijo algo extraño—que tenía un talento especial que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Quizás es algo relacionado con mi varita – ya que todo el mundo parece pensar que es especial. ¿Alguno de ustedes notó que yo tenía un talento especial?_

_Bueno, ya es tarde y las clases comienzan mañana._

_¡Adiós, los amo!_

_Courtney._

Mandó la carta con Rex y luego fue a la cama, quedando dormida en instantes.

Dos días después de que la familia Barnes –menos Courtney—regresara a su casa en los suburbios de Londres, la carta de Courtney llegó. Kathryn, quien había vuelto ha dirigirle la palabra a su esposo después de que este se negara a conocer a la mujer que llevaría a Courtney primero a comprar los útiles de su escuela y luego la escoltaría a la escuela misma, abrió emocionada la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta, pero David salió de la habitación. No quería escuchar sobre la carta.

Kathryn se puso furiosa de nuevo, peor decidió esperar hasta que Michael se marchara a la escuela para confrontar a su esposo, sin embargo para ese entonces David ya se había marchado al trabajo. Después de que Michael se marchara a dormir esa noche Kathryn lo confrontó.

"¿ahora te rehúsas a comunicarte con ella?" dijo enfadada.

"No quiero saber nada de esa escuela, Kathryn. Nunca quise que ella asistiera, y no creo que algún día lo quiera. Tú puedes decirme que ella está bien, y eso es todo lo que necesito saber," luego se dio la vuelta en la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Kathryn logró dormir después de un rato.

Mientras David escuchaba como su esposa quedaba profundamente dormida, él se levantó lentamente. Sabía que Kathryn no se despertaría, era una persona con el sueño profundo. Caminó hacia la sala de descanso, encendió una lámpara y se sentón en el sofá, la letra en su mano. No era cierto que solo necesitaba saber como estaba. Necesitaba saber cada detalle acerca de todo lo que pasara, pero no podía decirle a Kathryn eso. Ella no entendería su necesidad de mantenerse lejos de los magos lo mas que fuera posible, y al mismo tiempo entender su necesidad de seguir cada movimiento de su niña en el mundo mágico—ni él mismo lo entendía completamente. Abrió al carta y la leyó dos veces.

"un talento especial," murmuró para si mismo mientras recordaba algo que había pasado cuando Courtney tenía cinco.

_Los tres fueron a visitar el zoológico de Londres, y Kathryn, quien estaba en las últimas semanas del embarazo por entonces, había ido al baño mientras que David y Courtney entraban a la casa de Los reptiles. Estaban mirando a una cabeza de cobre de brillantes colores, cuando esta se movió cerca del vidrio para mirarlos._

_Courtney rió, agito su mano hacia la serpiente y dijo, "hola."_

_David se congeló al escuchar el siseo salir de la boca de su hija. ¡No! Ela no pudo haber heredado _eso_, pensó para si mismo. La serpiente le respondió a Courtney, "hola pequeña." Courtney rió de Nuevo, antes de que Courtney la levantara y se apresurara a salir de la casa de los reptiles._

David sacudió su cabeza y regresó la carta a la mesa de la cocina. Rellenó el recipiente para el agua de Rex y se fue a dormir.

N/T: siento la tardanza, no tenía idea de la cantidad de cosas que debía hacer durante esta semana, en fin, a quienes deseaban leer una historia parecida, o creían que ya habían leído algo similar antes, traduje una lista de algunas historias similares, no recomiendo que lean todas, porque después de un rato pueden aburrirse, y mucho. Pero si les agrada una historia en especial, podemos llegar a un acuerdo… ¬¬! Quizás podría traducirla también…Mmmmh...

PD: si, a Harry ya solo le falta la mitad del bigote para que se parezca a Vernon verdad… ;D


	9. Un Proyecto

N/T: ¿y bien? ¿qué les pareció la lista de los otros fanfics? y por cierto, sorry por haberme tardado en subir este capitulo ;

Un Proyecto

Angela y Courtney llegaron tarde al desayuno a la mañana siguiente debido a lo tarde que se fueron a dormir. Mientras ellas corrían hacia la mesa la profesora McGonagall les dio sus horarios. Mientras Courtney tomaba un panquecillo y lo cubría con mantequilla, Angela observaba su horario.

"Oh, genial. Hoy tengo a mamá primero. Luego Estudios Muggle, eso significa que tu tienes a mamá por dos períodos. Luego está el almuerzo y más tarde Doble Encantos."

"¿Doble encantos?" preguntó Courtney.

"Significa que tienes esa clase el doble del tiempo normal con otra casa—parece que tenemos Encantos con Ravenclaw. Apresúrate, no debemos llegar tarde al primer día de escuela."

Courtney examino su horario antes de tomar un trago de jugo de calabaza y luego siguió a su amiga fuera del Gran Salón.

"bienvenidos a historia de la Magia. En esta clase, aprenderán sobre la historia de neustra sociedad." Dijo la profesora Granger después de tomar asistencia, "Este semestre también harán un proyecto de historia acerca de la bruja o el hechicero de su elección. Espero que su bruja o mago sea escogido para la siguiente clase. Ahora, ya que no quiero que todos hagan a la misma persona, esto será basado en quien elija primero y porque. Si quieren hacer su proyecto sobre Harry Potter, escriban un párrafo sobre le porque quieren basar su proyecto en él y yo juzgaré la mejor opción." Luego se lanzó en una lectura medio interesante sobre la formación del ministerio de Magia.

Courtney gimió mientras estiraba su mano. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos por escribir una tonelada de notas en la clase de la Profesora Granger. Mientras Angela empacaba sus cosas para dejar la clase e ir a Estudios Muggle Courtney dijo, "¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?"

"Oh no, lo siento. Voy a comer mi almuerzo con mamá hoy. Ella me pidió que fuera con ella a sus habitaciones," dijo Angela disculpándose, "peor nos veremos de nuevo en Encantos."

"Oh, esta bien." Courtney dijo mientras Angela salí hacia su otra clase.

Mientras otros niños de ascendencia Muggle llenaban la habitación la profesora Granger borró lo que había escrito en el pizarrón y comenzó a escribir otras notas. Cuando todos entraron ella cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el frente de su escritorio y apoyándose en él, se dirigió a la clase.

"En esta clase ustedes tendrán una introducción al mundo mágico. Cubriremos la historia reciente y los eventos actuales así como les daremos una base en la reciente cultura pop del mundo mágico."

"Lo primero que estudiaremos serán la primera y la segunda Guerras Oscuras, ya que han sido los dos factores más grandes en el desarrollo del mundo mágico como lo conocemos ahora."

"Esta clase tendrá muy poca tarea, tendrán menos de los que sus compañeros en Estudios Muggle, porque ustedes tienen la ventaja de estar dentro del entorno mágico así que aprenderán la información más fácil."

"Yo misma soy de ascendencia Muggle así que sé lo confuso que pueden ser las cosas cuando se entra pro primera vez al mundo Muggle, si tienen preguntas, solo expóngalas."

"Ahora," Hermione suspiró y se lanzó a su modo de lectura, " la primera Guerra oscura comenzó en 1971 con el levantamiento de Voldemort. Iremos a la historia de Voldemort después, pero ahora solo necesitan saber cuando comenzó. Volemort obtuvo seguidores rápidamente, a los cuales llamó mortífagos. El objetivo de Voldemort era eliminar a las brujas y magos de ascendencia Muggle, así como a los de sangre media, y luego atacar al mundo Muggle. Muchos estudiosos han comparado a Voldemort con Hitler."

"Voldemort comenzó una serie de ataques entre 1972 y 1981 que diezmó a quienes se le oponían. Albus Dumbledore guiaba las fuerzas que se le oponían. Hogwarts funcionaba como una escuela normal pero al mismo tiempo actuaba como los cuarteles centrales de la Orden del Fénix, el cuerpo más representativo de las fuerzas de la Luz."

"Voldemort cayó en Octubre de 1981. Exactamente como pasó es un misterio. Voldemort había hecho a la familia Potter su principal blanco en ese tiempo. Un espía dentro las Fuerzas de Voldemort reportó a Albus Dumbledore este hecho. Lily y james Potter, junto con su hijo Harry se escondieron usando un encantamiento llamado el Encanto Fidelius. El encanto escondía su ubicación de Voldemort ocultado esta información en otra persona. El Cuidador del Secreto traicionó a los Potter y Voldemort los atacó. Lily y James Potter fueron asesinados, pero la maldición que Voldemort lanzó a Harry Potter fue repelida y regresada y golpeó a Voldemort. Voldemort no murió, pero fue arrojado fuera de su cuerpo y perdió todos sus poderes.

"Lily Potter murió para salvar a Harry así que se presume que su sacrifico protegió parcialmente al bebé del ataque, sin embargo, habían muchas situaciones en el pasado de personas que hacían el mismo tipo de sacrificio, y en el que la otra persona moría de todas formas. Así que debía haber algo sobre Harry Potter que previno a la maldición de matarlo. Nunca nadie más ha sobrevivido la maldición asesina."

"Después de que Voldemort cayó, el mundo mágico en su totalidad decidió pretender que nunca había pasado. Esto fue desafortunado porque Voldemort no estaba en realidad muerto. Si algo mas se hubiera hecho tras su caída, quizás se habría prevenido que el volviera. Voldemort regresó en 1994. ese fue el inicio de la Segunda Guerra Oscura, que duró hasta el 2005."

"uno de los seguidores e Voldemort lo ayudó a conseguir un nuevo cuerpo. Para obtener ese cuerpo utilizó al sangre de Harry Potter, quien pare entonces tenía casi quince años. Voldemort comenzó atacando al mundo mágico con más ferocidad que durante su primer régimen. Los ataques fueron brutales, fue un tiempo muy oscuro en mi vida, así como en al vida de otros profesores. Muchos miembros de diferentes familias se perdieron. Voldemort fue finalmente derrotado en el 2005, justo a las puertas de Hogwarts."

"Esta es una historia rápida, y estaremos analizándola después. Ahora, ¿alguien tienen preguntas?"

Una niña de Hufflepuff levantó su mano, "¿Quién derrotó finalmente a Voldemort?"

"Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore, ambos los hicieron."

Un chico de Ravenclaw alzó su mano, y una vez que la profesora puso su atención en él, preguntó, "uno de los chicos de mi habitación estaba diciendo que Harry Potter desapareció hace años. ¿Dónde está?"

Hermione suspiró, ella sabía que esta pregunta aparecería, siempre lo hacía.

"Harry Potter no ha sido visto en dieciséis años. Dejó el mundo mágico tras la batalla final, después de que él y Albus Dumbledore derrotaran a Voldemort de una vez por todas."

"¿Por qué se fue?" preguntó la misma niña de Hufflepuff que había preguntado quien había derrotado a Voldemort.

"Harry Potter fue acusado y encarcelado por un crimen cuando tenía quince años. Fue enviado a Azkaban. Azkaban es una prisión mágica situada en una isla y esta vigilada por Aurores, cuando los espías de Dumbledore escucharon que Voldemort planeaba atacar Azkaban, Harry Potter fue removido a Hogwarts. Eso fue en el 2005. unos meses más tarde, se probó su inocencia cuando ayudó a Albus a derrotar a Voldemort.

"Harry Potter dejó el mundo mágico después de eso. Había pasado diez años en prisión por un crimen que no cometió."

"El sistema de justicia ha sido completamente reformado ya que Harry Potter no fue la primera persona en ser enviada a prisión por un crimen que no cometieron. ¿Recuerdan que les dije sobre el Cuidador del Secreto de los Potter? Bueno, el hombre a que todos pensaban era el cuidador del secreto fue de hecho inculpado y sentenciado por trece asesinatos y sentenciado a Azkaban. Escapó después de doce años y fue probado inocente en 1995."

Un chico de Slytherin levantó su mano, "¿Quiénes son estas personas? Como el espía, el cuidador del secreto y el que todos pensaban era el cuidador del secreto?"

Hermione suspiró, esto no les iba a agradar a Sirius ni a Severus, pero los niños lo averiguarían de todas formas, "es espía era el Profesor Snape, su maestro de pociones. El cuidador del secreto se llamaba Meter Petttigrew, murió en la batalla de 1999. El hombre que todos creían el cuidador del secreto, y que pasó doce años en Azkaban, era Sirius Black, su Profesor de Defensa en Contra de las Artes Oscuras."

Después de responder a estas preguntas, Hermione disculpó a sus estudiantes para el almuerzo. Lentamente hizo su camino hacia sus habitaciones, donde se supone Angela la encontraría. Nuevamente, contemplando que significaba enseñar a los niños una historia a tergiversada.

_Aquellos que olvidan el pasado están condenados a repetirlo_. La frase sonó en su mente.

Sirius había sido el más vocal en contra de la idea de suavizar la historia para los niños, pero eventualmente, incluso Sirius accedió. Estaban protegiendo a la generación más joven.

Una voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza dijo suavemente, no_, tu estás avergonzada de admitir tus errores._

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y aceleró su paso para llegar a sus cuarteles.

Courtney se sentó en la biblioteca durante el almuerzo, investigando sobre Harry Potter. Querái saber más sobre él, no solo por lo que había aprendido el día de hoy, sino también por el centro de su varita.

Encontró extraño que casi no hubiera nada escrito en la biblioteca sobre él.

Recordó que el profesor le había dicho en el callejón Diagon que Harry Potter había sido acusado de asesinato, pero no había dicho eso en clase, los libros que encontró tampoco indicaban esto. Suspiró y abrió otro libro. ¡No tenía sentido! Sí Harry era tan famoso como decían, ¿entonces por qué _dejaría_ completamente el mundo mágico, solo por haber sido enviado a prisión? Claro, eso era horrible, pero uno no es_ torturado_ en la cárcel.

O al menos no en las cárceles Muggle. Esa idea acarició su pensamiento y ella se levantó en sorpresa, ¿era esa la razón? ¿Acaso algo le había pasado a Harry Potter durante su estancia en la prisión, que fuera imposible para él permanecer en el mundo mágico? ¿pero qué? La profesora Granger no había indicado nada pro el estilo.

Bueno no sería demasiado bizarro asumir que no les había dicho toda la verdad—la sospechosa falta de información de la biblioteca concerniente a Harry Potter era testimonio de que trataban de ocultar algo.

Suspiró y cerró el libro. Quizás abría algo en los archivos de los periódicos. Ella examinó ediciones que eran más viejas que ella, y para su frustración, encontró algunas cuantas ediciones no archivadas. Eran ediciones del verano y el inicio de la primavera de 1995, y luego de la primavera tardía del 2005. Probablemente, ella razonó, justo el momento cuando Harry Potter habría sido inculpado y exonerado respectivamente.

La campana sonó sorprendiéndola y ella siseo en enfado mientras acomodaba sus libros y corría hacia Encantos.

El profesor Weasley levantó una ceja mientras ella llegaba precipitándose dentro del salón, "que bueno que pudo unírsenos Señorita Barnes, tome asiento. No tomaré puntos esta vez, pero lo haré la próxima vez que llegue tarde."

Todos los Gryffindors respiraron en alivio mientras Curtney asentía apenada y se sentaba junto a Angela. Procedieron a aprender el hechizo de levitación- _Wingardium Leviosa._

Después de la clase ella y Angela caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffidnor discutiendo su día.

"¿y por qué llegaste tarde a Encantos?" preguntó Angela finalmente.

"perdía la noción del tiempo en la biblioteca."

"Qué estabas haciendo en la biblioteca en el primer día de escuela?" su amiga preguntó.

"¡estaba buscando algo de información para mi proyecto de al clase de tu mamá!" Courtey dijo defendiéndose.

Angela giró sus ojos y simplemente respondió, "mamá va a adorarte." Luego comenzó a hablar sobre sus estudios Muggle y sobre todas las cosas fascinantes que había aprendido.

"¡Y adivina que! ¡Los muggles tienen esta cosa llamada inter-et que usan para comunicarse y encontrar información. El profesor Creevey nos dijo sobre eso! ¿tu tienes una inter-et?"

Courtney rió ante el entusiasmo de Angela y luego respondió, "es Internet, no Inter.-et. Y si claro que tengo Internet en mi casa. Todo el mundo tiene. La laptop en mi habitación tienen una conexión inalámbrica y tengo una cámara que va con ella."

Perdió a Angela con la primera oración así que tuvo que explicar que eran una laptop, una conexión inalámbrica, y una cámara.

Angela estaba muy emocionada sobre todo eso y continuó haciendo preguntas mientras iban a cenar.

Después de la cena ambas tomaron asiento en la sala común para trabajar en sus deberes. "¿Así que a quien has escogido para tu proyecto?" preguntó Angela mientras hojeaba su compendio Mágico de Personas Famosas e Infames, tratando de obtener una idea.

"Um...bueno, quería hacer mi proyecto sobre Harry Potter."

Angela resopló, "Buena, suerte. Todo el mundo quiere escribir sobre él."

El tono de voz sorprendió a Courtney.

"¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿No te agrada Harry Potter?"

Angela suspiró, "no entiendo porque tanto escándalo, me refiero a que él no derrotó a Voldemort la primera vez y la segunda solo ayudó al director a derrotarlo. Luego desaparece haciendo a todos miserables, creando un gran alboroto."

"'Haciendo a todos miserables'? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Courtney confundida.

Angela suspiró de nuevo y dirigió toda su atención a Courtney, "mamá y papá conocieron a Harry Potter. Mamá no me dice nada sobre que también lo conocían, pero es obvio que bastante bien porque cada vez que habla sobre él se ve que está a punto de llorar. No me gusta verla llorar y es la culpa e Harry Potter que lo haga."

Courtney asintió pensativamente, archivando esta información junto con el limitado conocimiento sobre Harry Potter.

A la mañana siguiente, aún cuando no tenía historia por otros dos días, Courtney le dio a la profesora Granger un pedazo de pergamino en el que unas cuantas oraciones explicando porque quería hacer su proyecto sobre Harry Potter.

_Soy una bruja de ascendencia Muggle _(decía)_ y tengo muy poco información sobre el mundo mágico, quisiera hacer mi proyecto de historia sobre Harry Potter ya que obviamente ha sido una figura central en al historia reciente. En segundo lugar, ya que todos parecen creer extraño/asombroso/fantástico que mi varita sea hermana de la suya estaba planeando encontrar más información de todas formas, así que no estaría de más obtener crédito pro ello en clase._

Courtney casi pone una tercera razón— para llenar esos espacios vacíos en los libros que había leído, pero se retuvo pensando que tal vez le prohibirán hacerlo si les decía que sospechaba que estaban escondiendo secretos.

Cuando entró al salón de historia los días siguientes, estaba nerviosa. ¿le permitirían hacer el proyecto que deseaba?

"Muy bien clase, por favor entreguen las proposiciones para su proyecto. Al final de la clase les diré quien tiene tal o cual proyecto. Hoy estaremos leyendo el capítulo dos de su texto mientras veo sus pergaminos."

La clase gimió cuando loes dijo que estarían leyendo durante la lección, hasta que le dijo casualmente, "O pondrían tomar un mini examen..." hubo un sonido de libros abriéndose y paginas moviéndose.

Courtney se distrajo leyendo el capítulo—ni siquiera dándose cuanta que hablaba sobre Derecho Mágico—mientras pensaba si sería capaz o no de hacer su proyecto sobre Harry Potter.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar porque se había vuelto una obsesión—porque le importaba tanto.

"Muy bien clase, solo algunos de ustedes obtendrán su primera opción. Kyle may, tendrás que buscar a un mago diferente, Katie Corcovan pidió a Merlín primero. Caleb, tu también tendrás que escoger a otro mago, Angela pidió a Victor Krum primero. Y Gary Patil, Henry Brooks y Megan Stratford, tendrán que crear otra propuesta, Courtney Barnes obtuvo a Harry Potter."

Courtney apenas y podía contener su alegría, sentía la necesidad de saltar y gritar en triunfo.

Los otros tres alumnos se vieron decepcionados, pero no devastados, no como Caleb, quien mandaba viciosas miradas a su prima.

¿Quién era Víctor Krum? Se preguntó Courtney mientras Megan levantaba su mano y preguntaba quien había obtenido a Harry Potter en las otras clases.

La Profesora Granger suspiró y dijo, "bien, hasta ahora solo tengo a mis Ravenclaws—Charlie Longbottom obtuvo el proyecto."

Courtney trató de recordar como se veía Charlie Longbottom—ella recordaba a un pequeño, un poco oriental chico. Recordó que Angela le había dicho que era el más joven de tres hermanos—los otros dos estaban en el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

Mientras la clase terminaba, Hermione llamó a Courtney. Cuando el resto de los estudiantes se marcharon la profesora se dirigió a ella.

"Me alegra que tengas tanto interés en Harry Potter, pero ya que era de ascendencia Muggle y no lo sabes, debo decirte esto. Se que Angela está planeando escribir sobre Victor Krum y obtener una entrevista personal y muchos otros estudiantes cuyas elecciones aún están vivas están planeando en hacer algo similar. Te recomiendo que no trates de contactar a Harry. No toma con calma cualquier contacto con el mundo mágico." Hermione se detuvo un momento como si debatiendo entre decir lo que planeaba o no, pero luego continuó. "Antes de que se marchara advirtió que cualquiera que tratara de contactarlo lo lamentaría. Muchos lo han averiguado por el modo difícil."

Courtney estaba curiosa, que había pasad, así que preguntó, "¿Qué significa eso?"

Hermione suspiró, "Hace once años le escribí, no me respondió. Hace cinco años escribí de nuevo y obtuve una _respuesta_. No escribió una carta, me mandó dos maldiciones. Una hizo imposible que hablara pro dos semanas y al otra me inhabilitó APRA usar mis manos por un mes. Como ves, te recomiendo que no le escribas, las consecuencias no son divertidas."

Courtney lentamente guardo esa información para analizarla en el futuro y asintió dando las gracias a su maestra antes de dirigirse a su próxima clase.

Toda la siguiente semana Courtney apenas y podía concentrarse en sus otras clases porque se había involucrado tanto en investigar todo lo posible sobre Harry Potter. Descubrió que los nombres de algunas personas que lo habían conocido por el equipo de Quidditch—Oliver Word, Katie Bell, y Alicia Spinnet le escribieron cartas sobre lo que recordaban de Harry. Le preguntó a Angela si sería apropiado hablar con sus padres, pero Angela le suplicó que no lo hiciera, porque entristecería a su madre. Finalmente Courtney accedió y decidió hacer una cita para hablar con el director y con otros profesores.

Le profesor de Estudios Muggle, Dennos Creevey, fue particularmente de mucha ayuda al proporcionar una fotografía o dos de Harry en sus años adolescentes.

La primera vez que Courtney miró a una de las fotografías contuvo su respiración ante el cabello negro y los ojos verdes del chico con una cicatriz en su frente. La estructura facial era diferente, así como la complexión muscular, pero había una extraña semejanza entre Harry Potter y su hermano pequeño.

Sin embargo, Courtney aún no estaba satisfecha. No estaba obteniendo la información que quería. Había ciertos espacios vacíos. Courtney encontró un tanto extraño que nadie se diera cuanta de este hecho. Luego se dio cuenta de que los estudiantes que crecían en el mundo mágico no podían verlo porque siempre lo había visto de esta manera y los estudiantes de ascendencia Muggle no parecían tenerle demasiada importancia.

Pero Courtney quería respuestas.

Una pista llegó por accidente una tarde mientras ella estaba en la biblioteca investigando sobre bestias fantásticas y sus propiedades utilizadas en pociones. En uno de estos textos—animales Fantásticos y donde Encontrarlos, encontró una entrada sobre los Lethinfolds. No tenían ningún uso en las pociones, de hecho, parecía que no tenía un uso practico del todo. Se interesó en la entrada así que la leyó y descubrió que el encanto Patronus podría repeler a la bestia.

¿Qué hacía un Patronus? ¿Para qué era originalmente usado, si es que no fue diseñado específicamente e contra de los lethinfolds?

Buscó un libro de defensa avanzado y buscó Patronus en el glosario para una descripción.

_Encanto Patronus:_

_Encantación: Experto Patronus._

_Nota: Este es un hechizo muy difícil de aprender. Muchos magos y brujas adultos an tenido problemas al invocar este encantamiento._

_El patrono fue diseñado como defensa en contra de una de las criaturas más oscuras conocidas para el mago—el Dementor. Las formas Patronus forman un escudo de bien entre quien lo invoca y el dementor, volviendo a los poderes del dementor inútiles y alejándolo. La dificultad de este hechizo se debe a la cantidad de poder que requiere y a la fuerza de voluntad que necesita..._

El pequeño párrafo continuaba con otras oraciones y luego daba referencia a que página y que volumen tal y tal serie de información podía ser encontrada. Courtney cerró el libro, confundida, nunca había oído hablar de un dementor.

Buscó en sus libros de defensa y obtuvo unas cuantas referencias en otros dos libros. Desafortunadamente, solo uno de ellos no se encontraba en la sección restringida. Decidió que sería mejor que ninguno y fue a buscar dicho libro—_Enfrentando tus Miedos y tus Peores Memorias._

El libro se centraba en defensa contra los Boggarts—en donde ya habían aprendido lo básico sobre ellos, y dementores.

Escaneó rápidamente las páginas sobre los dementores hasta que un párrafo de la historia de los dementores de bretaña atrapó su mirada.

_Desde la derrota d Grindlewald, los dementores, quienes servían al Señor Oscura han sido usados para vigilar Azkaban y a los peores criminales del mundo mágico._

Courtney rápidamente buscó la página que indicaba el año de edición del libro, 2003.

Después leyó exactamente que hacían los dementores a las personas. Definitivamente _esto_ era información que se había mantenido escondida a los estudiantes. Dementores hacían a las personas recordar los peores momentos de su vida. El estar en custodia por ellos... un temblor pasó pro el cuerpo de Courtney. ¡Sería tortura, sería la locura¡

Paró su respiración al darse cuenta de que había encontrado la respuesta. No era que Harry Potter estuviera enfadado por haber sido falsamente acusado y encarcelado— ¡era porque la prisión fue una tortura para él! ¡Se sintió traicionada porque él había estado en al peor miseria posible por diez años!

¿Pero pro que esconder esto? Se preguntó de repente, ¿por qué era tan importante que nadie supiera lo que realmente sucedió con Harry?

La respuesta apareció en su cabeza antes de que la pensara por mucho tiempo, la sociedad no quería que nadie supiera lo terrible que podía ser.

Le recordaba algo que había escuchado, no estaba segura si era cierto o no. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial los alemanes se rehusaron a decirle a sus nuevas generaciones lo que había pasado durante la guerra. No querían que sus guiños supieran sobre los campos de concentración, sorbe su propia barbaridad.

Suspiró. Sabía que estaba en el camino correcto de su reciente investigación. Lo confirmó al darse cuenta que ninguno de los libros sobre Azkaban mencionaban algo además de los Aurores vigilándola. Solo en una oscura referencia en un libro sobre dementores le advirtieron de esto. Nadia más lo sabía. Claro que otras personas había leído ese mismo libro, pero esa oración no significaría nada para ellos a menos de que se estuvieran concentrando en investigar sobre Harry Potter.

C3errando los libros y reacomodándolos, ella recogió todas sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la torre de Griffyndor, preguntándose que hacer ahora. Necesitaba toda la historia y sabía que no la obtendría de las personas con las que ya había hablado—no se sorprendería si hubiera una ley en contra de decir la verdad sobre este asunto.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Se levantó pensando, y cando finalmente había llegado a una solución, se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano – a pesar de haberse ido a dormir tarde—y escribió una carta, ignorando el consejo de la profesora Granger.

_Querido Señor Potter,_

_Mi nombre es Courtney Barnes, este es mi primer año en Hogwarts..._

Específicamente, Hermione no está mintiendo. Los Aurores ahora vigilan Azkaban, pero no les dicen a los niños que cuando Harry Potter estaba ahí era vigilada por dementores. Esto es básicamente lo que el mundo mágico enseña, a todos los niños, no solo los de ascendencia Muggle.

Bueno, quien sabe como habrá aumentado al tecnología en veinte años, pero los teléfonos han estado vigentes por mas de 100 años y aún los usamos, supongo que el Internet podrá durar treinta.

Si, Angela heredó el amor de su abuelo por todo lo que es Muggle y no ha sido expuesta al mundo Muggle porque Hermione no ha estado mucho en contacto con el mundo Muggle.

No es ofensa. Ni siquiera se puede asegurar tal hecho—pero parece que la autora escuchó esto hace mucho tiempo. Si el pasaje ofende a alguien a) yo solo traduzco, b) las más sinceras disculpas, y c) perdona y olvida. Si sienten la necesidad de corregir la historia, pro favor díganlo.


	10. La Carta

N/T: ¡La autora agradece todos sus comentarios! y (segun ella) aún tiene palnes para el futuro (que ustedes aún no conocen pero yo si y que en su tiempo mostrare... ¬¬)

N/A: se agradecen todos los comentarios. Como nota, David/Harry es un hombre terriblemente obstinado. No se moverá rápidamente para decirle a todo el mundo la verdad, pero tendrá que dividir su personalidad por un tiempo para reconciliar a sus dos personas. Recuerden que ha estado construyendo Y fortificando un muro entre él y su pasado por dieciséis años, no se derrumbará fácilmente.

La Carta.

David gruó al ver a otro búho volar hacia él. Estaba comiendo su almuerzo en el parque ciando divisó al animal. Sabía que sería una carta dirigida a Harry Potter. No podía completamente detener los búhos dirigidos ese nombre de encontrarlo, lo mejor que podía era producir un hechizo alrededor de su casa que confundiera al búho que llevaba cartas a Harry Potter. Sin embargo, una vez que estuviera fuera de su propiedad, los búhos lo encontrarían sin problema.

El ave dejó la carta en al mesa junto a él y luego arregló sus plumas y se colocó en una rama sobre la mesa de picnic.

_¿Acaso no se rinden?_ Se preguntó David con enfado. Había sido hace seis meses desde que recibió al última carta dirigida a su alter ego. Y ese era el período mas largo en los últimos dieciséis años sin cartas.

Abrió la carta decidido a hacer a la persona que osó hablarle pagar, peor sus ojos se engrandecieron al leer el contenido de la carta.

_Querido Señor Potter,_

_Mi nombre es Courtney Barnes, este es mi primer año en Hogwarts. En nuestra clase de historia se nos asignó un proyecto sobre una figura histórica- yo lo escogía a usted. Probablemente deberé explicar mis motivos para esto. Soy una bruja de ascendencia Muggle y realmente no sé mucho sobre el mundo mágico. La profesora Granger nos dio una historia resumida, pero quisiera detalles. Además de que encontré que mi varita tiene el mismo centro que la de usted._

_La profesora Granger me advirtió en contra de escribirle así que estoy preparada para cualquier desagradable respuesta de su parte, pero pensé que sería mejor escribir que no hacerlo. Vera, solo usted tiene al información que necesito. Todos en el mundo mágico están escondiéndome la verdad sobre usted. Le diré lo que encontré y ojalá usted puede decirme toda la verdad._

_Usted es el hijo de Lily y james Potter. Ellos murieron cuando usted tenía un año de edad. Lord Voldemort los asesinó y también trato de asesinarlo a usted, pero algo sobre el sacrificio de su madre hizo que la maldición rebotara de regreso a Voldemort._

_Realmente no se nada sobre como o donde creció o incluso en que casa se encontraba usted en Hogwarts, todos los profesores parecen evadir cualquier tema que se centre en usted._

_Cuando usted tenía quince años, Voldemort regresó. Fue derrotado en el 2005, cuando usted tenía 25. La profesora Granger dijo que usted ayudó al profesor Dumbledore a derrotarlo de una vez por todas. No obstante, usted fue acusado de asesinato cuando tenía quince—aunque solo sé esto porque la profesora Granger me lo dijo después de que comprara mi varita—ninguno de los libros mencionan que fue asesinato la razón por la que lo inculparon. Usted fue sentenciado a una vida en Azkaban._

_Casi no se nada sobre Azkaban—de hecho, hasta ayer no sabía que los dementores alguna vez vigilaron la prisión. Nadie en mi generación lo sabe. Nos dijeron que los Auropres vigilan la prisión y no hubo indicación de que no siempre fue así._

_Supongo que suavizan al historia para nosotros, peor no lo entiendo. Pienso que eso provoca más daño que bien. Tengo una amiga que más o menos lo desteta por la reacción que cualquier cosa acerca de usted provoca en su madre. Ella no entiende porque usted fue lastimado tanto cuando fue erróneamente acusado y sentenciado por un crimen porque no sabe lo tortuoso que debe haber sido. Claro que yo tampoco. Pero tengo una idea más clara que el resto me mi clase._

_Me disculpo por escribirle aún cuando sé que a usted no le agrada ser contactado. Es solo que, quiero saber toda la verdad y nadie más me la dará._

_Gracias pro leer esto y espero recibir algún tipo de respuesta de su parte._

_Sinceramente, _

_Courtney Barnes._

El almuerzo ahora olvidado, David dejó su mirada fija en la carta, sin una sola idea sobre que hacer. La carta estaba ahí, burlándose de él con la letra de su hija. Su ingenuo deseo de saber al verdad.

Bueno, no escribiría de nuevo. Claro que no. ¿Que pensaría todo el mundo? Harry Potter respondiendo civilmente una carta después de dieciséis años, ¡Sería atacado por una parvada de búhos! ¡Peor tampoco podía maldecírla! Eso era impensable. Así que solo ignoraría la correspondencia.

La voz de Kathryn regresó a él. _¿Ahora te rehúsas a comunicarte con ella?_

Aún se rehusaba a leer abiertamente las cartas de Courtney. Él y Kathryn no había estado en los mejores términos por el último mes. Ella estaba confundida y él soberbio. Ella estaba lastimada, el asustado. Él no podía decirle la verdad, el pasado. Disminuiría todo lo que había logrado en los últimos dieciséis años.

Mientras terminaba su almuerzo sus ojos regresaron a la carta.

¿Podría solo ignorarla?

¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Pero... ansiaba hablar con su hija, ser parte de su vida otra vez. No podía hacer eso como David Barnes sin revelar la verdad.

Pero quizás...

¿Acaso podría ser parte de su vida como Harry Potter?

¿Valía la pena el riesgo?

Recordó la primera vez que sostuvo a su hija. Recordó cuando por primera vez ella aprendió a hablar. Recordó los dibujos que ella hacía para él. Recordó cuando llegó corriendo hacia el después de haberse raspado las rodillas. Recordó la emocionada expresión es su rostro cuando habló del callejón Diagon.

Recordó la mirada herida en sus ojos cuando le dijo a Sirius que no quería magia en su casa. Recordó al mirada desesperada en su rostro cuando camino fuera de al habitación del hotel unas horas antes de que Hermione la recogiera.

Recordó que la última carta solo estaba dirigida a Kathryn y Michael.

No, no podía lastimar a su hija de nuevo. Y sí David Barnes no podía soportar el hecho de escribir a su hija, entonces Harry Potter no podía soportar el pensamiento de decepcionarla.

Suspiró y miró al búho. "Encuéntrame aquí de nuevo para al almuerzo mañana," dijo y se levantó.

El búho ululó, aparentemente entendiendo y voló para encontrar un refugio para la noche.

Esa tarde, después de que Kathryn y Michael se fueran a dormir él se sentó frente a la computadora y comenzó a escribir una repuesta.

Había sido una semana desde que Courtney le escribiera a Harry Potter. Ella esperaba nerviosamente alguna respuesta. No le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Angela, que le había escrito a Harry Potter.

Durante el desayuno ella estaba repasando para un pequeño examen que se supone tendrían en Encantos ese día cuando un sobre cayó justo encima de sus huevos revueltos. Murmuró y miró enfadada al búho que lo había transportado y luego sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa al reconocer al búho de la escuela que había utilizado para mandar la carta a Harry Potter.

Guardó al carta en su mochila y corrió fuera del Gran Salón—dejando su desayuno a medio terminar. Rápidamente entró al salón más cercano y cerró la puerta tras de ella para poder abrir el sobre en privado.

No tenía idea de que esperar así que quería responder en privado. Cuidadosamente abrió el sobre y para su sorpresa encontró dos páginas que papel para impresora dobladas.

Entusiasmada las extendió y encontrón una carta dirigida a ella.

_Querida Señorita Barnes,_

_Sin duda se estará preguntando porque respondo a su carta. Bueno, solo diré: a caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo._

_Estaba asombrado por decir lo menos, tras leer su carta. No había tenido nada que ver con Edmundo mágico por dieciséis años y realmente no tengo deseos de involucrarme en él ahora, especialmente desde que me dijiste como han logrado engañarse a sí mismos al pensar que pueden embellecer el pasado._

_A decir verdad, estoy enfadado con algunas de las cosas que le han enseñado, pero a fin de cuantas ni siquiera yo he sido enteramente honesto con nadie desde que dejé el mundo mágico. Está bien, aceptaré los hechos, no he sido honesto del todo con _nadie_. Mi propia esposa desconoce mi pasado._

_Felicidades, es la primera persona en saber que Harry Potter está casado._

_Supongo que comenzaré hablándole sobre como crecí. Después de que mis padres murieron me mandaron a vivir con mi tía materna y su esposo. Crecí sin afección paterna, sin ningún adulto mentor en mi vida. Mi tía y mi tío me despreciaban y hacían lo más posible para sacar hasta la última chispa de magia dentro de mí._

_Sabían que yo era un mago, pero nunca me lo dijeron. No lo averigüé sino hasta mi cumpleaños numero once—Julio 31, 1991. Rubeus Hagrid vino a encontrarme y me dijo la verdad—mi pasado, mis poderes, todo._

_Estaba extasiado. Fui a Hogwarts con sueños sobre como podría ser al vida con amigos. E hice amigos._

_Fui sorteado en Gryffindor, como usted. Sin embargo, el sombrero sorteador quería ponerme en Slytherin, le supliqué que no lo hiciera._

_Tuve muchos tiempos buenos y muchos momentos difíciles en Hogwarts. Sobreviví, sin embargo, pero que tenía a mis amigos. Obtuve un padrino cuando tenía trece quien se convirtió en una figura paterna para mí. Pro primera vez en mi vida había aprendido a confiar en aquellos que me rodeaban._

_Rubeus Hagrid fue la primera persona que fue amable conmigo y que me dijo que yo valía la pena. Lo amaba sobre todos los otros por la misma razón._

_Fue Hagrid a quien se me acusó de asesinar._

_Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger eran mis mejores amigos. En su mayoría eramos inseparables. Teníamos nuestras peleas, pero siempre estábamos ahí uno para el otro cuando más importaba. Tuve las más salvajes aventuras con ellos, peor siempre supimos que estaríamos bien porque estábamos juntos. Adjunto a esta carta hay una fotografía de nosotros juntos que fue tomada durante la Navidad del nuestro quinto año. Fue un mes antes de que fuera acusado._

_No estoy seguro de que usted pueda manejar toda la verdad, Courtney. ¿Qué le haría, descubrir lo que le mundo que ha abrazado puede hacer? ¿Qué tan cruel puede ser?_

_Dudo al decirselo. Recuerdo que una vez Dumbledore me dijo que la verdad era una cosa muy hermosa y maravillosa que debía ser tratada con precaución. Creo que es la única cosa con al que aún concuerdo con él._

_¿Está segura que quiere saber? Espero su respuesta._

_Sinceramente,_

_Harry Potter._

Courtney quedó en completo asombro ante al carta y a la adjunta fotografía. No she había atrevido a esperar nada ni siquiera semejante a esto.

Pero ahí estaba, una respuesta de Harry Potter, ¡y con una invitación de continuar además!

Tardíamente se dio cuenta de que había escuchado la campana sonar el comienzo de la clase unos minutos antes.

Corrió fuera del salón para llegar a Encantos.

El profesor Weasley ya había entregado los exámenes cuando llegó. Tomó cinco puntos de Gryffindor y le dio una detención, pero nada podía opacar sus espíritus ese día.

N/A: si alguien piensa que Harry es abierto en la carta, pienso que funciona porque él se ah separado de si mismo. Como David Barnes no pude más que temer revelar su pasado. Sin embargo, logró convencerse de que ser Harry Potter en la carta lo mantendría separado de su pasado, ya que ahora es David Barnes y no Harry Potter, y al mismo tiempo cumplir ese deseo de volver a ser parte de al vida de Courtney, pero ignorando el hecho de que él es su padre. Quizás no tenga mucha lógica, ¿peor quien dijo que el corazón humano era lógico?


	11. Compartiendo las Memorias

Compartiendo las Memorias

David entró a la pequeña unidad de almacenamiento que había rentad por los últimos dieciséis años. Por un prolongado minuto se detuvo a observar sus posesiones. El baúl, cubierto de polvo. Su Firebolt en una esquina del pequeño espacio. Una caja que sabía contenía todas sus viejas ropas de la escuela. Otra contenía sus viejos libros de texto. Otra contenía sus viejos exámenes, notas y deberes.

Finalmente se sentó pensadamente sobre su baúl escolar. En su mano, sostenía la respuesta de Courtney para Harry Potter.

Tenía miedo de abrirla. Miedo de que ella quisiera saber la verdad. Miedo de que no fuera así.

Miró a su reloj. Había recibido dos inesperadas cancelaciones así que tenía unas buenas tres horas antes de que alguien lo necesitara. Tenía un poco de tiempo. Se aseguró de que su localizador estuviera encendido así como su celular antes de abrir la carta.

_Querido señor Potter,_

_Le agradezco por su pronta y amable respuesta a mis preguntas._

_Para responder a su pregunta, quiero saber. No tengo dudas de que es horrible. No tengo dudas de que sea cruel._

_¿Pero acaso cree que los magos son los únicos que pueden ser crueles? Como dije antes, soy de ascendencia Muggle. He visto crueldad en el mundo Muggle que se compararía con la del mundo mágico. Hace unos veranos, mi familia fue de vacaciones a América. Mientras estábamos en Washington D.C visitamos el Museo del Holocausto._

_Me enfermé y vomité después de entrar ahí. Pero no lamento haber entrado, creo que los objetivos del museo se aplican en una pequeña escala a lo que le pasó a usted. El pasado debe ser recordado. Debe ser examinado y discutido por sus implicaciones en el presente. Necesito saber para poder actuar como una ciudadana responsable en el mundo mágico._

_Dicho esto, espero que usted me cuente su historia. Incluso si no se siente cómodo al contarla ahora. Le agradezco por lo que me ha dicho hasta ahora._

_Espero su respuesta._

_Atentamente,_

_Courtney Barnes._

David volvió a leer la carta dos veces más recordando la ocasión a la que Courtney se refería. Realmente vomitó después del tour del museo. Tanto él como Kathryn se lamentaron por eso, temiendo la posibilidad de que debían haber esperado hasta que ella fuera un poco mayor. Ahora ella estaba diciendo que estaba agradecido por haber ido.

David puso la carta en su bolsillo y pensó por unos cuantos minutos. Luego se levantó lentamente y dio la vuelta para abrir su viejo baúl.

Buscó dentro de él algunas cuantas fotografías, objetos, documentos y una vez que los tenía todos a la mano, sacó su viejo equipo de pergamino, tinta y pluma.

Le tomó un momento recordar como usar la pluma y tinta (estaba asombrado de que la tinta no se hubiera secado pero luego concluyó que debía estar hechizada) pronto su antigua habilidad regresó y comenzó a componer su respuesta.

Courtney gruñó al recibir la calificación de su examen de Encantos. ¿Cómo se supone qué tenia que recordar que el encantamiento era _Wingardium Leviosa_ y no _Wingardium Levios_i_a?_ ¡Prácticamente no había diferencia entre uno y otro! Guardó su examen en su bolsa y se dirigió a Historia de la Magia.

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Hoy tendremos una valoración sorpresa." Dijo la profesora Granger cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados. "quiero que saquen un pergamino y escriban exactamente lo que han investigado hasta ahora sobre la persona que decidieron estudiar." Hubo muchos gemidos pero continuó, "todos ustedes deben haber encontrado al menos unas cuantas cosas. Pueden hacer solo una lista, o párrafos si prefieran. Quiero saber que han estado trabajando en su proyecto."

Courtney quedó helada. ¿Qué se suponía debía escribir? Todo lo que había encontrado era información que se supone no debería saber ¡y con certeza no iba a confesar que tenía conversaciones por carta con Harry Potter!"

Al final, simplemente regresó a escribir lo que la profesora Granger les había dicho sobre Harry Potter el primer día. No le recordó a la profesora que ella misma le había dicho que Harry Potter fue acusado de asesinato; rápidamente llenó su pergamino y se sentó a leer mientras los otros estudiantes terminaban. Después que la Profesora Granger recolectó los papeles de todos, se lanzó en un discurso sobre la fundación de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y por que Liechtenstein no quería ser miembro...

Courtney estaba agradecida que la clase terminara. No importa que tan buena maestra era la Profesora Granger, su tema aún parecía continuar por siempre.

Tenía algo de tiempo libre entes de la cena así que dejó sus cosas en su dormitorio y salio afuera. Sorprendentemente era una cálida tarde. Estaba tornándose fría gradualmente y este era probablemente el último día hermoso que tendrían antes de que el invierno llegara. Las tempranas brisas de Octubre movían las hojas pardas y marrones de los árboles.

Courtney hizo su camino hacia su punto favorito: la parte trasera de la pequeña cabaña en el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Nadie jamás visitaba ese lugar; vagamente se preguntaba porque estaba una cabaña ahí. Estaba vieja y abandonada, o al menos nunca había visto a alguien dentro, y francamente, no contrastaba con el paisaje. Encogió los hombros para si misma y miró hacia una parcela que quizás en algún tiempo fue un jardín. Un antiguo tronco con una gran abertura en el medio, como si alguien hubiera estacado una gran hacha ahí, se mantenía en la parte izquierda del jardín solo a unos cuantos pasos del bosque.

Después de veinte minutos se levantó y volteó hacia la puerta trasera. Aún le quedaba entrar y observar la cabaña pro dentro. Girando la manivela empujó la puerta y caminó dentro.

Luz entraba por las ventanas iluminando las partículas de polvo dentro de la cabaña. Era una sola habitación, la chimenea estaba en un muro junto a un gran caldero. Una cama con solo el colchón se encontraba en al otra esquina, un ropero junto a la cama. Una mesa con tres sillas ocupaban la mayor parte del centro de la habitación. Gabinetes cubrían el muro sobre un grifo de agua y su lavabo.

Una vieja alfombra estaba frente a la puerta principal. Parecía como su alguien la hubiera adelgazado considerablemente.

Tiritó ante la sensación de desuso de la cabaña; sentía como si estuviera entrando en la case de alguien más. Salió por la puerta trasera y cerró.

Decidiendo que ahora era un buen momento para regresar al castillo para cenar, caminó por la cabina. Rex apareció frente a ella en ese instante y le presentó una carta y un paquete.

Olvidando la cena, rápidamente desató la carta y el paquete, agradeció rápidamente a su búho, y corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor donde habidamente abrió la carta colocando el paqueta a un lado para examinarlo más tarde. Se sorprendió al encontrar pergamino, y varias hojas de este.

_Querida Courtney,_

_Tendré que dividir mi historia en varias cartas ya que hay mucho que contar y toma demasiado tiempo escribir todo de una sola vez._

_Como te dije antes viví en casa de may tíos. Tía Petunia era la hermana de mi madre, Lily Evans. Sin embargo yo no podía ver como es que ella dos fueran hermanas. Sospecho que tía Petunia siempre estuvo celosa que mama fuera una bruja y tuviera poderes mientras ella no. El tío Vernon era dueño de una compañía llamada Grunnings que hacía y vendía taladros. Tenían un hijo que era unos cuantos meses mayor que yo, Dudley._

_Por diez años mi habitación fue la alacena bajo las escaleras en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Ellos no creían que yo merecía una habitación mientras que Dudley tenía dos._

_Nunca fui maltratado físicamente, pero descuidado y menospreciado._

_Unas semanas antes de cumplir once años, comencé a recibir extrañas cartas escritas en tinta verde. Vernon continuaba destruyéndolas todas y evitaba que las leyera..._

La carta continuaba por hojas y hojas, relatando las aventuras durante el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts. Leyó como Ron y más tarde Hermione se convirtieron en sus amigos. Leyó sobre el dragón de Hagrid, Norberto (finalmente se dio cuente que la cabaña pertenecía a Hagrid) y también leyó sobre su confrontación al final del año.

En el sobre también encontró una imagen de su primer juego de Quidditch, y su carta de Hogwarts con la dirección original en el sobre.

Para cuando terminó de leer, la cena había terminado y la gente regresaba a la torre. Rápidamente guardó el paquete en su mochila para que nadie pudiera tomarlo.

"¿Courtney, por qué no estabas en la cena?" preguntó Angela.

"Recibí una carta, quería leerla."

"bueno, ¿No tienes hambre?"

El estomago de Courtney gruñó y ella sonriendo asintió con su cabeza.

"Entonces ven, papá me explicó como llegar a las cocinas. Los elfos domésticos podrán darte algo."

Courtney siguió a su amiga hasta el cuadro de un cesto con frutas. Angela hizo cosquillas a la pera y una manija apareció.

Al entrar fue bienvenida por un chillido de felicidad que venía de un elfo domestico bastante mayor vestido en ropas muy extrañas.

El elfo tenía un sweater marrón y unos pantalones amarillos. Un sobrero tejido de color verde brillante sobre su cabeza, vestía también un calcetín rojo y uno que probablemente fue negro alguna vez pero que había sido lavado y cosido tantas veces que ahora era de muchos tonos de gris.

"¿Cómo puede Dobby asistir a las señoritas?" chilló.

"Courtney no ha cenado Dobby, necesita comer algo."

Dobby brincó en las bolas de sus pies y chasqueó sus dedos. Tres elfos domésticos aparecieron de la nada y en veinte segundos tenían un plato con sopa, un sándwich y un vaso de jugo de calabaza frente a Courtney, quien estaba sentada en la mesa.

"Y..." agregó Angela sonriendo, "¿un poco de postre para las dos?"

En ocho segundos dos pedazos de pastel de queso estaban en la mesa esperando. Courtney comió su cena mientras escuchaba a Angela hablar y cuando terminó ella y Angela atacaron su pastel de queso.

"!Gracias Dobby, gracias a todos!" dijo Courtney mientras ella y Ángela abandonaban la cocina. Se apresuraron para regresar a la torra antes del toque de queda.

Más tarde en la noche, Courtney colocó con cuidado la carta dentro de su baúl junto con la primera carta que había recibido (completamente olvidando el paquete dentro de su mochila). Escribió algunas preguntas en un pedazo de pergamino y se fue a la cama.

Durante el desayuno un desconocido búho le entregó otra carta. Miró hacia la letra manuscrita del frente y sus ojos se agrandaron. Era _otra_ carta de Harry Potter. La abrió y comenzó a leerla bajo la mesa.

_Querida Courtney,_

_Me encuentro incapaz de concentrarme en las cosas que necesito hacer en este momento así que decidí hacer algo productivo y escribirte. Redactar para ti es difícil, reabrir las memorias que había enterrado hace ya muchos años. Sin embargo, para mi propia sorpresa, encuentro que no puede odiar al mundo por lo que era en ese entonces. No puedo odiar a ron Weasley ni a Hermione Granger por los niños que eran en ese entonces. Pero no te confundas, no quiero volver a ver sus rostros jamás. No quiero volver a hablar con ellos jamás. He vivido sin ellos por dieciséis años y viviré perfectamente sin ellos por el resto de mi vida. Aún los odio por lo que me hicieron, pero no puedo odiar al Ron de once años, quien arriesgó su vida en un mortal juego de ajedrez tamaño natural. No puedo odiar a la Hermione de once años, encogida en la esquina de un baño, aterrorizada por un troll._

_Estoy recordando lo que fue bueno, pero no quisiera hacerlo. O quizás si quiero. Ya ni siquiera me entiendo._

_De cualquier manera, el verano antes de mi segundo año fue uno de los peores, en su mayoría gracias a un sobre entusiasta elfo domestico llamado..._

La carta era incluso más larga que al anterior. Dio un vistazo general a la carta y se dio cuanta que esta carta no solo cubría el segundo año sino también parte del tercero. No había manera de que Courtney pudiera terminar de leerla antes de que las clases comenzaran, así que la llevó consigo.

Continuó leyendo durante la clase de Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras mientras se suponía estaba leyendo sobre los mitos y la verdades de los vampiros.

A la mitad de la clase el profesor Black le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. Desconcertada, Courtney inhaló bruscamente. Sirius Black señaló a la carta y Courtney tuvo que entregarla.

"Por favor espera después de la clase." Dijo suavemente para no molestar a los otros estudiantes.

Casi histérica ante el pensamiento de alguien más leyendo sus cartas, Courtney no se pudo concentrar en su libro de texto. Cuando la campana sonó finalmente, tuvo que resistir el deseo de escapar. Pero sabía que tenía que recuperar su carta.

Cuando todos los estudiantes se marcharon, el Profesor Black cerró la puerta y el indicó a Courtney que se aproximara a su escritorio.

"Cuando doy instrucciones a la case espero que los alumno las sigan. Diez puntos de Gryffindor Señorita Barnes."

"Si señor," dijo Courtney mirando a la carta que yacía sobre el escritorio. Vagamente agradeció a su buena estrella que el profesor no hubiera extraído los puntos en frente de toda la clase o que no hubiera hecho un espectáculo al quitarle la carta como otros profesores hubieran hecho.

"¿Puedo preguntar que era tan interesante en esta carta que no podías esperar un momento más oportuno para leerla?" evidentemente, él solo había leído el saludo inicial y el primer párrafo a lo mucho.

Courtney hesitó, "Es de un amigo."

"¿Hace cuanto que no recibes una carta de este amigo?" preguntó el Profesor Black.

Courtney murmuró su respuesta, sabiendo que al profesor no le agradaría.

"Lo siento, no escuche eso." Dijo pacientemente.

"Un día," Courtney dijo un poco más alto.

"ya veo. Yo me quedaré con esto," levantó la carta y la puso dentro de un cajón. Miró hacia ella, y confundiendo la expresión de su rostro, dijo "No te preocupes, no tengo el hábito de leer la correspondencia de otras personas. La tendrás de regreso al final del año."

"¡Pero!"

"Señorita Barnes, le sugiero que se apresure a su próxima clase antes de que llegue tarde."

"¡Necesito esa carta profesor!" dijo desesperadamente.

El profesor Black levantó sus cejas.

"Dijo que la tendrías de regreso para el fin de año. Si realmente quieres saber lo que tu amigo dijo entonces escríbele por un duplicado y dile que tu malvado profesor no te regresará su carta. No debería haberla traído a clase señorita Barnes."

"¡Pero no puedo escribirle y decirle que lo escriba todo de nuevo! ¡Eso haría que dejara de escribirme pro completo!" dijo Courtney al borde del llanto.

Finalmente, al darse cuenta lo consternada que estaba la niña, el profesor Black dijo, "Tranquila. ¡No es el fin del mundo! ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan importante?"

"¡No quiero perder su confianza en mí profesor! Estaba tan sorprendida cuando contestó mi carta que no le dije a nadie en caso de que se arrepintiera."

"¿Quién niña? Acaso tu padre a aceptado finalmente el hecho de que eres una bruja?" preguntó Sirius, al recordar las palabras de David Barnes la noche que explicó el mundo mágico a Courtney.

"No. ¿Puede regresarme mi carta pro favor?"

"Dime por que es tan importante y quizás lo haga."

"Es para mi proyecto con la profesora Granger. Sobre una bruja o un mago. Necesito lo que está escrito en esa carta para ese proyecto y tengo que terminarlo antes de que el semestre termine."

El rostro del profesor Black perdió todo color al concluir de quien era la carta. Sabía que Courtney Barnes había sido la afortunada estudiante en recibir el proyecto de Harry Potter. La letra de la carta le había aparecido vagamente familiar. Su declaración de 'confianza' y de cómo 'él' podría dejar de escribir...

"¿Tienes correspondencia con _Harry Potter_?" dijo en un murmuro forzado.

Courtney asintió miserablemente.

El profesor Black se sentó y miró a Courtney hiciste...?"

Courtney suspiro y respondió, "no sé porque decidió responder mi carta inicial. Yo solamente escribí en desesperación porque no hay información sobre él en ninguna parte. Los libros no dicen por que fue enviado a Azkaban. Sólo lo sé porque la profesora Granger me lo dijo después de comprar mi varita. Ni siquiera nos dicen que los dementores vigilaban Azkaban. Yo encontré eso por mi cuenta. Decidí ir a la fuente porque es obvio que ninguno de ustedes desean decirnos la verdad." Los ojos de Courtney se agrandaron al darse cuanta de lo que había dicho, y a un maestro ni más ni menos.

El profesor Black, una vez que hubo regresado un poco de color a su cara, consideró sus palabras y asintió lentamente. Luego aclaró su garganta, "no le diré a nadie más, señorita Barnes. Si tienes preguntas, eres bienvenida a preguntarme. Prometo decir la verdad. Si Harry está escribiéndote, no tengo dudas que él hará lo mismo, y" levantó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió en él, "estos son algunos libros con referencias específicas sobre Harry y que contienen información que no estoy seguro el mismo Harry conozca. En el archivo de mi oficina tengo una colección de periódicos que se no están en la biblioteca o en algún otro lugar abierto al público. Si te detienes pro mi oficina el Sábado te dejaré examinarlos."

Le entregó que había escrito y luego abrió el cajón y extrajo la carta. Miró hacia esta con nostalgia pro un momento y luego se la entregó a Courtney.

"Señorita Barnes," su voz estaba llena de emoción ahora, "yo amaba a Harry y el confiaba en mí. Él no confiaba fácilmente en las personas, debido a como fue educado, así que cuando da la confianza a alguien era algo grande. Yo traicioné esa confianza, junto con el amor que me tenía. Yo traicioné el amor que yo le tenía. Traicioné la confianza que sus padres colocaron en mí. Harry era toda mi vida en ese momento y yo lo rechacé sin pensarlo dos veces. Por alguna razón él cree en usted señorita Barnes. Aprecie esa confianza."

Aclaró su garganta, "le diré a la Profesora McGonagall porque perdió su clase hoy. Solo asegurase de conseguir la tarea. Déjeme saber cuando quisiera pasar pro mi oficina, le deseo suerte en su proyecto Señorita Barnes. Muchas personas no estarán complacidas con lo que encuentre, pero yo por mi parte, estoy orgullosa de usted."

Courtney asintió y salió, guardando al lista en su mochila junto con al carta. Ya que, según parece, el profesor Black la estaba excusando de Transfiguración por el día, se dirigió hacia la torre para continuar su lectura.

Le tomó casi una hora terminar la carta. Para entonces la clase había terminado y ya era hora del almuerzo. Cuando finalmente dobló la carta y examinó los otros contenidos del sobre solo tenía veinte minutos para su siguiente clase.

Lo primero que extrajo fue un recorte de periódico del Profeta Diario hablando sobre el automóvil Ron y Harry habían conducido durante su segundo año.

Después había fotografías. Había bastantes esta vez. Ahí estaba el papá de Angela escupiendo babosas, Harry con un brazo deshuesado, un diario siendo levantado de un charco de tinta roja, y una foto grupal de Harry, ron, Hermione, Hagrid y Ginny. Habia más fotos del segundo año. Una imagen de Harry volando su Firebolt con orgullo, una con Hagrid y Buckbeak, el Profesor Lupin desapareciendo algún objeto, el Sauce Golpeador moviendo sus brazos hasta que un gato golpeó una raíz y lo congeló, la mañana de Navidad con todos vistiendo sweater Weasleys, sonriendo y saludando, y una foto de Ron saltando alrededor tratando de atrapar a su búho en un compartimiento del tren.

La primera carta que Harry recibió de Sirius estaba ahí así como la hoja de permiso que había firmado para que Harry pudiera visitar Hogsmeade.

Courtney rápidamente puso todas las fotografías dentro del sobre, colocó todo dentro de su bolsa, y corrió para encontrar al resto de sus compañeros en Pociones.

Doble pociones esa tarde parecía prolongarse por siempre. Logró arruinar su poción completamente (aunque no derritió su caldero, gracias al cielo) y obtuvo un cero, pero realmente no le importaba porque justo había recordado el paquete que había llegado con la carta el día anterior. Cuando la clase terminó, corrió hacia su habitación y abrió el paquete antes que alguien entrara y la molestara.

Una capa de Invisibilidad se deslizó al voltear l caja.

N/A: Grr, volví a leer la carta a Harry y me di cuenta que Courtney no suena como una niña de once años. Pero ya no me acuerdo como suena una niña de once años, así que supongo ella solo está queriendo sonar más seria en su carta...

N/T: lol! Si fuera así, mi escritura sería super _sería_ ... ¡lo cual no es! ;P

Ahora aquí van algunas preguntas que me han hecho a mi, así que pueden con toda confianza ignorar el resto de la pagina ;

Herm25: Gracias, significa mucho saber que al gente de verdad lee esta historia.

Nelly Esp: Bueno... por ahora voy a confesar algo: tengo tarea, y clases de Francés y Latin y Japones y más tarea y un perro que sacar a pasear y muchos fics que leer y dibujos que hacer y tengo que limpiar mi casa y mis clases de conducir y todavía me faltan capitulos por traducir y Argghh! pero todo eso puede (relativamente) esperar, ya que me gusta más traducir historias, claro por el momento nos faltan... 11 capitulos (más los que Kateydidnt escriba en ese tiempo) por traducir, pero despues podría traducir algo más... "Under Suspicion" es una muy buena, ya que no todos creían que Harry era culpable, y aunque es medio maldito todo es en pro de la causa... ;

GabyKinomoto: ES LO QUE YO DIGO! Vamos! ¡¿acaso las mujeres no somos famosas por atrapar esos "pequños" detalles?! ...pero no... --; la niña no es tan lista... se le va a alumbrar el cerebro en una que otra cosa.. pero ni siquiera su padre era tan listo-- ¡hay que admitirlo! despues de leer el quinto libro tantas veces, llegas a la conclusión que Harry es un #$%&¿!

LilyGrangerBlack: pues trato(o al menos eso espero) de actualizar cada semana, pero si hacen cuentas, se daran cuenta que esta historia va para largo... hahahahahHAHA!

Lord Shagy: ¡pero claro que es lógico! Que él viva en negación es una cosa muy diferente... Si David en realidad no hubiera querido que su hija entrara al mundo de los magos, simplemente hubiera hecho menos toda la idea sobre Hogwarts... asi que dentro de su apretado corazoncito, el SI QUIERE volver...  
sobre Courtney, bueno... de que a vaces raya en los Mary Sue no podemos evitarlo (los niños ya no son como eran antes, hay que admitir eso) de heco se supone que esta historia esta situada en el año 2021 o algo así... ¡Dios mio! ¡tiemblo al pensar como serán los niños en ese entonces!

Vigilante: yo simre creí que David iba actuar de otra manera, OK, nosotros los espectadores sabemos quien es David realmente, ¿pero acaso la manera en al que reneiga del mundo magico no hace sospechar hasta al más unobservador de los personajes? Alguien (y no puedo decri quien, sino hasta el capítulo 14) se va a dar cuenta...pero nova a hacer nada! muahahaha!  
Oh rayos... acabo de crear un spoiler... maldice

Eso es todo, vivan sin drogas y vean anime! FullMetal Alchemist es de poca--!


	12. Charlas

Charlas

Courtney encontró una oportunidad de usar su nueva capa de invisibilidad dos días después. Había pasado toda la tarde trabajando en sus deberes para otras clases y no tuvo tiempo para buscar en los libros que el profesor Black había recomendado. Quería echar un vistazo a ellos en privado para que nadie le hiciera preguntas. Mañana sería sábado así que podría dormir horas extras, pero ahora era mucho después de la hora de dormir. Se deslizó bajo la capa de invisibilidad y esperó unos minutos cerca de la entrada. Sabía que al menos dos estudiantes regresarían de sus detenciones pronto. Con seguridad cinco minutos después la puerta del retrato se abrió mientras un alumno de tercer año cuyo nombre no recordaba entraba. Rápidamente saltó fuera de la sala común antes de que la chica cerrara el retrato tras ella. Desde ahí caminó hasta la biblioteca.

Al entrar al silencioso recinto procedió hasta el extremo contrario donde encendió una vela en el muro. Luego alzó su varita, la encendió y sacó la lista fuera de su bolsillo.

"_la historia de la Orden de Merlín_, eso estará en la sección de historia. _Legados Familirares_, también en historia. _Los miembros del Wizengamot: 2010-2015_, igual. Y _Técnicas y teorías modernas de Defensa_, en la sección de defensa, obviamente."

Primero fue a la sección de Historia y tomó los libros requeridos. Colocándolos en la mesa fue a la sección de Defensa para encontrar el último libro, para su decepción no estaba ahí. Seguramente alguien lo tomo prestado o estaba en la sección Restringida. De cualquier forma tenía bastante que buscar por el momento.

Abrió La historia de la Orden de Merlín primero y se dirigió a la tabal de contenidos. Contenía la historia y la explicación sobre la Orden y quienes estaban listados. Asumiendo que esa era la información que necesitaba busco en al lista los nombres con 'P.'

"Ponder, Pondor, Pooket, Poole, Porsir, Porsimmon, Porsnippet, Porslin, Pos, Pose, Posarem, Posaret, Post, Postuvamu, Posumama, que nombres tan raros..., Potack, Potluck, Pott, Pottalamer, ¡Potter, por fin!" movió su dedo hacia el párrafo para leer lo que decía.

"'Potter, James. Orden de Merlín Segunda clase. Otorgada _póstumamente_ en 1981, por los servicios rendidos durante la Primera Guerra Oscura.' Huh? Oops, Nombre equivocado." Movió su dedo hacia la siguiente entrada.

"'Potter, Harry James. Orden de Merlín Primera clase. Otorgada _en ausencia_ en 2005 por derrotar a Aquel-Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y salvar la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, así como a su Director y consecuentemente a todo el mundo mágico. Potter no asistió a la ceremonia. Se sugirió que Potter recibiera el premio del _Báculo de Merlín_. La decisión está pendiente. Para más información sobre el _Báculo de Merlín_, por favor ir a la pagina 673.'"

Su curiosidad ante porque 'James' estaba antes que 'Harry' en uan lsita se suponía era alfabética voló de su mente tras volver a leer la entrada de Harry.

"¿Por derrotar a Voldemort? ¡¿Por salvar la escuela, al director y a_ todo_ el mundo mágico?!¡eso es algo que la Profesora Granger _no_ dijo!

Movió las paginas hasta la 673 para averiguar que era el Batón de Merlín.

_La distinción del Báculo de Merlín fue, de hecho, anterior a los tiempos de este mago. Era llamada raajaadhiraaja en sánscrito, y significa "rey de reyes" es la distinción más alta posible para el Mundo Mágico. Se originó en el Antiguo Egipto alrededor del 8000 AC (el titulo original se ha perdido) y ha sido otorgada solo seis veces, la más reciente fue hace 900 años. Se conoció como el Báculo de Merlín cuando el mismo Merlín (un recipiente de tal condecoración) presentó su bastón al siguiente receptor del reconocimiento. (Esta ha sido la única vez que dos receptores han coincidido en el tiempo de vida del otro). En la Modernidad, cualquiera que sea galardonado con el titulo será también el líder oficial de la Confederación Internacional de Magos._

_Para que el Báculo de Merlín sea otorgado todos los gobiernos mágicos del mundo deben acordar unánimemente la moción. Al acceder a la moción, también aceptan al individuo en cuestión como la suprema autoridad en todos los asuntos mágicos. Él (o ella—aunque nunca se le ha otorgado esta distinción a una dama) se antepone ante la autoridad de cualquier gobierno existente y ante cualquier ley presente. Más importante, una vez que el acuerdo está hecho (en otras palabras, en cuanto los gobiernos lo aprueben) no puede ser revocada. Hay tres formas por medio de las cuales el Báculo de Merlín puede ser removido, por muerte, por una declaración en la que el galardonado revoca su propio titulo, o por elección de un nuevo receptor._

_Cada cuerpo mágico debe examinar los criterios y sí el individuo a examinar cubre los requerimientos, todos los cuerpos deberán involucrarse en la moción._

_Albus Dumbledore fue considerado para el premio pero fue descalificado en el hecho de que Grindewald no era una amenaza mundial. Su moción no fue aprobada por diez firmas._

_Recientemente esta en pláticas la nominación de Harry Potter. Hasta ahora, 183 gobiernos han aceptado la moción. Se espera el restó de las respuestas para finales del próximo año._

_El primer individuo en recibir este titulo fue..._

Los ojos de Courtney se agrandaron como platos de té. Con presura buscó el año de edición del libro, 2010.

¿Podría Harry Potter ser poseedor del título del Báculo de Merlín y no saberlo?

Courtney sacudió su cabeza y cerró el libro. Ni siquiera podía comprender como se le podía otorgar a alguien tanto poder. Abrió el libro de Wizengamot y examinó el índice hasta que encontró "Potter, Harry." Rápidamente buscó la página y comenzó a leer.

_Seleccionado como Jefe Mago del Wizengamot en 2012, sin embargo, el Señor Potter nunca se ha presentado a convención alguna. Mientras se encuentra _en ausencia_, Albus Dumbledore ha cubierto su posición..._

El artículo continuaba, sin dar una sola indicación de que Harry hubiera recibido el título o no.

Puso todos los libros en su mochila, se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad y dejó la biblioteca. Había leído suficiente por una noche.

Nerviosamente mascando la punta de su pluma, Courtney trató de descifrar la mejor manera de decirla al señor Potter que Sirius sabía sobre las cartas.

Estaba teniendo un momento considerablemente malo, especialmente porque no había podido averiguar si Harry había recibido o no el Báculo de Merlín, y eso que había regresado a la biblioteca toda la tarde del Sábado.

"¿En que esta trabajando tan arduamente, Señorita Barnes?" dijo una voz detrás.

Courtney saltó y volteó para responderle a su maestra de historia. "N-Nada. Solo una carta."

Hermione alzó sus cejas y respondió en un tono humorístico, "¿en la biblioteca, rodeada de tanto libros de historia?" dijo, pues Courtney tenía los libros que había tomado la noche antes dispersos en la mesa.

Courtney se retorció. "¿Puedo ayudarla profesora?" preguntó.

"De hecho, quería hablar contigo sobre tu proyecto. Estoy un poco preocupada porque parece que tienes dificultades para encontrar información."

"Profesora, la información la información que usted nos dio en la clase es la misma información dada en todos los libros biográficos—ya sea en al sección Restringida o no. Busqué en el catálogo. ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre información cuando todo está confiscado como un problema de seguridad nacional?"

Hermione suspiró, todo estudiante que escribía sobre Harry Potter tenía este mismo problema. La única razón por la que permitía proyectos sobre Harry Potter era porque sabía que los estudiantes se amotinarían si los prohibieran. Claro que eso siempre le hacia preguntarse porque se obsesionaban tanto con el si se ocultaba la mayor cantidad de información posible. Sacudió esos pensamientos fuera y se dirigió a Courtney.

"¿Has encontrado más información además de la que yo te dije?"

Courtney pensó por un momento y luego asintió, podía compartir la información que había aprendido en la biblioteca, pero nada sobre el Profesor Black o Harry.

"Encontré una referencia que decía que mientras Harry Potter estaba en Azkaban, dementores vigilaban el lugar y no Aurores como ahora. También encontré que la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase le fue otorgada a Harry por derrotar a Voldemort, no solo por ayudar a Dumbledore como usted dijo, y que de hecho él salvó a Hogwarts, al profesor Dumbledore y a todo el mundo mágico. Encontré que fue nominado para el título del Báculo de Merlín, pero no he podido encontrar si fue galardonada o no. ¿Usted sabe si lo fué?"

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó. Ninguno de sus anteriores estudiantes había logrado desenterrar _esa_ información.

"R-Realmente te has esforzado al investigar." Y luego al profesora prácticamente corrió fuera de la biblioteca.

Courtney rió un poco por su reacción, maldijo por aún no tener la información sobre la confirmación de la moción, y luego empacó sus libros para ir a visitar al profesor Black y revisar sus periódicos.

La mañana del martes David abrió la más reciente carta de Courtney con anticipación. Todas sus dudas anteriores habían desaparecido hace mucho.

_Querido Señor Potter,_

_Primero, tengo una confesión que hacerle. Estaba leyendo su última carta en clase y el maestro me atrapó. Tomó la carta he iba a quedársela hasta el fin de año. Terminé diciéndole sobre la carta para poder tenerla de regreso. Era el profesor Black. Sabe que estamos en contacto, sin embargo, ha prometido que no le dirá a nadie. También me ofreció dar un vistazo a sus viejos periódicos para investigar más sobre usted._

_Me recomendó algunos libros que tienen información sobre usted. ¿Sabía que se le ha otorgado la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase? Usted también es el Mago Jefe del Wizengamot, y también fue nominado para el Báculo de Merlín, pero no puede averiguar si usted lo recibió o no._

_En otro libro llamado Legados Familiares, encontré que su madre no era técnicamente de ascendencia Muggle. Ella era de hecho la primera bruja después de cuatro generaciones de squibs del lado de su padre._

_Hay un libro que lo menciona, pero necesito entrar a la sección restringida para obtenerlo. Incluso con la capa de invisibilidad me dan nervios hacerlo._

_Hallowen se aproxima y oda la escuela tiene permiso de visitar Hogsmeade. ¡No puedo esperar!_

_Courtney Barnes._

David se sentó pensando en lo que Courtney había dicho. Después suspiró y tomó su carta más reciente (en al que describía con detalle lo ocurrido en el torneo de los Tres Magos, lo que había sido muy difícil de escribir) para Courtney y se al entregó al búho (que era uno de los animales de la escuela) mientras volaba, colocó la carta de Courtney en su bolsilo, dejo el parque y se dirigió a casa.

Al llegar encontró que Courtney había enviado dos cartas al mismo tiempo: una para su familia y otra para Harry.

Kathryn la estaba leyendo a Michael. David simplemente los ignoró lo mejor que pudo y se quitó su corbata. Una paz inestable se había asentado sobre la casa por las últimas dos o tres semanas. Kathryn dejó de confrontar a David sobre su reacción al mundo mágico y en respuesta David dejó de actuar tan bruscamente. Aun no leía las cartas (al menos no en publico) ni contribuía a ningún tipo de respuesta, pero y no abandonaba la habitación.

La cena esa noche fue complementada con la charla de Michael sobre lo que había aprendido en al escuela y la de Kathryn, quien explicaba la clase que había impartido ese día (ella trabajaba como una maestra substituta) después acostar a Michael en su cama Kathryn bajó las escaleras y encontró a su esposo leyendo el periódico e la tarde. Se sentó junto a él en el sofá y tomo el periódico de sus manos, "necesito hablar contigo," ella dijo en manera de explicación.

David asintió son una ligera sonrisa.

"recibí una carta hoy de la madre de una de los amigos de Coutney. Me preguntó si podríamos reunirnos alguna vez. Quisiera invitarla para poder conocerla mejor. Ella no tiene poderes, pero su esposo sí y también sus tres hijos. El más joven, Caleb, está en al casa de Courtney. El nombre de la madre es Megan Weasley. Quisiera conocerla y hacerme su amiga. Solo quiero que sepas que la invitaré a la casa y haremos cosas juntas."

El cerró sus ojos y, sin abrirlos respondió, "No te detendré por apoyar a Courtney ni por envolverte más en el camino que ella ha tomado y no voy a tomar decisiones por ti. Seré cortéz con quien sea que invites Kathryn, pero no me pidas que acepte todo, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo."

Kathryn sintió alivio por dentro. No era lo que ella tenía en mente pero ciertamente era mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado hace dos meses.

Besó a su esposo y luego anunció que iría a la cama.

a la mañana siguiente Kathryn llamó al número telefónico que Megan Weasley le había dado.

"¿Diga?"

"¿Megan? Soy yo, Kathryn. Me escribiste una carta sobre reunirnso algún día. Realmente me gustaría eso. Necesito envolverme más dentro de la sociedad mágica."

"¿estás libre hoy?" vino la respuesta

"Si, claro."

"Bueno en ese caso, ¿te gustaría venir a callejón Diagon? Fred, mi esposo, esta trabajando ahí hoy, su tienda de bromas esta repleta durante el Halloween, y me gusta visitarlo a veces."

"Eso suena fantástico. Solo tendría que regresar antes de las tres para recoger a mi hijo de la escuela."

"dame tu dirección y estaremos ahí en diez minutos."

Kathryn lo hizo y luego colgó.

Fiel a su palabra, diez minutos después el timbre sonó. Kathryn abrió la puerta revelando a un alto pelirrojo repleto de pecas y a una mujer de cabello castaño. Después de rápidas presentaciones los tres caminaron calle abajo.

"¿A dónde vamos exactamente?" preguntó Kathryn.

"Solo vamos a usar el Floo público más cercano. Hay una en el subterráneo," explicó Fred, "de ahí llegaremos al Callejón Diagon."

"Floo. ¿Eso es viajar a través del fuego no es así?" Kathryn dijo recordando la primera carta de Courtney.

"Si, puede ser un poco desorientarte al principio pero te acostumbras rápido." Dijo Megan.

Al llegar a subterráneo Fred las guió hacia un torniquete de entrada que parece nadie estaba usando a pesar de ser la hora pico.

"Está encantada," explicó Fred en voz baja, "Solo pueden verla porque estoy con ustedes." Sacó de su bolsillo tres monedas de plata y le entregó una a cada mujer, luego introdujo su propia moneda por la rendija. Por la abertura donde normalmente se recibe el cambio salió una pequeña bolsa. Fred la levantó y esperó con calma a las otras dos.

"Tu primero, "dijo Megan.

Kathryn puso su moneda dentro de la rendija e inmediatamente la soltó. Después de recogerla, no sin sonrojarse, la colocó correctamente y empujó para pasar al otro lado del torniquete. Levantó la bolsa que salió por la rendija del cambio y al mirar alrededor contuvo la respiración.

Ya no podía ver el resto de la estación subterránea, sino que ahora se encontraba en una habitación con una gran chimenea que no podía ver desde el otro lado del torniquete. Magen apareció instantes después y los tres caminaron hacia la chimenea.

"Megan, ¿quisieras hacerlo primero que Kathryn?" dijo Fred.

Megan asintió y camino hacia el centro. Abrió la pequeña bolsa y puso su contenido alrededor de sus pies. Los ojos de Kathryn se agrandaron al ver la llamas verdes. "¡Callejón Diagon!" y Megan desapareció.

Kathryn miró con aprensión a la chimenea mientras Fred le daba un ligero empujón.

"no te pongas nerviosa, solo has lo que ella hizo." Fred dijo con ánimos.

Kathryn caminó dentro de la chimenea y forcejeó un poco con el nudo de su bolsa. Rociando el polvo sobre sus pies se asombró ante al sensación cosquilleantes que le provocaban las llamas verdes. "¡Callejón Diagon!" anunció con claridad.

En un instante se encontraba girando y girando y girando... y eso no le agradó. Para cuando terminó de moverse por completo calló de rodillas frente a la chimenea y le dijo hola de nuevo a su desayuno.

Mortificada, pero aún sitiándose mareada mientras Megan la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Kathryn trató de desvanecer ese sabor a vomito de su boca.

Fred apareció y rápidamente limpió todo.

"¿estás bien?" preguntó.

"Se..." respondió débilmente Kathryn, "es que soy muy torpe y me mareo fácilmente— evidentemente no una buena combinación cuando se viaja por Floo."

Kathryn tomó una respiración profunda y se sintió y poco mejor, especialmente porque Fred conjuró un vaso con agua para que ella se enjuagara la boca. Miró alrededor y descubrió que estaban dentro de una habitación parecida a la que habían ingresado dentro de la estación solo que con algunas bancas alrededor de los muros. Había una puerta en la pared frente a la chimenea.

Caminaron a través de ella y Kathryn se encontró a sí misma dentro de un mundo totalmente diferente.

Fred río para si mismo mientras observaba a su hija mayor, Amanda, de veintiún años, caminar fuera de la puerta con Megan y Kathryn. Las tres crearían toda una fiesta de esto y él lo sabía. Megan amaba al mundo mágico y Kathryn se veía tan animada como Megan cuando vio a este mundo por primera vez.

"¡Brian!" llamó a través de la tienda. Se suponía que su hijo de diecinueva años estaría ahí.

"¿si papá?" vino la respuesta desde la puerta trasera.

"¿ya revisaste el correo?"

"Si, solo dos cartas, las puse en el estante bajo la caja registradora."

Fred extrajo las cartas y se sentó sobre el recibidor para abrirlas. La primera era una oferta de trabajo para abrir una sucursal en Sudáfrica. Sonrió. George estaría complacido. Su gemelo había tratado de abrir contactos con África (el único lugar sin una sucursal de WWW, lo que era desafortunado porque el continente tenía una población mágica por milla cuadrada más grande que en algún otro lado) por un largo tiempo, pero no lo había logrado hasta ahora porque la gente ahí parecía preferir _Witch Doctor Inc_., una tienda de bromas que había florecido por más de cien años.

Que lastima que George estuviera trabajando hoy. Tenían un acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia y el Departamento de Misterios, harían jornadas pro turnos. Fred trabajó para el Ministerio el día anterior así que hoy era su turno de trabajar en la tienda. Normalmente el Ministerio no lo permitiría, pero el ser los dos Innombrables más exitosos del lugar tenía sus ventajas.

Dejó la primera carta para George y abrió la segunda.

Brian silbó para sí, pensando en la cita que iba a tener esa noche con su novia. Tenía una noche muy especial bien planeada.

Suspiró y volvió a su trabajo con el inventario. Necesitaban más Canary Creams de la fábrica, s eles estaban agotando y tenían muchas ordenes por búho recientemente.

Al dar la vuelta para registrar su inventario de Skiving Snackboxes, escuchó un conocido grito en la parte frontal de la tienda y salió a investigar, "¿papá?"

"¡Te quedas al frente!" gritó su padre mientras corría fuera de al tienda dejando a un hijo, bastante confundido, detrás.

La respiración de Fred se precipitó mientras él corría desde su punto de aparición en Hogsmeade hasta Hogwarts. Su mente en un frenesí. _¡Esto es impensable!_

Abrió las puertas de la escuela y rápidamente entró. Nadie se encontraba en la entrada principal así que comenzó su rápida caminata hacia la oficina del Director. Realmente no sabía porqué estaba aquí sino por el recuerdo de un habita adquirido durante la guerra. Si hay dudas, ve con Dumbledore.

Sacó su varita y golpeó la uña rosa de la mano izquierda de la gárgola. La gárgola se apartó del camino y reveló las escaleras. No tenía tiempo de adivinar la palabra secreta y sabía que le atajo que Dumbledore les había enseñado años atrás funcionaría.

Escuchó voces del interior y levantó su mano para golpear la puerta. Las voces subsidiaron y la voz de Albus apareció. "Entre."

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Sirius y Hermione.

"¡Fred, que gusto verte!" dijo Albus alegremente. Fred jamás había podido averiguar como es que siempre sabía que gemelo era cual cuando su propia madre tenía problemas con ellos.

"Albus, Sirius, Hermione," Fred asintió a cada uno de ellos. Luego calló, incapaz de siquiera decirles lo que había pasado.

"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?" dijo Albus después de unos instantes de silencio.

"¡No lo sé! Y...Yo estoy muy confundido. Megan y amanda están dándo un recorrido a Kathryn Barnes hoy. Estaba en al tienda cuando recibí una carta." Entonces Fred detuvo su discurso de nuevo.

La atención de Sirius despertó, sabía que esto tenía que ver con la correspondencia de Courtney y Harry.

"¿Y?" dijo Hermione impacientemente.

"¡La carta decía... era sobre... el quiere...!" Fred se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

"¿De quien era la carta?" preguntó Albus, claramente confundido sobre porque Fred actuaba de este modo.

"¡Harry!" gritó Fred en un tono que claramente decía _pellízquenme para saber que no estoy soñando o alucinando._

"¿Harry?" preguntó Hermione confundida.

"¡Harry Potter, era una carta de Harry Potter!" gritó Fred.

Hermione quedó petrificada ante Fred. Albus so tornó tan pálido como su barba. Sirius no reaccionó con tanta fuerza, así que fue el único capaz de articular la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"El...el quiere que todas sus acciones (incluyendo todos los derechos y privilegios originalmente otorgados) y ganancias de la compañía sean transferidas inmediatamente a Courtney Barnes y quiere que se le presenten, en privado, el día de Halloween mientras ella está en Hogsmeade."

Los ojos de Sirius engrandecieron en shock mientras se asía de los brazos de la silla fuertemente. Incluso con el conocimiento previo de la amistad de Courtney y Harry ¡no había esperado _esto_!

"¿Harry aún es dueño de una parte de la empresa?" preguntó Hermione suavemente.

Fred asintió, "un tercio de la compañía, un tercio de las ganancias, un abastecimiento garantizado de por vida de cualquier cosa en el inventario que deseara, y aunque jamás lo ha hecho, derecho a acción igual que George y yo en cualquier asunto de la compañía." Dijo Fred en una manera mecánica.

Albus, de alguna manera, logró sobreponer su shock y dijo en un tono imaginativo, "¿Cómo es que sabía que Courtney estaría visitando Hogsmeade en Halloween? ¿Cómo es que la conoce para empezar?"

Hermione sacudió su cabeza en ignorancia y Fred alzó su mirada, preguntándose que pasaría ahora.

Sirius cubrió su rostro en sus manos y gimió.

"¿Sirius?" preguntó Hermione.

Sin levantar su cabeza, respondió, "Courtney ha tenido correspondencia con Harry desde la segunda semana de Septiembre. Él le ha estado contando _todo_."

Hermione, sin premeditación, comenzó a llorar.

"¿Cómo es que sabes esto?" preguntó Albus con un tono indulgente que ninguno había escuchado por años.

"Hace dos semanas la atrapé leyendo una carta en clase, la confisqué. Después de la clase, me preguntó si podía tenerla de vuelta. Eventualmente tuvo que decirme de quien era la carta para que pudiera tenerla de vuelta. Por lo que pude ver en ella, Harry estaba relatando su segundo año."

A través de sus lágrimas, Hermione murmuró, "recibió una carta en el desayuno esta mañana, parecían ser muchos pergaminos juntos."

El silencio reinó en la oficina mientras los cuatro ocupantes reunían (o al menos intentaban reunir) sus pensamientos. Después Albus suspiró y se dirigió a Fred quien ahora yacía tirado sobre una silla.

"¿supongo que viniste a buscar mi consejo?" Fred asintió sin decir una sola palabra.

"Sugiero que hagas simplemente l oque dice. No le digas a nadie y no trates de contactar a Harry, a menos que el haya pedido confirmación de la transacción. ¿lo hizo?" Fred negó con la cabeza.

"¡Que no trate de contactarlo!" gritó Hermione chillonamente, "¡Esto puede significar que Harry quiere regresar!"

Albus negó con su cabeza tristemente, "justo después del desayuno fui informado que el Señor Charlie Longbottom fue admitido en la enfermería después de un encuentro con una de las famosas respuestas de Harry. N puedo imaginar por que Harry ha admitido a Courtney Barnes dentro de su vida, pero tendremos que dejarlo y no interferir. El lo menos que podemos hacer después de todos estos años."

Tras unos cuantos minutos, hubo consentimiento de la idea por parte de los otros tres. Luego se sentaron en silencio por casi diez minutos hasta que un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus ponderaciones. Hermione saltó de su silla y Sirius gritó. Fred actuó como si estuviera listo para escapar al primer signo de problemas. Albus (el único impasible) les permitió unos segundos para componerse y luego invitó a quien fuera que entrara. Era Severus, quien gruñó a los demás huéspedes.

"¿Acaso me equivoqué en al hora Albus? Tu dijiste que querías verme a las 11:30 ¿no es así?"

"¡Oh, Nosotros ya nos íbamos!" dijo Hermione rápidamente y Sirius asintió. Fred murmuró algo sobre "...informar a George" y se apresuró para pasar al Maestro de Pociones y precipitarse por las escaleras.

Hermione y Sirius se despidieron de manera parecida y rápidamente dejaron el lugar, dejando a un Snape muy confundido tras de ellos.

Originalmete decía _"overking of kings" in Sanskrit. _La traducción (gramaticalmente errónea) exacta sería "sobrerey de reyes" que según mi hermana hubiera sido éticamente deplorable, pero teológicamente correcto, ya que el "rey de reyes" es, bueno, Dios... ;

N/T: este capítulo tomo mucho más tiempo que los demás ¿saben por qué? Tuve examen de francés y dediqué mucho tiempo a mis estudios, así que al momento de traducir estaba traduciendo _en Français! C'est bizarre!_ ¡¿Donde estaban estos conocimientos hace 12 horas cuando los necesitaba?!

Selene: ¡la táctica del anime resulto entonces! ¡sabía que eso produciría mas comentarios! ¡jajajaJAJA! es broma... pero es aniem muy bueno yay! todos apoyemos BiTorrent! (¡jajaJA!) pero es un buen anime, aunque la gente dice que me gustan las cosas raras ya que la imagen que más me gusta del manga es cuando pierde su pierna (¡la sangre, la SANGRE!) pero en fin, all in all es muy bueno... y gracias por leer, solo soy la traductora (una muy mala por cierto)

RsMoony: ¡yo no los trato mal! ¡es Katey! quéjense con Katey, ella es la que no los quiere! ;P no en realidad la autora esta siendo muy buena con ellos, lean "Under Suspicion" por Ottilchen, y verán lo que es odiarlos, especialmente a Sirius...

Marla: mmmhhh, no creo que Harry esté en posición del mapa por ahora, pero tampoco creo que los Gemelos o Ron o Hermione lo tengan, quizás Sirius, pero incluso si David lo tuviera, no creo que sea tan tonto como para dárselo a Courtney.

Nelly Esp: Redemption? no he leído esa, tendré que hacerlo, (por que no importa cuanta tarea tenga, SIEMPRE hay un momento para leer fanfics heheheHE) en realidad estoy un poco emocionada por alcanzar a Kateydidnt, ya que no importa que tan buena escritora sea, traducir es una actividad mucho más rápida... además, si la alcanzo entonces cualquier actualización retrasada será SU culpa ¡jajajaJAJA!

SaraMeliss: eso me pasaba a mi también, en realidad ni inglés era terrible, pero tras leer fanfics por... ¡Dios! ¡ya son tres años! (imagina eso: ¡cuantos fanfics he leído en el periodo de tres años!) se mejora mucho la rapidez y comprensión de la lectura, así como de la escritura. Y bueno, ese es el problema actual de , son tantas historias, que las estadísticas muestran que desafortunadamente solo valen al pena el 25 y de esas solo un porcentaje bajo te gustará... llora ¡Pero que beuno que esta historia SI te gusta!

Tere Potter: Que pex?! O bien, eso me ha pasado antes, molesto, sip muy molesto, pero esperemos que pronto puedas leerlo en al comodidad de tu casa

Blackspirit: según ella (si, Kateydidnt es mujer) si, aunque aquí la pregunta principal sería ¿CUANDO? de hecho subió el capítulo 23 el Jueves pasado (tranquilos mis queridos lectores, todavía nos faltan 11 capítulos...)

Mmmhh... el _Báculo de Merlín_... suena muy importante, ¿no creen? ¿Qué piensan ustedes al respecto?


	13. Sorpresas en Halloween

Sorpresas en Halloween

Courtney pensó en todo lo que había leído en las cartas de Harry. Ahora sabía todo lo que había pasado en los cuatro primeros años de Harry.

Y la verdad es que no podía entenderlo. No podía comprender como es que lo habían creído un traidor cuando había hecho tanto por ellos, les había mostrado tantas veces quien era y en que creía.

_¿Por qué?_ Quería gritarles a la profesora Granger, al Director, al profesor Black, al Señor Weasley... ¡a todos ellos! Estaba comenzando a comprender porque Harry Potter se marchó. Estaba tan enfadada ahora y sabía porque Harry había dudado en compartir su historia por miedo a los que ello significaría. _¿Por qué?_

Esa era la pregunta cuya respuesta más deseaba. Pero incluso cuando deseba gritarla y comenzar a demandar respuestas, sabía que Harry había cuestionado exactamente lo mismo, quizás millones de veces, y que jamás había obtenido una respuesta.

Él aún no había escrito con detalle su quinto año y su subsiguiente arresto, juicio y encarcelamiento, aunque si le había escrito una pequeña carta en respuesta de su ultima correspondencia.

_Querida Courtney,_

_Gracias por decirme sobre esa incidental revelación de nuestra correspondencia. Admiro tu honestidad. No te preocupes, no estoy enfadado contigo. Para responder a tus preguntas, no, no tenía idea sobre la Orden de Merlín, la nominación al báculo de Merlín o la membresía al Wizengamot. Francamente, no me importa, pero gracias por compartir tus descubrimientos._

_Si te es posible, pro favor, no reveles nuestra amistad a nadie más, aunque entiendo si es difícil por mis largas respuestas. Sin mencionar lo complicado que se pondría la situación si alguien descubrir que tu tienes mi vieja capa de invisibilidad. Estoy seguro que en los siguientes días será aún más difícil esconder esto, pero primero debo hablar con ciertas personas. Mientras me dejen en paz, estaré bien._

_Te escribiré pronto._

_Harry Potter._

Estaba un poco confundida por la insinuación de que algo iba a ocurrir y que haría su secreto mucho más difícil de mantener. ¿Qué es lo que hiba a hacer? ¡¿Acaso reaparecería?! Se burlo de su propio pensamiento. Nunca lo había conocido cara a cara, pero lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que eso era _imposible_.

Guardó la carta en el fólder que había dispuestos para todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter. Necesitaba llegar a pociones.

La clase combinada de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws estaba llena de emocionados murmuros, todos tenían problemas en su concentración, especialmente porque era la última clase del día y mañana sería la celebración de Halloween. La entrada dramáticamente sobrecogedora de Snape al salón puso fin a toda plática pero no logró calmar la inquietud de sus pupilos.

Snape ignoró esa impaciencia e inmediatamente les indicó hacer uan simple poción para aclarar la mente.

Courtney y Angela trabajaron juntas para completarla lo mejor posible, sin emabrgo, ninguna de ella era muy buena en pociones. Aro su desgracia se había vuelto gris y se tornaba rápidamente en un tono más oscuro cuando se suponía era un rosa claro. Snape se deslizó hacia su poción, "diez puntos de Gryffindor" fue todo lo que dijo antes antes de apresurarse hacia Charlie Longbottom y comenzar a regañarlo porque su caldero se derritió, "¡Niño tonto! ¡Eres tan malo como tu padre en pociones! ¡Se supone que eres un Ravenclaw, como tu madre!"

A partir de las cartas de Harry, Courtney tenía una muy buena idea de cómo era Neville Longbottom, sonrió para sí al recordar algunas de las aventuras de las que había leído. Le agradaba especialmente como habían maldecido a Draco Malfoy después del Cuarto año de Harry. Había una chico en quinto año llamado Tiberius Malfoy, quien ella suponía era el hijo de Draco; más de una vez lo había visto molestando niños de primer grado (incluso de su propia casa) y tenía suerte de que hasta ahora ella haya evadido sus bromas. Sacudiendo sus pensamientos y regresando su menta al calabozo de pociones, ella y Angela hablaron sobre sus planes para el día siguiente mientras limpiaban y empacaban sus materiales.

Snape estaba ocupado asignando a Longbottom una detención por su caldero derretido mientras el resto de la clase se marchaba.

Angela y Courtney (junto con otro grupo de Weasleys) pasaron el resto de la tarde volando sobre el campo de Quidditch bajo la supervisión de la profesora Finch-Fletchey. Courtney no era muy buena y nunca subió demasiado, pero se divirtió de todas formas. Sabía que ella no servía para el Quidditch, pero no le molestaría tener una escoba para sí misma solo para volar de vez en cuando. Quizás debería pedir una a sus padres para Navidad.

El pensar en sus padres la hizo suspirar. Extrañaba mucho a su padre. Era casi como si el hubiera desaparecido de su vida completamente. A veces, aunque no le había dicho a nadie, lloraba después de leer una de las cartas de Harry. Le gustaría que su padre hablara con ella. Su madre le había dicho que ahora su papá solo estaba ignorando el hecho de que ella era una bruja, en lugar de hacer su protesta vocal. Eso no era muy reconfortante para una niña de once años.

Cuando la profesora Finch-Flñetchey sonó su silbato para llamarlos, el ánimo de Courtney había decaído considerablemente debido a sus pensamientos sobre su padre.

La mañana siguiente todos sus pensamientos depresivos parecieron volar fuera de al ventana mientras el sol se levantaba, prediciendo un día con un cielo perfecto. El clima era frío, pero los colores del otoño lo atenuaban. Emocionados estudiantes se reunían cerca de al entrada esperando lo voz que los dejaría libres.

Eventualmente el profesor Black se dirigió a ellos diciendo, "por favor regístrense con su jefe de Casa. Todos los estudiantes debajo del tercer año, deberán regresar antes de las seis, todos los otros estudiantes deben regresar a las ocho. Cuando regresen regístrense con su jefe de Casa. Habrá profesores en la villa para vigilarlos y mantener un ojo en lo que pase. El banquete de Halloween será a las 8:30 con entretenimiento en vivo. Que se diviertan."

Con ellos todos los estudiantes se apelmazaron hacia sus jefes de casa pidiendo ser registrados en la lista para ir a Hogsmeade. Cuando Angela y Courtney finalmente hubieron atravesado la masa de gente hacia McGonagall y logrado salir del castillo, ambas comenzaron a correr hasta que llegaron a Hogsmeade. 

Angela, al ser la más atlética, ganó la carrera e insistió que Courtney le comprara una cerveza de mantequilla. Así que entraron a 'Three Broomsticks,' Courtney compró dos cervezas y se sentaron en una mesa. La bebida era una nueva experiencia para Courtney y descubrió que le gustaba, especialmente porque hacía frío afuera. Pronto Caleb, Jonathan y Jared Weasley–los gemelos idénticos de tercer año- y Patricia Fich-Fletchey, una niña de segundo año, se les unieron. Courtney se sintió un poco fuera de lugar con todos los Weasleys presentes, pero se divirtió de todas formas. A la mitad de un chiste que Jared estaba diciendo ambos hicieron durante su primer año, Caleb los interrumpió, exclamando, "¡Papa!"

Todos voltearon para observar a un hombre pelirrojo soliéndoles.

"¡Tio Fred!" dijeron Pared, Jonathan, Patricia y Angela.

"Hola a todos, hola, hola."

"Papá, esta es Courtney Barnes, la amiga de la que te hablé."

"Ya veo. Gusto en conocerla Señorita Barnes. Conocí a su madre hace unos días. Mi esposa la llevó al callejón Diagon y pasaron el día ahí junto con mi hija Amanda."

Courtney levantó sus cejas en sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Caleb con curiosidad, "pensé que estarías todo el día en callejón Daigon y que Amanda vendría hoy. Ella me prometió que traería los MP3 que había transformado." Ya que la tecnología Muggle no funcionaba dentro o cerca de Hogwarts, Fred y Geroge habían creado un hechizo hace años para copiar música Muggle dentro de una Audioesfera mágica que pudiera ser activada con el toque de una varita. Caleb amaba la música Muggle de su madre, y moría por que alguno de sus amigos de sangre pura la escuchara.

"Lo sé, cuando se enteró del cambio en los turnos me dio tus canciones. Las tengo en la parte trasera de la tienda. Pasa pro ahí y yo te las daré. Mientras tanto, quisiera hablar con Courtney."

Courtney estaba sorprendida, y parecía que los ocupantes de la mesa también lo estaban. Un poco confundida, Courtney bajó de su silla y siguió a Fred Weasley fuera de 'Three Broomsticks.'

Entraron a una tienda con el nombre de 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' y procedieron hasta una oficina en la parte posterior donde Fred cerró la puerta y le indicó a Courtney tomar asiento. Pensando que es lo que estaba pasando, aceptó el vaso de agua con cortesía. Un segundo más tarde la puerta se reabrió y un hombre idéntico a Fred Weasley entró a la habitación.

"Courtney, este es mi hermano George. Es el papa de Jonathan y pared. Quisiera ir directo al grano para no tomar mucho de tu tiempo," explicó Fred mientras George tomaba asiento.

"Okay," dijo Courtney en una voz confundida.

Fred tomó asiento, "hace dos días recibí una carta muy... _impactante_. Pedí decirte esto en privado."

"¿Decirme qué?" preguntó Courtney aún más confundida. George extendió su brazo y levantó una pieza de pergamino del escritorio y lo pasó a Courtney.

Efectivo el 29 de Octubre del 2021, Courtney Barnes es poseedora de la tercera parte de la compañía Weasley Wizard Wheezes Inc., y por consiguiente tienen derecho a una tercera parte de las ganancias y a un suplemento ilimitado de todos los productos, así como cualquier otro privilegio que le confiera su posición como dueña, incluyendo voz en toda decisión que afecte la compañía.

Firma.

_Fred Weasley,_

_George Weasley_.

Mirando al documento con sorpresa, Courtney dijo, un tanto inarticuladamente, "¿Que significa...? ¿Por qué lo...? ¿Cómo es que...?"

En respuesta Fred le entregó otro pedazo de pergamino escrito en una letra familiar.

"¡¿Harry Potter me ha dado toda su parte de la compañía?!" exclamó.

Fred y George asintieron solemnemente. Courtney miró en silencio al pergamino que la había convertido en una niña de once años _muy_ rica. Tenía una idea de lo exitosa que era WWW por que había escuchado de Pared y Caleb (Jonathan era un Ravenclaw, así que no lo conocía tan bien.)

George aclaró su garganta para atrapar su atención. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, él sostenía un pedazo de papel. "Todo lo que necesitas hacer es firmara esto para hacer tu sociedad oficial en los ojos de la ley." Ella tomó el documento y rápidamente lo leyó. Había ciertas restricciones legales en él porque ella todavía era menor, pero además de eso todo se veía bien. Miró con aprensión a los gemelos, "están seguros de esto?" preguntó.

De nuevo asintieron y Fred le proporcionó una pluma. Ella firmó.

"Sobre las restricciones en tu edad, el abogado las colocó ahí solo porque eres una menor accediendo a esto sin ningún consentimiento de tus padres. La cláusula dice que este contrato puede ser anulado pro tus padres si ellos así lo desean, al menos hasta que cumplas 17. Sin embargo, incluso si tus padres deciden hacer eso, te consultaremos antes de hacer alguna decisión mayor. Si quieres permanecer como un socio silenciosos hasta que te gradúes, puedes hacerlo, o puedes ingresar a los asuntos empresariales desde ahora." Explicó George.

Courtney, con una expresión de consternación dijo, "Supongo que prefiero estar como un socio silenciosos pro el momento."

Fred y George asintieron, esperando esa respuesta. Le hicieron firmar un documento que lo verificara, el cual podría revocar en cualquier momento. Después le entregaron un sobre.

"Eso," dijo Fred, "contiene tu llave y tu información bancaria en Gringotts, donde se encuentra guardada tu tercera parte. Esa cuenta, con excepción de la nuestra, ha sido planeada de tal manera que ha estado acumulando intereses por los últimos dieciséis años."

Courtney tomó el sobre, sintiendo el peso de la llave dentro.

"¿Tienes alguan pregunta?" preguntó George.

Courtney, al darse cuanta que esto es lo que Harry había planeado decir en su ultima carta en la cual dijo sería más difícil ocultar su correspondencia, preguntó, "Quién más sabe de esto?"

"El abogado que arregló los papeles, por supuesto, pero esta bajo la confidencialidad de abogado-cliente, Hermione, Sirius y Albus." Dijo Fred sonrojándose, "me disculpo por eso. Estaba tan sorprendido cuando recibí la carta que no supe a quien más acudir que a Albus. Resultó que Hermione y Sirius estaban en al oficina en ese momento. Los tres han prometido no contarle a nadie. Sirius nos dijo que Harry había estado en contacto contigo cuando se volvió aparente que se necesitaba una explicación. Él espera que no estés demasiado molesta con él. EL único problema es, ya que nuestra compañía es de dominio público, esto hacerse materia del registro público Dudo que alguien vaya a registrar la información de la compañía en un futuro próximo, ya que la mayoría ya sabe todo lo que quieren saber. Sin embargo, cuando hacemos un contrato para un nuevo sitio ellos reciben toda la información de la compañía. También tenemos que informar a nuestros inversionistas internacionales sobre el cambio en la propiedad. Es probable que se filtre hasta la prensa de una forma u otra. Como eres una socia silenciosa por ahora, tu firma no es requerida para ninguno de nuestros contratos, pero no será seguro por mucho tiempo. Sugiero que hables con el profesor Dumbledore sobre tener tu correo filtrado. Trataremos de mantener la atención fuera de ti, pero no será perfecto."

Courtney asintió. Fred le brindó una suave sonrisa y extendió su mano, "Que bueno tenerte en la compañía. Admito que es un poco extraño que una niña de once años sea dueña de la tercera parte de la compañía, pero creo que funcionará."

Courtney sacudió su mano con ambos y luego se levanto y los siguió por la puerta.

"¿Te agradaría que alguno de nosotros hablara con tus padres sobre esto? ¿o prefieres que les escribamos?? Preguntó George mientras caminaban de regreso a la parte principal de la tienda.

Courtney se congeló a la mitad de su paso. ¿Cómo _reaccionarían_ sus padres? Ni podía imaginar a su madre reaccionando bien a la idea. No podía imaginar a _ningún_ padre reaccionando bien ante el conocimiento de que a su hija le haya _regalado_ la tercera parte de una empresa un completo extraño. Temblaba de pensar como reaccionaría su _padre_. ¿Lo prohibiría?

"Y...Yo les escribiré y les diré Sr. Weasley," le dijo a Fred, "¿Dijo que había conocido a mi mamá? ¿podría decirle que lo contacte a usted si es que tiene preguntas?" Fred asintió y George dijo, "Por favor, solo llámanos Fred y George."

Courtney asintió y continuó caminando. Estaban casi en al puerta cuando se abrió revelando a Angela, Jonathan, Pared, Caleb y Patricia, así como a Mónica, la hermana mayor de Mónica, Jennifer, y Justina (la hermana mayor de Patricia), lo que concretaba a toda la familia Weasley que asistía a Hogwarts por el momento. Los ocho explotando con preguntas.

Courtney logró evadir las preguntas de los Weaselys aunque no estaba realmente segura como. Vagamente recordaba a Fred, que al ver su incomodidad, inventó una excusa por la que necesitaban hablar con ella. Cuando Angelina, Caleb y Patricia (los demás estaban pro encima de tercer año y podían quedarse hasta las ocho) regresaron al castillo, empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas de nuevo.

"Se que el tío Fred no nos dijo todo. ¿Por qué quería hablar contigo realmente?" dijo Angela.

Courtney suspiró, "fue una transacción de negocios."

"Claro, mi tío hace negocios con niñas de once años," dijo Angela secamente. Courtney lo sopesó en el silencio. La información saldría tarde o temprano y sabía que sus amigos se enfadarían si lo descubrieran por parte de Profeta Diario y no de ella. Así que les dijo, "Harry Potter me regaló su tercera parte de _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_."

Los tres empezaron a reír.

tomo la interferencia del la profesora Granger para terminar el concurso de gritos que se desató en la habitación en al que hablaban. Angela y Caleb se enfadaron con Courtney porque pensaba que no estaba diciendo al verdad. Patricia, más conciente que sus primos, estaba tratando de calmarlos para que pudiera preguntar por pruebas. Cuando la profesora Granger los encontró (y les asignó detenciones a todos con excepción de Patricia) Courtney estaba más enfadada de los que Angela la había visto.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" siseó.

Angela, Caleb y Courtney se miraron avergonzados. Hermione miró a su hijo, "¿Angela?"

Moviendo sus pies nerviosamente, Angela murmuró, "No quería decirnos que es los que esta pasando."

Hermione alzó una ceja a Courtney, "yo si le dije, ella dijo que yo estaba mintiendo."

"¿Por qué el Maldito-Hombre-Que-Desapareció Harry Potter te daría su tercera parte de WWW?" dijo Angela con frustración.

"¡Angela cuida tu lenguaje!" dijo Hermione, inquiriendo el acervito tono de su hija. Casi sonaba como si ella _odiara_ a Harry Potter.

"Lo siento Mama," dijo Angela, sonrojándose.

"Las peleas no son toleradas en Hogwarts. Patricia, diez puntos a Gryffindor por mantener la cabeza fría. Angela, ¿Por qué entrarías en un argumento por algo tan trivial como esto?"

"¡Se supone que somos amigas y ella está mintiendo!" insistió Anglea con fuerza.

"¡No estoy mintiendo!" dijo Courtney con los dientes entrecerrados mientras Caleb resoplaba.

"No comenzarán de nuevo," ordenó Hermione, "Angela, Caleb y Patricia, Courtney decidió confiar en ustedes con un secreto y ustedes la acusan de estar mintiendo. Ella no miente. Fred vino a Hogwarts hace dos días con una carta de Harry Potter indicando que su parte de al compañía le fuera dada a Courtney. No se porque, ni Courtney tampoco, pero es verdad."

Los tres primos miraron estáticos y con las bocas a la profesora.

Prefiriendo no notar las miradas, continuó, "Caleb, tu pagarás tu detención con el profesor Black, Angela con Filch y Courtney, con el profesor Snape. Mañana a las ocho, en punto." Y luego dejó la habitación.

Angela y Caleb, después de ofrecer incomodas disculpas, se despidieron. Patricia se quedo un poco más mirando a Courtney y luego ella también se fue.

Courtney suspiró, esa no era la reacción que había esperado o deseado y estaba alegre que ya había terminado, pero aún se sentía enfadada con Angela y Caleb. _Ella_ tenía una detención con _Snape_.

Después del banquete, Angela, aún avergonzada por al pelea, se disculpó y se fue a la cama temprano. Courtney y Caleb llegaron a una tregua silenciosa mientras jugaban ajedrez cerca de la chimenea.

Al cuarto para las once u buho golpeó en el vridrio de la ventana del cuarto común y uan niña de sexto año le abrió la entrada. El Buho voló y dejó uan carta en el regazo de Courtney antes de marcharse.

Confundida, porque la carta no parecía ser ni de su mama ni de Harry, abrió el sobre y sacó un impreso a computadora.

_Querida Courtney,_

_Se que he sido horrible contigo estos últimos meses. Lo siento. No hay justificación para mis acciones, pero tengo mis razones. No te diré cuales son, pero te pido que seas paciente con este viejo hombre que esta tratando de cambiar. Estoy tratando de aceptar este nuevo aspecto de tu vida y odiaría que esto me separara de ti._

_Por favor, perdóname Courtney, te suplico seas paciente conmigo. Quizás tome algo de tiempo antes de que esté cómodo con tus nuevos poderes y lo que traerá a tu vida, y consecuentemente a la mía._

_Quiero que sepas que te amo Courtney, No importa lo que pase, siempre te amaré. Puede no parecerlo siendo que he sido tan horrible, pero lo hago._

_Se paciente._

_Te ama por siempre,_

_Papá._

Siguiente capitulo: Detenciones y Descubrimientos.

N/T: pienso que Courtney es una niña _excesivamente_ bien centrada, sobre todo para tener once años. Yo tengo 19 y si me hubieran ofrecido lo mismo que a ella ya estaría lanzando monedas en el aire y gritando de júbilo (¡soy rica Soy RICA!), para lego arrasar con la tienda de bromas...

Por cierto: Kateydidnt les da las gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, jura (según ella) no descansar hasta terminar esta historia, ya que tiene otras ideas ya planeadas.

Ithae: Ooops... debí haber avisado, planeo agregar un capítulo cade semana, parece muy rápido, sobre todo si quines leen tienen otras cosas que hacer, pero por el momento la historia tiene 23 capítulos... ¡¿no podemos tardarnos la vida o si?! D a mi me gusta leer varios capítulos, me permite leerlos a mi paso.. a mi me intriga mucho eso, ¿que tanto poder tiene el mendigo título? ¡eres amo y señor del mundo cuando lo obtienes? y de ser así ¿acaso no tiene Harry Potter el derecho de ir por ahí y decir o hacer lo que se le de la regalada gana? ...ah.. l oque yo haría con ese báculo... dreamy face  
emus-lupin-black-darkg: es una larga historia... creo que no puedes escapar de tu pasado tan facil así que creo que tendrá que encarar al mundo mágico tarde o temprano  
Nelly Esp: algo me dice que ya esta a punto de acabar, porque el otro día subió el capiítulo 23 de su historia, y dice que es gran parte del climax, asi que creo que no me va a dar oportunidad de echarle la culpa jajaja! ay... me muero... estoy enferma ahora (¡malditas fiestas!) asi que uan de dos, o vemos más capítulos más pronto o ne verán nada nuevo en una semana... pero pase lo que pase... espero no tener que ir a la escuela ;  
CaTuSiaNa: no, eso es un error que no pienso repetir. Como msi amigos saben que me gustan los animes con sangre y medio oscuros, me sugirieron ver Elfen lied. La version corta es que baje el mendigo capítulo pero a la hora de verlo mi mamá, mi hermana, dos tias y cuatro sobrinos estaban en mi casa... ¡Fue HORRIBLE! claro al final dije que esque tenía que hacer un trabajo sobre violencia y la cultura de estos dia y blah, blah, blah... Moraleja: si bajas algo, velo cuando estés sola .  
El vigilante: si la situación de Dobby es un poco frustrante, pero creo que sería aún más frustrante para Courtney si entrevistara a Dobby, "No! dobby no puede decir nada de buen señor Potter!" yu luego se arrojaría contra uan pared ao algo, si bueno, frustrante...  
Si, hay fic para rato pero algo me dice que la autora no tarda en terminarlo... de hecho parece que esta tratando los puntos climáticos en estos momentos... mmmh...  
Y gracias también a Laura, quien no puede ingresar su comentario ¡pero que esta fielmente leyendo cada capítulo! ;D 


	14. Detenciones, Descubrimientos y Discucion...

Detenciones, Descubrimientos y Discusiones

Todo el día siguiente Courtney mantuvo la carta de su padre en su bolsillo. Cada oportunidad que ella tenía la tomaba para releerla. Aún estaba conmocionada pro haberla recibido, pero estaba más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Incluso sabiendo que tenía detención con Snape esa misma noche o podía aplacar sus ánimos. Saltó todo el camino de Herbiología hasta el castillo y luego tarareó su camino hasta la clase de historia.

La profesora Granger les hizo escribir otra actualización sobre lo que habían investigado sobre su proyecto. Esta vez no tuvo reservaciones para decirle todo lo que sabía hasta ahora. Fred le había dicho que sabía sobre su correspondencia con Harry así que ella no vio daño en decir lo que su amigo por correo había escrito.

Angela y Caleb estaban intrigados ante el porque Courtney estaba tan feliz. Nunca la habían visto tan animada. Incluso parecía que había olvidado la discusión de la noche pasada.

Durante el almuerzo Courtney decidió algo; si su padre había decidido hablar con ella, entonces ella tomaría un paso de fe con su padre y le pediría a Fred que fuera directamente a su casa y le explicara a sus padres sobre _WWW_.

Escribió una carta a sus padres y la mandó a Fred y George pidiéndoles ir a su casa tan pronto como fuera posible.

Cuando las clases terminaron tuvo un poco de tiempo antes de reportarse con Snape. Decidió contestarle a su padre.

_Querido papá,_

De detuvo, no tenía idea como escribí esta carta. Aunque feliz pro haber oído noticias de su padre, estaban muy confundida. Después de otros veinte minutos, se rindió y decidió responder la carta luego. En lugar de ello se encontró escribiéndole a Harry.

_Querido Harry, (Harry le había dicho que podía llamarlo por su primer nombre)_

_Te agradezco mucho por las cartas que me has enviado, ni siquiera se que decir sobre 'Weasley Wizards Wheezes'... ¿como puedes agradecerle a una persona por regalarle una fortuna? No tengo la menor idea del porque me la regalaste. ¿Puedo sólo regresarla, por favor? ¿Cómo puedo aceptarla? Gracias. Merlin, eso fue tan...inadecuado._

_Ahora entiendo a que te referías cuando dijiste que se volvería cada vez más difícil el esconder nuestra amistad. Fred, George, el Director, y la profesora Granger lo saben ahora. Los términos del contrato de WWW dicen (ya que pro ahora he decidido ser un socio silencioso) que "todos los afiliados a WWW deben ser notificados de cualquier cambio en la colaboración del negocio en un plazo de seis meses." Fred y George no le notificaran a las otras ramas del negocio hasta que sea absolutamente necesario, pero como es parte del registro público, cualquiera que tenga deseos de leer los registros de WWW lo sabrá._

Voy a decirle al director y pedirle consejo sobre como mantener a los medios alejados de mi. ¿_Cómo te las arreglabas para ser famoso e ir a la escuela al mismo tiempo?_

_Otra cosa... quisiera pedirte consejo._

_Mi padre me escribió. Recibí la carta ayer. Te he hablado sobre su reacción ante el mundo mágico. No me había contactado desde que me fui un día antes del inicio de clases. Y ahora él me escribe. No sé que pensar. En la carta, me pidió que lo perdonara y que fuera paciente mientras él trata de ajustarse._

_Traté de escribir una respuesta, pero no sabia que escribir. Estoy confundida. Se que mi papá me ama, siempre lo he sabido, pero ha dolido mucho estos últimos meses. Muchas noches lloré después de recibir una carta tuya, deseando que mi padre fuera tan abierto como tu lo has sido. Lo que más me duele es que aún no me ha dicho porque que ha estado actuando de la manera en que lo hace. Él es una buena persona, generalmente no hace cosas precipitadas; usualmente es muy metódico y lógico sobre todo. Siempre piensa las cosas con cuidado y me ha enseñado a hacer lo mismo. ¿Entonces por qué actúa de este modo? ¿POR QUÉ? Estoy tan confundida._

_No sé si puedes ayudarme, o darme algún consejo, pero necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo._

_Gracias,_

_Courtney Barnes_

Dobló la carta y corrió hasta el refugio de los búhos para mandarla con Rex. Luego corrió hacia los calabozos para su detención.

Resultó que George estaba trabajando en Hogsmeade, así que recibió la carta de Courtney solo minutos después de que la enviara. Llamó al ministerio y le dijo a Fred que Courtney quería que ellos les explicaran las cosas a sus padres. Fred contactó a su esposa, quien inmediatamente llamó a Kathryn.

"Kathryn, soy Megan weasley." Dijo tan pronto ella levantó el teléfono.

"Oh, hola. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Bueno, se que esto es precipitado, ¿pero te gustaría a ti y a tu familia venir a nuestra casa para cenar? Veras, Fred me contactó y me dijo que el quería hablar contigo y tu esposo sobre algo muy importante."

"Bueno, estábamos planeando en salir a cenar hoy. No me importaría comer en tu casa," suspiró Kathryn, "pero no se si es sabio preguntar a David. Te conté como ha actuado sobre el asunto. Esta mejorando, pero no quiero forzarlo." Ella mordió su labio. David le había confesado que había escrito a Courtney hace unos días. Kathryn había sido cuidadosa en no hacer una gran escena pro ello, aunque secretamente estaba emocionada. Pero sabía que eso _no_ significaba que él estaba ansioso de pasar la noche en una residencia mágica.

Megan hizo un sonido de acuerdo y agregó, "recuerdo lo que me dijiste. Puedo tratar de hacer nuestra casa lo menos mágica posible. Trataremos de hacerlo sentir tan cómodo como sea posible. Le dije a Fred sobre la actitud de tu esposo así que él sabrá no gastar ninguna broma en él mientras estén aquí. ¿Crees que será posible?"

Kathryn lo pensó por un momento y luego, tomando un gran respiro, respondió, "Voy a intentarlo. Odio decir esto pero todo lo que puedo decir es, si llegamos, llegaremos, si no, no."

"Esta bien Kathryn. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de David? No creo que dañe a nadie tentarlo un poco con eso."

Kathryn resopló en una forma muy poco femenil y respondió, "David tiene un fetichismo por el pollo por alguna extraña razón. El frito es su favorito. Y como postre, solo ponle barras Marcianas encima y estará tan feliz como una almeja."

Megan rió, "Puedo hacer eso. ¿Es 7:00 pm buena hora? Fred llegará a la casa a las 6:15."

"Eso esta bien, ¿donde vives?"

Megan le dio una dirección en las afueras del norte de Londres y las dos amigas se despidieron.

Mientras Kathryn colgaba el teléfono, se preguntaba como iba a convencer a su esposo de acceder a esto.

Sorprendentemente, David solo entrecerró sus ojos y gruñó suavemente cuando Kathryn le dijo el cambio de planes para la cena. Tomando la falta de protesta como 'si' ella suspiró en alivio. Teniendo tiempo de sobra para encontrar la casa, Kathryn llegó a su esposo e hijo hacia el auto y comenzó a conducir.

David estuvo callado todo el viaje, mirando refunfuñadamente hacia la ventana mientras su hijo hablaba rápidamente sobre el dibujo que había hecho ese día en al escuela para Courtney. Llegaron a tiempo a una casa de ladrillos de tamaño mediano con enredadera en el pórtico y un hermoso jardín.

Kathryn, sosteniendo la mano de un Michael hiperactivo y seguida por su aún-silenciosos esposo, golpeó a la puerta.

Abrió para revelar a Amanda, quien había pasado la tarde con su madre y Kathryn.

"¡Kathryn, entren! Mamá mencionó que ustedes podrían venir a cenar así que decidí venir a casa esta noche. Brian también decidió aparecer. George, el hermano gemelo de papa, y su esposa Alicia también están aquí. Así que tendremos mesa completa, si no les molesta." Dijo todo esto muy rápido mientras los dejaba entrar y tomaba sus abrigos.

Amanda los condujo hasta el comedor donde una mesa muy bien puesta aguardaba.

Megan sonrió abiertamente cuando los tres entraron.

"Kathryn, que bueno que pudieron asistir. Michael, David, mucho gusto en conocerlos." Michael sonrió y tímidamente se escondió tras la pierna de su padre. David asintió la cabeza cortésmente.

A través de toda la cena, Kathryn estuvo alerta de cualquier cambio en la actitud de David. Él se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo. Todos, según parecía, habían sido advertidos de ante mano de no molestar a David Barnes así que ningún silencio incómodo ocurrió, lo que hubiera sucedido si alguien se hubiera dirigido a David.

Después del postre (trozos de Barras Marcianas sobre helado) Fred les pidió a Amanda y Brian que cuidaran de Michael mientras los otros iban a la sala de estar.

Fred decidió ir directo a los negocios, "sin duda se estarán preguntando por que les pedí que vinieran esta noche."

Kathryn asintió mientras David aparentaba no escuchar. Ella se estremeció un poco ante su rudeza. Fred ignoró eso.

"Hace unos días recibí una carta de un hombre del cual no había escuchado pro muchos años. El es dueño de la tercera parte de la compañía que George y yo manejamos. Lo hicimos socio porque fue su inversión inicial lo que hizo nuestra compañía posible. De cualquier forma, él os dijo que quería que todas sus acciones fueran trasferidas inmediatamente a su hija."

Los ojos de Kathryn se agrandaron.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo.

George asintió, "No sabemos porque y no tenemos manera de contactarlo para preguntarle. Él, simple e inexplicablemente quiso que se le diera a vuestra hija la parte del negocio. Esto significa que Courtney tiene una fortuna propia y voz en todos los asuntos de la compañía. La única cláusula es el consentimiento de ustedes ya que ella es una menor. Se nos fue dicho que le dijéramos esto a Courtney en halloween. Ella nos pidió que se lo explicáramos as ustedes."

Kathryn estaba pasmada. Ni siquiera sabía pro donde comenzar. Finalmente exclamó, "¡¿Qué clase de persona _regala_ a una niña de once años el tercio de una compañía?! ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Qué esta tramando?"

Fred suspiró, "su nombre es Harry Potter. El desapareció del mundo mágico hace dieciséis años. Nadie ha tenido comunicación real con él excepto vuestra hija. Por alguna razón él está dispuesto a hablar con ella, pero no nos atrevemos a cuestionarlo."

"¡¿Por qué no? a mi me gustaría hacer unas cuantas preguntas!"

Kathryn, por favor calmate." George suplicó, "Harry era como otro hermano para nosotros hasta que fue enviado a prisión—"

"¡¿Prisión?!" chillo Kathryn.

"...Por cargos falsos." Dijo George, "lo acusaron de asesinato y lo mandaron a la cárcel. Esto fue durante al Guerra. Cuando se descubrió que era inocente fue liberado y compensado pro el mundo mágico y él pidió no volver a ser molestado. Courtney está haciendo un proyecto en su clase de historia y le escribió. Pro alguna razón él le respondió. Por que ha decidido contactar a vuestra hija, no lo sé, pero nunca me interpondré en el camino de cualquier cosa que haga feliz a Harry porque ya hemos hecho suficiente caos en su vida."

Kathryn se sentó impactado en silencio. Después miró a David en busca de apoyo, aviso, lo que fuera.

Él estaba mirando sus manos.

"Kathryn," dijo Alicia, "no me preocuparía sí Harry es una persona segura con al que Courtney pueda hacer amistad o no. Quizás no haya visto a Harry por los últimos veintiséis años, pero sé que no es el tipo de persona que lastimaría a un niño, por ninguna razón. Sí quiere darle esto a vuestra hija, déjalo, porque solo significa que él quiere que ella lo tenga."

Kathryn cerró sus ojos, desando con todo su corazón que David hiciera algo, dijera algo. Incluso si comenzaba a gritar y a rehusarse a que Courtney tuviera las acciones de la compañía, eso sería mejor que dejar todo el peso en ella.

"Kathryn, David, pro favor," Megan dijo, como leyendo su mente, "piensen esto, discútanlo, escríbanle a Courtney y pregúntenle. Esto no es algo que necesita ser decidido justo ahora, deber ser pensado a fondo. Solo queríamos que supieran."

Kathryn asintió y miró a su amiga mientras se levantaba, "gracias por la cena, fue maravillosa," David se levantó también, su rostro estaba en blanco.

Ellos recogieron a Michael, dijeron gracias y hasta luego y se marcharon.

Fred cerró la puerta detrás de la familia Barnes, "bueno, eso salió bien," dijo sarcásticamente, "Megan si alguna vez comienzo a actuar como lo hizo David Barnes, eres bienvenida a encerrarme en una habitación llena de bludgers por un tiempo."

Megan giró sus ojos.

"¿Acaso dijo palabra alguna, durante toda la noche?" Preguntó Fred.

"Yes," dijo Alicia, "dijo 'disculpa' a su hijo cuando accidentalmente le lanzó unas migajas durante la cena."

George rió ante al expresión de su gemelo.

"Así que ¿qué creen que pasará?" preguntó Amanda una vez que le informaron de los sucesos.

"No lo diré. Creo que de hecho, es una buena señal que él no dijera nada. Por lo que Kathryn me ha dicho fue muy rudo con Sirius cuando legó a su casa para decirles sobre el mundo mágico. Le hecho de que accediera a venir a cenar fue un milagro, creo." Comentó Megan.

George asintió, pero no podía quitar la expresión de David fuera de su mente. El estaba en la mejor posición para ver el rostro del hombre; incluso cuando estuvo mirando hacia abajo todo el tiempo, George pudo ver su perfil. Estaba seguro que había visto una _sonrisa_ en su rostro.

A las ocho en punto, Courtney se presentó en al oficina del profesor Snape. Golpeó en al puerta y entro cuando escuchó el 'entra' del hombre.

"Señorita Barnes," siseó el profesor de pociones, "tengo que agradecer a la profesora Granger por asignarme tu detención—quitándome mi precioso tiempo. Vas a trabajar preparando ingredientes para una poción que le director me ha pedido preparar como una demostración en mi clase de NEWT. Comienza moliendo estos escarabajos," le lanzó un recipiente y volteó para ver dentro de un estuche de cristal.

Mientras trabajaba, Courtney trató de ver un poco más de cerca lo que sea él estuviera haciendo. Se dio cuenta unos minutos después que el estuche estaba lleno de serpientes.

Trató de moverse un poco más cerca sin ser muy obvia. El profesor levantó una de las criaturas- la cual parecía muerta- abrió su hocico he hizo algo con los colmillos del animal. Después atoró los comillos (aún unidos al animal) en lo que parecía una pulgada de grosor de caucho sobre veinte vasos de cristal. Podía ver liquido escurriendo dentro de los contenedores.

Fiablemente, ella dio rienda suelta a su curiosidad y aún concentrada en las serpientes preguntó, "¿Qué está haciendo?"

Snape prácticamente brincó y dio la vuelta precipitadamente, la serpiente en una mano, la varita en la otra. Sus ojos se entrecerraron amenazadoramente y Courtney dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

"¿Que dijiste?" preguntó en un tono amenazador.

"Solo dije 'que esta haciendo'," tartamudeó, apretando el majar compulsivamente.

Él la observó por un momento y luego pareció sacudir la cabeza para sí mismo y relajarse. Dio la vuelta y continuó su trabajo mientras respondía su pregunta, "estoy extrayendo veneno."

Viendo el proceso intensamente mientras convertía los escarabajos en polvo, estaba satisfecha. Después de diez minutos aventuró otra pregunta, "¿están muertas?"

La espalda de Snape se tensó visiblemente bajo sus túnicas mientras giraba y gruñía, "Estás aquí para trabajar, no para balbucear. ¡Has lo que se te dijo y cierra la boca! Si ya terminaste con los escarabajos entonces comienza a despedazar la hojas de Mandrágora en esa mesa."

Courtney no dejo que un solo chillido se le escapara por el resto de la noche. A la s diez, Snape le ordenó salir. Ella huyó.

Severus se sentó tan pronto como la puerta cerró. Su corazón estaba aún palpitando en shock. Al principio creyó que solo había escuchado erróneamente—que no había prestado atención a la niña, pero al segunda vez... tenbló de miedo. Ninguna de sus memorias en las que escudaba Parsel eran agradables. Esta niña hablaba Parsél estaba seguro de ello. La segunda vez había escuchando claramente el siseo e incluso la serpientes inconscientes se habían movido ante el sonido de su lenguaje hablado por un ser mágico. Después de unos minutos, corrió desde su oficina hasta al de Albus.

David sabía que él y Kathryn iban a tener una _charla_ después de que llegaron a casa. Así que condujo en silencio preparándose para lo inevitable. Con seguridad, tan pronto como Michael estuvo en la cama, Kathryn le asintió cortésmente a que la siguiera. Después de cerrar al puerta de la habitación, ella giró hacia él.

"David, no puedo manejar esto. No puedo ser padre y madre a la vez para Courtney. No puedo hacer estas decisiones sola ¡no puedo hacerlo sin ti! No me importa que tan _incómodo_ te sientas con la situación. Vas a afrontar las responsabilidades de esta familia. Este matrimonio es, y siempre ha sido, un trabajo conjunto. No puedo ser la única apoyando a Courtney. ¡tienes que ayudar!" se contuvo de gritar para no molestar a Michael, peor el tono de su voz no era menos amenazador.

"Y," continuó, "Comenzarás por discutir conmigo si vamos a permitir que Courtney mantenga las acciones de esa compañía o no, o permitirle aceptar los regalos de ese tal Harry Potter." Ella cruzó sus brazos y entrecerró sus ojos.

David suspiró, "Lo siento Kathryn. Debería haber actuado mejor esta noche..."

"David esto no es por hoy en la noche, no importan que tan espantoso fuera. ¡Esto es sobre tu hija! He soportado esto por mucho tiempo, sé que has mejorado, ¡pero tienes que superarlo ahora! ¡no se que hacer con Courtney y necesito tu ayuda! Ya no sé lo que es mejor para ella. Esta experimentando una vida que desconozco, la cual nunca podré conocer ¡y necesito tu apoyo porque esto se está volviendo demasiado para que yo lo maneje sola!"

"Kathryn..."

"Sabes que David, realmente ya no tengo humor para discutir, estoy cansada y voy a ir a la cama. Hablaremos mañana." Con eso, dejó la habitación.

David pensó por un buen rato lo que Kathryn había dicho. Su esposa quedó dormida muy pronto. Él tenía unas decisiones muy serias que hacer.

"¡Severus! ¿que te trae aquí tan tarde? Estaba a punto de marcharme," dijo el director dándole la bienvenida.

"Director, tenemos un problema."

"Albus alzó una ceja, "¿Qué clase de problema?"

"Acabo de tener una detención con la señorita Barnes de Gryffindor. Descubrí, aunque pro accidente, que ella habla Parsél."

Albus corrigió su postura, "dime lo que pasó."

Severus describió el hecho y luego agregó, "creo que ella ni siquiera se dio cuanta que cambió idiomas, dudo que sepa que puede hablar Parsél."

Albus rascó su barba lentamente, sin traicionar los pensamientos que corrían en su mente. Hubo silencio por unos momentos y luego Severus habló de nuevo.

"Director, es un hecho que Voldemort se impuso en varias mujeres durante ambas guerras, u no todas murieron. Hay posibilidades que tenga descendientes."

Albus asintió con fuerza y añadió, "tomaré esto en consideración. Por favor, no le digas a nadie más sobre este descubrimiento."

Snape asintió y dejó la oficina rápidamente.

Albus se sentó ahí por un largo tiempo. Las piezas encajaban perfectamente ahora. No, Courtney no era una descendiente del Señor Oscuro. Sino una descendiente de Harry Potter. Eso explicaba todo. Su varita, las cartas, los regales, El disgusto de David Barnes por el mundo mágico... todo encajaba. No podía haber otra explicación. Por supuesto Severus no podía haber llegado a esa conclusión—él conectaría automáticamente Parsél con Voldemort.

Severus y Albus sabían de la habilidad Parsél. Hermione, Albus y Ollivander sabían sobre la varita. Unas pocas personas sabían sobre la amistad entre ambos pero nada más. Albus era el único que tenía todas las piezas, y planeaba mantenerlo así.

Albus recordó la ocasión cuando conoció a Courtney en el Callejón Diagon a principios de Agosto. Le había parecido familiar, pero no había sido capaz de ver el parecido. Ahora se daba cuenta que le recordaba a su abuela, Lily Evans Potter.

N/A: Ok, lamento la tardanza, me estaba preguntando si permitir que Albus lo averiguará o no. pero me agrada esta manera ya que trae muchas compilaciones hacia Albus. ¡Un aplauso a quines logren averiguar cuales son esas complicaciones!

: pues gracias. ;

El Vigilante: si fue un poco pronto pero era inevitable, ademas ¿no querías esperar aquí uno o dos años hasta que se enteraran a si? ya lo has dicho es un poco frustrante que Courtney no relacione, pero imagina por un momento que tu padre (si, aquel señor que anda por tu casa) es... er... no se, heroe de guerra o un inmortal o un agente de la CIA o un alquimista estatal o un poderoso hechizero. ¡Inverosímil! es lógico que Courtney no pueda imaginar que la persona hermitaña que odia ser molestado pero buena onda con la quien se escribe es el papa que hasta hace unos meses era el ser más maravilloso del mundo.

CaTuSiaNa: no pudieste dejar uan lección mas sabia mi camarada otaku! la verdad si tengo que conseguirme otra serie ya que FullMetal Alchemist esta a punto de terminar... o bien, hay una pelicula... ;

Nelly Esp: Bueno gracias por el animo, ya me siento mejor...creo... tose sangre sip, definitivamente mejor.  
por cierto, revisé la lista, tienes razón algunos no funcionan debidamente... mmmh, hay algunos links que son de otras paginas en la internet, simplemente no puedo responder a ellos, pero voy a investigar si es que la página se cambió a otra parte, por las URLs de bueno pues creo que simplemente los autores eliminaron su historia, y como eso ya me ha pasado antes solo puedo aconsejarte buscar al autor y su email y preguntarle si es que murio o que cosa, o resignarte... suspiro asi es la vida...

Lord Shaggy: creo que tienes razón... lo que pasa es que en verdad desconozco los nombres en español (nadie nunca me regaló ni UNO solo... sniff sniff... no me quieren...) y sorprendentemente las versiones en inglés eran mucho más baratas (Que cosas hay en este mundo no? menos el quinto libro, ese si me costó 29 dolares, y para cuando lo había terminado ya para que compraba la versión en español...) mis dudas eran esas, es mas sensato dejar en nombre de un lugar u organización (despues de todo, no traducimos 'FIFA' o si?) pero no me había puest a pensar que el resto del mundo hispano así los conocía... ¿como se dice HoneyDukes? the Shrieking sack?


	15. Mi decisión

Narrativa en primera persona desde el punto de vista de David y Round #2: Kathryn Vs. David. Corto pero necesario

Mi decisión

En ocasiones sol quiero gritarle a Kathryn que no entiende ni lo más mínimo sobre mi, o porque actúo de la manera en la que lo hago. Casi lo hago ayer por la noche cuando me regañaba sobre mis responsabilidades.

¿Por qué no lo hice? Simple.

Ella tiene razón.

Es increíblemente difícil admitirlo. Traté de negarlo, pero no tiene caso. Por eso es que no respondí a todo lo que Kathryn dijo.

Bueno, eso y el echo que, si le decía que ella no entendería, solo me diría que es mi propia culpa porque no le diría de todas maneras.

Lo que también era cierto.

De cualquier forma que lo veas, era mejor mantener mi boca cerrada.

Pero ahora debo decidir que hacer. Se que es tiempo de que haya cambios, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

Kathryn quiere que apoye incondicionalmente a Courtney. _No puedo hacer eso_. Yo _no puedo_ darle mi completa bendición para que se una a un mundo que puede terminar lastimándola tan gravemente como lo hizo conmigo. Si algo sucede con Courtney... se ella sale lastimada... l_o van a lamentar._

Mi secretaria interrumpe mis pensamientos al entregarme la lista de citas para mañana. Le agradezco distraídamente y salgo de trabajar. Camino lentamente hacia el parque donde me he acostumbrado a esperar los búhos de Courtney. Con seguridad, cinco minutos después de que llego, veo a Rex volando hacia mí. Aterriza en mi hombro y me presenta la última carta para Harry Potter. En recompensa, yo le doy algunas migajas y él ulula con aprecio y se aleja volando. Me siento en la mesa de picnic para leer la carta.

Cuando termino, casi deseo no haberla leído. La ironía es una compañera constante en mi vida según parece. Jamás imaginé que Courtney me escribiera mí, como Harry, pidiendo consejo sobre mí, como su padre. Miro de nuevo a sus palabras y un gran suspiro se me escapa. Hablo sobre otros lastimando a Courtney cuando soy yo quien la ha lastimado tanto.

No sabía que decirle a su padre así que le escribió a Harry Potter.

_Genial, ahora mi decisión es mucho más difícil._

Ya pasó un día y aún estoy indeciso sobre que hacer. Afortunadamente, Kathryn percibe que estoy reevaluando las cosas y no me está presionando por el momento, pero sé que lo hará si tomo demasiado tiempo.

Necesito descifrar esto.

Sé que Kathryn está en lo correcto y necesito cumplir mis responsabilidades como padre. Sé que Courtney esta sufriendo. Sé que amo tanto a Kathryn como a Courtney y me odio por lastimar a ambas. Sé que Michael está confundido—en sus ojos su madre ama a su hermana y su padre no y él no sabe que sentir.

No revelaré mi pasado. No puedo, me rehúso a hacerlo. No es necesario. Traer todo eso a flote no ayudará. Está en el pasado, está terminado, lo dejé atrás hace mucho.

_De alguna forma_, debo resolver este conflicto.

Le pregunté a uno de los vecinos que vigilaran a Michael pro esta noche para que Katrhyn y yo pudiéramos hablar. Nos sentamos en la sala y ella me miró con expectación. No puedo verla a la cara.

"Sé que estás en lo correcto Kathryn. Sé que tengo una responsabilidad y que he dejado que manejes muchas cosas por ti sola. No puedo darte mis razones... Pero voy a cambiar Kathryn. Lo haré mejor. Le daré a Courtney mi apoyo."

Hay un momento de silencio y luego Kathryn dice, "¿realmente vas a apoyarla?"

Dudo por un instante, contemplando mentir pero... no, no mentiré. Sacudo mi cabeza lentamente y respondo, "estoy tratando, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, pero ambos sabemos que el cambio es un proceso muy lento. Sin embargo, no dejaré que Courtney continúe sufriendo solo porque _yo_ estoy inconforme. Voy a apoyarla en todo propósito e intención. Quizás pretender hará que el cambio sea más rápido."

Me atrevo a mirar a Kathryn. Sus labios están tensos y no se ve feliz, pero puedo decir que también se da cuenta que esto es lo máximo que va a obtener.

"muy bien David, puedes empezar ahora, discutiendo la reciente adquisición de Courtney."

Pienso por un momento y luego respondo, "creo que es mejor que le dejemos mantenerla. Alguien ha sido muy generoso con nuestra hija, quien soy yo para detenerla de gozar una amistad que ha cultivado? Si causas problemas en el futuro, podemos simplemente revocar nuestra aprobación hasta que sea mayor."

Una pequeña sonrisa agracia el rostro de Kathryn y me doy cuanta que he aprobado su pequeño examen—lo supiera o no.

Ahora solo me pregunto como convencer a Courtney de que soy genuino, sin tener que responder a las preguntas de por que actué de al forma en la que lo hice. Estaré jugando el epítome del padre de un mago de ascendencia Muggle, pero la persona más difícil de convencer será mi propia hija.

N/A: ¡Je, je, JE! ¡No le dijo a Kathryn! sonrisa malvada bueno, espero que esto aclare ciertas cosas. Si aún están confundidos, Harry no le confesará su pasado a Courtney o Kathryn porque ha hecho lo imposible por sepultarlo. Él no se da cuanta, pero esta parcialmente justificando no contar su pasado por el hecho que Harry Potter escribe a Courtney y le cuanta todo. Si no lo hiciera, sería mucho más aparente para él la _necesidad_ de decirle la verdad a su familia.

Lord of the Dark: que bueno saber que hay otros lectores por ahí, (in the dark... ploting... ¬¬! hahaha) pero no me agradezcas que me da pena ;P (nunca había recibido tantos comentarios de una historia, y de hecho, los que recibo son flames asi que... ;) oh, ya lo habías leido antes? eso es fantástico, porque ahora puedes mejorar tu inglés! D yo tenia (o tengo?) muy mal promedio como lectora de inglés, pero leer continuamente fics en ese idioma me ayudo mucho (además, si alguien llega por detrás, la mayoria de las veces no entienden lo que estas leyendo ;D)

Lord Shagy: Uups... creo que debí dar una explicación de lo que era no? lo siento, pero aquí hay uno nuevo: Harry y Cedric en el cuarto libro tocan una copa de estas, como se le dice al objeto cuando dices 'portus' y ahora puede llevarte a otra parte una vez que lo toques? Si, Dumbledore es muy listo, pero tiene sus momentos en los que no se te ocurre decirle otra cosa que p"$&º! ¡¿como pudo dudar de Harry?! ¡¿como se atreve?! por su culpa ahora David/Harry tiene tantos problemas! pero no, una cosa es confesar tu vida a un lector lejano, otra muy diferente decirle a tus hijos... decirle la verdad a tu conyuge... es todo un nivel diferente. Pero Kathryn es una mujer muy paciente, yo en su lugar ya le hubiera obligado a David escupir al verdad a punta de tortura psicológica y chantajes emocionales...

Nelly Esp: No lo sé... su hija tiene once años, y Michael tiene cinco, hablar con sus hijos no será facil pero hey! son pequeños! puede llegar a convencerlos! Courtney tal vez quede conmocionada los primeros cinco minutos, Michael probablemente dira 'okay' y seguirá jugando; Kathryn sin embargo... armará un escandalo porque su esposo es un mago y nunca le dijo, porque conoce el mundo mágia y aun así se rehusa a aceptarlo, porque 'David' no es su nombre verdadero, y en general por todo lo que ha hecho, que en los ojos de Kathryn sería como "Tu... me engañaste?! se supone que somos marido y mujer! amor incondicional y todo eso! como pudiste ocultarme algo asi?!" suspiro sip, la vida de David nunca ha sido ni será facil...

Tere Potter: gracias pro el apoyo! espero que sigas leyendo... proque esto se va a poner bueno! ;D

SaraMeliss: No! todo menos los ojitos de borrego! NOOOO! oh diablos, me atraparon, esta bien, aqui hay otra actualización! ;

Blackspirit: gracias por leer el fic, y si, planeamos seguir así.. a ver cuanto dura... .


	16. La historia de un Héroe

La Historia de un Héroe

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Courtney le mandó la carta a Harry pidiéndole consejo. Había estado ocupada con labores escolares y al semestre solo le quedaban cuatro semanas. Estaba ansiosamente reuniendo la información que tenía sobre Harry en un reporte, aunque aún tenía información faltante con respecto a su quinto año y sobre tiempo en el que estuvo en prisión. Hace una semana recibió una carta de sus dos padres diciendo que habían accedido a permitirle mantener la parte de WWW. Estaba aliviada ante la respuesta y estática ante el hecho de que su padre aceptó. Él escribió una nota separada en la que simplemente había explicado como ocurrieron las cosas. Ella respondió alegre, contándole sobre sus tareas. Incluso fue tan lejos como para explicarle Quidditch. No sabía como reaccionaría ante ello pero no tenia idea de que otra cosa escribir.

Se preguntó que había traído este cambio tan repentino en su padre. La carta estaba escrita como si hubieran tenido una comunicación ininterrumpida todo el tiempo. Había estado tan confundida que incluso fue con el Profesor Black (quien era el único profesor que conocía a su padre) y le contó sobre eso. Él simplemente le aconsejó seguirle la corriente, porque al parecer su padre estaba tratando de convertirse en el padre que Courtney necesitaba.

Así fue que, aunque aún estaba confundida, decidió darle una oportunidad a su papá para que mostrara cuanto había cambiado y que lo hacia en serio. Esa mañana le envió una carta diciéndole que lo perdonaba y que le agradecía por intentar.

Mientras se apresuraba hacia pociones, pensó en la extraña actitud de su profesor. Desde la noche de su detención, siempre parecía estarla vigilando. Para ser honestos, le ponía los cabellos de punta. En clase, rara vez la seleccionaría verbalmente, pero ya todos sabían que la observaba casi exclusivamente. Consecuentemente, toda la clase volteaba a verla también. No ayudaba el hecho que no era buena en pociones. En corto, estaba comenzando a odiar la materia.

Después de sufrir otro episodio, alegremente dejó los calabozos y llegó al gran salón para almorzar antes que el resto de sus compañeros. Comió rápidamente y logró evadir a la multitud. Sabía que Angela quería hablar con ella, probablemente por la clase de Snape, otra vez. Ella, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para las pláticas motivacionales de Angela. En la sala común, se relajó junto al fuego y abrió su libro para revisar la tarea de Encantamientos.

Un ulular la interrumpió y miró hacia arriba para ver a Rex. Alegre, saltó para recibir el paquete atado a su pierna. Estaba sorprendida que fuera un paquete. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando escuchó voces afuera. Mirando a su reloj se dio cuenta que solo le quedaban diez minutos para llegar a Encantamientos.

Corriendo rápidamente ha su dormitorio, saltó en su cama y abrió su paquete. Encima de todo estaba un número de sobres de pergaminos. Los tomó y colocó la caja de lado.

Abriendo el primer sobre comenzó a leer.

_Querida Courtney,_

_Estoy honrado que hayas decidido confiarme tu confusión sobre tu padre. Lo que estas sintiendo es perfectamente entendible. Sin embargo, temo no ser la mejor persona para hablar sobre el perdón. Espero que todo se solucione sin embargo. Solo recuerda que tu padre te ama._

_También me disculpo que esta carta haya tomado tanto tiempo. Ha sido la carta más difícil que haya escrito. Por favor, una vez que te cuente lo que sucedió, no lo traigas a la luz otra vez. No quiere recordarlo más veces de lo que sea necesario._

_El verano después de mi cuarto año fue el peor. Mis parientes, aún culpándome por la travesura que Fred y George jugaron en Dudley, estaban determinados en hacer mi verano horrible. Solo me daban una comida al día y me eran encomendadas una serie de trabajos y servicios para los Dursleys. Algunas veces me hacían hacer una tarea solo para ocupar mi tiempo. Tenía que reorganizar los libros de la biblioteca del tío Vernon por lo menos cuatro veces: en orden alfabético por autor, por título, por orden cronológico y por fecha de publicación, y también en orden del número de acuerdo con el sistema decimal de Dewey. Mucho de lo que me hacían hacer era simplemente tedioso. No me molestaba lo tedioso, era relajante para mis nervios. Lo peor era el trabajo en el jardín que me hacían hacer, era exhaustivo, especialmente cuando estaba hambriento. Como dije, no fue un verano agradable._

_Lo que lo hizo peor fue el hecho que Voldemort estaba activo de nuevo. Aún no tenía la atención del ministerio, ya que mantenía sus ataques lejos del ojo público. Atacaba a aquellos que tuvieran una relación con Dumbledore y el ministerio descartaba a Dumbledore considerándolo un alarmista. Sin embargo, gracias a mi cicatriz, yo fui testigo de todo lo que hizo ese verano. Fue horrible Courtney, y no voy a describir lo que pasó. No ayudaba el hecho que la conexión entre Voldemort y yo parecía hacerse cada vez más fuerte a la vez que él incrementaba su poder. Supongo que tiene sentido ya que puso una parte de su poder dentro de mí cuando tenía un año y que usó mi sangre para revivir. El único punto bueno en el que podía pensar era que él no se daba cuenta de la conexión y no podía observarme como yo lo hacía. Sospecho que eso era por las circunstancias en las que estábamos conectados, yo fui el participante involuntario y lo había bloqueado parcialmente. Al ser él quien me ataco a propósito a la edad de un año (y así, transmitiendo su poder a propósito y al ser él quien tomó mi sangre por la fuerza, él voluntariamente (si no inconscientemente) entre al enlace de manera que no puede ser bloqueado._

_Física y emocionalmente estaba desgastado para el final del verano. Mis sueños no eran constantes para este punto así que no sabía todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabia que estaba planeando algo pero no conocía los detalles._

_En octubre de mi quinto año, Voldemort atacó las oficinas subterráneas del Ministerio en Londres. El ministerio ya no pudo negar su regreso así que fueron al otro extremo. _Cualquiera_ siquiera sospechoso de estar conectado con las actividades Oscuras era arrestado e interrogado. Pero en su incompetencia no pudieron atrapar a ningún Mortífago—aunque al fin fue publicado que mucha gente influyente en el ministerio eran Mortífagos, como Malfoy y Macnair_

_Mis labores escolares estaban sufriendo bastante por mi incapacidad de tener un buen descanso (descubrí que la poción del Descanso Sin Sueños no hacia nada para bloquear las visiones y sólo prolongaba mi estancia en lo que fuere Voldemort estaba haciendo) y por consiguiente mi incapacidad para concentrarme. Si se hubiera permitido el Quidditch ese año, seguramente me hubieran sacado del equipo por mis calificaciones._

_De alguna manera, logré pasar el primer semestre en una sola pieza. Mis visiones de Voldemort se volvían inquietantemente frecuentes. Sin embargo, tenía problemas recordando todo. Detalles, palabras, nombres y hechos importantes se me escapaban. Quizás si hubiera sido capaz de recordar mejor, hubiera sabido lo que Voldemort planeaba. Tenía una casi perfecta memoria con las imágenes._

_Ron y Hermione estuvieron conmigo ese semestre como nunca lo habían estado. La mitad del tiempo parecía que eran capaces de leer mi mente y saber exactamente cuando necesitaba hablar y cuando necesitaba estar solo. También comencé a salir con Ginny ese semestre. Sirius y yo manteníamos una comunicación frecuente y el profesor Dumbledore me recibía en su oficina siempre que necesitara alguien sabio que me escuchara. En corto, incluso cuando la amenaza fue más grande para mí que en cualquier otro momento de mis años anteriores, era más feliz y tenía toda una red de apoyo._

_Apoyo era algo que nunca tuve mientras crecía. Como te he dicho antes, mis guardianes me odiaban y me temían. Así que me hacían menos y a un lado en cada oportunidad. Crecer en ese ambiente _no_ conduce a creer en las personas fácilmente ni a pedir ayuda de ellas. Así que tras cuatro años finalmente pedí ayuda a los adultos en mi vida y les confié a mis amigos mis inseguridades. Incluso le conté a Sirius lo horrible que era tratado con los Dursleys. Él me aconsejó que fuera con Dumbledore y que le reportara la negligencia y el abuso que había experimentado toda mi vida. Finalmente lo hice a finales de diciembre. Después de que le conté todo, me prometió que jamás tendría que regresar a esa casa durante el verano. Recuerdo pensar después de ello, que de haber sabido que eso era lo que haría, hubiera ido con él años atrás._

_Mientras las tensiones se incrementaban fuera del castillo, a principios de diciembre experimenté las peores visiones que haya tenido. Eran tan horribles que no podía forzarme a hablar sobre ellas en ese entonces. Confiar en otros era aún algo nuevo y creo que estaba un poco asustado sobre como reaccionarían por mis visiones. Eran tan horribles y cada sueño reforzaba mi creencia que todo era por culpa del renacimiento de Voldemort (estoy seguro que todos creían que me culpaba a mí mismo, pero jamás hablaré sobre ello) estaba temeroso que se dieran cuenta de lo mismo al entender lo que estaba pasando, así que me aparté. Supongo que se preocuparon que me hundiera en una depresión porque al dejar de ser abierto con ellos sobre mis visiones ellos se aseguraban que no estuviera solo. En realidad no me importaba, porque si alguien estaba conmigo podría dejar de pensar en las visiones._

_Me aterraba dormir para este punto. Continuamente pasaría tres noches consecutivas sin dormir, hasta que Hermione, Ron o Ginny, o los tres, me llevarían con Madame Prompfey, donde ella me forzaría a dormir usando una combinación de pociones, hechizos y artefactos mágicos._

_A pesar de todo, la Navidad fue maravillosa. La mayoría de los estudiantes se quedaron en la escuela porque sus padres creían era más seguro que sus casas. Algunas familias fueron hasta el punto de viajar hasta la escuela para pasar la navidad juntos. Tal fue el caso de los Weasleys. El señor y la Señora Weasley junto con el resto de sus hijos llegaron a Hogwarts. El profesor Dumbledore incuso se las arregló para que los padres de Hermione estuvieran el día de Navidad. Y Sirius (recuerda que aún era un convicto para ese entonces) estuvo ahí esa noche para intercambiar regalos conmigo en privado._

_El día de año nuevo, tuve la peor visión de todas. Mi cicatriz de hecho se abrió y sangró y literalmente entré en shock porque lo que había visto fue verdaderamente horrible. Claro, cuando los reportes llegaron sobre el resultado final Dumbledore sabia que lo había presenciado, pero incluso el resultado no comunicaba el proceso. Pase los siguientes días en el ala de la enfermería incapaz de comer y sin querer hablar._

_En el tercer día, tomé una decisión. Sabía que continuaría teniendo visiones y que serían similares a la que había experimentado. Así que tomé la decisión de que no me rendiría. Tenía tanto por lo que vivir, mis amigos, mi familia, si no por sangre, por espíritu, tenía personas que me amaban y que estarían de mi lado. Decidí que lucharía con todas mis fuerzas en contra de Voldemort y mientras tanto tomaría ventaja del tiempo que tenía con mis amigos. No dejaría que Voldemort determinara mis acciones._

_Una semana más tarde, caminaba de la biblioteca hacia la Torre de Gryffindor cuando me encontré con Ron en el pasillo. Parecía muy emocionado así que lo seguí mientras parloteaba sobre la tarjeta que había conseguido en su Rana de Chocolate. Me detuve y reí por que recordé la primera vez que comí una rana de chocolate en el tren de camino a Hogwarts. Siendo condescendiente con su emocionada actitud, extendí la mano y tomé la tarjeta._

_Tan pronto como la toqué me día cuenta que era un transladador. Fui transportado, junto con Ron, al Bosque Prohibido. Impactado y enfadado, demandé saber lo que estaba pasando. Él respondió colocando un hechizo de inmovilización total y confiscando mi varita. Concluí que era alguien bajo los efectos de la poción Polijugos. Quien quiera que fuera se veía nervioso y continuaba mirando alrededor como si esperara que alguien llegara. Finalmente hubo un POP y Colagusano apareció._

_Discutieron algo muy lejos de mí como para que escuchara y luego Colagusano se aproximó y tomo un poco de mi cabello. Lo vi tomar la poción Polijugos, convertirse en mí mismo y correr hacia el castillo._

_Media hora después, la poción polijugos perdió sus efectos en 'Ron' y vi que era Draco Malfoy. Siseó y dijo "este será tu final." Después me dejo libre y tomó otro transladador antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Me dejó ahí para regresar al castillo por mis propios medios. Estaba confundido y preocupado sobre todo el asunto. Había sido secuestrado pero no lastimado. Si, el bosque prohibido era peligroso, pero no lo suficiente para garantizar 'mi final.' Me preguntaba que le había pasado al _verdadero_ Ron así que me apresuré a Hogwarts._

_Podía ver las luces y las torres entre los árboles cuando escuché "¡Desmaius!" hacia mi izquierda y caí al suelo paralizado._

_Cuando recuperé el conocimiento estaba encadenado en una silla mirando hacia toda la junta de Wizengamot. Podía ver a Dumbledore con ellos y entre los espectadores vi a mis maestros, amigos, los Weasleys y muchos otros. Incluso vi a Remus con Hocicos._

_Estaba desorientado y apenas podía concentrarme en lo que se decía. Sentía frió y sabía que debía haber algún dementor cerca. Me forcé a enfocarme y cuando lo hice escuché a Ron testificando que yo había asesinado a Hagrid. También escuché a Arabella Fig y a Remus Lupin testificar._

_Luego Dumbledore, Hermione y la mitad de mis maestros testificaron sobre mi reciente 'cambio de actitud' como evidencia de mi cambio hacia el 'lado Oscuro.' Mi repentino cambio de depresión a serenidad fue considerado como 'sospechoso.'_

_No me dieron una oportunidad de hablar en mi defensa. No me dieron oportunidad de apelación alguna, ni de verificar bajo Veritaserum. El Ministro Fudge volteó hacia los Wizengamot congregados y dijo, "Harry James Potter esta acusado por los cargos de usar dos Imperdonables, asesinato en primer grado, evasión al arresto, y por asociación delictiva. Han escuchado los testimonios de los testigos."_

_Después llamó al veredicto. Fue unánime, fuí proclamado culpable. Luego Fudge dijo la sentencia, "como menor, Harry james Potter no puede ser sentenciado al beso del Dementor, así que se le condena a una vida en Azkaban."_

_Estaba histérico, llorando, suplicando, insistiendo que era inocente. Ellos me ignoraron. Comencé a gritar y Fudge usó un hechizo silenciador. Miré histéricamente a mí alrededor en busca de apoyo. Miré a Hermione ya Ron, pero solo había odio en sus ojos. El rostro de Dumbledore era un tumulto de furia que sabia estaba dirigida a mí. Después vi a Sirius. Aunque estaba transformado en perro, pude ver leer su expresión perfectamente. No había odio; en su lugar, Sirius parecía muerto. Se veía tan decepcionado y lastimado que comencé a llorar de nuevo. ¡Él en realidad creyó que yo lo había hecho! Dos Aurores me desencadenaron de la silla y me escoltaron hasta la celda donde esperaría ser transportado a Azkaban._

_No tenía energía ni voluntad. No podía moverme sentado ahí en la celda de retención. Mi mundo se había derrumbado literalmente. _Todos_ los que conocía y _todos_ en los que confiaba me dieron la espalda. Me habían traicionado. Me había prometido que mientras tuviera personas que se preocuparan por mí y en las que confiara, no me rendiría. Y ahora todo se había esfumado._

_Dumbledore, cuyo rostro ya no estaba lleno de enfado, entro a la celda y dijo en una voz que sonaba vieja, cansada, dolida, "Has hecho unas elecciones, muy serias e incorrectas, y ahora debes vivir con las consecuencias. Creo que jamás podré entender porque escogiste este camino, pero no está en mí el creer que tienes un corazón malvado. Creo que has cometido, un terrible, terrible error, pero espero por tu bien que puedas encontrar el perdón en ti mismo por tus elecciones." El infeliz bastardo farisaico. Me hubiera reído de él a no ser por el encanto silencioso que aún estaba activo. Luego, solo para agregar la gota al vaso, dijo, "has arruinado tu vida Harry, pero has hecho más que eso. Le has arrancado la esperanza a cientos de personas y has arruinado la vida de Hocicos junto con la tuya. Tu eras su razón de vivir y lo has destruido por completo." Luego se marchó._

_Unos minutos más tarde dos dementores y un Auror llegaron y me escoltaron por medio de un transladador hacia la orilla de la playa y desde ahí hasta Azkaban por medio de un bote. Ya había perdido el conocimiento a causa de los dementores; desperté en la sala de interrogatorios. Ahí dos Aurores trataron de hacerme hablar sobre los planes de Voldemort, o cuales eran mis otros planes, o quienes eran mis cómplices, lo que fuera. No tenía nada que decirles y lo que les dije (lo que sabía por medio de mis visiones) fue tomado como evidencia de que en realidad trabajaba para Voldemort. No se molestaron en utilizar sueros de la verdad—yo era simplemente un prisionero—así que usaron la forma tradicional cuando creyeron que mentía o era reacio, en otras palabras, usaron tortura._

_En el mundo Muggle, se le llama 'brutalidad policíaca' y es un cargo criminal, en el Mundo Mágico no existe tal ley. O, si existe, aquellos que lo hacen jamás son atrapados porque los prisioneros no tienen derechos, ni forma de buscar enmienda. Era horrible, era humillante, era peor que cualquier cosa que Voldemort me hubiera hecho (aunque no peor que lo que yo le había visto hacer) después de que me desmayé, me llevaron hasta la celda que sería mi hogar por los siguientes diez años._

_Después de un día estaba casi demente. Seguía escuchando las voces de mis padres al morir, seguía viendo a Cedric, seguía viendo el renacimiento de Voldemort, sentía el dolor de la traición una y otra vez. Luego comencé a revivir con vívidos detalles cada visión que había sufrido hasta entonces. Vi a esa gente ser torturada, violada y asesinada una y otra vez. El segundo día traté de quitarme la vida. Estaba completamente en pedazos y solo quería paz. Claro está, los Aurores no me permitirían una salida tan fácil así que salvaron mi vida. Fui llevado a la enfermería de la prisión mientras sanaba (y ahí dejan las heridas sanar naturalmente porque eso prolonga el dolor) la enfermería es peor que la celda. Por una semana yací en una fría mesa de metal, incapaz de moverme por las correas y cadenas que me ataban e incapaz de pensar porque dos dementores flotaban alrededor con libertad. Alguien forzaba sopa y agua por mi garganta todos los días._

_Luego fui regresado a mi celda y ahora había un dementor estacionado frente a mi puerta veinticuatro horas al día toda la semana. Después de esa semana estaba listo para morir por causas naturales. Me aferré al último ápice de cordura que tenía con todas mis fuerzas. Mi cordura era mi traición. Sí podía recordar que era inocente, me mantendría coherente. Algunas veces lo olvidaba. Algunas veces por semanas, simplemente me dejaría ir dentro del gran agujero negro dentro de mí, el agujero que me succionaba y me invitaba a una deliciosa liberación. Por períodos, estaba, literalmente demente. No era del tipo que balbuceaba incoherentemente, yo simplemente no hacía _nada_. Luego, eventualmente, de alguna forma regresaría en mí y recordaría donde estaba, porque estaba ahí, todo. Mi mundo se colapsaba una y otra vez. Luego Voldemort realizaría su jugada. Todas las noches lo veía, lo escuchaba, sentina lo que hacía. La conexión se volvía cada vez más fuerte a la vez que él incrementaba sus poderes; parecía que la conexión se ampliaba. Muy pronto, mis visiones invadieron mis horas diurnas. Algunas veces todo lo que podía hacer era sostener mi cicatriz y gimotear mientras me sentina morir lentamente por todo el dolor y la agonía._

_Estaba débil, estaba medio desnutrido y la tortura continuaba. De alguna manera, mi cuerpo sobrevivió, aunque mi mente no estaba completamente intacta. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado ahí sino hasta que fue momento para el diagnostico medico anual, donde un doctor daba su opinión profesional de que aún estábamos con vida, y si estábamos al borde de la muerte nos daban horribles cocciones que le darían nutrimentos a nuestros cuerpos (y el repentino influjo de nutrientes casi nos mataría porque nuestros cuerpos no podían con ellos) para hacernos vivir más._

_Diez años pasaron en la peor agonía imaginable. No, ni siquiera se puede imaginar eso. Lo que lo hizo peor fue que, justo unos meses después de mi encarcelamiento, la conexión entre Voldemort alcanzó su punto más alto y nunca disminuyó. Cuando fuera que Voldemort llamara a siquiera _uno_ de sus Mortífagos, se creaba una especie de... eco a través de la conexión conmigo. Por diez años, fui testigo de cada uno de sus planes desde sus primeros comienzos hasta que eran culminados. Literalmente observé miles de personas morir y yo, quien podría haber hecho algo sobre ello, no podía hacer nada. Se que no podría haber salvado a todas, o incluso a la mayoría, pero mi información podría haber salvado vidas. Y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada._

_En realidad este es el problema. Quizás (y este es un quizás _muy grande_) podría haberlos perdonado eventualmente si simplemente hubiera sido un problema de mi propia salud y felicidad. Black logró hacerlo. Ellos rompieron la confianza, la amistad, el amor que había entre nosotros, pero incluso entonces podría haber sido capaz de reconstruir su sociedad después de tomar un tiempo para reevaluar mi lugar en el mundo. Nunca hubiera sido capaz de confiar en ellos como lo hice antes, nunca hubiera vuelto a ser parte de lo que antes fue, esas cosas se habían marchado para siempre, pero podría haber sido capaz de mantener un asociación con ellos. Pero no era solo sobre mí. Era sobre una niña de tres años que vi ser torturada hasta morir por su propio padre quien no pudo luchar contra la maldición Imperio, era sobre una mujer que perdió su dignidad y respeto a sí misma en las manos de Mortífagos, era sobre un pueblo entero que fue completamente destruido mientras Voldemort simplemente miraba con enfermizo placer._

_No voy a ser tan tonto como para jugar el juego del 'hubiera.' No estoy diciendo que podría haber salvado siquiera una vida, pero sí hubiera sido capaz de _intentar_ ayudar, dar una alarma, _cualquier cosa_, entonces esos gritos no plagarían mis sueños. Quizás ya no tendría que despertarme sudando frío por las noches, sacudiendo la memoria del dolor. Estaba indefenso y ellos eran responsables por ello. Evitaron que hiciera aquello para lo que me había dedicado y todo en lo que creía y, consecuentemente, lo que ellos creían. Ellos me traicionaron y al hacerlo traicionaron sus propios ideales. Eso no lo puedo perdonar._

_Merlín Courtney, lo lamento, no quería hacerte sentir mal. No debería haber entrado en detalle. Ni siquiera estoy seguro que lo que estoy comunicando es lo que siento correctamente. De nuevo me disculpo Courtney, esta mal de mi parte poner este peso sobre ti._

_Simplemente voy a continuar mi historia. Por diez años, fui observador de las peores atrocidades jamás cometidas, eventualmente logré mantenerme cuerdo recordando que era inocente y que me vengaría de Voldemort. Así que, observé, aprendí. Aprendí magia, hechizos, teorías, técnicas de duelo, escudos, tu nómbralo, probablemente lo aprendí. Aprendí de ambos lados, observando a los 'del lado de La Luz,' analizando sus fuerzas y sus debilidades; lo que funcionaba y lo que no e hice lo mismo con el ejercito de Voldemort. Con el tiempo podía decir que Mortífago era quien solo observando la forma en la que movía su varita, o cuales eran las tácticas que más utilizaba. Podía hacer lo mismo con el lado de la Luz. Podía organizar que persona debía luchar con quien para obtener un determinado resultado al final de al batalla. Pero no podía._

_Me desperté un día junto a Ron Weasley, quien me informó que sería transferido a otra parte. Había estado esperando algo como esto (aunque para ser honestos, casi creí que me matarían para obtener los mismos resultados) porque sabía que Voldemort estaba planeando atacar la prisión y que se darían cuenta de el potencial que él tendría al acceder a mi poder por medio de la conexión. Fui llevado a Hogwarts y colocado en los calabozos. Lejos de los dementores, mi mente fue más clara de lo que había sido en una década. Dentro de esa celda, casi podía llorar de alivio por estar lejos de los gritos de mi madre, lejos de Cedric. Desafortunadamente, las visiones no se detuvieron, ni tampoco disminuyó su detalle._

_Extrañamente, parecía que Voldemort se mantuvo quieto por unas cuantas semanas. Por lo que pude captar, estaba reuniendo a sus tropas para un ataque masivo. Descubrí cual era su plan y finalmente pude hacer algo con lo que sabía. Le dije a Dumbledore sobre ello. En ese punto, no me importaba si me creía o no, había realizado mi deber y, quizás, podría estar en paz conmigo mismo por un día._

_Dumbledore si me creyó. Me pregunté porque en ese momento. Quizás deberías preguntarle si quieres saber la respuesta. No recuerdo mucho como mi información influyó en la batalla, pero sabía que había ganado en lo que era mi responsabilidad y eso era todo lo que importaba. En realidad no aporte más información porque Voldemort, quien había tratado de descubrir al espía en sus fuerzas no había sido capaz de descifrar que había sido yo quien le avisó a la Orden y al Ministerio sobre el ataque al Callejón Diagon, simplemente dio por vencido ese objetivo y se preparó para la batalla final. Snape le había informado a Dumbledore lo que sabía y eso era tanto como yo sabía. Voldemort mantenía su plan para si mismo y no le dijo a una sola persona sobre su planes._

_Voldemort atacó Hogwarts con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía a todo su ejército ahí, quienes lo apoyaban de todas partes del mundo, y Dumbledore había reunido a todos sus aliados. Tienes que entender Courtney, que esto era una Guerra de tremenda escala, era global, no había una sola nación cuyos seres mágicos no estuvieran directamente afectados por Voldemort. Tampoco estaba limitada a humanos, había ejércitos de trasgos, centauros, gigantes, trolls, gente no muerta y de cada especie que tuviera la capacidad mental de elegir un bando (e incluso algunos que no la tuvieran). Esta batalla final sería la decisiva, todo el mundo lo sabía._

_Podía ver la escena con perfecta claridad. Voldemort estando tan cerca y simplemente extendiendo su magia en cualquier cantidad traía la conexión 'en línea' por decirlo así. La batalla me recordó una escena de esa película, 'El Señor de los Anillos' de hace unos veinte años. Al principio de la película estaba una escena de una batalla épica y es lo más cercano con lo que lo puedo comparar._

_Vi como el ejército de Voldemort se acercaba más y más (déjame decir que esta 'batalla final' duro algo así como dos meses). Él mismo, no entro a Hogwarts, pero sus seguidores sí. Luego vi como instruía a Snape para que me sacara del castillo, que tenía una oferta que hacerme. Realizó un complejo hechizo monitoreador sobre Snape para asegurarse que cumpliera la tarea que s ele había dado. Cuando Snape llegó hasta mi ni siquiera preste atención a lo que me decía, simplemente lo seguí, mientras mi atención estaba en la batalla. Vi a Dumbledore perder su varita y como Voldemort erigía el domo de seguridad. Había visto estos domos de seguridad antes. Sabía como funcionaban los principios tras el. Logré sacar la varita de Snape de su bolsillo sin que se diera cuenta. Creo que él estaba más preocupado preguntándose que debería hacer._

_Entramos al domo de seguridad y luego Snape se marchó así como los otros dos Mortífagos que sujetaban a Dumbledore. Luego Voldemort le dijo a Dumbledore toda la verdad, que yo era inocente, que fue Colagusano quien me había puesto la trampa, y que todos ellos me habían traicionado. Luego Voldemort se dirigió a mí y me pregunto si me agradaría hacer los honores de asesinar a Dumbledore. Dije que necesitaba una varita (había escondido la de Snape en mi bolsillo) y que quería que todos escucharan lo que estaba pasando. Voldemort modificó el domo de seguridad para que las personas afuera pudieran escuchar y me entregó su propia varita. Probablemente soy la persona más compatible con esa varita además de Voldemort._

_Lancé la maldición asesina hacia el propio domo. Si no sabes como funciona y domo de seguridad lo explicaré rápidamente. Un domo de seguridad esta atado directamente hacia la fuente de poder de quien lo haya creado. Se vuelve una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Al contrario de otros escudos, que desaparecerían o se romperían ante una maldición lo suficientemente poderosa, un domo de seguridad, al ser una extensión del cuerpo, conduce el hechizo directamente hacia quien lo haya creado. Sin embargo, esto es solo posible desde el interior. El exterior del domo bien puede ser un muro de magia pura. Es tan increíblemente poderoso _porque_ esta conectado directamente a su fuente de poder. La mayoría de los hechiceros son incapaces de verter tanto poder en esto y por ello son incapaces de usar un domo de seguridad. Sin embargo, ya que utiliza tanto poder continuamente, no se puede utilizar mucha energía para realizar magia muy compleja. Dudo que Voldemort hubiera podido utilizar la maldición asesina incluso si lo hubiera querido. Así, dentro de un domo de seguridad solo debes invitar a aquellas personas a quienes les tengas absoluta confianza ya que pueden tomar ventaja sobre ti mientras tu magia esté siendo ocupada, además que tendrían un rango de 360º a donde disparar. Solo para tu información, los domos de seguridad son usualmente utilizados en batalla donde un curandero lo produce sobre un grupo de heridos mientras otros curanderos atienden las heridas._

_Voldemort me entregó su varita, y honestamente, fue la cosa más estúpida que pudo haber hecho. La maldición asesina rebotó en el domo y golpeó a Voldemort. Le lancé a Dumbledore la varita de Snape y ambos usamos la maldición asesina de nuevo. Voldemort murió. El domo cayó. Estarías asombrada al saber lo rápido que todo terminó después de eso. Había miles de seguidores de Voldemort reunidos y en horas, todos estaban acorralados._

_En realidad no me importaba el trabajo de limpieza. Mi parte estaba hecha y todo lo que quería hacer era marcharme, jamás volver, tener una paz y estabilidad en mi vida que sabía jamás encontraría en el Mundo mágico. Esa noche fui a visitar a Sirius a su apartamento. Fue un encuentro que no deseo discutir. Sirius actuando como si _él_ fuera la parte ofendida. Al día siguiente en una reunión con el Ministro Amos Diggory, Dumbledore y Sirius, declaré mis intenciones._

_Ellos trataron de disculparse pero en realidad no estaba interesado. En su lugar, les obligué a tomar un Juramente de Magos de que me dejarían en paz (así como a sus respectivas organizaciones) Después partí del mundo mágico._

_Nunca he tenido remordimientos sobre esta decisión. Nunca he tenido el deseo de regresar. He vivido felizmente estos últimos dieciséis años con mi esposa e hijos. Lamento no obstante, que no haya sido capaz de decirle a mi familia mi pasado. No, no lo he hecho, es pasado, esta terminado, no necesitan saberlo._

_Esto ha sido muy difícil de escribir para mi Courtney, y espero no haberte traumatizado de alguna forma. Casi lamento haber hecho esto pero... tienes el derecho a saber la verdad, así como el resto del mundo._

_Dentro del paquete encontrarás, junto con esta carta, algunos cuantos artículos. Uno es un Chivatoscopio que Ron me dio y tamben mis Omniculares y la figura del dragón del Torneo de los Tres Magos. También hay una serie de documentos que puedes conservar, mientras los mantengas intactos, porque aunque no los he tocado en años, tengo dudas al destruir documentos legales._

_Por favor perdóname Courtney, por la dureza de esta carta._

_Sinceramente,_

_Harry Potter_

Courtney bajó la carta con impacto. Lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras trataba inútilmente de secarlas. Era como si el pergamino hubiera absorbido el dolor de Harry y su angustia, y al leerlo fuera absorbido dentro de su piel. Dobló la carta con reverencia, entendiendo cuanto le había costado a Harry escribirla.

Luego ella hurgó por los contenidos del paquete, encontrando los tres artículos referidos y los documentos. Extendiéndolos alrededor los observó.

_En la fecha de hoy, el trece de Junio del año dos mil cinco, Harry James Potter es declarado inocente de todo cargo por el que haya sido incriminado previamente. Se le otorga el perdón completo por el Ministerio de Magia y se le certifica como ciudadano del Mundo Mágico con todos sus derechos y privilegios asociados..._

El documento continuaba ofreciendo el la disculpa oficial y los términos de la reparación. Courtney inhaló rápidamente al ver la cantidad de dinero que se le otorgó—el equivalente a más de 50 millones de libras.

Los siguientes documentos eran la liberación legal de todas sus pertenencias. El que les siguió, la carta original que Harry había escrito anunciando su intención de dejar el mundo mágico. Luego seguía el certificado de nacimiento de Harry así como las cartas escolares de cada año.

Courtney se preguntó porque no había certificados anunciando su galardón como Orden de Merlín, Primera clase o su selección para Hechicero Jefe del Wizengamot, hasta que recordó que el Juramento de Magos que ataba al Ministro de ese entonces para contactar a Harry, similarmente prevenía al propio Ministerio de contactar a Harry en forma alguna.

Había una carta restante dentro de la caja y Courtney la extrajo. Estaba completamente sellada. Rompió el intrincado sello y desenrolló el pergamino.

_La Confederación Internacional de Magos, compuesta de una fina sociedad de magos y brujas de todo el mundo, en concordancia con sus leyes fundadoras e incluso tradiciones antiguas, las cuales han sido noblemente transmitidas de una generación a otra a través de los milenios, declara solemnemente y por unanimidad, la nominación y afirmación de cada Gobierno Mágico existente en la tierra, y sin ninguna reservación, que Harry James Potter reciba, y le sean respetados como tal, los derechos, poderes, títulos, protecciones y artefactos asociados con y pertinentes al antiguo honor del Báculo de Merlín._

David/Harry ha discutido su economía anteriormente pero no ha dicho toda la verdad. La fortuna que le menciona a Kathryn y a sus padres fue lo que heredó de sus propios padres. Colocó el dinero que el ministerio le otorgó dinero en forma de disculpa en diferentes cuentas bancarias alrededor del mundo; virtualmente intocables, a lo largo de dieciséis años se ha incrementado a una considerable cantidad.

N/A: oh bien, este capítulo no cubre todo lo que yo planeaba que hiciera, pero ¡hey! ¡Era una carta _muy larga_! Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora voy a la cama... son las 4:30 AM ¡debo estar loca!

T/A: espero que la traducción de los lugares este bien, y que quede en claro que los nombres los saque de la editorial Salamandra... ¿pero por que Fermaportus es la traducción de Colloportus? Ah, los misterios de la ciencia...

carol-lovegood: ¡pues gracias! y no sabes lo que sigue! ;D ¿Cómo te imaginas que sea el báculo de Merlín por cierto?

TheHard: ¡Hey! que sentido tiene leer una historia así de rápido cuando pensar, disolver y divagar sobre el asunto es mucho más divertido! Ahora que sí no puedes esperar, yo no tengo a nadie encadenado a mi escritorio (ojalá tuviera a Lestat y a Sirus Black encadenados así pero ambos ya están muertos...) ¿corrector ortográfico? Why you little--?! Mira, o escribo rápido o escribo bien... ¡decide!

Lord of the Dark: no voy a tardarme más, no puedo arriesgarme... Nelly Esp o Lord Shagy me miraran feo si lo hago, y SaraMeliss me dará los ojos de borrego a medio morir... ¡no! ¡No puedo tardar más! P aunque según Thehard es mejor leer todo de una beuna vez, yo no creo en eso, porque creo en la política del suspenso... las mejores cosas de la vida siempre toman tiempo, ne?

Nelly Esp: si, el capitulo no estaba mal, pero era muy corto, ah! pero que tal este! ;D y pronto... pronto la verdad será revelada muahahahaha! risa malévola bueno, más o menos; reconozco que es medio frustrante, a veces de dan ganas de ser Harry, entrar al callejón Diagon y ordenar que todos se postren a mis pies... ¬¬!

El Vigilante: la verdad yo tendría mucho miedo si tuviera que decirle mi pasado (bueno, si yo tuviera un pasado como el de Harry) a mi pareja, porque comenzarían a crecerme dudas sobre si en realidad me ama a mí o a quien creía que yo era, y si realmente he sido sincero con esa persona que quiero a pesar de no haberle dicho la verdad sobre mi persona... lo ven, no es fácil... aunque la reacción que más espero es la de Sirus! en la historia tendría unos... 60 y algo? hahaha! estoy segura que sufriría un ataque masivo!

Lord Shagy: sabe, no había pensado en ello... pero si, supongo que debe doler. Ja! toma eso Harry! ya vez por no contarle la verdad a tu familia le pasan tantas desgracias! ah... pero si es triste su historia no crees? como pudieron dudar de él?! todavía no lo puedo creer... si ser abierto con tus sentimientos va a ser considerado como 'sospechoso' prefiero callar, gracias.

SaraMeliss: hey! que bueno! he influido en al vida de otra persona! siii! mi vida esta completa.. ; Pero hey! que prefieres, leer un capítulo cada semana sabiendo que hay más pro venir, o leer los 23 capítulos de una beuna vez y vivir en la duda por Dios sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que Kateydidnt decida actualizar?


	17. Entrevistas

Entrevistas

Courtney jugó con su comida esa noche. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la carta de Harry. Las cosas descritas dentro de ella habían creado horribles imágenes en su cabeza. Y ahora tampoco podía descifrar sus sentimientos por sus profesores. Habían cometido un terrible error. Nunca los hubiera creído capaces de ello. Pero entonces, tampoco Harry. Ella se dio cuenta que eran humanos. Los Magos no tenían todas las respuestas. No estaba sorprendida por ello, pero le enfurecía que no pudieran usar apropiadamente ese don que poseían para el bien común. Una simple interrogación de cinco minutos con un suero de la verdad hubiera sido todo lo necesario para exonerar a Harry.

Afortunadamente, Angela estaba sumida en un argumento con su primo sobre la Copa de Quidditch y no se daba cuenta. Mientras sorbía desinteresadamente su zumo de calabaza una sombra la cubrió. Sorprendida, miró hacia arriba para encontrar a su Jefa de Casa detrás de ella.

"Señorita Barnes, ¿podría acompañarme por favor?"

Courtney la siguió silenciosamente fuera del bullicioso Gran Salón. Ambas llegaron hasta la Gárgola en el corredor y al profesora de transfiguración dijo "Gotas de Limón." La estatua saltó fuera de lugar y reveló una escalera movediza. Cuando alcanzaron la cima, McGonagall abrió a puerta revelando una habitación con un gran escritorio, varias sillas y dos personas, el Director y el Profesor Weasley.

"Ah, gracias Minerva. Por favor, ambas tomen asiento. Hay ciertas cosas que debemos discutir. Primero, comprendo que no atendió a la clase de Encantamientos hoy señorita Barnes. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular?" Dumbledore la miró benignamente.

Courtney tragó saliva y miró hacia el profesor Weasley. El levantó sus cejas.

"Abrí un paquete y estaba leyendo una carta."

"¿Una carta?" dijo Hill Weasley, "esa no es una buena excusa para faltar a clases."

"¿Era una carta de tu..._amigo_?" preguntó Dumbledore.

Courtney asintió.

"Ya veo. ¿Qué te dijo ahora?"

"Todo. Esta era la última carta de su historia."

De repente, Dumbledore se veía muchos años más viejo de lo que ya era. Asintió y preguntó suavemente, "¿Y cual es tu opinión de nosotros ahora?"

Courtney suspiró. "No lo se. Quisiera creer que todo ha cambiado y que Han aprendido su lección, ¿pero como puedo hacerlo cuando enseñan _mentiras_?"

"¡Señorita Barnes!" Minerva estaba impactada ante la forma en la que ella se dirigía a Albus.

Albus levantó su mano. Se dirigió a Hill, "La señorita Barnes tendrá detención con usted mañana a las siete en reparación de su ausencia de hoy. Ahora, ¿serían tan amable de dejar a la señorita Barnes y a mi a solas para discutir otras cosas en privado?"

Mirándose un poco mortificada, McGonagall siguió al profesor Weasley hacia la puerta. Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

"Cuando la junta de gobernadores y el ministerio decretaron que no podíamos enseñar la verdadera historia de Harry Potter y la segunda Guerra Oscura, luche en su contra lo más que pude. No me agradan las mentiras, nos ciegan y nos limitan. Pero si permito que la verdad sea enseñada, perderé mi posición como director. Esta escuela es mi responsabilidad, es mi deber para el futuro otorgar a los estudiantes una dirección en sus vidas. Dejaría mi puesto en manso de otros, si no supiera que Draco Malfoy ha sido seleccionado para ser el siguiente director. No puedo, concientemente, dejar la escuela en sus manos. Estaba preparado para dejar mis responsabilidades hace dieciséis años, cuando me di cuenta que le había fallado completamente a todos. Luego una conversación que tuve con Severus me convenció para quedarme. Permanecía aquí porque era necesitado. Mientras la gente necesite que los sirva, lo haré, a pesar de mi convicción de que no merezco su confianza."

El Director suspiró y se dirigió a Courtney.

"Estás en lo correcto, no hemos cambiado mucho. Aún somos de mente cerrada y engreídos, sin la menor idea de nuestro potencial. Le tememos al cambio y atacamos cualquier cosa que sea diferente o nueva. Quizás, si Harry se hubiera quedado, hubiéramos sido capaces de cambiar nuestras costumbres. Ver nuestro error justo frente a nosotros podría habernos forzado a cambiar. Pero escogimos el camino fácil, pretender que nunca pasó."

Courtney permaneció callada, no sabía como responder ante esta... confesión.

Dumbledore se sentó tras de su escritorio y miró a Courtney a los ojos, "quizás tu tienes el coraje para mostrarnos el error de nuestras costumbres. Hermione vino hacia mí con una idea maravillosa el mes pasado. Quiere que todos los primeros años presenten sus proyectos a la junta de gobernadores, el resto de los estudiantes y todos los padres. La junta de Gobernadores lo aprobó la semana pasada. Las invitaciones están siendo redactadas para invitar a todos los padres de los alumnos por una semana en Hogwarts cuando el periodo de Enero comience. Y tu presentarás a todos los congregados, la verdad."

Courtney dio vueltas en su cama toda la noche. Iba a presentar su reporte ante una audiencia de padres y miembros de la Junta, muchos de los cuales habían estado tratando de ocultar por dieciséis años la información que ella presentaría.

Pensó sobre las palabras de Dumbledore, y se preguntó, no por primera vez, porque ella era la primera en hacer preguntas y averiguar las respuestas. Lo que Harry le escribió no fue la mayor diferencia, la diferencia era que ella no estaba dispuesta a sentarse y escuchar mentiras. Si alguien anteriormente puso atención a los que les era ensañado, o incluso tratado de investigar a Harry por lo menos un poco, se hubieran dado cuenta que estaban siendo engañados. Se dio cuenta que, en cierto modo, Dumbledore tenía razón, el mundo mágico era de menta cerrada y cobarde. Veían las mentiras con claridad y estaban conformes con dejarlos así. No le importaba que una generación entera estuviera creciendo sin el conocimiento de quien hizo sus pacíficas existencias posibles.

Finalmente dando por perdido el prospecto de dormir, silenciosamente salió de la habitación y por las escaleras hasta la sala común donde comenzó a hacer notas en lo que podría decir en su presentación oral.

A la mitad de su segunda oración soltó su pluma y se dio cuenta que algo que Dumbledore dijo no debería ser verdad.

Él mencionó que Draco Malfoy estaba seleccionado para ser el siguiente director de Hogwarts si Dumbledore se marchaba. Recordando un poco recordó que Tiberius fanfarroneaba que su padre estaba en la junta escolar.

Pero Draco Malfoy había sido un Mortífago. ¿No debería estar encerrado?

Calló rendida medio hora más tarde pensando la respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente se apresuró a desayunar y se alegró de ver que el Profesor Dumbledore ya estaba ahí. Se aproximó a la mesa de los profesores.

"Señorita Barnes, ¿Qué puedo hace raro usted?" dijo el director sonriéndole.

"¿Tiene tiempo libre para hablar conmigo? Tengo algunas preguntas."

Dumbledore penó por un momento y luego respondió, "Venga a mi oficina durante el almuerzo y podremos hablar. ¿Le parece bien?"

Courtney asintió y luego caminó de vuelta hacia Angela y Caleb. O mas bien se sentó entre Angela y Caleb. Ellos se rehusaban a hablar uno con el otro porque Caleb había 8º mas bien, Angela lo tomó como un insulto) a los Chudley Cannons y esto escaló hasta una pelea de gritos justo antes del desayuno. Mónica (la prima prefecta de quinto año) les quitó cinco puntos y ahora los dos estaban enfadados. Esto, pro supuesto, hizo sentir a Courtney muy incómoda así que comió rápidamente y se apresuró a salir del Gran Salón.

De salida, vio a la profesora Granger en el pasillo hablando con alguien cerca de la puerta. No podía decir quien era porque la luz del sol saliente hacia imposible distinguir su identidad. Hermione debió haber escuchado los pasos porque dio la vuelta.

"Courtney, ven aquí un momento pro favor." Dijo.

Courtney lo hizo y descubrió que la otra persona, tras una inspección mas cercana, era Ron Weasley. Ella lo saludó y luego volteó hacia la maestra, esperando escuchar ppor que había sido llamada.

"El equipo de Ron tiene un juego esta semana en contra de los Kestrels de Kenmare. LE director le ha dado permiso a Angela para que asita conmigo, pero tenemos unos cuantos boletos extra. Probablemente Caleb vendrá, pero me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría venir."

Los ojos de Courtney se agrandaron en sorpresa. Cuando un maestro pide hablar contigo, generalmente no es una invitación a un partido de Quidditch, "Me... Me encantaría!"

Hermione sonrió, "Hablaré con el Director. Lo más probable es que pases la noche del viernes con nosotros para ir al juego el sábado. Solo no le digas a todo el mundo pro ahora. Otros estudiantes podrían ponerse celosos." Courtney asintió en concordancia, su menta ya planeando en hacerle a Ron y Hermione algunas preguntas el viernes pro la noche si era posible.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar un tiempo libre para hablar con Sirius. Ese no era un problema por supuesto, ya que tenía Defensa hoy, pero ahora estaba ansiosa de hacerles preguntas, de escuchar su lado de la historia.

A la hora del almuerzo Courtney se apresuró a la oficina del Director. La puerta en parte superior de las escaleras estaba abierta y Dumbledore estaba sentado en una de las sillas junto a una pequeña mesa donde una bandeja llena de emparedados y una jarra de limonada (lo que le sorprendió a Courtney, pues no había visto ese brebaje desde que entró al mundo mágico) fueron colocados.

Dumbledore notó su sorpresa y rió, terminando con una pequeña tos, "tengo un gusto por el limón. Ahora, sobre que te gustaría hablar?" Le preguntó mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento.

Tomando uno de los emparedados, decidió hablar sobre e problema de Draco Malfoy primero.

"Usted dijo que Draco Malfoy sería el próximo Director ¿correcto?"

Él asintió, tomando un sorbo de su limonada.

"¿Por qué no está en al cárcel? ¿Acaso no era un mortífago?"

"Nunca hubo evidencia suficiente para ponerlo tras las rejas."

Courtney lo miró con incredulidad y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, "¿desde cuando el mundo mágico necesita evidencia?" Luego, dándose cuanta lo que había dicho, puso una mano sobre su boca.

Dumbledore la miró entretenido y respondió, "quizás deba redactar mi respuesta, él compró a suficientes personas para que no investigaran la poca evidencia que había. Incluso ahora, nuestro ministerio esta inmerso en corrupción y en la política, el dinero habla."

"¿Por qué nunca hubo pruebas?"

"Draco no era de Slytherin por nada. Durante la guerra, el jugó de ambos lados. De hecho le informó a nuestro lado los planes de Voldemort algunas veces en un intento de cultivar lazos con nosotros y cubrir sus huellas si algún día era atrapado. Funcionó. También ayudó que nunca hubiera testigos concretos de sus crímenes. Ahora mucha gente sabe exactamente lo que Draco era, pero no tenemos la capacidad de hacer algo al respecto."

Courtney pensó por un momento y luego dijo levemente, dejando su taza en la mesa, "¿Qué pasaría si yo aportara evidencia de sus crímenes?"

Aunque Dumbledore no se movió, se puso muy alerta de repente. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"En la última carta de Harry, me dijo que Draco Malfoy fue quien lo había secuestrado, llevado al bosque y tomado su varita."

Los ojos de Dumbledore se agrandaron, nunca nadie había estado seguro de lo _que pas_ la noche que Harry había sido arrestado. "Señorita Barnes, dudo que sea tomado como evidencia concluyente sin un testimonio personal, sin embargo, conozco a un número de personas que estarían interesados en saber ese hecho. Aunque con Draco en la junta de Gobernadores, puede nos ser la mejor idea compartir ese pedazo de información en su presentación oral."

Courtney asintió y luego tomó un profundo respiro, lista para la parte difícil de la discusión.

"¿Profesor, puede decirme por qué le creyó a Harry cuando le dijo sobre el ataque al Callejón Diagon?"

Inmediatamente, el brillo omnipresente de sus ojos se opacó un poco mientras el Director recordaba esa memoria. Suspiró y miró a su reloj, "Me encantaría responder a su pregunta, pero es hora de que regresa a clases. ¿Me acompañaría para la cena?"

Courtney asintió, un poco decepcionada porque su pregunta debería esperar, pero alegre de que lo averiguara. Quizás le diría a Harry ya que él tampoco tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo.

Esa tarde en la clase de Defensa aprendieron sobre las momias. Estaban trabajando con al unidad de los no muertos y ya casi terminaban. Ya habían cubierto a los vampiros, los esqueletos andantes, los zombis y otros más que nunca habían sido descritos en la mitología muggle. Las momias eran la última unidad. Sirius había explicado que, los fantasmas, aunque estaban técnicamente muertos, resentían ser el tema para una lección de Defensa de Artes Oscuras.

Mientras la clase dejaba la habitación para ir a Herbiología Courtney se quedó atrás APRA hablar con Sirius.

"¿Profesor? ¿Tiene un tiempo libre para que pueda hablar con usted sobre Harry?"

Sirius la miró por un momento y luego asintió, "¿domingo por la tarde está bien para usted?"

Courtney asintió y se marchó rápidamente.

Albus restregó cansadamente su adolorida cabeza contra sus manos. Esta noche sintió su edad con dolorosa precisión. Courtney había terminado de cenar con él y se marchó a tener su detención con el Profesor Weasley. Suspiró y se reclinó en la silla, recordando las palabras que había dado en repuesta a su previa pregunta.

"_Continuamente me he fiado de mi instinto, Courtney. Eso y obstinada voluntad. Quería creer que Harry estaba diciendo la verdad. No tenía evidencia, pero supongo... quería creer que había una redención para Harry. Quería darle una oportunidad de encontrar la salvación, de encontrar una forma de perdonarse a sí mismo y de aminorar lo que había hecho. Quería creer que no era completamente malvado así que tome su palabra. Claro, pronto descubrí que Harry no necesitaba redención. Que había sido un tonto y que mis instintos, no importa lo buenos que hayan sido esa noche cuando Harry me contó sobre el ataque al callejón Diagon, de haber sido escuchados diez años antes, nada de ello hubiera pasado."_

Albus suspiró de nuevo. Tomo mucho de sí decirle todas estas cosas a Courtney. Si no supiera la verdad sobre su padre probablemente no le hubiera contado. No era porque él fuera muy orgulloso como para admitir sus errores; era porque no había nadie _a quien_ confesarlos. La mayoría de sus amigos se sentirían incómodos si hablara con ellos de la manera que ellos hablaban con él. Él era Albus Dumbledore, y todos, no importa que tan bien lo conocían, tenían expectaciones, y él hablando sobre sus errores y fallos no era una de ellas.

"Es lo que sacas por la vida que haz vivido, Albus, nadie te escucha," se dijo as sí mismo en voz alta.

Se levantó de su escritorio, su cuerpo adolorido por el estrés del día, pero al hacerlo una pequeña sonrisa agració su rostro al recordar las palabras de despedida de Coutney.

"Sabe, lo que dijo el otro día, sobre el mundo mágico siendo de mente cerrada y cruel, creo que cometió un error al incluirse."

Courtney Barnes era una niña, más sabia y madura que lo que su edad debería. Era un poco torpe y parecía que recibía detenciones continuamente, y en ocasiones era una niña sosa, pero al mismo tiempo parecía mayor que sus compañeros.

'Harry, tu y Kathryn hicieron un gran trabajo al criar su vuestra hija. Estoy seguro que lo estás haciendo igual de bien con tu hijo. Pero por favor, por tu bien y el de ella, déjala perseguir sus sueños y dale tu apoyo.' Albus suplicó silenciosamente quien fuera que estaba escuchando.

Lentamente hizo su camino fuera de su oficina y hacia sus habitaciones, y calló en un exhausto sueño.

Kathryn y David llegaron a un punto bastante cómodo. David mantuvo su palabra y jugaba la parte del padre perfecto de alguien con ascendencia muggle. Kathryn no estaba segura de cuanto era solo un acto y cuanto era genuino, pero estaba alegre por el alivio que trajo, incluso si solo era un acto. David estaba, aparentemente, incluso emocionándose por comprar regalos de Navidad mágicos para los niños. Incluso le había preguntado a Megan Weasley que cosas comprar para niños mágicos.

Megan y Kathryn estaban planeando otra salida al Callejón Diagon e incluso Kathryn le preguntó a David si le gustaría ir. David declinó la propuesta, citando a uno de sus nuevos pacientes como su razón, pero sugirió que talvez a Michelle agradaría. Kathryn no estaba segura de porque David había asumido automáticamente que Michael sería como su hermana. Jamás había notado nada mágico sobre ninguno de los dos, y según Megan, era poco común que hubiera dos brujos un una sola familia muggle. Sin embargo, ella no le preguntó, y solo lo tomó como otro signo de su aceptación ante el mundo de Courtney.

El viernes por la mañana llegó con el sol tratando de escapar la cubierta de oscuras nubes. Era seguro que nevaría pronto. Un golpe en la ventana de la cocina alertó a los ocupantes en la mesa de un búho. No era Rex y tan pronto como Kathryn removió la carta, se marchó por la ventana.

Kathryn volteó la carta y vio que tenía el sello de Hogwarts. Abriendolo con curiosidad, lo leyó en voz alta para su esposo e hijo.

_A la Familia de Courtney Barnes:_

_Han sido cordialmente invitados a pasar cinco días en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Han sido invitados para atender a las presentaciones sobre figuras históricas del mundo mágico que será impartida por los primeros años. Si desean aceptar la invitación del tres al ocho de Enero, por favor envíen su respuesta tan pronto como sea posible. A todos los padres de niños de ascendencia muggle se les darán instrucciones más detalladas después sobre como llegar a Hogwarts._

_Esperamos su asistencia._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Kathryn se alegró inmediatamente ante la propuesta de ver la escuela que su hija había llegado a amar tanto. Se dirigió a David, "¿Y bien? ¿te agradaría ir?"

David tomó la carta silenciosamente y la leyó de nuevo. Luego tomó su agenda y su bolsillo y busco la fechas en enero.

Lentamente negó con la cabeza, "Un puedo. Tengo dos cirugías para esa semana, además tengo un paciente que terminará su última sesión de quimio esa semana. Podría arreglar algunas de estas cosas, pero tengo una cita con Prashanth Siraj. No puedo pedirle a su familia cambiar la cita porque están viajando desde India para verme."

Decepcionada, pero tratando de no mostrarlo, Kathryn lo miró y le preguntó, "si pudieras, ¿irías?"

David lo pensó por un momento y luego suspiró, "No losé."

Kathryn ciñendo, asintió con severidad, y luego se apresuró a preparar a Michael para le escuela.

Courtney apenas y podía contener su emoción el viernes. Tan pronto como las clases terminaron, corrió hacia la oficina de la profesora Granger. Cuando llegó, encontró que Angela estaba ahí, junto con sus otros tres hermanos menores. Courtney se ofreció alegremente a entretener a Mariah, mientras Angela trataba de evitar que Marcus y Harry se mataran uno al otro con unos libros de historia muy grandes. Hermione estaba terminando algunas cosas de ultimo momento mientras esperaban que Caleb apareciera (aparentemente Caleb y Angela habían olvidado su previa riña y estaban haciendo absurdas apuestas sobre quien ganaría)

Cuando Caleb llegó (cinco minutos tarde) Hermione los juntó a todos y caminaron hasta Hogsmeade. Ron aún estaba en práctica cuando llegaron y los niños más jóvenes se entretuvieron jugando mientras los tres mayores ayudaban a Hermione a preparar la cena.

Ron llegó a casa exhausto, pero emocionado por el juego de mañana. Después de la cena Ron llevó a los más jóvenes a la cama, Angela y Caleb estaban pelando sobre quien sabe que, y Courtney ayudaba a Hermione a limpiar.

Mientras limpiaba la mesa, de dirigió a su profesora, "¿tendrá tiempo para que Hable con usted y con su esposo sobre Harry Potter?" preguntó nerviosamente.

Hermione dudó por un momento en el marco de la puerta y luego continuó su silencioso camino hacia la cocina. Courtney pensó que novia a responderle pero Hermione dijo, "probablemente es mejor esta noche. Aunque Ron ni siquiera sabe que estás contactada con Harry y será un shock para él. Es... es duro hablar sobre Harry, lamento si no podemos responder a algunas de tus preguntas."

Courtney lo pensó por un momento y luego dijo, "¿Sabe que Angela odia a Harry Potter?"

"¿Qué? ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?" Hermione miró a Courtney.

"De Angela. A ella no le agrada en lo más mínimo porque no sabe la verdad, todo lo que sabe es que el hecho de que él dejara el mundo mágico lastimó a sus padres mucho y no lo quiere a causa de eso."

Hermione permaneció callada mientras trataba de entender este hecho. ¿Cómo podía Angela odiar a Harry Potter? No había mucho en él que odiar. Siempre había odiado a otros, siempre había tratado de complacer. Mucha veces era noble hasta el cansancio. ¿Cómo Angela podía odiarlo?

_Porque no sabe nada sobre él. No sabe que fue él quien detuvo a Quirrel, quien mató al basilisco, quien salvó a Buckbeak y a Sirius, o sorbe lo que pasó en la Copa Mundial. ¡No sabe _nada_ sobre Harry Potter!_

Por primera vez en dieciséis años, Hermione se dio cuenta los que significaba ocultar la verdad. En su mente lo sabía, pero como no la había afectado, porque ella conocía la verdad, jamás entendió el efecto que tenía en la gente que no la conocía.

Puso las tazas en el lavabo y simplemente salió de la cocina. Courtney suspiró y puso su montón de platos en el lavabo y fue hacia la sala. Unos momentos después tanto Hermione como Ron bajaron de las escaleras.

"Lo siento Corutney, no quería ser ruda. Solo...necesitaba un momento. Creo que ahora es el mejor moento para hablar. Aunque tendremos que explicarle a Ron."

Ron, algo confundido, miró a su esposa y a su invitada.

Courtney suspiró, "Para mi proyecto de un mago famoso, yo escogía a Harry Potter."

Ron inmediatamente frunció el seño y volteó a su esposa, "¡No podemos decirle nada!" murmuró, pero Courtney aún pudo escucharlo.

"Señor Weasley, yo investigué lo más que pude y casi no encontré nada sobre Harry. Concluí pro mi misma que Azkaban estuvo algún tiempo custodiada por dementares y que ellos eran los guardias mientras Harry estuvo ahí. Supe entonces que nos estaban mintiendo. Me di cuanta que nadie en el mundo mágico tenía las agallas para decir la verdad sobre lo que había pasado, así que fui directamente a la fuente. Le escribí una carta."

Ron, no sabiendo que esperar, simplemente levantó una ceja cuestionando la sabiduría de tal acción, considerando que sabía de anteriores intentos de contactar a Harry.

"Harry me respondió y me dijo todo sobre él. Me dijo como ustedes dos se conocieron en el tren, como usted habló con Aragog en el bosque prohibido en su segundo año, como su pierna se rompió cuando Sirius lo arrastró hacia la casa de los gritos, how las ropas del Baile Yule tenían encaje, me dijo todo."

Ron había dejado de escuchar después de sus tres primeras palabras y ola observaba con la boca abierta.

"Cuando el semestre comience en enero y presentemos nuestros proyectos, voy a presentar la verdad tal y como es ante todo el mundo. El mundo sabrá lo que le debe a Harry Potter. Las generaciones jóvenes sabrán a quien le deben su paz y prosperidad." Había un fuego y una determinación en los ojos de Courtney que Hermione no había visto antes.

Fianlemente Ron logró decir, "¿Te respondió?"

"Más que eso," dijo Hermione, "él transfirió todas sus acciones de WWW a Courtney. Ella es la actual dueña de la tercera parte de la compañía."

Ron negó con la cabeza, asegurándose que esto era real, mientras Hermione continuaba. "Courtney quiere saber si puede hacernos unas preguntas."

Ron simplemente miró a Courtney con expectación, esperando su respuesta. Courtney se movió en su asiento. Luego simplemente suspiró y tomó una pedazo de pergamino y la pluma que le profesor Dumbledore le había proporcionado. Escribiría la entrevista palabra pro palabra y ella solo tendría que hablar.

"Primero quiero preguntarle Señor Weasley, dígame la verdad sobre su amistad con Harry."

Ron suspiró y comenzó su relato.

"Crecí escuchando historias sobre Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-vivió. En todo ese tiempo nunca me di cuenta de que tenía la misma edad que yo. Jamás se me ocurrió que iría a Hogwarts conmigo, mucho menos que nos volveríamos amigos. Cuando Fred y George nos anunciaron que Harry era el niño que le preguntó a mamá como llegar a la plataforma, ¡me di cuenta pro primera vez que Harry Potter aún era un niño! Quiero decir, siempre supe que no era un adulto, pero jamás había entendido concientemente que aún era un niño.

"Cuando me reuní con él dentro del carro del tren, a decir verdad, estaba temblando de nervios. Quiero decir, estaba conociendo al famoso Harry Potter. Estaba simplemente pasmado cuando comenzó a hablar conmigo como una persona normal. Cuando despreció a Malfoy por insultarme, no podía sentirme más orgulloso que en ese momento. Rápidamente nos volvimos amigos."

"Pero yo..." aquí Ron se detuvo por un minuto para reagrupar sus pensamientos, continuó hablando un poco más lento y más callado, "Nunca fui el amigo que necesitaba. Tenía celos de él Courtney, y ese era mi problema. En el cuarto año, me enfadé con él porque Crouch Jr. Lo había inscrito en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la fama y el reconocimiento. Estaba cansado de estar en la sombras, primero pro mis hermanos y luego por Harry. Nunca fui un amigo para él como él lo era para mí."

"No me di completamente cuenta de los que significaba ser Harry Potter hasta el comienzo del quinto año. Harry había cambiado durante el verano, era más sombrío y más inclinado a marginarse. Hermione me mantuvo en línea, me mantuvo de explotar ante él n frustración. Yo estaba encargado de llevarlo con Madame Prompfey cuando no dormía lo suficiente." Ron hizo una pausa de nuevo y miró a sus manos dando un gran suspiro, "Cuando comenzó a confesar lo que veía en sus sueños, a veces deseo que no nos hubiera contado. Era horrible, pero podía ver que le ayudaba hablar de ellos así que lo intenté."

"Cuando vi a quien yo creía era Harry asesinando a Hagrid, creía que era alguien bajo la poción Polijugos, no cría que había sido Harry. Luego Dumbledore me dijo que había sido Harry, solo quería morirme. Yo... Yo solía culparme a mi mismo. Creía que porque había deseado que dejara de contarnos lo que pasaba había buscado otra forma de liberar la tensión. Pensé que debí haber brindado más apoyo y quizás las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes."

Ron quedó callado y Courtney le presintió unos momentos antes de preguntar, "¿Cuál fue su reacción cuando Harry acabó con Voldemort y Dumbledore le dijo a todos sobre su inocencia?"

Ron miró a Courtney, "sentí ganas de vomitar de hecho. Me sentía enfermo al pensar en el inocente de Harry en Azkaban. Sabía muy bien su reacción ante los dementores. Traté de no pensar mucho en ello porque yo era quien tenía que darle la noticia al resto de la familia. Sabía que si pensaba mucho en ello no sería capaz de hablar sobre ello."

"Después de que le dije a todos me aterré de encontrar a Harry. Él estaría enfadado, estaría furioso; no sabía lo que haría. Sabía que me merecía lo que fuera que hiciera así que decidí posponer encontrarme con él por algunos días. Para cuando reuní el valor para hacerlo... se había ido. Me obsesioné en buscarlo para poderme disculpar. Pero se había ido y no había manera de contactarlo"

Hermione habló, diciendo su parte de la historia, "me desmoroné completamente cuando Ron me dijo lo que había pasado en al batalla, que Harry era inocente. Estaba conmocionada. Luego todo lo que quería hacer era hablar con él, suplicarle. Rogar por perdón. Cuando Dumbledore nos dijo que se marchaba del mundo mágico, estaba casi histérica. Fue... fue un momento horrible. Cuando te das cuanta que has cometido un gran error, una equivocación tan grande, especialmente sobre alguien a quien quieres...duele mucho. Y si sé cuanto me duele a mí, no puede siquiera imaginar cuanto le duele a Harry."

Courtney miró a la pareja en asombro y dijo en una voz exasperada, "¿Entonces porque dejan que mentiras sean enseñadas? Aún se sienten culpables por ello, eso es obvio. ¿Creen que Harry les perdonaría que enseñaran mentiras y escondieran cosas? ¡¿Cómo pueden perdonarse a si mismos si continúan negando la verdad?!" el disgusto de Courtney era fácilmente distinguible en su voz.

Ron Hermione la miraron en asombro. Inmediatamente Courtney se sonrojó en vergüenza y comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa, "¡Lo siento! Debí mostrar más respeto."

Hermione dejó salir un gran suspiro, "no, esta bien. Te has acercado a Harry y ves las cosas como él las ve. Tienes razón Courtney, yo...yo he estado ignorando al verdad pro dieciséis años, ¡no quiero pensar en lo que he hecho!" luego Hermione comenzó a llorar.

Ron puso un brazo alrededor de su esposa y miró a Courtney, "S...Supongo que solo he estado alejando todo. Parece como si hubiera sido en otra vida, esas memorias casi parecen pertenecer a otra persona. Supongo que hemos seguido adelante." Ron se encogió de hombros.

Courtney, sin embargo, podía ver que esto no era cierto. "Señor Weasley, ustedes no han 'seguido adelante' sino simplemente se han forzado a no pensar en ello, no han discutido sobe ello." Declaró calmadamente.

Hermione limpió su rostro tratando de recobrar su dignidad, "creo que es hora de ir a la cama."

Courtney empacó su pluma y su pergamino y se preparó para dejar la sala, peor luego volteó para ver a los padres de su mejor amiga, "ustedes dos no son los únicos que han enterrado todo esto, o siquiera pensar en ello."

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Ron levantándose de su lugar en el sofá.

"Harry nunca discutió el asunto tampoco, simplemente lo dejó atrás. Ha ignorado todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico por dieciséis años. Su propia esposa no conoce su pasado. Pero ni él ni ustedes están felices de olvidarlo." Nuevamente, Courtney dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de Hermione la detuvo, "¿Harry está casado?"

Courtney miró a su maestra de historia y asintió, "Ha estado casado por casi catorce años ahora. Tiene dos hijos. Probablemente son un poco mayores que yo ahora."

"¿Sabes... sabes algo más de su vida actual?" Preguntó Ron, una nota de desesperación en su voz. Courtney negó con al cabeza y se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente la nieve comenzó a caer. Era una pequeña nevada, pero el día era realmente frió. Mientras los admiradores del Quidditch se apilaban en los asientos, mantenían sus capas y abrigos contra sus cuerpos. Courtney, Angela y Caleb se quedaron juntos mientras Hermione tomó su varita y conjuró hechizos Calentadores sobre ellos. (Los tres menores estaban con varios tíos y tías el día de hoy). Se sentaron y conversaron alegremente mientras esperaban por el comienzo del juego.

Courtney miró a Hermione. Tanto Hermione como Ron se veían sumisos. No era tanto como para que Angla o Caleb preguntaran que estaba pasando pero era notable para Courtney.

Ovaciones brotaron cuando el comentador anunció la entrada de los dos equipos. Courtney dejó a un lado todo sobre su proyecto y se concentró en el juego.

Díez minutos después del comienzo, Hermione de dio un golpecito en el hombro a Courtney, y cuando tuvo su atención, apunto a algo para que lo viera y contuvo su aliento en sorpresa al ver aquello.

Toda su familia estaba ahí. Incluyendo a su padre.

Courtney prácticamente saltaba de arriba a bajo de emoción mientras su familia subía hasta las bancas. Dio la vuelta sonriendo maniacamente a Hermione, "¿Como?" preguntó.

"Bueno, cuando le dije a Megan que iba a traerte a ti, Angela y Caleb al juego pensó en invitar a tu familia. Megan y tu madre se han vuelto muy buenas amigas y ella pensó que sería una beuna idea. Los llamó ayer en la tarde y les preguntó si les agradaría venir al juego."

Para entonces la familia Barnes estaba cara a cara con su hija. Courtney pasó a las personas que estaban sentados en la misma fila y corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres y hermano. A unos pasos antes de alcanzarlos resbaló con un poco de nieve que se había convertido en hielo y fue a dar, no con mucha gracia, a los brazos de su padre.

El dejó salir una pequeña risa ante la trastabilla de su hija. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, seguro es solo un rasguño," ella restregó su espinilla con enfado y un poco de vergüenza y le sonrió a su familia. Inmediatamente se encontró en los brazos de su padre mientras él dispersaba besos por su frente. Luego su madre se aproximó y la dio un fuerte abrazo. Michael no la abrazó pero en lugar de ello sonrió y le enseño el espacio del último diente que se le había caído. Todos caminaron hasta donde los Weasleys estaban sentados.

Hermione estaba sorprendida de ver que David Barnes había venido. Según Sirius, Fred y Megan, él no estaba interesado en el mundo mágico. Notó que se sentó a propósito en el extremo del grupo, tan lejos de ella como fuera posible. Resumió que aún no tenía amor por el mundo mágico. Suspirando su frustración ante padres que no apoyaban a sus hijos, giró para poner toda su atención en el juego.

Kathryn estaba sorprendida cuando Megan los llamó pro teléfono y los invitó a un juego de Quidditch al cual Courtney también había sido invitada. Kathryn y Michael aceptaron inmediatamente. David sin embargo, se rehusó a venir. Sabía que él no tenía ninguna cita ese día y que no tenía nada que hacer así que ella insistió que, a menos que él le diera una buena razón por la cual no podía ir, iría con ellos. El frunció el seño y se miró enfadado por un momento y luego Kathryn dijo simplemente, "¿Quieres ver a Courtney?" él simplemente accedió a eso. Así que aquí estaba, sentado en un juego de Quidditch.

Kathryn se sentó junto a Angela y Caleb y Hermione se sentó en el otro lado de los dos primos. Michael estaba sentado al lado de su madre y Courtney junto a su padre y junto a Michael. Kathryn observó a su esposo y a su hija. Courtney estaba absuelta en el juego, pero David tenía su brazo alrededor de ella y no hacía más que mirarla.

Sintió un torrente de gratitud que David estuviera aquí hoy. Courtney y David siempre habían estado cerca y la actitud de David sobre los últimos meses había herido grandemente a Courtney y a él mismo. Perecía que su relación, aunque no enteramente como lo havía sido, estaba mejorando.

El juego terminó inesperadamente en un empate. 200-200. Los Krestals habían estado abajo por 150 puntos pero luego atraparon la snitch. Ron no se veía feliz con los jugadores, pero la multitud estaba complacida con el juego en general y había un gran murmullo alegre de los espectadores mientras salían del estadio. Los Weasleys esperaron pacientemente mientras los Barnes se despedían.

"¡Gracias pro venir!" dijo Courtney aún sonriente.

"¿Por qué no habríamos de venir cariño? ¡Claro que queríamos verte!" Kathryn rió levemente, ignorando la voz dentro de su cabeza que le decía que David era quien no había querido venir.

"¿Cuándo terminan las clases en diciembre?" preguntó David.

"Eh, por el 16, creo." Courtney miró hacia Hermione para confirmar la información y ella asintió.

"Si, el dieciséis. Tomaré el tren de regreso a King Cross y estaré ahí a las seis de la tarde."

"Te veremos ahí entonces." Dijo David abrazando a su hija una vez más, "te amo."

"También te amo papa." Después de recibir despedidas similares de Michael y Kathryn, Courtney siguió a los Weasleys y la familia Barnes se dirigió con Fred Weasley, quien los esperaba para llevarlos de nuevo a casa.

El resto de los días fueron relajados para Courtney. En realidad no tenía tarea que hacer para el fin de semana, excepto por su proyecto, el cual había dejado por un momento. Tenía toda la información de Harry en un formato de reporte y ahora estaba esperando por su última entrevista con Sirius.

La tarde del domingo caminó hacia la oficina del profesor Black. Golpeó en al puerta y entró cuando se le permitió entrar.

"Justo a tiempo, escuché que fuiste al juego de Quidditch ayer. ¿Te gustó tu primer juego profesional?"

Courtney asintió, "Bueno, me gustó mucho, pero hacía mucho frió. Aunque creo que prefiero los juegos escolares porque se quienes son los jugadores y todo eso."

Sirius sonrió y la incitó a tomar asiento.

"¿Así que tus padres y hermano se presentaron?" dijo Sirius tomando asiento.

"¡Si! Fue una sorpresa completa; quiero decir, especialmente que mi papá haya venido."

"Bueno Courtney, te dijo que lo intentaría y obviamente está tratando."

"supongo que sí, pero no creo que haya visto un solo minuto del juego. Creo que me miraba todo el tiempo."

Sirius sonrió y luego se reclinó en su silla y dijo, "Así que, ¿Qué es lo que queráis preguntarme sobre Harry?"

"Bueno, primero cuénteme todo desde su punto de vista," dijo Courtney mientras preparaba su pergamino y pluma.

"Bueno, apenas y lo recordaba antes de que viera el artículo en el Profeta Diario sobre el premio de los Weasleys y reconociera a Colagusano. Los dementores extrajeron de mi las memorias de Harry." los ojos de Sirius perdieron algo cuando comenzó a hablar de Azkaban. "Cuando finalmente recordé a Harry, no me permití olvidarlo. Esto es lo que me dio... el deseo de escapar. Lo observé lo mejor que pude ese año. Cuando al fin nos encontramos... no fue en la mayor situación y estoy seguro que él te contó. Estaba asombrado que él se haya abierto a mi tan rápidamente y que me dejara dentro de su vida tan completamente, incluso más cuando me di cuenta lo poco que confiaba en el resto de las personas. Era el premier adulto en quien él había confiado en un largo tiempo. El tipo de vida que tenía, me hizo preguntarme, ¿como podía alejarse tanto de los demás y al mismo tiempo desear confiar en alguien quien era casi un perfecto extraño? Pero aún no nos conocíamos completamente. Nuestra conversación más larga fue cuando hablé con él el día de su aniversario numero quince y eso no fue más de dos horas. Apenas y lo conocía. Confió en mí sin conocerme pero yo no podía confiar en él. Esa es una razón por la que creí en las mentiras. Había conocido y confiado en Remus ya Albus pro décadas pero no conocía a mi ahijado."

Ok, antes de que alguien tenga ideas extrañas, déjenme explicar. Angela y Caleb pelan como si fueran hermanos, pero no como Ron y Hermione lo hacían en los libros donde se interpreta como iteres romántico. Solo son primos.

N/T: bien, ahora que terminé el capítulo solo les pido que sean pacientes conmigo y que si hay un error mayor por ahí, por favor ignórenlo: Full Metal Alchemist terminó y ha dejado a la traductora en medio de una crisis existencial preguntándose sobre la magia, la alquimia y los mundos paralelos.

Este es un buen momento para decir que luego de una plática con mi profesora de Traducción, debo cambiar el título, ahora si buscan este fic para ver la proxinma semana el capítulo 18, háganlo como "Traicionado" plz.

El Vigilante: yo creo que sería muy difícil que Harry metiera la pata, ya que se ha vuelto muy bueno ocultando información estratégica... Ja! ahí lo tienes! Si Courtney está tan enfadada con Hermione y con Ron por negar la verdad debe pensar lo mismo de Harry aunque no lo diga! ;D

Alexia-Black: bueno, hay un dicho por aqui que dice que el dinero, la verdad y ...ejem, otra cosa, no se pueden ocultar, así que ya veremos, como lo van a tomar es otra cosa...

TheHard: adoro cuando la gente comienza a verlo a mi modo... hey esperen, ese se escucha muy mala onda de mi parte! ...al diablo! la verdad es que a mi tampoco me agrada mucho esperar una semana por capítulo, pero tampoco tengo mucho tiempo que digamos, sobre todo com mis clases de Frances... no se si enfadarme o llorar... ok, hare ambos llora de enfado  
cinco minutos despues  
Ok, ya estoy bein... y no, no es caracter, mucha gente ya me ha dicho que estoy loca Y que soy rara, así que creo que solo es "un mecanismo de defensa ante una respuesta negativa" que no se que sea pero es lo que mi amiga de Psicología me dijo .

Jarlaxe-Bregan: si podría, pero creo que si alguno de mis profesores se enterara me correrían de mi escuela, ; es una traducción babe, y no puedo hacer nada en contra de ello, aunqeu a lo mejor puedo preguntarle a Katey como va el capítulo 24....mmmh... ¬¬ (y si me entero que llega a paterale el culo a alguien, creeme, serás el primero a quien le avise!)

Arwenej: pues... tengo una lista en mi pagina de ciertos fics que se parecen, pero algunos de los links ya no sirven y no he tenido tiempo de buscar nuevamente las historias... hay sin embargo otro fic muy bueno llamado "Realizations" de Wishweaver, el cual tiene traduccion al español: Realizations by Iantheyumi es muy bueno y a mi me gusta mucho, no es como "Betrayed" porque a Harry nunca lo meten al bote pero vale la pena.

Nelly Esp: hay si, es lo que estoy esperando, que le diga a su familia. "racionalmente?" ¿Que es racionalmente? risa maniaca no olvidemos que fue la locura lo que a fin de cuentas sacó a Sirius de la cárcel, si se hubiera quedado a racionalizar estoy segura que abría muerto ahí... aunque... también fue lo que lo colocó del otro lado del velo... ok, buscaré otro ejemplo ;

Hermione Tachikawa: sabes, tenía un amigo con el mismo apellido! D al pobre le daba fobia que lo saludara de beso suspiro a que buenos tiempos... dudo que Harry vaya a decirlo en un futuro cercano, es más! estoy segura que no tiene ni siquiera el valor para decirselo a si mismo en el espejo,! P oh, has subido esa historia? mientras tenga poca o nula cantidad de Mary Sues esta bien por mi :D

CarolLovegood: sonido de trompeta tada! aqui está el capítulo 17! apuesto que no esperabas el partido de Quidditch! nadie lo hizo, incluso a mi se me había olvidado, pero es un momento tierno y memorable! si, ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 18, pero tuve que detenerme por nevios... oh la espera!

Lily-Potter: Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok ya actualize! ;P pero ya vez, aún nadie sabe sobre Harry...ahora que.... cosas... interesantes pasan en el proximo capítulo ¬¬!

Sara-Meliss: si, Kateydidnt es la escritora original, todo el mundo le manda besos y abrazos y un "actualiza!" de cuando en cuando, aunque sus lectores en inglés son un poco más insistentes (y claro tambien están los de italiano, Alemán y francés) y debido a ello a prometido que no morira, perderá la memoria, ni se dejará ser secuestrada por extraterrestres hasta que termine Betrayed, ya que segun dice tiene otras historias en mente... ¬¬ aunque dicen por ahí que no le falta mucho a la historia, la cual ya tiene 23 capítulos...


	18. Confesiones Navideñas

N/A: Este capítulo comienza un mes después del anterior, a la mitad de diciembre, no mucho pasa en el tiempo intermedio.

Confesiones Navideñas

Courtney suspiró en alivio mientras colocaba el reporte de Harry Potter en las manos de la profesora Granger. Había sido un trabajo duro y estaba muy orgullosa de ello. Sospechaba que su reporte era un poco más largo de los que Hermione (la había estado llamando por su nombre de pila por semanas ya que sentía que la conocía perfectamente por las cartas de Harry) esperaba, pero no creía que la maestra se quejaría, considerando su amor personal por la historia.

"Recuerden que ya deben estar planeando que decir en su presentación oral," le recordó Hermione a la clase mientras se preparaban para dejar la habitación. "no necesito que me entreguen eso; sin embargo si quieren que lo revise puedo incluso darles consejos de cómo mejorarlos. Recuerden que sus presentaciones deben durar menos de veinte minutos. Serán calcificados en su presentación, aunque no es un porcentaje tan grande como el de su reporte. Los regresaré tan pronto como las clases comiencen para que sepan su calificación. Ahora," Hermione se relajó visiblemente y sonrió, "ya que este es nuestro último día antes de las vacaciones, les deseo una feliz Navidad." Todos los niños se regocijaron por esta declaración y respondieron igualmente.

Courtney, acompañada por Caleb y Angela, caminaron rápidamente hacia el Gran Salón para cenar. Parecía que había un acuerdo tácito de los primeros años de no hablar sobre sus proyectos y sobre la próxima presentación oral. En lugar de ello, todos hablaban sobre lo que harían en las vacaciones y lo mucho que deseaban ver a sus respectivas familias. Ya que muchos estudiantes se iban a casa para las fiestas tuvieron el banquete esa noche.

Cuando la fiesta estaba por concluir, la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a todos, disculpándose que el Director no estuviera presente, ya que no se sentía muy bien, y les deseó unas seguras y alegres vacaciones. Luego los despidió para que pudieran terminar de empacar y se fueran a la cama.

De regreso a la torre de Gryffindor Courtney de dirigió a sus dos compañeros, "¿Por qué creen que el Director no estaba presente?"

Caleb se encogió de hombros, "McGonagall dijo que no se sentía muy bien."

Courtney frunció el ceño, "no se ha sentido bien por un tiempo ¿no es así? Quiero decir, no se ha visto muy bien desde hace un mes. Se veía realmente enfermo hace tres semanas,"

Caleb volvió a encogerse de hombros y abrió lo boca para dar otra respuesta aplacante cuando Ángela habló, "Escuche a mama, Sirius y Remus hablando al semana pasada. Estaban muy preocupados porque el Director siempre ha estado en la mejor de las condiciones. Ahora sin embargo, es como si tuviera un resfrió, pero ninguna de las medicinas de Promfey funciona."

Caleb giró sus ojos, "todo el mundo se enferma de vez en cuando. Y saben que hay cierto tipo de enfermedades mágicas que solo tienen que seguir su curso. Están actuando dramáticamente." Con ello, entraron a la sala común y se retiraron hacia sus habitaciones para terminar de empacar.

A la mañana siguiente, Courtney arrastró emocionada su baúl hacia el Salón Central. No solo vería a su familia de nuevo, este sería su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts. Ella y Angela ya habían intercambiado obsequios, ya que no se verían sino hasta que las vacaciones hubieran terminado. Angela le había dado un libro sobre hechizos diarios y ella le había dado un libro sobre una estrella del Quidditch llamado Thomas Abernathy, quien al parecer estaba relacionado con Angela del lado de su abuela materna. Caleb también tomaría el tren así que reclamaron un carro en el tren y pronto fueron acompañados por otros primos Weasley. El viaje fue muy divertido y Courtney les compró dulces del carrito a todos. Mientras comían los dulces su conversación de algún modo encontró su camino hasta los proyectos de los primeros años. Muchos de los estudiantes mayores concluyeron que si los sacaba de clases, era algo bueno. Courtney y Caleb, aunque no tan emocionados como los otros, estaban emocionados de presentar sus proyectos.

Caleb terminó escogiendo a Albus Dumbledore para su proyecto y divirtió a todos en el carro con varios incidentes durante la regencia del Director.

Mientras Courtney tomaba otra rana de chocolate Mónica se dirigió a ella, "¿Y tu a quien escogiste como tu proyecto?"

"A Harry Potter," respondió Courtney en lo que esperaba era una forma casual.

"Oh," dijo Justina desde donde se encontraba tratando de mantener a Jared y a Jonathan de robar todo su dulce, "yo escribí sobre él para mi proyecto."

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Courtney intrigada, "¿tuviste problemas buscando la información?"

Justina se encogió de hombros, "No realmente, hay bastantes libros sobre él. ¿Por qué, tuviste problemas?"

Courtney giró sus ojos, "¡Puedes apostarlo! todos esos libros sobre él en la biblioteca decían lo mismo y ninguno de ellos brindaba detalles. Ni siquiera decían en que casa estuvo cuando fue estudiante en Hogwarts."

Para entonces todos estaban atentos a Courtney. Justina se miró un poco curiosa, y dijo con otro movimiento de sus hombros, "creo que esa información sobre él es poco conocida."

Courtney rió, "¿poco conocida? ¿Realmente piensas eso? Justina, tu propia madre tenía una obsesión con Harry hasta que cumplió doce y también fue su novia por unos meses cuando tenía catorce. Fue el mejor amigo de Ron desde que ambos tomaron su primer viaje en el tren juntos y se hizo muy buen amigo de Hermione meses después. Fue el inversor inicial de Weasley Wizard Wheezes, y hace unos cuantos meses, aún era dueño de la tercera parte de la compañía. Por un tiempo consideró a tu abuela como su propia _madre_. ¿.poco conocida? ¡Si como no!" Courtney rió de nuevo. Todo el mundo la observaba. Caleb rió un poco.

Justina parecía no estar decidida si estaba ofendida por la forma en la que le hablaron o interesada por saber más, evidentemente escogió lo segundo, "¿salió con mamá? ¿Estás segura de que sabes de lo que estas hablando? Mamá nunca ha mencionada que conociera a Harry Potter. Bueno si, fueron a la escuela al mismo tiempo..." Justina quedó pensativa mientras Courtney tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y gemía.

"Justina, Harry Potter salvó la vida de tu madre cuando ella estaba en primer año, se quedó en la Madriguera dos veces durante el verano, compartiendo la habitación de Ron. Si, tu mamá conocía a Harry Potter." Se levantó hacia su baúl y lo levantó un poco para sacar algo. Lo sacó y se lo enseño a Justina. Era una de las últimas fotografías que Harry le había enviado, tomada la navidad de su quinto año. Los ojos de Justina se agrandaron al ver a su madre besando a un hombre, que _no _era su padre, bajo el muérdago. Los otros demandaron ver la fotografía y pronto fue pasada provocando diferentes tipos de reacción.

Jennifer Weasley tenía un rostro muy serio mientras miraba a la fotografía. Tras pasársela a Mónica miró a Courtney, "¿Cuánto sabes sobre Harry Potter?"

"Mucho, ¿Por qué?"

"No, ¿Cuánto sabes sobre Harry Potter?"

Courtney miró a Jennifer con una mirada confundida mientras su mente se aceleraba por una explicación. _¿De qué se trataba todo esto?_

Finalmente se decidió por la respuesta más honesta. "Todo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir, lo sé todo. Todos los detalles de su tiempo en Hogwarts, los detalles de la noche cuando fue acusado por el asesinato de Rubeus Hagrid, los detalles del juicio. Se todo sobre sus años en prisión y todo sobre la última batalla, como mató a Voldemort y salvó la vida el Director. Sé que se le otorgó la orden de Merlín de primera clase y también el Báculo de Merlin."

El rosota de Jennifer se oscureció considerablemente. "¿Quién te lo dijo?"

Courtney levantó una ceja, "¿por qué te interesa?"

"Fui aceptada en el Pre-programa de refuerzo a la Ley. Se nos dan cierta... información confidencial. Quiero saber quien te dio esa información. Quien quiera que te haya dicho probablemente tendrá muchos problemas legales."

Courtney negó con la cabeza, "nadie que conozcas."

"Courtney ¿quién te dio esa información?" Jennifer se veía enfadada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Ella y todos dos habían estado atendiendo al programa de Refuerzo a la Ley desde mediados de Julio, cuando fueron aceptados. Era la más joven ahí—la única que aún no se había graduado. Había sido un gran honor porque era la segunda en haber sido escogida antes de graduarse. Hace menos de un mes finalmente se les había aprobado aprender cierta información confidencial. Ella, Lindsey y Robert se habían sentado en una habitación custodiada mientras su padre (el Ministro de Magia), El Jefe de los Aurores y el Director de Inteligencia del Ministerio les contaban sobre los secretos mejor guardados del pasado del Ministerio. Se les dijo que esa información se le borraría la memoria si ellos salían del programa o si eran rechazados para una ascensión de rango. Se les dieron órdenes estrictas de no revelar lo que se les fuera dicho.

Y ahora aquí estaba, escuchando a una niña de once años hablar sobre estos secretos. Y los otros en el compartimiento estaban escuchando la conversación como si fueran espectadores de deporte, sus cabezas volteando de un lado al otro.

"No hay nada que el ministerio pueda hacer contra mi fuente. Mi fuente es intocable por la leyes que impiden la _verdad_." Dijo Courtney desafiantemente.

Jennifer se veía realmente furiosa ahora, "El Ministerio es el gobierno, y por supuesto que puede hacer algo, _¿Quién es tu fuente?"_ siseó.

Courtney se rió, "mi fuente es Harry Potter. Él y yo hemos tenido correspondencia desde la mitad de Septiembre. Simplemente me contó sobre su vida." Courtney miró al pasamano rostro de Jennifer, ahora sin rastro alguno de risa, "y voy exponer mi presentación oral usando toda la verdad, no las mentiras ni los engaños que el Ministerio le fuerza a Hogwarts enseñar."

Todos, menos Patricia y Caleb, que ya lo sabían, miraban con la boca abierta. Jennifer tartamudeo, "¿Te...te escribió?"

"Yo le escribí y el respondió mi carta."

Caleb resopló, "él hizo más que eso."

Jennifer miró a su primo con severidad, "¿A que te refieres con ello?"

Courtney giró sus ojos y le enseñó la lengua a Caleb, luego suspiró y volteó para responderle a Jennifer, "Quiere decir que Harry Potter me dio todas sus acciones de Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Fred y George me lo dijeron en Hogsmeade en Halloween. Soy dueña de un tercio de la compañía."

Todos los presentes que no conocían esto previamente, la miraron en asombro. Jennifer negó la cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y se reclinó en el asiento. "Esto no es bueno. Courtney, ¡no puedes compartir esa información! Es confidencial."

"Solo es confidencial porque todos en el mundo mágico son unos cobardes. Dime Jennifer, ¿Qué hay de malo en ocultar la verdad en la memoria de la sociedad?" Courtney replicó, cansada de esa actitud tan evasiva.

La boca de Jennifer se abrió una vez... dos, sin decir palabra alguna. No tenía una respuesta a ello. Todas las explicaciones que sonaban tan razonables viniendo de la boca del Ministro de Inteligencia se escaparon de su mente. Los otros en el compartimiento estaban también preguntándose lo mismo, incluso si no conocían la información que Jennifer sabía sino solo lo que Courtney había declarado.

Caleb aclaró su garganta y Courtney giró hacia él, "¿vas a comerte esa rana de chocolate?" le preguntó indicando a la que Courtney había dejado a un lado cuando fue a buscar la fotografía.

Fue un alivio cuando el tren finalmente arribó a la Estación King Cross esa tarde. Después de la conversación, Jennifer se apartó del grupo y se sentó junto a la ventana por un largo tiempo, pensando. Los otros mantuvieron tensas y calladas conversaciones.

Courtney sacó su baúl fuera del compartimiento y encontró un carro en donde ponerlo junto con la jaula de Rex. El búho la miró enfadado mientras el carro vibraba en el pavimento, pero mientras la niña y su carro cruzaban la berrea de la Plataforma 9 y ¾, Rex ululaba emocionado al ver las caras familiares. Kathryn, David y Michael estaban ahí para recibirla y ella aceleró su carro para alcanzarlos.

Abrazó a su padre y a su madre, y recibió un beso de ambos y luego besó a su pequeño hermano, quien frunció el ceño ante la indignidad de ser besado y abrazado por su hermana.

La primera cosa que Courtney notó en le viaje de regreso a casa, fue la agradable atmósfera que permaneció en el auto. No había ni un rastro de la incomodidad y la casi-al-borde hostilidad que había sido tan aparente en agosto, y su padre, aunque solo le hizo una pregunta, parecía disfrutar al conversación que ella y Kathryn sostenían sobre sus clases.

Michael agregaría una o dos cosas durante la conversación, pero después de un poco quedó completamente dormido en su asiento y Kathryn y Courtney continuaron su conversación si interrupciones. Kathryn hizo muchas preguntas sobre como iban sus clases, sobre los profesores, sobre magia en general. Estaba particularmente interesada en Hogwarts y le confesó su emoción al ser capaz de visitarla. Courtney abrió su boca para preguntarle a su padre si el iba asistir, peor Kathryn la interrumpió haciéndole una pregunta sobre su proyecto.

Courtney sonrió, "tendrán que verlo. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Sería aburrido si tuvieran que escuchar mi presentación dos veces."

"Bien, ¿y sobre quien hiciste tu proyecto?" Preguntó Kathryn con fingida exasperación.

"Sobre Harry Potter, creí que lo sabían."

"¿Harry Potter? ¿Acaso no es él quien te dio su acciones?"

Courtney asintió y la conversación giró hacia la nieve que comenzaba a caer afuera.

Después de colocar su baúl en su habitación, Courtney se reunió con sus padres para una cena rápida y fue ayudó a sus padres a decorar la sala, luego se fue a la cama.

Para su sorpresa, se levantó temprano por la mañana. Bajando hacia la cocina, encontró que solo su padre estaba despierto. Estaba desayunando temprano, aunque no tenía que trabajar ese día. Comía un tazón de cereal mientras leía el periódico.

Él le sonrió mientras ella se acercaba, "despertaste temprano."

Courtney se encogió de hombros, "supongo que estoy acostumbrada a desayunar antes de que las clases comiencen. Mi reloj interno esta confundido por las vacaciones."

Su padre se levantó, fue hacia el refrigerador para rellenar su jugo de naranja y le preguntó, "¿Quieres algo para desayunar?"

"No gracias. Después de tener mis comidas servidas por tres meses, me dan ganas de hacerlo yo misma."

Su padre rió mientras ella procedía a freír algunos huevos. Él regresó a su periódico. En pocos minutos Courtney regresó con un plato con huevos, pan tostado, y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y sonrió satisfecha.

"No he tomado jugo de naranja desde agosto."

David la miró y levantó una ceja.

"Tomamos zumo de calabaza en Hogwarts," explicó.

"¿Te gusta el zumo de calabaza?"

"Es bueno, pero desearía que tuvieran jugo de naranja."

"¿Por qué no lo pides?"

Courtney lo miró por un momento y luego rió, "sabes, no se me había ocurrido antes."  
  
El silencio reinó por unos momentos antes de que Courtney, nerviosamente, presentara su pregunta, "Papá, ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?"

David pareció dudar por un momento antes de bajar su periódico y mirar a su hija con expectación.

Courtney suspiró y picó sus huevos con su tenedor. Aún mirando hacia abajo preguntó, "¿Por qué no te gusta la magia?"

David suspiró, "Courtney... yo," dudó y tomó un trago de jugo, "y...yo aun tengo problemas al aceptar completamente la magia," dijo con precaución, "tiene mucho que ver con ciertas cosas de las que no estoy dispuesto a hablar ahora." Hizo otra pausa y Courtney lo miró. Ambos se miraron mientras él decía, "Courtney, por favor creme, _estoy_ tratando. Es solo que no he terminado de clarificar ciertos problemas."

Courtney miró a otra parte, un poco lastimada por su aun prevaleciente actitud. Jugó con su comida por un momento para luego preguntar, "¿vendrás conmigo a Hogwarts en enero?"

David suspiró y respondió, "no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer esa semana."

Courtney frunció el ceño y procedió a terminar su desayuno rápidamente para regresar a su habitación.

Al pasar los días, Courtney y David comenzaron a estar dentro de esferas personales uno con el otro. Kathryn no estaba específicamente segura de la conversación que su esposo e hija tuvieron, pero sabía que era la causante de la reciente atmósfera tensa. No queriendo crear más daño, simplemente lo ignoró e hizo lo mejor que pudo para preparar una feliz Navidad.

En Navidad, sin embargo, su intento casi fracasa. David recibió una llamada temprano por la mañana en la que decían que su paciente de India tenía que posponer su visita por dos semanas debido a algunos problemas de viaje. Eso significaba que solo estaría ocupado con el trabajo el tres y el cuatro de enero... lo que significaba que podría fácilmente asistir a la presentación de Courtney ya que serían presentadas en un período de cuatro días y Courtney sería la última porque iban a ir en orden inverso del orden alfabético.

Cuando Kathryn se enteró inmediatamente confrontó a David, "bien, no tienes otra excusa. Estoy segura de que puedes arreglar un viaje retrasado para ti. ¿Vas a venir o no?"

El rostro de David parecía de piedra y, por primera vez en muchos años, Kathryn vio al hombre que había sido cuando se vieron por primera vez.

"Discutamos esto _después_ de mañana." Dijo con severidad.

Aunque Kathryn sabía que esta respuesta seguramente indicaba un "no" de su parte, accedió porque honestamente, le asustaba cuando él actuaba otra vez como esa carcasa sin emociones.

La mañana de Navidad amaneció brillante con el sol resplandeciendo en la nieve y los hombres y mujeres de nieve que habían sido construidos previamente. Michael alegremente despertó a todos el mundo tan pronto como se despertó y todos bajaron hacia la sala.

Los Barnes tenían una tradición que la familia de Kathryn tenía cuando ella era pequeña. Primero abrían todos los calcetines y comían todo los dulces y luego jugaban con sus juguetes. Luego comían un desayuno completo que consistía en fruta, tocino, huevos, panqués, waffles, salsa de manzana, y salchichas. Después regresaban a la sala para abrir los presentes, una experiencia que saboreaban abriendo cada regalo individualmente.

Courtney estuvo sorprendida de encontrar varios presentes mágicos de parte de sus padres. No estaba segura si su padre tuvo algo que ver al comprar los artículos. Michael también recibió ciertos presentes mágicos, incluyendo mercancía de WWW de parte de su hermana.

Uno de los presentes de Courtney era una bolsa que podía cargar todos sus libros, pero que tenía un encantamiento ligereza-de-pluma. Lo extraño era, que no recordaba haber visto ese artículo en las tiendas. Aunque lo que la emocionó más fue el modelo de la galaxia que sus padres le dieron. Con ello, jamás tendría que levantarse a medianoche para sus clases de Astronomía, y en su lugar usar el modelo para sus observaciones. Inadvertidamente se preguntó cuanto costó; había escuchado que eran _muy_ caros.

Todo considerado, toda la familia tuvo una maravillosa Navidad. Esa tarde fueron a la casa de los padres de Kathryn para cenar y festejar con la familia y amigos. Para sorpresa de Courtney Benjamín Jones, un Ravenclaw de su generación, estaba ahí. Era media sangre y, evidentemente, su padre era un socio cercano del hermano de Kathryn, Jacob.

Al averiguar que ambos niños eran _dotados_, los padres de Benjamín, Norman y Luna comenzaron una conversación con los Barnes en una esquina de la sala. Kathryn descubrió que Luna era una bruja, pero que Benjamín, el más joven y el único que aún permanecía en casa, era el único de ocho hijos que era mágico.

La fiesta fue disipándose pero tanto los Barnes como los Jones se podían encontrar hablando habidamente en un sofá en la sala. Al menos Kathryn, Luna y Norman estaban hablando. David parecía estar pensativo en el sillón. Al ver que tenían que concluir su conversación, el grupo se levantó para despedirse.

Luna, quien parecía estar completamente ignorante de la actitud de David, extendió su mano para que él la tomara. David la miró en incredulidad y luego, obligadamente, extendió su propia mano.

Luna Jones miró a su mano con curiosidad por un momento y luego miró a David directamente a los ojos diciendo, "tu no sabes donde perteneces." Luego retrajo su mano y siguió a su esposo e hijo por la puerta.

David se levantó y parpadeó en asombro.

A la mañana siguiente Kathryn se levantó temprano para atrapar a su esposo antes de que los niños se levantaran. Lo encontró en su asiento habitual en la cocina, leyendo el periódico. Esta mañana sorbía una taza de chocolate caliente.

"David, tenemos que hablar sobre Hogwarts_ ahora_. ¿Vas a ir o no?"

David cerró el periódico en una manera muy decisiva y dijo, en un tono corto, "No."

Kathryn entrecerró sus ojos y dijo entre dientes, "¿Por qué no?"

"_No quiero_." Él dijo en un tono igualmente enfadado.

Kathryn estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó un sollozo en la puerta. Ambos giraron y vieron la espalda Courtney regresar por el pasillo y subir de regreso a su habitación.

Ahora Kathryn estaba más enfada de lo que David nunca antes la había visto; sin previo aviso se abalanzó y lo abofeteó justo en medio del rostro. "ya no me interesa si no me lo dices. Pero más te vale subir ahora y hablar con Courtney. Ella se merece saber por que estas actuando como un completo imbécil ¡No quiero ver tu cara hasta que hayas solucionado tus problemas con Courtney!" La voz de Kathryn se había incrementado progresivamente y para cuando terminó estaba gritando a su inmóvil esposo, quien tenía una mano sobre la mejilla que ella había abofeteado. Luego se marchó de la habitación y se encerró en la biblioteca.

David se quedó sentado en la mesa por una buena media hora. Luego lentamente se levantó y caminó hacia el armario para tomar su abrigo. Luego salió de la casa. Caminó sin rumbo por el parque. El suelo estaba cubierto con nieve y el lago se había congelado. Solo unos cuantos patinadores estaban presentes hoy. Limpió un espacio en la banca y se sentó. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos y trató desesperadamente de descifrar que es lo que debía hacer.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, la puerta se abrió lentamente y David entró con cautela a su casa. Colgó su abrigo y luego enderezó sus hombros mientras subía las escaleras. Kathryn, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, lo observó desde su lugar en la sala.

Hubo un golpe sobre la puerta de la habitación de Courtney. "Entre..." dijo, cerrando uno de los libros que había recibido en Navidad. La puerta se abrió para revelar a su padre.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

Ella asintió con una mirada de reserva en sus ojos.

"Lo siento Courtney...yo..."

"¡Dijiste que estabas tratando! ¿Por qué no puedes ir a Hogwarts entonces?"

"No _puedo_ ir Hogwarts cariño. No _puedo_." David Barnes se veía desperado y...asustado. Era la primera vez que Courtney había visto a su padre tan asustado.

"¿Por qué no puedes?" Courtney podía sentir las lágrimas comenzar a formarse de nuevo.

David se tensó y miró a cualquier cosa excepto su hija.

"No... No estoy preparado."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Por favor papi, quiero que vengas. Ven por favor."

David se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Courtney y puso su cabeza en su manos. Sus pensamientos corrían.

"Yo..."

Se detuvo y permaneció callado por unos minutos. Luego miró a Courtney y pudo ver que ella también estaba llorando.

"Esto es tan difícil de decir para mí. Courtney, yo... no eres la primera bruja que conozco." Dijo de repente en un solo respire. No la miraba más, "Mi madre era una bruja, mi padre un mago."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Courtney en incredulidad.

"Te amo Courtney. Tenía miedo de que ellos hicieran contigo lo que hicieron conmigo," su padre dijo en una voz atragantada.

"¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Quiénes son _ellos_ y que es lo que hicieron?"

"Sabes de que te estoy hablando; sabes lo que me hicieron. Te lo he estado diciendo desde que me escribiste en Septiembre," dijo su padre en lo que apenas y puede ser considerado un suspiro.

Courtney se petrificó al entender finalmente lo que su padre trataba de decir. Lo miró mientras todas las piezas terminaban de encajar y finalmente entendió las acciones de su padre.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Unos momentos después sintió sus brazos rodeándola y ella se movió para aferrase a él. Por un largo tiempo solo se sostuvieron uno del otro. Finalmente Courtney sorbió y se alejó un poco para mirara a su padre. Él tenía lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. Gentilmente la besó en la frente y limpió sus lágrimas.

"Te amo Courtney, pero he estado tratando de ocultar mi pasado pro mucho tiempo... no es fácil. Me duele mucho recordarlo. Creí que sería suficiente contarte mi historia, pero no lo fue. Se que no es suficiente, pero ya no puedo moverme; ya no puedo acercarme más. Lo lamento Courtney, no puedo regresar, no puedo aceptarlos."

Courtney abrazó a su padre aún más y dijo, "Te amo papi. Te amo Harry."

Su padre comenzó a llorar de nuevo al escuchar el franco perdón que ella ofrecía y el nombre que no había escuchado por dieciséis años.

recuerden, los primeros años han estado hacienda estos proyectos por años, aunque es la primera vez que harán presentaciones a un gran grupo de personas. (Previamente solo harían una pequeña presentación frente a sus compañeros de clase.)

Ok, descubrí que tengo que cambiar la edad de Jennifer un poco. Ella tiene 17 y está en séptimo año, regresaré a mi página de logísticas para cambiarlo. Mmmh... también la haré Head Girl.

Solo pensé que sería divertido poner esto aquí, este ha sido la tradición de mi familia desde que recuerdo. Claro que el desayuno no es usualmente así de grande...pero suena tan bien (ok, es que tengo hambre y no traje mi almuerzo al trabajo...)

ni siquiera pregunten como Luna llegó a esta historia. Solo apareció mostrándose un poco perdida y se rehusaba a irse. ¿Alguna vez han tenido a esos personajes que de repente saltan a la historia sin previa invitación?

N/A: ¡espero que les gustara el capítulo! El siguiente es el que todo el mundo ha estado esperando... o más bien el que forzará a Harry a tomar su decisión final.

Carol-lovegood: sip, no es asombroso, sin embargo, creo que el siguiente capítulo es aún peor, suspiro pero hay que esperar para verlo (ademas de que todaví no lo traduzco) ;

Hermione Tachikawa: er... Ooops, creo que orpimí algo porque no puedo ver la dirección... la tecnología y yo simplemente no coincidimos... --; pero en cuanto lo arregla la leo! ya me había preguntado una amiga hispana que era una 'Mary Sue' y me sorprendí. ¡Vamos! es que no conocen a las Mary Sue?! es la peor calamidad en todo el fanfiction! ok, voy a definirla lo mejor que pueda: una Mary Sue (o un Marty Stu si el personaje es un hombre) es un personaje de la propia creación del autor el cual es colocado/a en uan historia que ya conocemos (en este caso Harry Potter), ahora, un personaje original no es malo porque generalmente inidica nuevas aventuras para nuestros héroes, pero la Mary Sue... suspiro lo que mas la caracteriza es 1) aparece de la nada asegurando ser pariente o conocido de algún personaje de la serie (ej. Natasha Snape, Samantha Potter, Cythia Braveheart Malfoy...) sin dar una solo explicación (coherente) de la relación entre ambos ("pero padre! soy yo! que no me reconoces? soy Kathryna! Kathryna Snape!") 2) roba cámara: en ves de que sea Harry el de los grandes poderes es este personaje quien se los adjudica (por ejemplo, Harry puede hablar con las serpientes, todos sabemos que la razón es su conexión con Voldemort, pero esta chica de la nada también pueda hablar parsel, lo mismo pasa con repeler el 'imperio' crear patronus, transformarse en animago etc, etc...) 3) siempre que se le describe se le_ DESCRIBE_, así, en vez de decir "su cabello era negro y sus ojos verdes" los autores relatan "sus ojos asemejaban el verdor de las hojas movidas por la brisa del verano que acrecentaban el brillo de su pelo de ébano" además de que siempre es delgada, bella, sexy, tierna, especial y cualquier otro atributo que se te agrade agregar... peor sobre todo excepcionalmente inteligente. Normalmente son auto inserciones descaradas del autor o autora que desea verse reflejado en el fic. Por eso es que digo que Courtney es a veces una Mary Sue y es que a mi no me agradan esos personajes... de hecho no conozco a nadie a quien le agraden...

yukinajaganashi: sorpresa! ahora Courtney sabe sobre su padre! no es maravilloso?! D aunque falta la mejor parte... jejeje... pero a la vez al más malvada... por cierto son 23 capítulos hasta ahora!

Nelly Esp: Pues Courtney es una niña muy comprensiva y Michael es muy pequeño ("hey Michael! el verdadero nombre de tu papa no es David sino Harry Potter y es el mago más famoso y poderoso del mundo" "Oh, Ok") pero Kathryn suspiro tendré mis palomitas preparadas para ver el round numero... en que numero vamos?

Lord of the Dark: pues si, es necesario porque si ya hay una palabra que sea sinónimo en la traducción se debe cambiar para que se entienda mejor todo lo inferido, después de todo, no es lo mismo decir "Nesnesitelná Lehkost byti" que "la Insoportable Levedad del Ser" . y Si, era necesario matarla. y por cierto, Katey ha escrito 23 capitulo en un poco más de un año, eso en promedio es 1.83 meses entre capítulos, aunque la verdad suele tardar más si son largos... creo que el capítulo 23 lo subió hace ya caso dos meses, pero creo que aún le falta escribir mucho para terminar el 24... mmmh...

El Vigilante: si, eso es lo que espero que Harry haga, pero lo que más ansío es que ponga a Draco en su lugar! XD pero creo que va a haber una serie de quejas en el futuro...

The Angel of the Dreams: yo me imagine lo mismo! P sería tan fantástico eso... jejeje, apuesto que a muchos se les mojarían los pantalones de la impresión... ¬¬! creo que a Harry no le agrada eso del chico que vivió porque imagina, en este fic tiene 40 años y todavía llamarle "chico" pues no, a nadie le agradaría eso.

Herm25: Si, es necesario. si, ya actualice. Si, el próximo capítulo viene en una semana. Sip, la gente me va a odiar por ello...

Alexia Black: bueno que esperabas, son los Chudley Canons, no puede ser un partido tan bueno... además Harry era el mejor Buscador de todos los tiempos, las simples tácticas del Buscador del equipo no le parecerían tan buenas... y además ama mucho a su hija. !

Asumi-Chan: Arrgghh! stalker! hahaha! tuve que leer tu review tres veces antes de poder entender lo que leía... ;D 1) hola Lily! 2) si, Kathryn tenía que irse, porque, es una cosa un tanto extraña, voy a ver si puedo conseguir la explicación de Kathey para el próximo capítulo. 3) Malfoy va a caer y todos lo van a ver, eso es seguro, y ahora Harry no podrá regresar a su recluido paraíso en el mundo muggle, o al menos eso creo. 4) gracias, me agrada traducir, pero luego no tengo tempo con mi clases y todo así que TENME PACIENCIA POR FAVOR! 5) ya se descubrió la verdad o casi, pero como ya lo leíste en ingles ya sabes lo que sigue no --; 6) gracias por el apoyo, pero a pesar de que escribo y leo mucho no estoy mucho tiempo en el Messenger así que mejor manda un email a y me preguntas todo lo que quieras, ok? 7) Dumbledore es el que recibe la información de todos, él solamente llegó a la conclusión tras obtener todas las pistas, por eso solo él lo sabe... y ahora pagará por ello! muahahahaha! 8) a Percy le va a dar un infarto... o al menos eso espero. 9) a mi también me agrada Harry perr adoro más a Sirius. 10) también amo a Inuyasha! me dan ganas de jugar con su cabello... no adoras cuando hay flashbacks de su infancia?! D 11) pues cual es tu nombre que tanto lo odias? 12) E aquí un consejo, para dejar de odiar tu vida solo hay un camino: haz infeliz la de los demás! ;P 13) Nooo! no más 'ACTYUALIZA' demasiadas mayúsculas me dan nervios! tiembla es más me voy a preparar un té ahora. se va

Arwenej: pues ya ves? ahora Courtney lo sabe... solo falta que se entere Kathryn toma un sorbo de te oh si... espero con así ese round...


	19. Capítulo 19

N/A: este fue un capítulo muy difícil de escribir (lo entenderán después de que lo lean) espero que todo salga bien. Claro, dudo que noten algún error en el flujo de la comunicación una vez que terminen de leer... estarán ocupados abucheándome.

Capítulo 19

Kathryn suspiró en alivio al ver que David y Courtney salían. El brazo de David estaba rodeando los hombros de Courtney.

Kathryn respiró en alivio al ver que David y Courtney emergían. El brazo de David estaba alrededor de los hombros de Courtney. Obviamente ambos habían estado llorando, pero parecía que habían resuelto las cosas. Se levantó del sillón mientras ellos entraban a la habitación e hizo una sola pregunta, "¿Vas a venir a Hogwarts?"

El corazón de Kathryn decayó al ver una mirada de consternación cruzar su rostro. Ella sintió su previo enfado emerger. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo Courtney dijo, "no, no va a ir, pero esta bien mamá."

Kathryn miró con severidad a su hija y luego dijo en un tono muy bajo, "Courtney, regresa arriba. Debo hablar con tu padre."

Courtney le dio a su padre un abrazo rápidamente y regresó a su habitación. David siguió a Kathryn hacia el estudio con algo de temor.

Después de que la puerta se cerrara Kathryn dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su marido en un tono severo, "te dije que resolvieras tus problemas con Courtney, no que la convencieras que estaba bien que tu evadieras tus responsabilidades. ¡No tienes excusa alguna! No tienes razón alguna para no ir. Es tu responsabilidad como padre apoyar a tus hijos. Tu vendrás con nosotros. ¡Esta es tu familia David!"

"¡No! Tu no entiendes ¡No puedo ir a Hogwarts!" gritó David.

"¡Entonces dime por qué!"

David se detuvo en seco, aterrorizado, luego se dejó caer en una silla y cubrió su rostro. Kathryn comenzó a mirarlo enfadada y con los brazos cruzados. Luego, aún mirando a sus manos, David dijo en voz baja, "¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por que no tenía amigos y yo te respondí que mis amigos me habían traicionado? ¿Qué había sido expulsado de mi escuela y que me habían exiliado de mi comunidad?"

Lentamente Kathryn desdobló sus brazos y se sentó, esperando a que su esposo continuara. No era seguido que él hablara sobre su pasado y Kathryn había respetado eso por un largo tiempo. Si iba a hablar ahora ella escucharía sin interrumpir.

"Kathryn, la escuela de la que fui expulsado era Hogwarts. Fue el mundo mágico el que me traicionó. ¿Mis amigos? Todos pensaron lo peor de mí cuando más los necesitaba. Es por ello por lo que esto es tan difícil. ¿Recuerdas como era cuando me conociste? ¿Recuerdas el tiempo que me tomó poder funcionar como un ser humano normal? Eso es lo que el mundo mágico me hizo. No puedo regresar a Hogwarts Kathryn. No estoy listo."

Decir que Kathryn estaba impactada o asombrada sería quedarse crudamente corto. Se sentó ahí por un largo tiempo, simplemente mirando, sin moverse, sin hacer sonido alguno. Luego dijo en una voz temblorosa, "¿Tu eres un mago?"

David asintió.

Kathryn sacudió su cabeza en confusión, "¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?" había un poco de enfado mientras ella lo miraba en incredulidad.

David miró a sus manso una vez más, "Quería olvidar, quería poner esa vida completamente atrás; quería olvidar que alguna vez sostuve una varita. Quería escapar de los que sucedió. Lo logré por dieciséis años. Y luego..." su voz se desvaneció y se levantó. Caminó hacia la ventana y, mientras miraba la negra noche, dijo, "no se en donde pertenezco, Kathryn. No sé quien soy."

Kathryn se reclinó junto a él y dijo, "Tu eres David Barnes y tu perteneces con tu familia."

David miró a su esposa, la emociones corrían por su rostro. La besó gentilmente y luego dio al vuelta para ir a biblioteca.

"David, una última vez, ¿vendrás a Hogwarts?"

David, a la mitad del pasillo, se dio la vuelta para verla, "Lo siento Kathryn, no puedo."

Courtney podía decir que había una cierta tensión entre sus padres por los últimos días, pero su padre le había informado que le ahora su madre también sabia que él era un mago, pero que aún así no iría a Hogwarts.

Su padre, Harry Potter.

Aún tintineaba en si mente. Había llegado a amar y respetar a Harry Potter como a un amigo. Había acudido a él cuando su propio padre la había lastimado. Averiguar que eran la misma persona... sacudió su cabeza mientras terminaba de doblar sus ropas y las colocaba en su baúl. Reflexionó brevemente sobre sus sentimientos ese día después de Navidad. Su primera reacción ante al revelación de su padre, para sorpresa de ambos, no fue enfado, sino gratitud. Después de pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que era porque finalmente se había dado cuenta que su padre realmente la amaba. Que no la odiaba. De que estaba esforzándose por ella. Estaba luchando contra sus demonios personales porque la amaba. Cierto, se había topado con un problema pro el momento, uno bastante grande conocido como Hogwarts, pero ahora que ella sabía la verdad, toda la verdad, podía ser paciente.

"Courdney, mami thice que te apudezz," siseó Michael a través del espacio de su diente faltante. Courtney asintió y apiló sus libros en su baúl. Luego se levantó (tratando de despertar a sus piernas dormidas) y lo cerró y aseguró. Michael le ayudó a bajarlo por las escaleras.

Su madre le ayudó a llevarlo al auto mientras su padre colocaba a Michael dentro del auto y lo encendía. Manejaron en silencio hasta King Corss, hasta que Courtney, inexplicablemente, comenzó a reírse.

Kathryn giró en su asiento y levantó una ceja mientras David la veía desde el espejo retrovisor.

"¡Lo siento!" logró decir entre sus risas, "¡me acabo de dar cuenta de algo!" intentó calmarse y una vez que lo logró se dirigió a su padre, "papá, ¿sabes de que estaba hablando el sombrero sorteador cuando dijo que yo tenía un talento secreto?" necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas.

David hizo una mueca, "tu eres una parsél, como yo. A eso es a lo que se refería."

Courtney asintió y sonrió, ¡con razón Snape estaba actuando tan extraño! Apenas se había dado cuenta de que debió haber estado hablando Parsél cuando tuvo la detención con él.

"Que un Parsél?" preguntó Kathryn, un poco enfadada.

"Una persona que puede hablar con serpientes," David y Courtney respondieron en unísono.

Courtney se despidió de su familia una vez más antes de cruzar la barrera hacia la plataforma 93/4. Ya en el otro lado rápidamente se reunió con el Clan Weasley y encontró un compartimiento. Mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse, ella apartó a Jennifer del grupo y le preguntó, ¿Le dijiste a alguien?"

Jennifer frunció el ceÅo, „no, no le dije a mi padre si eso es lo que te preocupa. Cometí el error de decirle al tío George primero y él me ha extorsionado a no decir nada. Junto a ello está la amenaza de ser el próximo conejillo de indias del próximo producto de WWW. Así que no, no creí prudente decirle a mi padre."

Courtney mordió su labio para detener su risa. Jennifer HAUGTHINLY regresó con los demás en el compartimento y no le dirigió la palabra a Courtney todo el camino hasta Hogwarts.

Esa noche después de la cena el Director, ahora viéndose tan sano como siempre, les anunció que padres y familias llegarían en dos días. Les pidió a todos que se comportaran lo mejor posible ya que los gobernadores de la junta escolar estarían presentes así como oficiales del ministerio.

"Mañana se les darán a todos los horarios,"continuó, "para sus clases de esta semana. Algunas clases durarán lo mismo, otras serán acortadas y otras serán candeladas por completo. También déjenme recordarles a los alumnos mayores— se les solicita que ustedes también asistan a las presentaciones. Si optan por no ir pueden permanecer en un salón por un periodo de estudio supervisado pro un profesor."Hubo algunos gemidos de los aÅos avanzados por esto. "Y ahora, les deseo buenas noches!"

lso estudiantes arrastraron sus pies por las escaleras, cansados del largo viaje de ese día. Courntey se durmió, soÅando que jugaba ajedrez mágico con su padre.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno la Profesora McGonagall les entregó los horarios. Courtney se dio cuenta que tenían todas las clases el día de hoy. Los períodos fueron acortados considerablemente, pero aún verían a todos sus maestros. En historia sin embargo, todos recibieron una noticia impredecible.

„Durante las vacaciones hicimos un pequeÅo cambio en el horario de las presentaciones."Anunció Hermione, „Hemos decidido ir en un orden aleatorio. Sus nombres serán escogidos del interior de un sombrero y ese será el orden en él que irán presentándose."Luego procedió a pasar pedazos de pergamino en donde los horarios de las presentaciones estaban escritos.

Hubo muchas exclamaciones y enfado por parte de Gay Patil al descubrir que, en vez de estar seguro en la mitad de las presentaciones, sería la primera persona en presentar. Courtney, apoyada por el hecho de que no era la primera, miró a su horario.

_Enero 5, 2:00 pm._

Así que no presentaría su trabajo sino hasta el segundo día. Suspiró en alivio mientras miraba las reacciones de sus compañeros. Angela estaba mirando a su madre con enfado. Evidentemente, Angela había estando esperando ser la segunda (se suponía que Caleb iría primero) pero ahora sería la última.

El resto del día pasó un tanto borroso para los primeros aÅos quienes (si no lo habían notado antes) se estaban poniendo increíblemente nerviosos. La mayoría podían ser encontrados con una pila de Q-Cards para la Presentación Perfecta de Proctor (las cuales daban notas verbales al presentador que solo él podía escuchar) en su tiempo libre. Muchos otros estaban demasiado saturados de emoción y ansiedad esa noche como para ir a dormir a la cama a una hora razonable.

Sin embargo, eventualmente se durmieron con pensamientos de sus familias llegando a la mañana siguiente. Courtney le confesó a Angela que su padre no vendría, pero que Michael y su madre si. Angela resopló, preguntando por que David Barnes no vendría y Courtney solo se encogió de hombros y le dio una pequeÅa sonrisa.

Albus suspiró al entrar a su oficina. Había sido su idea reacomodar los horarios de las presentaciones. No creía que sería capaz de esperar toda una semana para al presentación de Courtney. A pesar de lo divertido que sería que su presentación estuviera en el final, no quería tomar el riesgo de que alguno de los personajes principales no estuviera presente. Sabía que habría muchos oficiales que verían como una perdida de tiempo presentarse el último día. Había algunos que probablemente llegarían el último día pero se marcharían antes de escuchar la presentación sobre Harry Potter porque ellos ya 'sabían' todo sobre él. No, no podían arriesgar que la presentación de Courtney Barnes fuera la última.

Albus se permitió una pequeÅa sonrisa. Si, habían puesto todos los nombres dentro de un sombrero para reacomodar el orden—sin embargo no era tan arbitrario como los estudiantes creían. Resulta que el sombrero no era otro que el sombrero seleccionador. Albus tomó un sorbete de limón y caminó hacia sus habitaciones.

El equipaje de Kathryn ya estaba en la sala y ella estaba ayudando a Michael a empacar unos cuantos artículos para su estadía en Hogwarts. El niño de seis años estaba muy emocionado por ir a la escuela de su hermana como para prestar atención a las preguntas que su madre le hacía sobre que es lo que quería empacar. Kathryn se rindió después de unos minutos y empacó lo que ella creyera conveniente de sus cosas.

A principios de diciembre, recibieron una nota diciendo que Fred y Megan Weasley se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para ayudar a los Barnes a llegar a Hogwarts. Megan la llamó por teléfono diciéndole que llegarían a la casa por la tarde del 3 de enero y que usarían el flu público para llegar a Hogsmeade y de ahí caminar hasta Hogwarts. Kathryn se miró distraídamente a su reloj y notó que tenía quince minutos. Le dijo a Michael que fuera al baño mientras ella bajaba su maleta.

David estaba sentado en la sala. Kathryn colocó el equipaje de Michael junto al suyo y estaba a punto de ir a acomodar el cuarto de Michael cuando David la detuvo.

"Kathryn, tengo que decirte otra cosa."

Kathryn lo miró con curiosidad.

"Te dije que era un mago y eso es cierto, pero no te he dicho toda la historia. Yo..." se detuvo un momento para reunir coraje, "Mi nombre real... no es David Barnes."

Las cejad de Kathryn se fruncieron en confusión.

"Lo cambié legalmente a David Barnes hace casi diecisiete años. Mi nombre real sin embargo..." se detuvo y luego se apresuró a decir, "Mi nombre real es Harry Potter."

Kathryn parpadeó y so boca se abrió, "P...Pero no es él sobre quien Courtney está haciendo su proyecto? ¿él mismo que le regaló la compañía?" Su voz aumentaba progresivamente mientras hablaba.

David asintió sonrojándose. Kathryn cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, visiblemente enfadada. "No puedo discutir eso ahora, David, Harry, como sea que te llames." Luego se marchó fuera de la sala y fue por Michael que seguía arriba.

Unos minutos más tarde el timbre sonó y David invitó a pasar a los Weasleys y luego fue por Kathryn. Ella estaba ayudando a Michael a atar las cuerdas de sus zapatos. Le dijo desde la puerta, "Deséale suerte a Courtney de mi parte por favor."

Kathryn levantó la mirada y asintió, pensando para si misma que él debería hacerlo en persona. "Fred y Megan están abajo." Kathryn se levantó, habiendo terminado con los zapatos de Michael. Suspiró y miró a su esposo, "David, si decides venir, no pretendas no saber como llegar." Era una suplica de despedida.

David besó a su esposa y le dio a Michael un abrazo y luego se refugió en su estudio mientras ellos se marchaban con los Weasleys.

El Castillo estaba repleto de estudiantes y de adultos. Padres y otros miembros familiares llegaban a diferentes horas y en diferentes medios. La mayoría de los padres Muggle llegaron esa tarde en el Expreso a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Courtney esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de su madre y hermano junto con Caleb quien esperaba por sus padres.

Un poco antes de la una en punto los Weasleys y los Barnes aparecieron frente a la puerta. Hermione les dio la bienvenida y Caleb y Courtney se aproximaron

"Kathryn y Michael, ustedes dos se estarán alojando en una habitaciones cercanas a la torre de Gryffindor. Fred y Megan, ustedes compartirán las habitaciones para el personal del Ministerio."

Fred se miró ofendido, "¡Hey! No estoy en servicio"

Hermione sonrió macabramente, "Que pena. No tenemos otro lugar para alojarte y técnicamente eres parte del Ministerio. De cualquier forma, Courtney, ¿te agradaría enseñarle a tu familia sus habitaciones?"

Courtney asintió afanosamente y dirigió a Michael y a Kathryn por una serie de escaleras.

Hermione miró como Courtney guiaba felizmente a su madre y a su hermano por las escaleras. Su sonrisa se disipó por un momento.

"¿pasa algo malo Hermione?" preguntó el Director a su lado, consternado.

Ella suspiró, "solo pensaba en lo feliz que estaba cuando mis padres me apoyaron cuando vine a Hogwarts. Courtney es una niña tan maravillosa. Es solo que me frustra que su padre tanga la menta tan cerrada como para no ver las oportunidades que esto le trae."

Albus quedó callado por unos momentos y luego dijo suavemente, "dale a David el beneficio de la duda, Hermione. Dudo que esté actuando sin una razón. No seas tan severa al enjuiciarlo." Luego el director sonrió cálidamente mientras le daba la bienvenida al grupo de gobernadores de la junta escolar que se aproximaba."

Es noche el Gran Salón estaba repleto. Incluso con todo la cuidadosa planeación de extensiones temporales aún no había suficiente espacio. Sin embargo, nadie se quejaba por la falta de ello; todos re regocijaban con una gran cena.

Mientras las sobras desaparecían de los platos (para la felicidad de los muggles presentes) EL Profesor Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a la multitud, "Bienvenidos padres, parientes, alumnado, gobernadores, personal del Ministerio y otros. Esta es la primera vez en Hogwarts que tenemos el honor de hospedar a tantos de ustedes y esperamos obtener su aprobación. Invito a todos los que no estén familiarizados con nuestra escuela a hacer tantas preguntas como l deseen, o preguntar a los prefectos que les den un tour por el área. Les pido a todos los que sean nuevos en nuestras facilidades que siempre estén acompañados de alguien que conozca el castillo. Ahora excuso a todos los estudiantes más arriba de primer año a que regresen a sus respectivas salas comunes."

Los estudiantes mayores dejaron rápidamente el Salón como se les pidió."Ahora, quisiera pedirles a todos los presentes que se levanten por favor," todos los reunidos o hicieron Dumbledore dio una palmada e hizo desaparecer las mesas, suave música comenzó a tocar pro el aire, "Y," Dumbledore continuó," los invito a que se conozcan. Padres, conozcan a los maestros de sus hijos; estudiantes, conozcan a los gobernadores, pero por favor, diviértanse. Las bebidas están en el lado sur del Salón si alguno de ustedes se siente con sed."

Todos comenzaron a charlar, pero Kathryn tomó el brazo de Courtney y la alejó del grupo mientras Michael buscaba a niños de su edad, "Courtney," dijo en voz baja, "tu padre me dijo..." Kathryn se detuvo mientras Courtney la miraba con expectación. Después de ver que su madre no iba a continuar la oración, preguntó, "¿Te dijo qué?" una pizca de esperanza comenzó a crecer en Courtney. ¿Acaso su padre le había dicho algo más que solo ser un Mago?

"Me dijo que él es Harry Potter." Dijo Kathryn rápidamente.

Courtney dio una gran sonrisa, estática de que él lo haya hecho, confirmando las sopechas de Kathryn de que ella ya sabía. "¿Puedes... puedes decirme algo sobre él?" le dolía mucho a Kathryn el tener que preguntarle a su hija sobre la vida de su esposo, pero quería saber más del pasado que David le había ocultado pro tanto tiempo.

Courtney mordió su labio y luego asintió, "¿que te parece hoy en la noche?"

Kathryn asintió al ver que Megan y Fred se aproximaban. Justo antes de que estuvieran en rango de audición, Courtney susurró, "¡No le digas a nadie más!" Kathryn la miró y luego asintió.

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente. Sin embargo, para cuando la convivencia social había terminado, tanto Courtney como Kathryn estaban demasiado exhaustas como para hablar hasta el amanecer.

Temprano en la mañana Michael (junto con todos los parientes que eran demasiado jóvenes como para asistir a las presentaciones) fueron dejados en al "Guardería" que había sido instalada por el tiempo que duraran las presentaciones. Kathryn y Courtney pidieron que su desayuno fuera llevado a l habitación donde Kathryn se hospedaba.

"¿Qué quieres saber sobre papá?" preguntó Courtney mientras comí un poco.

Kathryn suspiró "Ni siquiera se de donde comenzar. Tu padre siempre ha sido... muy cerrado sobre su pasado. Supongo que... empecemos con sus padres."

Así que Courtney le dijo a su madre sobre James Potter y Lily Evans y como Harry se convirtió en "El Niño Que Vivió" y fue enviado a la casa de su tía. Los ojos de Kathryn se agrandaron mientras se reía. Courtney la miró extrañada.

"¿Petunia Durlsley es su tía?" Courtney—David compró la compañía de Grunnings hace unos años y le dio a Vernon un "retiro forzoso." Por alguna razón tomó un placer particular en ello y nunca pude descifrar el por que ya que David nunca había participado en la ruina del negocio de otra persona."

Courtney se rió y tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja (obtenido como una petición especial a los elfos domésticos).

Courtney y Kathryn no fueron capaces de hablar mucho antes de que el desayuno terminara. Las presentaciones comenzarían justo después del desayuno con el proyecto de Gary sobre Ptolomeo. El Gran Salón había sido transformado en un auditorio con un podio alto en el fondo. Los proyectos continuaron durante el día, entremezclados con otros tipos de presentaciones, algunas concentradas en los padres muggles, otras para magos y brujas. Estaba muy apretado y Kathryn y Courtney solo tuvieron poco tiempo para hablar antes de que Michael regresara a la habitación y les contara toda la diversión que tuvo ese día.

Courtney fue a la cama esa noche con mariposas en el estomago mientras la hora de su presentación se aproximaba. No sabía que es lo que iba a pasar el día siguiente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la gente? ¿En que se estaba metiendo? Estaba comenzando a asustarla. La advertencia de Jennifer sobre problemas legales vagaba por su mente. También el aviso del Profesor Dumbledore de no compartir la información sobre Draco Malfoy. Luego recordó todo el apoyo que había recibido de Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore y finalmente del mismo Harry. Su padre.

¿Porque era este trabajo suyo? Si todos podían animarla para hacer esto, ¿Por qué no lo hacían ellos? Todos ellos habían vivido con esto pro dieciséis años, ¿Por qué era ella la que finalmente hacía algo?

Las palabras del profesor Dumbledore llegaron a su mente. No hemos cambiado mucho. Aún somos de mente cerrada y engreídos, sin la menor idea de nuestro potencial. Le tememos al cambio y atacamos cualquier cosa que sea diferente o nueva. Quizás, si Harry se hubiera quedado, hubiéramos sido capaces de cambiar nuestras costumbres. Ver nuestro error justo frente a nosotros podría habernos forzado a cambiar. Pero escogimos el camino fácil, pretender que nunca pasó. Quizás tú tienes el coraje para mostrarnos el error de nuestras costumbres

Courtney suspiró. Realmente ya no importaba que nadie más haya hecho lo que se necesitaba. Ella lo estaba haciendo.

Ella estaba tratando de cambiar al mundo.

Courtney dijo poco a la mañana siguiente y mientras el reloj se acercaba a las dos en punto se puso más nerviosa. Muy pronto, uno de los primeros años de Slytherin concluía su presentación y Hermione se levantaba ante la audiencia.

"Tendremos un receso de quince minutos y luego Courtney Barnes de Gryffindor presentará su proyecto sobre Harry Potter."

Courtney no dejó su lugar durante el receso. Algunas personas, incluyendo al director, se le acercaron para desearle suerte. Sonrió en apreciación y hojeó aprensiva sus notas. Este era el momento.

"Courtney," la cabeza de la pequeña niña se alzó y miró al rostro de su madre.

"Lo siento mamá, estoy muy nerviosa."

Kathryn abrazó frugalmente a su hija y le dijo "Lo harás bien."

"Mamá, lamento no poderte decir todo sobre Harry," no se atrevía a decir "papa" con tanta gente alrededor, "No deberías tener que escuchar esto en una presentación como esta."

Kathryn se maravillaba ante la madurez de su hija, de que pudiera capturar ese dolor en el corazón de Kathryn tan fácilmente. Eso era exactamente lo que le molestaba. Debería haber sido su marido quien le dijera. Pero, era dolorosamente obvio que él no tenía intenciones de compartir su pasado con ella, o con nadie. Así que tendría que conformarse con escuchar la vida de su esposo, contada por su hija.

Al menos finalmente lo sabría.

Hermione miró a los ojos del Director. Los ojos azules titilaron en anticipación ante lo que iba a acontecer. Hermione dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego movió su varita para magnificar su voz.

"Por favor, todos regresen a sus asientos. Ahora continuaremos con Courtney Barnes."

Hubo unos cuantos aplausos de cortesía de parte de al audiencia y Courtney pasó al frente de la plataforma, apretando sus notas. Estaba aterrorizada. Tomando un gran respiro miró a toda la gente.

Justo en la primera fila vio al Ministro de Magia y a su comité, así como a todos los gobernadores de Hogwarts. Su madre estaba con Fred, Megan y los otros dos niños un poco más atrás. George estaba un poco más atrás. Justo detrás de George vio a mucha gente, la mayoría de ellos de cabellos rojos, probablemente parientes de los Weasleys. Entre ellos, vio a los abuelos de Angela, a quienes había conocido en la introducción social. Sus maestros estaban alineados cerca de los muros. Algunos Aurores estaban en el fondo.

¡Eso es! Abrió su boca y comenzó.

Mucha gente se reacomodó aburrida en sus asientos mientras la niña pasaba al frente con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. Genial, otro niño nervioso, pensaron. Incluso peor, tendrían que escuchar de nuevo sobre Harry Potter. Los mismos datos aburridos que eran dichos de cuando en cuando en el Profeta Diario. La misma historia que le contaban a los niños cuando preguntaban sobre Harry Potter.

Y con seguridad, después de que la niña tomó un gran respiro comenzó, "Estoy segura de que han escuchado la historia de Harry Potter..."

Courtney se relajó visiblemente mientras recitaba la historia que Hermione les había contado el primer día en su clase de Estudios Mágicos. La mayoría de las personas estaban aburridas. Bien, pensó, no sospechan nada.

Terminó el resumen, que le tomó menos de dos minutos y tomó un gran respiro antes de continuar.

"Ahora, esa es al historia que me enseñaron en clase. La encontré interesante porque pude ver muchos espacios vacíos en la historia. Me intrigaba que la biblioteca tuviera tan poca información de alguien quien obviamente jugó un papel tan grande en el mundo mágico. Así que empecé a hacer una investigación por mi cuenta. No pude recabar mucha información. Casi me di por vencida. Luego pensé ¿porque Harry Potter dejaría completamente el mundo mágico por una cosa tan simple como ser erróneamente acusado? Para mí no tenía sentido. La prisión puede ser mala, pude ser horrible, pero no parecía lo suficiente como para crear en alguien el deseo de dar la espalda completamente de su forma de vida."

"Estaba haciendo otra trabajo un día cuando descubrí un pedazo de información que se le había censurado a todo Edmundo. El hecho de que los dementores solían resguardar Azkaban. De hecho, los Aurores comenzaron a vigilar Azkaban hace apenas quince años. Desde la caída de Grindlewald los dementores habían resguardado la prisión."

"Para todos aquellos que no lo sepan, los dementores son criaturas que absorben las sensaciones agradables. Se alimentan de felicidad y de luz, dejándole a su victimas solo mala memorias, pensamientos oscuros y desesperación. La mayoría de los prisioneros se volvían locos después de unos meses, conservando solo los más miserables sentimientos, lamentándose en dolor, arrebatados de cualquier memoria de que el bien existía."

Courtney pudo ver como algunos de sus compañeros estaban asombrados de esa información. Algunos adultos se veían los unos a los otros de manera incomoda. Courtney sonrió para sus adentros y continuó, "Harry Potter encontró un dementor en su camino por primera vez cuando tenía trece años. Ese fue el año en que el infame asesino múltiple Sirius Black escapó de la prisión y los dementores fueron enviados a Hogwarts. Harry se encontró con uno en el tren. Ese año, cada vez que Harry se encontraba frente a un dementor, podía escuchar los últimos momentos de sus padres, escuchando como Voldemort los asesinaba," se dio cuenta que algunas de las personas presentes temblaban al escuchar el nombre, los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, pensó y continuó, "me pregunté pro que nada de esto era enseñado en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué se nos enseñaba que fue Albus Dumbledore quien derrotó a Voldemort ayudado por Harry Potter? ¿Por qué no se nos enseñaba sobre la burla de juicio que condenó a un niño de quince años a Azkaban? Concluí que el mundo mágico estaba lleno de cobardes. Demasiados débiles para decir la verdad, sin agallas para encarar sus errores."

Mucha gente se mostró enfada con sus palabras. Kathryn miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a su hija. Percy Weasley frunció el ceño un tanto preocupado.

"Finalmente encontré la historia completa sobre Harry Potter. Y voy a decirles la verdadera historia ahora. Después de al muerte de sus padres, Harry fue enviado a vivir con la hermana de su madre y su familia. Creció sin amor y rechazado. Nunca tuvo amigos sino hasta que tuvo once. Su primer amigo fue Rubeus Hagrid, la misma persona a la que fue acusado por haber asesinado."

Courtney les contó la historia del primer año de su padre. Notó las expresiones en los rostros de los oficiales del ministerio y decidió acelerar su historia.

"En su segundo año Harry mató al basilisco que se ocultaba en la Cámara de los Secretos salvando la vida de Ginny Weasley Finch-Fletchey en el proceso. Su tercer año tuvo quizás menos aventuras, aun así, logró detener que Sirius Black recibiera el beso del dementor. El cuatro año de Harry, el año del Torneo de los Tres Magos, fue quizás su peor año hasta ese momento. Al final de ese año él junto con otro estudiante, Cedric Diggory, fueron transportados lejos de la escuela. Cedric fue asesinado justo frente a los ojos de Harry y él fue forzado a participar en la resurrección del Señor Oscuro. Fue atado a una lápida en un cementerio y observó como Peter Pettigrew, el mismo hombre que traicionó a sus padres, cortaba su propio brazo y luego robaba un poco de la sangre de Harry. Vio como Voldemort se alzaba fuera del caldero y en ese momento estaba seguro que moriría esa noche. No murió, gracias al Priori Incantatem, y regresó a Hogwarts, trayendo consigo el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory. En ese entonces tenía catorce."

"El verano después de su cuarto año estuvo repleto de horribles pesadillas, y su cicatriz le mostraba lo que Voldemort hacía. Presenció muchos asesinatos y otras cosas horribles," Courtney se detuvo y vio que su madre se levantaba rápidamente y abandonaba el Salón. Megan Weasley la siguió unos momentos después. Miró a la audiencia. Los estudiantes y los otros que no conocían la verdad escuchaban atentamente. Todos los demás, excepto los maestros que sabían sobre su correspondencia, se veían sorprendidos, incluso un poco asustados.

"Peor, el Ministro de ese entonces, Cornelius Fudge, se rehusó a creer que Voldemot estaba de vuelta, El quinto año de Harry fue espantoso, debido a sus frecuentes visione.s En octubre el ministerio fue forzado a admitir el renacimiento de Voldemort. En Enero Harry fue acusado de asesinato por Peter Pettigrew y otros Mortífagos, quienes planearon su desaparición dentro del bosque prohibido donde—"

"¡Silencio!" comandó una gran voz. Courtney miró hacia abajo para ver a un pálido y asustado Draco Malfoy levantado de su asiento en primera fila, apuntándole con su varita. Ella cerró su boca. Había estado esperando alguien que la detuviera desde hace rato. Percy Weasley inmediatamente se levantó y fue hacia el podio. Tomó con fuerza el hombro de Courtney y se dirigió a la audiencia, "Tenemos que cortar la presentación de la Señorita Barnes. Los invitamos a tomar un pequeño receso." Luego se dirigió a Courtney, "Señorita Barnes, quisiera hablar con usted."

Mientras tanto, Courtney podía ver que Draco Malfoy hablaba rápidamente con algunos Aurores y luego con el hombre que recordó fue introducido como el Jefe del Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica. Dejó que Percy Weasley la guiara fuera del podio.

Caminaron pro el Gran Salón y hacia un habitación a su lado. Courtney notó que un gran número de personas los seguían. Mientras Percy la indicaba que tomara asiento cerda de la mesa de la habitación, Fred y George entraron, así como otros dos oficiales del Ministerio.

Kathryn se reclinó contra el muro del baño a donde había corrido. Había vomitado hace unos minutos y ahora contemplaba lo que Courtney dijo sobre la vida de su esposo.

En el primer día una niña presentó su proyecto sobre Voldemort. Kathryn se sintió enferma al escuchar lo infame y horrible que fue. Todo lo que presentó fue vago, pero con solo escuchar el número de personas que había asesinado hacia a su estomago revolverse.

Hoy descubrió que su esposo presenció a cada uno de ellos. Esos dementores probablemente le hicieron recordar todas esas muertes de igual manera.

Crecer sin amor, sin atención, ser traicionado por todos los que conocías, ser torturado por memorias, Kathryn tembló. Solo conocía una parte del pasado de su esposo y ya comenzaba a entender sus acciones.

David era la persona más dulce y compasiva que haya conocido. Como doctor, se le había dicho que no se involucrara emocionalmente con los casos de sus pacientes. La mayoría del tiempo ignoraba esa advertencia. Amaba a sus pacientes. Cada uno de ellos se volvía importante para él y cada uno importaba. Llegara a casa y lloraría si perdía un paciente. Había visto tanta muerte y destrucción en su vida; ¿Cómo es que tuvo la fuerza para continuar sacrificando su corazón? ¿Para continuar extendiéndolo aún cuando sabía que el riesgo de la perdida estaba presente?

La puerta se abrió y Kathryn levantó la mirada para ver a Megan entrar, "Kathryn ¿estas bien?"

Ella asintió y se levantó lentamente. Megan la observó, con la ceja fruncida, "¿Por qué corriste de ese modo?"

"Solo... solo me di cuenta de algo." Respondió Kathryn. Megan esperó unos momentos. Pero luego se dio cuenta que no iba a recibir una respuesta mejor que esa.

"¿Quieres regresar? Probablemente Courtney ya terminó, pero Caleb se presentará a las tres en punto."

Kathryn asintió y siguió a su amiga fuera del baño. Sin conocer el castillo, Kathryn había ido al baño que estaba más cercano a la habitación en la que ella y Michael se estaban hospedando, así que las dos tenían un largo camino que descender.

A la mitad de la escalera el pie de Kathryn se atoró con el escalón bromista y Megan tuvo que sacarla. Mientras extendía el brazo para alcanzar el pasamano Kathryn se detuvo para observar un retrato que no había notado antes. Era la única pintura que ella haya visto no se movía.

Harry Potter.

Mirándolo se dio cuenta, finalmente, de donde había obtenido su aspecto Michael. EL cabello negro y los impactantes ojos el cuadro, con la cicatriz en forma de relámpago, pertenecían a su esposo. Lagrimas corrieron silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras observaba la verdadera apariencia de David.

"¿Kathryn?" Megan llamó desde las escaleras. Kathryn miró hacia abajo y vio que Megan ya estaba en la base de las escaleras.

Dando su espalda al retrato giró hacia las escaleras. En el tercer escalón, la escalera comenzó a moverse, cambiando de lugar como Courtney tantas veces lo describió. Sin embargo, el movimiento tomó a Kathryn por sorpresa y perdió el balance. Calló de espaldas y fracturó su cráneo en el escalón que justo había dejado. Las escaleras continuaron su movimiento hacia la derecha justo debajo de ella, haciéndola caer al piso debajo.

Calló con un enfermizo retumbar y Megan gritó.

Albus Dumbledore miraba con calma a los enfurecidos individuos que lo acusaban de haber roto le ley tan descaradamente y permitir que información confidencial fuera enseñada. Una pequeña sonrisa agració su rostro mientras los escuchaba silenciosamente.

Un repentino golpe en la puerta interrumpió el balbuceo de Draco Malfoy y la puerta se abrió sin invitación alguna. Bill Weasley entró con una sombría expresión en su rostro; una sollozante e histérica Megan Weasley a su lado.

Albus frunció el ceño un poco. Se suponía que Bill debería supervisar a los alumnos de los grados mayores que habían optado por tener horas de estudio ese día.

"Albus, algo... algo pasó." La voz de Bill se escuchaba perturbada.

Albus caminó entre los momentáneamente mudos ocupantes y tomo el brazo de Megan preguntándole suavemente, "¿Qué pasó?"

"K...K...kk," fue todo lo que Megan pudo decir. Albus miró con preocupación a Bill por una explicación.

Bill cerró sus ojos, "Kathryn Barnes está muerta."

N/A: los padres llegan el enero 3. las presentaciones serán del 4 al 7 y los padres se marcharán el 8

Me acabo de dar cuenta lo mucho que odiaría ir a Hogwarts. Odio las escaleras. Tendría que caminar 90 escalones o algo así para ir a clase todos los días. Grrr no sería divertido. Especialmente porque no estoy adecuada para las alturas y estoy en muy mala forma.

N/T: hey, nadie lo esperaba ¡¿verdad?! A mi en lo personal me gusta mucho este capítulo ¿han notado que todas las últimas palabras que Kathryn le dirige a diferentes personajes (David, Courtney, etc...) tienen un profundo significado?

Ahora, este es un pedazo de las notas de Autor del capítulo 23, peor pensé prudente ponerlas aquí antes de que mi correo se llene de incendiarias quejas... ;

N/A: no he tenido tiempo de introducir estos comentarios en la historia pero esto es lo que pienso de por que la Muerte de Kathryn era necesaria. Piensen en Harry y el mundo mágico como dos lados diferentes de un muro que Harry ah creado. Ha construido ese muro cada vez más grueso y alto tras correr los años, distanciándose de todo lo que era antes. El ingreso de Courtney a Hogwarts comenzó a hacer un hoyo en la pared, dejando a Harry desesperadamente tratando de cerrar el espacio y regresar a Courtney a este lado del muro para así seguir fortificándolo. Intentó hacer esto escribiendo a Courtney sobre Harry.

Ahora, si Kathryn solo se hubiera lastimado David se hubiera enfadado tanto que hubiera traído a Kathryn de vuelta, sacado a Courtney de Hogwarts y tratado de distanciarse de la magia y olvidar que existía. Una herida hubiera sido alguien lanzando petardos al muro; él solo se hubiera retirado y fortificado la barrera. El muro se hubiera vuelto mucho más fuerte y su actitud hubiera probablemente destruido su vida y su relación con su esposa e hijos. Eso hubiera hecho miserable a Harry es resto de su vida.

La muerte de Kathryn, sin embargo, no es un cañón contra el muro, es un arma de destrucción masiva. Su muerte destruye completamente todo lo que él ha hecho con su vida y todo lo que ha mantenido oculto. Lo obliga a confrontar aquello de lo que se ha alejado por tanto tiempo. Sin un muro entre David y Harry solo puede volve3r a construir otra barrera pieza por pieza, o bien, dejarla así y limpiar los escombros.

Harry nunca hubiera destruido esa barrera por sí solo; la muerte de Kathryn era el catalizador necesario que lo dejaba completamente vulnerable, exponiendo sus miedos y sus emociones asociadas con el mundo mágico para hacer las paces con su pasado y encontrar su futuro.

Espero que tenga sentido.

Magu: Gracias por leer... aunque me pregunto si sigues teniendo la misma opinión de mi después de este capítulo...

Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkg: wow, ese es un penname muy largo ; por lo que recuerdo (que no es mucho porque tengo problemas con la memoria a corto palzo) DAvid tiene el cabello castano y los ojos también ... creo... no me acuerdo, a él no le importa mucho su aspecto ficticio y su aspecto real, auqnue al final (el cual no voy a contar jajaja...) queda con los bellso ojos verdes que a todos nos agradan...

TheHard: si, como es la nena de papa yo también creí que iba a caer con eso de los ojitos de borrego, pero creo que cuando tiene que ver con Hogwarts, Harry puede ser decididamente reacio a acceder... , ¿y qué me dices de este capítulo? PD, la autora actualiza cada dos meses mas o menos, pero últimamente se a tardado más, así que creo que el próximo capítulo de Betrayed saldrá para mediados de Noviembre aprox.

Lucyvier: bueno, no era mi intención dejar a la gente en ascuas, pero ya ven... ¡lo hice de nuevo! D como vez, Courtney dijo la verdad, aunque no toda, Draco irá a prisión, o morirá una muerte dolorosa, o al menos eso espero ;D

Nelly Esp: no, no creo que hubiera sido más fácil, seguramente Courtney se pondría a ver su cara con fascinación como cuando vio la foto de Hermione, y a Harry nunca le ha gustado que lo miren tan detenidamente... aunque lo piensa por un minuto . . . . . diez minutos después sip, sería TAN divertido ver eso... . nadie se entera por un largo tiempo, aparentemente en el mundo mágico son más densos de lo que originalmente pensamos...

Alexia Black: si ya le dijo a Courtney, pero Kathryn... Kathryn! se tira de rodillas (ouch) era tan joven!! Por que?! KATHRYN!

Mirug: gracias por los cuatro comentarios ! la pregunta es... aun crees que es genial? aún me amas ; ojitos de borrego

Marla: Pues ni tanto... en ese barrilito de ponzoña todavía queda un buen tanto como para matar a Sócrates otras cinco veces, si tu fueras Harry y Snape te traicionara esta bien, el tiempo te caía mal para empezar, pero ser traicionado por Ron, Dumbledore, SIRIUS! ver su rostro de desprecio cuando te mira, escuchar su voz inmóvil e indiferente cuando te ve, saber que eres inocente y que el desgraciado te está juzgando con base en nada! el mismo fue victima del mismo prejuicio! y ahora el "·$ª esta actuando igual! "··&/.... la lista de obscenidades sigue ok, me callaré ahora.

Jarlaxe-Bregan: bueno eso es lo que yo esperaba, y que los hirviera como comida japonesa de gourmet, pero nada! por que chingada madre no les jode sus vidas de uan buena vez para que se quejen de algo?! y esos escuincle malagradecidos de Hogwarts! ojalá y los atan a todos con un gira tiempos y los manden a los tiempos de la guerra, a ver si comeinzan a entender a quien friegas le deben sus cómodos y apacibles hogares con sus grandes patios y puertas sin cerrojos! Arghh! se frustra lo siento, es que por el momento me encuentro grosera y negativamente inspirada...

El Vigilante: Ah si! un calmante! como no se me ocurrió! corre por un calmante, no encontrando uno, prepara té de tila, para de paso leer el comentario de Asumi-chan sip, mejor... aceptémoslo, Harry ya no tenía excusa alguna, tarde o temprano todo su engaño se iba a colapsar, y que mejor ahora, aunque hubiera sido interesante ver a Harry dentro de unos veinte años, y una Courtney de treinta y un años corriendo hacia su anciano padre y gritando "¡tu eres Harry Potter! ¿como pudiste ocultárnoslo por tanto tiempo?" y Harry diciendo "Er...si." suspiro los hijos son tan malagradecidos.

LilyEvans (oh Asumi-chan?): creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo con eso de las mayúsculas... ¬¬; y no me des esa excusa de ser rebelde, sabes, yo tampoco nací siendo mala, tuve que aprender de la forma difícil (como se ha podido comprobar en este capítulo... planeaba ponerlo la semana anterior, luego inventar alguna cosa u otra y dejarlos en ascuas por... uno, dos meses? ¬¬!)Argghh! ¡si! yo también desearía que todo ellos ardieran en el infierno, o que vagaran por siempre sin posibilidad de ir al cielo ni al infierno, o que vivieran cien años de soledad y noventa de tristeza! sorry, no puedo contarte lo que pasa en el futuro, no contar si Harry regresa o no al mundo mágico es una premisa en esta historia... Si, Harry la hizo especialmente para Courtney, ni siquiera creo que la haya comprado en una tienda, mágica, conociéndolo, incluso pudo haber mandado a hacer al bolsa para que no tuviera un marca como 'guess' o 'nike' en el frente y la encantó... maldice desearía tener un papá así... la verdad yo si quieresa ver al cara de Jennifer, no lo dice en el fic, pero segur que Jennifer se cree la niña más popular ge Hogwarts porque es la hija del Ministro y miembro del programa de refuerzo a la ley antes de graduarse y todo eso... jajajaJA! y viene que Courtney es ahora accionista de WWW y además LA HIJA DE HARRY POTTER! XD a que friega... mira enlista mi mail en tus contactos, y cuando me encuentres en Internet tienes todo el derecho de hablarme... excepto si estoy en mi escuela, no me dejan chatear en español, tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo y escribir en inglés, o Francés, o Japonés... a mi me encanta Rin, aun es un misterio para mí porque sigue con ella... aunque tengo unas cuantas teorías por ahi ¬¬"

YukinaJaganashi: bueno, creo que todas tus preguntas han quedado respondidas con este capítulo ¿no? (por favor no me odies!)

Shagy Sirius: ni te preocupes, llevo dos meses sin escribirle a MI MEJOR AMIGA, simplemente no hay tiempo a veces, ne? ;)jajaja, no se que tan sabio sea leer en horas de oficina, esta bien si no es algo de vida o muerte como ser doctor, o ingeniero o interprete simultaneo (si, eso ES de vida o muerte) así que lo único que puedo hacer es darte mi apoyo y rezar por que no te atrapen! ;D yo tenía la misma idea sobre Harry descubriéndose a sí mismo de esa forma, hubiera sido dramático no? pero ya vez, Katheydidnt nos tiene otros planes...PD: ¿donde leíste esta capítulo?¿en tu trabajo? ¿En casa?

Turi: si es una traducción, y en inglés la historia CASI termina, aun faltan capítulos, y la versión en español, bueno... a se va no?

Arwenej: yo insisto, la niña es medio Mary Sue a veces, tan perspicaz cuando tiene que ver con libros y pistas como lo del dementor y Azkaban y a la hora de la verdad se le va la onda...mmmh.. veré que encuentro en español para ti? no te molesta un poco de humor o si? aunque se negro? porque puedes buscar "Oraciones Poterianas" no me acuerdo el nombre del autor, pero son muy divertidas...

Carol-Lovegood: hey! hoy subí el capítulo un día antes! No estás feliz?! D el capítulo 20 esta en progreso... y que bueno que lo escribí antes porque creo que no voy a tener tiempo en la próxima semana... (jajajaja! casi puedo escuchar los gritos de pánico de los otros lectores!)

Eso es todo por ahora chicos, nos vemos luego y recuerden:

_En los ojos abiertos de los muertos_

_¡qué fulgor extraño, qué humedad ligera!_

_Tapiz de aire en la pupila inmóvil, _

_Velo de sombra, luz tierna. _

_En los ojos de los amantes muertos_

_el amor vela._


	20. Repercusiones

Repercusiones

Percy Weasley se dirigió a la niña de once años sentada frente a él con calma. No había manera alguna que esta niña conociera las leyes que restringían esa información así que estaba determinado a ser justo con ella. No podía castigarla por las acciones de otros.

"Señorita Barnes, ¿podría decirme cuanto sabe sobre Harry Potter?"

Courtney, quien se sentía un poco rebelde ahora que se había dado cuenta de que no tendría una oportunidad de decir lo que realmente quería decir, respondió cortésmente, "más que usted."

Los ojos de Percy se cerraron ligeramente pero su tono de voz no cambió cuando dijo, "¿y qué es exactamente lo que usted sabe que yo no?"

"Cada detalle de la noche en que Harry fue acusado por el asesinato de Harry, incluyendo como es que terminó en el bosque prohibido."

Percy resopló en una manera muy impropia, "_nadie_ sabe lo que pasó esa noche. Señorita Barnes, permítame ser franco, quien quiera que le haya dado esa información se está enfrentando a cargos serios. Necesitamos cooperar ¿Acaso el Director o alguno de sus maestros le dijeron algo sobre Harry Potter?"

Courtney se quedó callada por un momento, dudosa de decirle a Percy toda la verdad ahora que sabía que el _alter ego_ de su padre era Harry Potter. En su lugar, hizo una pregunta, "¿Se les permite a las personas que _ya_ saben sobre Harry hablar de ello entre sí?"

"Si."

"Hablé con el Director, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, FREC y George _después_ de que me enterara de Harry."

Las cejas de Perdí se alzaron y volteó para mirar a los dos Innombrables. "¿Ustedes _sabían_ que tenía esta información?" estaba enfado de que tres de sus hermanos y una de sus cuñadas hayan sidos evidentes partícipes de esa publicación de los secretos del Ministerio. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Courtney y demandó, "¿Quién fue tu fuente original?"

Courtney miró a Fred y George quienes ambos le asintieron para que dijera la verdad. Suspiró, "escribí algunas cartas e hice algunas preguntas, solo obtuve respuestas."

"¿De quién?" Perdí estaba prácticamente a punto de estallar y comenzó a caminar en una línea por el cuarto...

"Del propio Harry Potter."

Percy se detuvo y la miró. Luego en una voz muy baja dijo, "¿Esperas que crea que _Harry Potter_, quien no ha tenido contacto con el mundo mágico—excepto por vociferadores maldecidos— por dieciséis años, de repente decide escribirle una carta a una estudiante de once años?"

"Yo le escribí en septiembre después de descubrir la poca información que había en al biblioteca. El me respondió, me dijo toda su historia. Quizás pudieron silenciar a otros con respecto a la verdad, pero si Harry Potter decide que quiere que la verdad sea conocida no pueden hacer nada al respecto, por dos razones: primero, yo sé que ustedes están bajo un Juramento Mágico en el cual ni usted ni el ministerio puede contactar a Harry de forma alguna, y segundo, porque ya sea que lo sepa o no, o lo use o no, él porta el título del Báculo de Merlín."

Percy la miró, conciente de que estaba perdiendo. Giro hacia sus hermanos y les dijo, "¿desde hace cuanto saben?"

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro y George respondió, "desde Agosto. Harry nos escribió pidiendo que sus acciones y privilegios de la compañía fueran transferidos a Courtney."

Percy se sentó, derrotado. Esto había ido demasiado lejos y tenía que detenerse. Él _tenía_ que encontrar una manera de controlarlo. Su mente comenzó a tratar de salvar la situación. Hasta ahora Harry no había declarado las leyes inválidas, así que los maestros aún podían ser perseguidos por permitir que la información se hiciera pública. Eso también significaría perseguir a Ron, Fred y George ya que ellos también sabían. Esto no iba a ser divertido. Estaba a punto de dar instrucciones a los otros dos personales del ministerio cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Se abrió sin invitación alguna y un sombrío y perturbado Albus entró. "Discúlpenme, necesito hablar con la señorita Barnes un asunto de extrema urgencia."

Courtney sollozaba en la cama de la enfermería, aferrándose a Hermione como si de ello dependiera su vida. Fred estaba cerca del muro sosteniendo a su propia sollozante esposa. George había sido enviado a recoger a Michael de la sala guardería. Ni siguiera estaban seguros de cómo explicarle. Albus y Sirius estaban cerrando la cortina alrededor de la cama donde el cuerpo yacía. Courtney había insistido en verla por sí misma. No habían sido capaces de convencerla de lo contrario.

Albus se miraba con el corazón en pedazos al contemplar la muerte de la joven (en estándares mágicos) madre y las repercusiones que tendría. Se dirigió a Sirius y comenzó a dirigirse a él, "Neces..." su enunciado se detuvo abruptamente cuando un fuerte dolor le surgió en el pecho. Casi se atraganta. Miró alrededor en pánico y puso sus ojos en Fred "Fred," logró decir, "P...Por favor ve a la casa de los Barnes..."

Fred, sobresaltado de escuchar que era a él a quien se dirigía el Director, levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a un pálido Albus Dumbledore colapsar en el piso.

Sirius saltó a ayudar al Director y Fred, colocando a Megan en una silla, se apresuró a ayudarlo. Los ojos un tanto borrosos de Albus miraron a Fred "¡Ve!" susurró levemente. Fred dudó.

"¡Fred, ve! Cuidaremos de Albus, ve por David Barnes." Dijo Sirius mientras reclinaba al Director contra la cama y se levantaba para buscar a Madam Promfrey."

Mientras Hermione abrazaba a Courtney (quien no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba) ella miraba como una Madam Promfrey en pánico junto con un preocupado Sirius colocaban al Director en una cama. Poppy inmediatamente comenzaba a indagar que es lo que había pasado.

Después de unos minutos desistió y puso a Sirius a un lado, "sugiero que encuentres a Minerva. Has que ella se encargue de las cosas con el Ministerio. Albus acaba de tener un ataque cardiaco."

"¿Que tan malo?" Preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

Pony mordió su labio, "Necesito algunos especialistas inmediatamente y si no morirá de un fallo cardiaco."

Fred estaba tan nervioso que casi choca contra la puerta antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de los Barnes. Habían transcurrido años desde la última vez que tuvo que transmitir tales anuncios. Durante los años de la guerra, regularmente se le había asignado notificar a las familias de los decesos. Había sido su responsabilidad decir a las esposas e hijos sobre la muerte de colegas cercanos. Esas habían sido horribles experiencias. Pero este trabajo era diferente, y en cierta forma era peor.

Durante la guerra, se sabía del riesgo. Incluso aquellos que no estuvieran peleando activamente sabían que había un riesgo. Los mortífagos no habían mostrado piedad con los no combatientes. Pero esto...

¡Esto era completamente inesperado e insensato! Combinado con lo que Fred sabía de David... sintió temor correr por su cuerpo. Le agradaba Kathryn, aunque solo la conocía por Megan y Amanda. Sabía sobre Courtney gracias a Caleb y a interacción personal. Los habían conocido a él y a su gemelo desde que recibió las acciones de la compañía. Era una niña brillante. Les había contado sobre la gradual reconciliación de su padre ante la idea de ser una bruja.

¿Qué ocasionaría esto? ¿Qué haría David Barnes ahora? ¿Qué haría Courtney ahora? A la manera de ver de Fred, Courtney estaba extasiada con la nueva cultura que acababa de adoptar. No la abandonaría. ¿Acaso esto destruiría completamente a la familia?

Con consternación extendió la mano y toco el timbre. Unos momentos después David abrió la puerta. Su ceja se levantó ligeramente al ver a su huésped. "Señor Weasley, ¿puedo ayudarlo?" y extendió su mano.

Fred estaba un tanto impactado ante la respuesta. David estaba siendo más cortés de lo que había sido en la cena unos meses antes, incluso más cortés de lo que había sido cuando Fred y Legan fueron por Kathryn y Michael no hace menos de dos días.

"¿Puedo pasar?" dijo Fred tomando la mano de David.

David simplemente asintió y se hizo a un lado para permitir entrar a Fred. Nerviosamente, Fred limpió sus manos en sus pantalones y entró a la casa. Pasaron a la sala y se sentaron, David esperaba que Fred explicara por lo que estaba ahí.

"David..." Fred logró decir y luego inhaló ampliamente.

David lo miró extrañado. Podía sentir en su estómago un nudo comenzando a crearse; nunca había visto a Fred tan nervioso, él no podía verlo a los ojos. ¿Acaso algo le había pasado a Courtney?

"David... ¡oh Merlín! David, algo... algo pasó en Hogwarts."

El corazón de David subió hasta su garganta y él se tensó, esperando que Fred le dijera lo que había pasado.

"Kathryn dejó la presentación de Courtney consternada y corrió al baño. Megan la siguió. No estoy seguro por que estaba consternada Kathryn, pero ella... mientras regresaba con Megan..."

Fred se detuvo.

Los ojos de David se agrandaron con miedo y se levantó agitado. "¿Qué pasó?" demandó.

"Ella calló cuando las escaleras se movían. Kathryn está muerta."

Una rápida inhalación fue lo único que se escapó de los labios de David Barnes mientras se colapsaba hacia el suelo, mirando sin comprender a Fred. Luego comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, murmurando en voz baja. Fred cautelosamente se aproximó para poder escucharlo.

"No, no... oh Dios, ¡por favor no! ¡No!..." su voz estaba llena de angustia.

"David lo lamento, lo lamento terriblemente," dijo Fred en voz baja, "no sé como confortarte..."

Fred arrastró sus palabras al ver que David se levantaba y lo miraba directamente, sus ojos brillantes con furia y odio. "Llévame con mi esposa," demandó con una gélida voz.

Fred asintió rápidamente y sacó un translador. Tomó el hombro de David y dijo, "enfermería," y el mundo se disolvió alrededor de los dos hombres.

Aterrizaron momentos después en la enfermería de Hogwarts, aparentemente David, ni siquiera se asombró ante el modo de transporte. Tan pronto como el hombre recuperó su balance, corrió hacia la cama donde su hija se aferraba a Hermione Granger.

Al ver al padre de Courtney, Hermione comenzó a extraerse del abrazo de la niña. Courtney, quien no podía ver a su padre, solo se aferraba más.

"Courtney, tu padre está aquí," susurró. Courtney se sentó derecha, miró alrededor y luego saltó hacia sus brazos. Él la afianzó en un apretado abrazo mientras los sollozos de Courtney comenzaban de nuevo y silenciosas lágrimas se derramaban por las mejillas de David. Lentamente la levantó y la sostuvo mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Courtney quedó dormida en sus brazos un poco más tarde y él gentilmente la colocó en una cama. Luego se dirigió a Fred y a Hermione quienes aún estaban ahí, "¿Donde está?" preguntó en un apretada voz.

Hermione silenciosamente lo guió hacia la cama cortinada en el rincón y la abrió para dejarlo entrar. Luego se alejó hacia la cama de Courtney para brindarle algo de privacidad.

No quería creerlo. Quería que todo fuera un horrible error. Ella no podía estar muerta, no su Kathryn. No su esposa. Extendió una mano para sentir el pulso y luego colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y forzó su magia para curarla. La curación táctil era su especialidad. Él podía usar su magia sin necesidad de una varita para curar. _Tenía_ que funcionar.

Pero ella yacía ahí quieta y fría. No había duda que estaba muerta. Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y habló suavemente, "Kathryn, Kathryn, te amo. Lo siento," su voz se quebró, "siento no haberte dicho. Te amo Kathryn, pero no podía forzarme a decirte la verdad sobre mí pasado. ¡Pero te amo tanto! Tú y los niños con todo mi mundo. ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?" su voz era ahora solo un susurro cuando los sollozos comenzaron a emerger, "te amo. Tú me enseñaste como amar. Tú recuerdas como era cuando nos conocimos, estaba tan alejado del mundo, de corazón frío, distante. Tú abriste mi caparazón, tú cambiaste mi vida, ¡Kathryn! Tu me _salvaste_ de esa amargura que me consumía, Yo..." su voz se quebró de nuevo y tomó su mano con más fuerza, "no se si pueda hacer eso de nuevo, tu era mí ancla. Kathryn por favor, ayúdame, ¿Cómo me salvo de la amargura esta vez si no estás tu?" un grito de angustia salió de su garganta mientras sus sollozos finalmente salían. Estaba indefenso ante la aflicción y el dolor que chocaba dentro de su mente. Solo estaba conciente de su fría mano entre la suya.

Lentamente una voz penetró a través de los descorazonados sollozos que atacaban su cuerpo, "David, David."

Era la voz de un hombre. David inhaló rápidamente y volteó a mirar a Fred, "Courtney está despierta, y tenemos a Michael en otra habitación."

David forzó aire en sus pulmones, _¡Michael!_

"¿Le han dicho algo a Michael?" preguntó tembloroso.

Fred negó con la cabeza, "Le diremos si quieres que lo hagamos."

David negó con la cabeza repentinamente y se levantó. Se detuvo para besar a Kathryn en la frente y luego se dirigió a Fred, recuperando un poco de su compostura dijo, "Por favor tráeme a Michael."

Michael estaba un poco confundido y preocupado. El hombre con cabello rojo (no podía recordar su nombre) había llegado y lo había sacado de la guardería hace rato, pero no le había dicho nada. Michael estaba acostumbrado a ver adultos y estos estaban hablando en voz baja y mirándolo. Tenía miedo de haber hecho algo malo, pero no podía imaginar que. Así que simplemente se sentó en el sillón ojeando un libro que había tomado de los juguetes.

"Michael," levantó la vista para ver a hombre pelirrojo, "Ven conmigo, tu padre quiere verte."

_¿Papi esta aquí? ¿Por qué esta aquí?_

Michael caminó con el hombre por el pasillo y hacia una habitación que le recordaba a Michael el hospital de niños donde papi trabajaba. Papi y Courtney estaba sentados en una cama. Courtney había estado llorando, estaba seguro de ello, y papi se veía triste.

David levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Michael estaba ahí con George Weasley. Rápidamente besó a Courtney y se levantó. Cruzó la habitación y levantó a Michael, llevándolo a la cama. Se sentó en la cama con su hijo en su regazo.

"Michael," dijo en voz baja, "mami se lastimó hoy. Se lastimo mucho."

Michael frunció sus cejas en confusión, "¿Puedes arreglarla?"

La confianza en los ojos de Michael, que su padre pudiera 'arreglarla' casi lo hace perder la razón.

"No Michael, no puedo. Mami se lastimó mucho. Así..." luchó para encontrar una forma para decirle al pequeño de seis años que su madre estaba muerta. "Mami se fue al cielo para que ya no le doliera."

"¿Va a regresar?" dijo Michael con temor.

"No Michael," dijo David con la voz entrecortada, "no va a regresar. Mami no regresará jamás."

Michael comenzó a llorar, sin entender completamente, solo sabiendo que extrañaba a su madre y que no la volvería a ver.

Michael se había dormido hace mucho, pero Courtney se rehusaba a hacer lo mismo. Se aferró de David, ocasionalmente temblando mientras nuevas lágrimas caían, pero se mantuvo callada.

Los tres estaban ahora en una de las habitaciones privadas cerca de la enfermería. Hermione estaba silenciosamente dirigiendo a los elfos domésticos para acomodar las camas y llevar comida a los huéspedes. Vio a Courtney tensarse y levantarse, mirando a su padre, "tenías razón," dijo en una voz adolorida, "tenias razón. Este mundo me lastimaría; dijiste que lo haría ¡tenías razón! Ya no lo quiero papa, por favor, ¡llevame a casa!" le suplicó.

Hermione contuvo su aliento. Ella sabía, instintivamente, que el hecho de que Courtney negara su herencia mágica no era la solución. Esperaba desesperadamente que David pudiera ver eso también. Pero no albergaba mucha esperanza, dado que ella conocía a David Barnes.

David sintió un nudo en su garganta. Estaba comenzando. Sabía que llegaría a esto. Courtney le estaba dando lo que él quería, una oportunidad para removerla de todo esto. Nunca había querido que ella estuviera aquí para empezar y ambos sabían por que. Quería tomarla justo ahí y dejar la escuela. Ninguno de ellos regresaría; lo dejarían atrás para siempre.

Pero...

Algo lo detuvo; es solo que no podía decirlo.

Así que abrazó más cerca a Courtney y no respondió.

A la mañana siguiente, Percy Weasley visitó a los Barnes y ofreció sus condolencias. Les aseguró que estaban haciendo una investigación a fondo y luego se marcho, un tanto apresurado. David comenzó a reír, casi histéricamente. Dejó la habitación para no molestar a sus hijos, fue hacia el pasillo, y dejó sus carcajadas tomar su curso mientras unas pocas lágrimas salían. Luego se sentó contra la pared y cerró sus ojos, necesitaba pensar y esta era la primera vez desde que legó que se encontraba solo.

Desafortunadamente, fue interrumpido momentos después. Unos pasos hicieron eco en el casi deshabitado pasillo; fueron deteniéndose mientras el individuo se acercaba.

"¿Señor Barnes?" preguntó una voz tentativamente.

David frunció el ceño mientras habría sus ojos para ver a Sirius Back. El hombre tenía una expresión de preocupación mientras extendía una mano para ayudar a David a levantarse.

David se levantó rápidamente, ignorando la mano ofrecida y entró en al habitación, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de él.

Hermione se levantó, estirándose. Habían decidido continuar con las presentaciones y estaban tratando de acomodar a los estudiantes cuyos proyectos fueron cancelados el día anterior dentro del tiempo restante. Necesitaba estar ahí para ellos, aunque preferiría estar al lado de Albus. Gentilmente quitó un mechón del ahora blancuzco y delgado cabello de la frente de Albus... Él había despertado una vez ayer después del ataque inicial y una vez más en la mañana. Sin embargo, según los especialistas quienes lo habían visitado esa tarde, estaba muy débil. Su corazón estaba muy agotado y las células estaban dilatadas. No estaba bombeando sangre apropiadamente. Lo que era peor, sus pulmones parecían tener problemas intercambiando oxígeno también. Le habían dicho a Poppy, quien luego le dijo a la facultad Hermione incluida, que si no comenzaba a responder a los tratamientos pronto, probablemente caería en un coma y moriría en poco tiempo.

Eran malas noticias, y viniendo justo después de la muerte de Kathryn Barnes... Hermione suspiró y recolectó sus cosas en silencio. Cuando escuchó la declaración de Courtney la noche anterior, había estado asustada que David Barnes simplemente se la llevara. Cuando no respondió, había estado aliviada, aunque no completamente. Él aun podía tomar esa decisión.

Caminó fuera de la habitación y hacia el ala principal de la enfermería. Albus había sido removido previamente y en unas horas, ella suponía que se harían los arreglos para llevarse el cuerpo de Kathryn. Tembló ligeramente. Ella no tenía una opinión muy alta de David Barnes, pero realmente lamentaba su pérdida y la posición en la que ahora él se encontraba. No quería ni imaginar como sentiría sí _Ron_ muriera.

Mientras caminaba fuera de la enfermería, se encontró con un Sirius un tanto molesto.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó preocupada.

Sirius suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "caminando hacia acá encontré a David Barnes en el pasillo fuera de su habitación. A él... a él no le agrado—eso es obvio. Lo ha sido desde la primera vez que fui a su casa en agosto. Pero... temo que ahora me odie. Creo que es posible que me culpe por la muerte de Kathryn," esto parecía molestar a Sirius grandemente.

"¿Por qué pensaría tal cosa?" Hermione dijo lentamente, tratando de pensar en una razón.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y pasó sus dedos por su cabello en frustración, "no lo sé. ¿Quizás porque fui el quien visitó su casa y lo introduje al mundo mágico? Quiero decir, se que cuando estas sufriendo haces conexiones de todo tipo que en realidad no tienen sentido."

Hermione asintió lentamente y luego le dijo, "no lo sé Sirius. Quizás deberías hablar con él. Ciertamente podrías ayudarle a lidiar con esto."

Sirius asintió. Arabella había muerto dos años antes, el hecho de que era lago esperado debido a una larga enfermedad no lo hacía más fácil. "Pero... no lo sé Hermione; para mí parece algo personal. Se siente como... como si hubiera algo más que la muerte de Kathryn detrás de esto. Como..." Sirius se esforzó por descifrar como se había sentido cuando David lo miró, con odio, "como si ya hubiera hecho algo en contra suya."

Hermione reaccionó súbitamente ante ello y lo miró mientras conectaba las piezas en su cabeza. "Oh... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" dijo en un suspiro, "¡Pero todo tiene sentido!" dijo en suspirada admiración.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Sirius confundido.

"L...Lo siento Sirius, es solo que... me di cuenta de algo," y con ello corrió por el pasillo.

Hermione corrió todo el camino hasta la sala de maestros y ahí se abalanzó hacia un sofá. Respiraba erráticamente y nada tenía que ver con su pequeña carrera. Su corazón latía más rápido conforme se daba cuenta de los hechos.

_David Barnes era Harry Potter_. Parecía increíble ¡pero tenía sentido! ¿Por qué otra razón habría actuado de la manera en que lo hizo? ¿Por qué Harry hubiera escrito a Courtney y regalado su parte de _WWW_? ¿Por qué otra razón tendría David Barnes un desprecio tan grande para Sirius? Otros detalles que no había tomado en cuanta llegaron a su mente. Courtney era mucho más torpe de lo que Harry había sido, pero ciertamente tenía algunos de sus manierismos en ella.

Sintió sus ojos húmedos al darse cuenta de las implicaciones. Las palabras de Poppy la noche anterior regresaron a su mente.

_No saben que hacer. Ninguno de los tratamientos está funcionando para aliviar la presión en su corazón. Ni siquiera saben que es lo que causó su ataque en primer lugar. Albus siempre había tenido tan buena salud. Y..._ la enfermera se detuvo brevemente, _temo que él sabe porque sucedió, pero no lo dijo cuando estuvo despierto. Creo que él sabe que se debe hacer para ayudarlo, peor no lo dice._ La enfermera permitió algunas lágrimas de desesperación caer. Las noticias habían molestado a todos.

Albus sabía sobre David ¡era la única explicación! ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo lo había sabido? _Albus siempre había tenido tan buena salud_. Las palabras de Pony se repetían en su mente. Pero Albus había estado enfermó hace un mes. Su conocimiento sobre los Juramentos era un tanto limitado. Apresuradamente trató de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre ellos.

El Juramento de Albus para Harry era que ni él ni la escuela lo contactara. Sin embargo, el Juramento implicaba contacto _conciente_. Albus debió haberlo averiguado antes de que las cartas a los padres invitándolos a Hogwarts fueran enviadas. Es por eso que enfermó. El Juramento había extraído un precio de Albus por haber infringido el Juramento. Resumió en su mente los eventos previos al colapso de Albus. Él personalmente había perdido contactar a David, o más bien Harry, directamente. Casi le había pedido a Sirius, quien estaba atado por su propio Juramento como por el de Albus; se había dado cuenta que no podía hacerlo y le preguntó a la primera persona ajena a Hogwarts que vio, Fred. Aunque Fred estaba atado por el Juramento del Ministerio era mejor que alguien dentro del Juramento de Hogwarts.

_No puedo acercarme a Harry_, Hermione concluyó. Ella misma estaba dentro del Juramento de Albus hacia Harry y en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora... ella no iba a arriesgar dañarlo. Pero eso causaba un problema en si, ¿Cómo podía ella, la encargada de las presentaciones, _no hablar_ con el hombre?

Continuó pensando en ello por unos minutos hasta que Lemus llegó a llevarla para el resto de las presentaciones.

Esa mañana David estaba ocupado haciendo los arreglos para el funeral. Le había notificado a la familia de Kathryn el día anterior. El funeral tomaría lugar el día siguiente. Después de haber completado lo requerido se retiró a las habitaciones en las que se hospedaban y pasó el resto del día en solitario. Courtney se mantuvo ocupada, solo interrumpiendo a su padre de vez en cuando. Michael requirió un poco de más atención pero una vez que un elfo domestico fue solicitado para ayudar, David resumió su asilamiento.

Pasó el resto del día sentado en la sala principal mirando a la ventana, tratando de averiguar que debía hacer.

Había estado evitando todo esto por dieciséis años. Lo había enterrado y no había vuelto a pensar en ello. Luego Courtney recibió esa carta y se había negado a lidiar con ello. La había ignorado, ignorado lo que pasaba en su propia vida. Luego ella le había escrito a Harry y él había respondido.

Pero aún no había lidiado con ello. Aún trataba de pretender que él no sabía nada sobre el mundo mágico, que no se había involucrado y que nunca se involucraría en el mundo mágico. Había tratado hasta lo imposible de no pensar en ello.

Y ahora todo explotaba en su cara. Y Kathryn estaba muerta. Ella no podía ayudarlo esta vez.

Inhaló profundamente y cubrió su rostro con sus manos ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?

A la mañana siguiente los Barnes dejaron el castillo junto con Fred y Megan Weasley para atender al funeral. Había un gran número de personas presentes—la familia de Kathryn, muchos de sus colegas, viejos amigos, en incluso algunos de sus estudiantes a los que había impartido clases el año pasado cuando otra maestra pidió su permiso por maternidad.

David no podía hacerse hablar en el funeral así que solo se sentó y escuchó, mirando al ataúd.

Terminó bastante rápido y David y los niños quedaron ahí mientras mucha gente les ofrecía sus condolencias. Los padres de Kathryn y sus hermanos los invitaron a tomar el almuerzo con ellos. Fue bastante silencioso y David explicó que no sabia que es lo que iba a hacer, pero que había pedido un mes de permiso en el hospital.

Los Taylors se ofrecieron a cuidar a los niños por un tiempo, pero David los rechazó amablemente. Unas horas después partieron. David y los niños se encontraron de nuevo con Legan y Fred quienes los llevaron de regreso a Hogwarts.

Courtney se refugió en su habitación y se fue a dormir, así como Michael. David estuvo inquieto tratando de averiguar como mantenerse ocupado cuando un golpe sonó en su puerta.

La abrió para revelar a Legan Weasley. Él la invitó a pasar y ambos tomaron asiento.

"¿Sabes que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?" ella preguntó.

David negó con la cabeza.

"Se que no te agrada el mundo mágico, y lo que esta pasando no lo hace más fácil. Hermione me dijo lo que Courtney dijo. ¿Has considerado como vas a responderle?"

David se levantó y giró hacia la ventana sin responder. Después de unos minutos respondió, sin voltear, "¿Cómo te involucraste en este mundo?"

Legan se reclino en su asiento, "tanto mis padres como mis hermanos fueron asesinados en un ataque de Mortífagos en 1997. Un Mortífago me atacó pero antes de que pudiera asesinarme el ministerio llegó. Fred dejó inconsciente a quien me atacó y me puso a salvo. Yo tenía dieciséis. No tenía más familia. Los padres de mi madre murieron en un accidente aéreo mucho tiempo antes y los padres de mi padre estaban demasiado enfermos como para tener a una adolescente de nuevo en casa. Molly y Arthur me aceptaron en su casa; viví con ellos hasta que me casé con Fred."

Ahora David miraba con atención a Legan, "¿Cómo abrazaste el mundo que destruyó tu vida?" ella podía decir que él se estaba esforzando por mantener su voz neutra.

Megan quedó callada por un momento. Sabía que este no era el mejor momento para darle una filípica sobre la redirección de la culpa, el punto principal era que él tenía problemas aceptando al mundo mágico.

Se levantó y caminí hacia él. "abrasé al mundo mágico porque amo a Fred. Lo amo como su familia me ama. Ellos me ayudaron cuando los necesitaba. Fue amargo al principio; culpé al mundo mágico en general. Luego descubrí que no podía permitirme estar enfadada y amargada si quería tener paz en mi vida. Necesitaba paz."

David la miró y dijo suavemente, "gracia siro decirme."

Megan asintió y se marchó.

Esa tarde Courtney se aproximó a su padre, "papi, quiero irme a casa."

David suspiró, sabia que tenía que responderle esta vez, "Courtney, siéntate conmigo."

Ella se sentó junto a él en el sofá y se reclinó en su hombro.

"Sé que estas dolida y que crees que lo mejor es dejar todo detrás. Eso es lo que yo hice Courtney, escapé de todo y lo enterré. Pero todo esto es parte de los que soy," lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, "también es parte de lo que tu eres. Tus poderes son parte de ti. No puedes reprimirlos; no puedes ignorarlos. Has hecho todo esto parte de ti y te has hecho parte de este mundo. No puedes esconderte de él sin esconderte a ti misma. Me he escondido de mi mismo por dieciséis años Courtney, y no vale la pena. Ya no puedo esconderme de mi mismo, no puedo ocultarme del pasado, y no quiero que tu cometas el mismo error que yo."

Courtney comenzó a llorar y abrazó a su padre, en parte de felicidad y en parte de desesperación de cómo manejar todo esto.

Aunque David sentí lo que dijo, aun era difícil poner su mente y corazón en concordancia. Antes de hacer esto, necesitaba ver a una persona y hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

Muchos oficiales del Ministerio lo habían contactado prometiéndole que habría una investigación, ofreciendo sus condolencias, que se tomarían los pasos apropiados, yada, yada, yada. Minerva McGonagall también lo aproximó diciendo las mismas cosas.

Pero David Necesitaba hablar con Albus Dumbledore y preguntarle _como_ exactamente esto había sido posible.

Sabía que Dumbledore había tenido un ataque cardiaco hace dos días, el mismo día de al muerte de Kathryn. Caminó rápidamente hacia la enfermería preparado a combatir con la enfermera por una oportunidad de hablar con él.

Le tomó treinta minutos convencer a Madam Promfrey que lo dejara ver al Director. Finalmente lo logró recordándole a la enfermera que él era un doctor y aunque los problemas cardiacos no eran su especialidad, sabía como actuar cerca de un paciente.

El sol de las últimas horas de la tarde se filtró por la habitación mientras David entraba. Albus había estado despertando cada vez más seguido desde el día anterior, aunque su condición no había mejorado mucho. Estaba despierto en ese momento y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a David.

Débilmente se movió para sentarse, pero no pudo lograrlo. "No te esfuerces," murmuró David, y se sentó. Albus se acostó de nuevo, exhausto por el pequeño esfuerzo. Cerró sus ojos levemente tratando de tomar aliento y luego los abrió para ver a David.

"¿Cómo pasó?" preguntó David silenciosamente.

Albus abrió su boca para responder, peor una tos repentina los detuvo. Subsidió después de unos minutos pero debilitó a Albus completamente. Rápidamente comenzó a quedar dormido de nuevo.

Irracionalmente, el enfado de David se acrecentó "¡No, necesito respuestas aquí!" demandó levantándose.

Albus forcejó para abrir sus ojos y crujió, "libérame."

"¿Eh?"

"Juramento... Harry..." y luego se durmió de nuevo.

David lo miró por un momento en asombro y luego dejó rápidamente la habitación.

N/A: wow, esta capítulo cubre mucho. Pero, David esta apenas comenzando a lidiar con todo. No será fácil. Incluso cuando ha decidido que n va a abandonarlo por completo, aún tiene que decidir que es lo que _va _a hacer.

N/T: en la fuente decía "un ataque cardiaco masivo" pero no creo que haya sido un ataque "masivo" la gente no sobrevive cuando tiene ataques de ese tipo, solo te dan y whuam! Dejas de ser...

N/T: bueno que ch¡&º$ le importa a Fred lo que David murmure o no... ¡es un momento traumático! ¡Que lo deje en paz!

Lunatt: Este fic es muy bueno, por eso lo escogí para traducirlo, hay otros un poco más largos, pero primero tenía que ver con este que tal resultaba porque hay momentos de tensión como cuando su presentación es cancelada... grrr... a mi también me dio coraje... te dan ganas de mandar copias de su investigación a todos los ministerios mágicos del mundo, quiero ver si el MdM de Inglaterra actúa igual con presión internacional...

Mirug: me quieres? de veras me quieres?! ! jajaja! pues esperemos a ver si logra vengarse de todos al final.. Aunque algo me dice que no... La gente buena de corazón (o sea: _nosotras no_) siempre terminan perdonando al prójimo...

Magu: yo ESPERABA que la matara Malfoy... ese hubiera sido el perfecto motivo para convertirlo en armiño de nuevo y hacer un bolso con él... oh, Albus se esta sintiendo más que culpable ahora, y si, hasta yo reconozco que es una estúpida forma de morir...

Asumi-Chan: tomando su té comienzo a pensar que tu tablero no puede escribir en minúsculas... ¬¬; (aunque nunca dude de tu maldad... por eso me caes bien! P) OK, ya te agregué en mis contactos, pero no garantizo estar ahí todo el día... No, la muerte de Kathryn no es cruel: es ESTÚPIDA. Quien cae de las escaleras de forma tan-- tan-- tan--- argghhh! Toma un sorbo de té OK, eso de Kikyo si me dio miedo, que bueno que actualice ne? ;D sesshomaru? ese güey no es solo un tren... es toda una estación! ! si, no le digas a nadie pero yo también comencé a estudiar japonés para entender el anime (aunque en ese entonces no era Inuyasha, sino Rurouni Kenshin... ) no dear, que Dios me libre de ser de España jajajaJAJA se esconde para que Jarlaxe-Bregan no la vea no, Inuyasha no está en Inglaterra (desafortunadamente muy poco anime entra a Inglaterra...) Ooops... son las 12:04 am. chiao babe! nos vemos luego!

Arwenej: hey! cuando Katey dejó el capitulo 19 en inglés ella no actualizo por casi UN MES! eso SI ES nervios (jajaja, ahora que lo pienso me he de haber visto divertida sufriendo por ello .!) no te preocupes, si encuentro otro fic en español bueno, no dudaré en mandarlo....

Shagy Sirius: ... bueno, como vez, Harry no pudo revivir a Kathryn y aunque regresó al mundo mágico, aún no he visto sangre ni cuerpos desmembrados (todavía... ¬¬ grrr...) ciento decírtelo amigo pero: en la vida real, NO HAY finales felices. (Lamento romper la magia) ah bueno, por un momento me preocupé que la vida de alguien (o tu trabajo) dependieran de mí... a bueno, pues a ver si puedes leerlo hoy, ( o tal ves mañana?) Ooops, o sea que has estado esperando una semana COMPLETA negando la muerte de Kathyrn y esperando este capítulo?

...de alguna manera, ahora si me siento mal. Pero no importa! convertiré esa culpa en fuerza humana1 ;D

Nelly Esp: ya que todas tu mayores preguntas han sido respondidas, solo me queda coincidir, si algo le pasara a Courtney o a Michael... casi me puedo imaginar el castillo siendo destruido hasta que no quede piedra sobre piedra, el ministerio de magia quemándose como papel, el oro de Gringotts cayendo a los precipicios para nunca más volver...

Jarlaxe-Bregan: dudo que los residentes de Sudamérica apreciaron tu comentario pero en fin... además no es jerga sudamericana risa malévola

... Es jerga Norteamericana. ¬¬! (you gotta love the hispanic movement!)

No, no importa que tan poderoso sea Harry, solo Dios(o Buhda, o Alá, o Oyasama, o Eru o como quiera que gustes llamarlo) puede revivir a los muertos. Y como Harry ya regresó al mundo mágico, solo me queda pro responder tu ultima pregunta: si los mata o no, tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo... er... tía? (PD: sabes el origen de porque dicen "ti"? apreciaría que me lo dijeras si lo sabes...)

Sandokan: pues Harry ya regresó... si mata o no a todos es algo que no sabremos por un tiempo...

SaraMeliss: a nadie le gusta cariño, pero es algo que tenía que pasar (o al menos, eso me sigo repitiendo) y la reacción de Harry... bueno, estoy segura que todos en nuestra mente teníamos una idea MUY diferente no...?

Ithae: bueno, yo por mi parte soy medio sadomasoquista, pero eso es otra historia... ¬¬! pero sin ser extremistas, lee algunos de los fics de por aquí: slash, gore, torture, darkfics, Evil!characters, personajes con todo, desde perdidas de memoria hasta enfermedades extrañas; novelas eróticas (si! con personajes de Rowling!) y PWP... eso dice mucho de los autores no crees?

Carol-lovegood: eh, que tal? a mi también me parece injusto que siempre pierda lo que más quiere, pero quien dijo que la vida era justa?! ;P weee! no estas feliz? logré actualizar este fin de semana... la duda es si lograré actualizar para el próximo... mmmh...

Alexia Black: pues si, Kathyrn debía morir, en cuanto a sus hijos...solo les quedó llorar. ;;

Ginebra: bueno, gracias, es bueno saber que geten buena piensa que este buen fic es bueno. y bueno! ya vista la reacción de Harry (aunque yo personalmente esperaba ver a alguien tumbando puertas y demandando explicaciones a punta de varita)

Marla: si, era lo único que le faltaba, aunque pudo haber sido peor, algo le pudo haber pasado a sus hijos... y entonces si: adiós mundo mágico.

Turi: no te preocupes, mucha gente no quiere pensar en el capítulo siguiente por miedo a que sea el último ;

Hermi567: Argghh! mayúsculas! Corre a tomar un té para los nervios si, es una manera entupida lo sé, pero yo solo lo traduzco, y ni hablar por mas que quería cambiarlo para hacer la muerta más dramática al final no pude... es solo que... cuanta gente no cruza las mismas escaleras todos los días! cuantos no se han tropezado con el escalón falso y no han muerto! y tenía que ser ELLA! tanta gente en el mundo y tenía que ser ELLA!

Lord of the Dark: si, yo también creí que lo había leído mal la primera vez, luego lo volví a leer y concluí que debía haber algo mal conmigo, pero no... Así es la vida... ;;

Gala Potter: bueno, es fortuito (¿o fatídico?) que hayas escogido leer esta historia justo cuando subí el capítulo 19, otro lector sufrió un shock por la muerte de Kathryn, pasados cuatro días se rehusaba a creer que había muerto... bueno así son algunas personas... ; espero que te haya agradado de igual manera este capítulo. No te preocupes, que no pienso dejar de traducir hasta que termine la historia! D

El Vigilante: Draco es muy listo, te aseguro que durante la comnoción de estos días ha planeado algo completamente inesperado, después de todo, es una especia de deus ex machina involuntario en esta historia. Si, ahora que Kathyrn se ha ido snif podemos esperar muchas cosas de David, aunque no creo que todas sean buenas.

Shagy sirius: hey... espera... que no ya respondí un mensaje anteriormente? si bueno, pero ya paso una semana, espero que ya lo hayas aceptado, aunque yo tengo mis quejas con este capítulo, OK, sus hijos le lloran y David actúa como ido, pero para mi no se siente real...creo que es porque la autora dijo en una parte que ella nunca había perdido a un ser querido...

TheHard: si, en realidad había otras formas menos dramáticas de alcanzar el mismo resultado, pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho está... suspiro sip, pero no podemos olvidar a nuestro querido ministro de Magia, al cual casi le sale una embolia por hacer corajes con Courtney, ya le tocara lo suyo... ¬¬!

Hermione Tachikawa: no, yo creo que es más un tipo de hechizo con el que hizo desaparecer la cicatriz, dudo que a alguien se le ocurra mirar con un espejo o un ojo mágico a David Barnes, y si lo hacen, bueno, siempre puede borrarles la memoria... ;D en cuanto a tu fic... este... no se como decirlo, pero no aparece otra vez... --; espero que se trate de "un Futuro Diferente" porque entonces si puedo encontrarlo en , pero tenme paciencia al leer. OK?


	21. El Juramento Roto

N/A: este capítulo está dedicado a Storespindler quien actualizó "Prophecy of the Phoenix" un mes antes de lo esperado.

Capítulo 21

El Juramento Roto

David no durmió mucho esa noche y terminó dando vueltas frente a la chimenea cerca de la una de la mañana. Albus sabía. Había asumido que hasta este punto él era una entidad desconocida. Simplemente había ido con Albus para obtener algunas respuestas, pero terminó con más preguntas.

Silenciosamente entró a hurtadillas a la habitación de Courtney y tomó la capa de invisibilidad. Luego salió de las habitaciones y caminó sigilosamente pro los pasillos hasta la biblioteca.

Tenía cosas que investigar.

Débiles rayos de luz se arrastraron por l habitación principal y encontraron a David sentado leyendo un pergamino lleno de notas junto a él. No había dormido en toda la noche. Estaba tratando de descifrar lo que Albus había dicho sobre liberarlo del juramento. Algo dentro de si le decía que Albus no lo pediría sin una razón así que él tenía que encontrar la razón—sin mencionar como hacerlo si él sentía que era necesario.

Escribió otra nota y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y levantó el siguiente. Abriéndolo en el capítulo sobre Juramentos comenzó a leer.

_Hay un antiguo dicho_- la palabra de un mago es tan buena como su varita_. Esto es en referencia a lo que se conoce formalmente como una promesa mágica. Cuando un mago hace una promesa es tradicional que jure por su varita. Es un signo de buena fe, significando que hace esa promesa seriamente. Sin embargo, depende de la integridad del mago si mantiene la promesa o no y, si no lo hace, no hay consecuencias aparte del peligro del otro mago enfadado por la ruptura de la promesa._

_En oposición, un Juramento Mágico es mucho más poderoso. Cuando un mago pronuncia un Juramento lo hace por su magia. Esto hace al Juramento Mágico más fuerte que cualquier Deuda Mágica (véase capítulo 9) y de igual fuerza que in Sacrificio Mágico (véase capítulo 17). Todos son inherentemente fuertes por que la magia de las partes involucradas está literalmente unida. La magia es una parte integral del cuerpo de un mago y remover la magia de un ser mágico, y dejar la pobre alma con vida, sería imposible (con una excepción, ver capítulo 30). Esta es la razón por la que una atadura mágica no puede ser rota sin consecuencias._

Lo que hace a un Juramento mucho más fuerte que una Deuda es el hecho que un Juramento debe ser aceptado por las partes participantes. Una deuda puede ser formada sin el consentimiento de una de las partes. Aunque un Sacrificio puede, y usualmente lo hace, ocurrir sin el consentimiento de una de las partes, es tan fuerte como un Juramento por la naturaleza del poder transferido que toma lugar (véase capítulo 17).

Cuando un Juramento es pronunciado une mágicamente a los contactados dentro de los términos del Juramento y ambos están sujetos a las consecuencias de romper el Juramento de forma alguna. No se puede romper concientemente los términos del juramento sin sufrir serias consecuencias porque su propia magia extraerá un precio.

David ojeó por las siguientes páginas, frustrándose porque la información no ayudaba para la situación en mano. Casi cierra el libro para tomar otro cuando vio que entraba en detalle sobre Juramentos de Fidelidad y sus consecuencias. Sin embargo, ojeó la pagina de todas formas y vio para su alivio que regresaba a información más necesaria.

_En casos especiales, un Juramento puede ser una promesa en la que una de las dos partes jura hacer algo para la otra parte y la otra parte no tiene obligaciones para la parte que promulga el Juramento. Esto es conocido como un Juramento de Deuda porque la parte que lo promulga generalmente hace el Juramento para cumplir una deuda con la otra parte. Sin embargo, ambas partes deberán aceptar el Juramento. Incluso si una deuda está pendiente, la parta a quien se debe cumplir aún debe acceder a ello. Un individuo no puede simplemente decidir hacer un Juramento sin el consentimiento de la parte a quien es jurada._

En estos casos, los Juramentos Rotos tienen consecuencias mucho más graves, y se ha sabido que a veces resultan en la muerte de la parte que los rompe. La única forma de que un individuo sobreviva un ataque serio del Juramento es que dicho Juramento sea cancelado y las violaciones a este perdonadas. La parte endeudada, una vez que han promulgado el juramento, no tienen control sobre cuando o sí el Juramento es liberado. Solo l aparte a quien se jura puede tomar esa elección.

David continuó leyendo sobre los Juramentos de Deudas por otra hora hasta que Courtney entró a la habitación y Michael se levantó. Courtney saludó a su padre y luego se dirigió al Gran Salón para desayunar y despedirse de los padres de sus amigos. Las presentaciones habían terminado el día anterior y hoy el resto de los padres se marcharían después del desayuno. Minerva McGonagall extendió la invitación a los Barnes para que permanecieran en el castillo mientras la investigación sobre la muerte de Kathryn estaba en proceso. Unos cuantos más envueltos en la investigación permanecerían también, pero en general al castillo regresaría a su normalidad.

Un poco después un elfo doméstico llegó con el desayuno para David y Michael, y por que él lo pidió, alguien que cuidara de Michael por un rato. Después de terminar el desayuno, David dejó la habitación y se acercó a la enfermería, solo para encontrarla llena de miembros de la facultad.

"...y ayer en la noche entró en estado de coma. Los especialistas no creen que vivirá por mucho," dijo la enfermera con una voz entrecortada.

EL silencio reinó en la habitación por un momento y luego David escuchó la sombría voz de Bill Weasley decir, "sugiero que tomemos turnos para vigilarlo." Hubo murmullos de aceptación, unos momentos después los miembros de la facultad emergieron de la enfermería, todos viéndose deprimidos. David se refugió en una esquina, aunque aún escuchándolos.

Courtney no comió mucho, ni tampoco dijo mucho en el desayuno, pero nadie la molestó mucho, especialmente después de que la profesora McGonagall entró y anunció que el Director estaba en coma. Dejó la mesa antes que Angela y Caleb (quienes la habían estado siguiendo como sombras desde que emergió de las habitaciones que compartía con su familia) terminaran de comer y salió del Gran Salón.

Estaba cruzando al entrada del Salón y a punto de subir las escaleras cuando alguien llamó su nombre. Giró y se vio cara a cara con una niña que apenas y recordaba jugaba como Golpeadora del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Tenía cabello castaño claro y era solo un poco más alta que Courtney, aunque parecía ser de quinto año.

"Soy Amelia Morgan," dijo la niña y extendió la mano para estrecharla con la de Courtney. Preguntándose que era lo que quería, Courtney estrechó su mano y la miró con expectación, solo para descubrir que la niña estaba inexplicablemente nerviosa.

"Realmente no sé si este es un buen momento para esto, pero _tenía_ que preguntarte, ¿_Dónde_ conseguiste toda esa información sobre Harry Potter? He estado tratando por años de llenar los espacios, peor los profesores se rehúsan a responder mis preguntas o me dicen mentiras del Ministerio incluso cuando tengo clara evidencia de la verdad."

Esto no era lo que Courtney había estado esperando. Había asumido que esta chica le ofrecería sus condolencias o algo, como esa niña de tercer año de Ravenclaw cuyo padre había muerto cuatro años antes. Pero _esto_ era completamente inesperado.

Amelia todavía se veía nerviosa. Courtney trató de hablar por unos momentos pero al final solo dijo, "¿Por qué?"

Amelia se vio un poco incómoda que casi se retorcía, mientras fijaba la vista en otra cosa menos Courtney. Abrió su boca para responder, pero justo en ese momento una voz gritó, "¡Courtney!"

Ambas niñas giraron para ver a David Barnes acercarse. David miró a Amelia por un momento como si tratara de recordar en donde la había visto antes. Luego sacudió su cabeza y les preguntó a ambas, "¿Les dijeron sobre el Director?"

Courtney asintió, "dijeron que estaba en coma."

David asintió distraídamente y dijo un tanto apresurado, "Ellos creen que no sobrevivirá."

Courtney bajó la cabeza rápidamente y trató de disipar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Amelia tragó su propia angustia. Ellas sabían que estaba en mal estado pero había pasado todo tan rápido que hasta era molesto. David vio esto e inmediatamente se sintió mal por haberlo dicho. Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hija y dijo, "Lo siento, ¿pero podrías regresar a las habitaciones conmigo?"

Courtney lo miró con extrañeza por un momento, preguntándose que era todo eso.

"Yo... Yo realmente tengo que ir a clases," dijo finalmente.

Amelia se sintió un tanto incómoda en ese momento. Sintió que se estaba entrometiendo, pero había sido David quien la interrumpió. David suspiró y asintió, reconociendo el argumento de Courtney y luego le pidió que ambos almorzaran juntos. Courtney asintió y David se marchó. La niña más joven negó con su cabeza en distracción y luego se dirigió de nuevo a Amelia, "¿qué es lo que quieres saber sobre Harry Potter?"

"Um..." Amelia comenzó, deseando que David Barnes regresara a interrumpir, "bueno, es un poco... personal."

Los ojos de Courtney se cerraron un poco, se había vuelto más sobre protectora de 'Harry' desde que el ministerio comenzó a hacer preguntas. A ella no le importaba decirles que él había respondido sus cartas, pero siempre demandaban una explicación de por que _Harry Potter_ le escribía a _ella_.

Amelia vio que este no era la mejor forma para tocar el tema así que decidió decirle a Courtney exactamente por qué estaba interesada en El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

David caminó nerviosamente de un lado hacia el otro por toda la habitación. Era casi la hora del almuerzo y se suponía que Courtney estaría ahí en cualquier minuto. La idea de Albus Dumbledore muriendo pesaba en su mente. Sabia que él era el único que podía sanarlo o al menos ayudarlo, peor algo dentro de él lo hacía dudar. Una pequeña parte dentro de sí le decía que debería dejarlo morir. Albus había hecho suficiente por él en el pasado que sería demasiado fácil pretender que no podía hacer nada. Ninguno de los magos sabía que él podía ayudar así que _nadie_ lo culparía. Sin embargo, Courtney sabía, y si ella no estaba al tanto de cómo su padre podía ayudar, la verdad sería revelada en algún momento en el futuro.

La puerta se abrió y Courtney entró, pero no estaba sola. La chica que había estado con ella esa mañana la seguía. David le dio una mirada de interrogación a Courtney.

"Papá, esta es Amelia Morgan. Esa una Slytherin de quinto año." David asintió pero estaba completamente confundido ante por que Courtney la había traído.

"Señor Barnes, lamento interrumpir sus planes, pero Courtney insistió en que viniera. No estoy segura por qué."

Ambos miraron a Courtney esperando. Ella suspiró, "Amelia, dile la historia que me contaste."

Los ojos de Amelia se agrandaron en sorpresa, "pero..." comenzó, "pero... ¿por qué?"

David se sentó esperando por lo que sea que iba a acontecer, realmente no se sentía con ganas de escuchar pro el momento, pero parecía que Courtney estaba determinada.

Courtney se sentón y Amelia lo dudó por un momento antes de seguir su ejemplo.

"Amelia me detuvo esta mañana y me preguntó como es que había descubierto tanto sobre Harry Potter. Yo le pregunté el por qué así que ella me contó su historia. Creo que deberías escucharla."

Amelia se miró un poco sorprendida ante la imponente voz de la niña de once años. Pero ahora David Barnes la miraba atentamente, esperando.

Amelia suspiró y comenzó a hablar, "tengo dos hermanos mayores y ninguno de ellos es mágico. No sabía que la magia existía hasta que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts. Mis padres, especialmente mi papá, estaban furiosos. Evidentemente, él sabía que la magia existía y la odiaba."

David gimió involuntariamente. Tenía miedo ahora que sabía lo que se aproximaba. Courtney estaba más enfadada de lo que mostraba por su previa falta de apoyo en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, continuó escuchando.

"Mis padres me repudiaron completamente. Ni siquiera me dieron una opción entre venir a Hogwarts o ser repudiada, ignorar mi magia y permanecer como parte de la familia. No los he visto desde entonces. En realidad no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Cambie mi apellido y por el momento estoy como pupila en Hogwarts, con el Director como mi primer guardián. E quede en Hogwarts por un mes después de recibir mi carta y ser expulsada por mis padres. Paso todos los veranos aquí con un diferente profesor. Pasé el primer año con el Profesor Sirius y su Esposa Arabella, el segundo con Bill y Kara, el tercero con Hermione y Ron, y el año pasado lo pasé con Minerva."

David se estaba impacientando. No veía como esto se relacionaba con la pregunta de por que estaba interesada en Harry Potter. Amelia pareció leer su mente, o al menos su expresión, y se apresuró.

"La razón por la que estoy tan interesad en Harry Potter es por que yo sé ciertas cosas sobre él pero los maestros se rehúsan a decirme más. Verá, después de que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, mi padre comenzó a balbucear sobre 'fenómenos' y fue hacia el ático y bajó con una caja que tenía algunos artículos mágicos dentro y me la dio, demandando que yo, y la caja de 'fenomenos' salieran de la casa. Pro lo que pude recolectar, mi padre tenía miedo de quemar los artículos mágicos así que los puso en ático, pero al mirarlos, llegué a la conclusión que Harry Potter creció en mi casa."

David respiraba apresuradamente para este punto. Ahora entendía por que Courtney había traído a Amelia. También recordó donde la había visto antes—ella se parecía mucho a su madre, a quien Harry había visto cenando con Vernon Dursley y su familia (incluida la familia de su hijo) hace casi diez años (esto fue, pro supuesto, antes que comprar la compañía y arruinara a Vernon, y por ende, a Dursley).

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana para que ninguna de las dos niñas pudiera ver su rostro. Abrió so boca para confirmar que Amelia era, de hecho, una Dursley, pero una pregunta enteramente salió, "¿Has hecho las paces con ello?"

Amelia, quien aun estaba insegura porque había sido tan importante para Courtney que su padre supiera su historia, pensó pro un momento y luego respondió, "en cierta forma, se podría decir que sí. Ellos me traicionaron. Mis propios padres dijeron que ya no me amaban y los odié por ello, pero, ahora... supongo que ya nos odio. Yo... yo ya no siento nada por ellos. Los perdoné porque ya no importaba, _ellos_ ya no importaban, y pude dejar toda la rabia marcharse."

Amelia no podía decir lo que este hombre estaba pensando porque aún estaba dándoles la espalda. Courtney tenía una mirada esperanzada en su rostro, como si quisiera saber si su padre había tomado una decisión.

De repente David Barnes dio la vuelta, había determinación en sus ojos. Se dirigió a Amelia, "Amelia, quisiera extenderte la invitación de que pases el verano con mi familia, de hecho, quisiera que pases cada verano con nosotros y lo hagas tu hogar."

Los ojos ce Courtney se agrandaron tanto como los de Amelia ante este inesperado giro en la situación.

"¿P... que? Pero... EL Director... mi guardián." Amelia no podía pensar claramente.

Courtney, entendiendo un poco por que su padre había hecho al oferta, dijo lentamente "pero eso significaría que el Director tendría que ceder la custodia y él no está en condiciones de hacerlo pro el momento. Si él... la profesora McGonagall probablemente se volverá la directora y la guardiana de Amelia."

"El director me dará custodia." Dijo rápidamente y se marchó de la habitación.

Amelia miró a Courtney, "¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar?"

David se apresuró por el pasillo. No sabía lo que le había hecho _pensar_ en permitir dejar a alguien morir cuando él tenía el poder para curar. Él era un doctor. Incluso cuando otros en su profesión lo encontraban arcaico, él aún juraba pro el Juramento Hipocrático. No como si fuera un Juramento _Mágico_, sino como un asunto de honor en su profesión. Algo en la conversación había suscitado esto, aunque no estaba muy seguro que. Quizás otro asunto que discutir con el anciano era lo que había puesto a su mente en acción.

Entro hacia la enfermería para encontrarla vacía, lo que era bueno. Continuó hacia la habitación privada y entró sin anunciarse. Para su sorpresa encontró a Severus Snape junto a la cama, tomando, el asumió, su turno como guardia. Dicho hombre se levantó ante la abrupta entrada, alerta, pero se relajó cuando vio quien era.

"¿está perdido Señor Barnes?"

"No. Quiero hablar con Albus Dumbledore."

Snape levantó una ceja, ¿había el hombre perdido completamente la razón en los últimos días? ¿Acaso no se daba cuanta que _no podía_ hablar con Albus? Abrió su boca para responder amablemente, bueno, amablemente para él, que Albus estaba en coma, cuando David Barnes sacó una varita.

Completamente ignorando a Severus, David la apuntó hacia Albus.

"Yo, Harry Potter, libero a Albus Dumbledore de todos los términos que lo unían con al Juramento Mágico el cual pronunció hace dieciséis años, y perdono todas las violaciones al Juramento."

Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron en asombro. Tomó fuertemente el brazo de su silla y lentamente se sentó en ella, mirando al hombre frente a él. Momentos más tarde estaba mucho más impresionado al sentir un flujo de poder a través de la habitación. El otro hombre dentro de la habitación continuó ignorándolo mientras habría la camisa del Director y colocaba sus manos en la vieja piel justo sobre el corazón. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a murmurar. Severus escuchó cuidadosamente y lo escuchó decir palabras que parecían estar derivadas de hechizos de curación, peor que no le eran conocidos. Luego, tan rápido como había llegado, David Barnes dejó la habitación, dejando a Severus preguntándose sí solo había imaginado todo. Sin embargo, un testimonio del extraño evento que había ocurrido, fue que Albus Dumbledore lentamente abrió sus ojos.

Hermione se apresuró después de su almuerzo para ir a relevar a Severus de su guardia con Albus para que él pudiera dar su clase. Entre a la habitación y se paralizó enseguida al ver lo que sucedía. Tres especialistas de San Mungo y Madam Promfrey rodeaban la cama y Severus estaba a un lado, completamente impactado.

Hermione temió lo peor y lentamente se aproximó mientras su mente registraba lo que se decía.

"...Inesperado. Nunca antes había visto algo como esto." Dijo una mujer que ella reconoció como una de las mejores cardiólogas en San Mungo.

"Señor Snape, sería de gran ayuda sí nos dijera que es lo que pasó," dijo un hombre impacientemente.

Snape aun se miraba muy impactado como para hablar, y solo negó su cabeza en silencio. DE repente una voz mucho más bienvenida se escuchó por sobre toda la charla, "lo que importa no es lo que fue hecho, sino que fue hecho, mis queridos amigos ¿me dejarían simplemente averiguar como va mi escuela y descifrar este misterio más tarde?"

Hermione empujó a uno de los doctores y atrapó a Albus con un gran abrazo y comenzó a llorar de alivio.

Diez minutos después los especialistas no habían llegado más lejos y finalmente se marcharon dejando a Madam Promfrey. La enfermera, además de su preocupación personal por Albus, no podía encontrar otra razón para mantenerlo ahí. Severus y Hermione permanecieron con el Director. Albus se dirigió hacia Severus, "¿podrías decirme lo que pasó?"

Courtney se sentó en Herbiología distraída debido a las acciones de su padre. Él no había regresado para cuando el almuerzo concluyó y Amelia simplemente se fue a clase. Courtney le dijo a Amelia que fuera a cenar con ellos y que seguramente su padre le explicaría por que había hecho una oferta tan impactante.

El profesor Longbottom notó la falta de atención de Courtney Barnes, pero la dejó ir, considerando que esta era la primera vez que atendía a clase desde al muerte de su madre.

Severus parpadeó, un tanto sorprendido ante la pregunta, pero la mente de Hermione estaba girando, "¡el... él... debió haber disuelto el Juramento!" dijo.

Ambos hombres la miraron con sorpresa y ella se ruborizó.

Albus rió, "¿Cuando descubriste la verdad?" preguntó.

"Hace apenas unos días ¿cuando fue que tu te diste cuenta?"

"Cuando Severus me reveló que Courtney Barnes era una hablante de Parsél."

Las cejas de Hermione se levantaron. Eso era algo que ella no sabía.

Severus logró decirle a ambos lo que había pasado y luego regresó a sus calabozos para darle vueltas al asunto.

David caminó por el castillo por horas, pensando. Había liberado a Albus, y efectivamente liberado a todos los docentes menos a Sirius, y revelado su identidad ante Snape en el proceso. Probablemente no lo más inteligente que haya hecho en todo el día pero...

Escuchó pasos detrás de él y giró para ver a un sobresaltado Sirius Black, "Señor Barnes ¿puedo ayudarlo? ¿Está perdido?"

David negó con la cabeza. Sirius lo miró por un momento y luego agregó cautelosamente, "¿le agradaría tomar un trago conmigo? No tengo clases pro este momento y quisiera habla con usted."

David dudó, pero asintió y lo siguió. Sirius lo llevó a sus habitaciones no muy lejos de ahí. Le sirvió un poco de zumo de Calabaza (Sirius se había sorprendido un poco ante al selección, pues había creído que el hombre querría algo más fuerte).

Después de un incómodo silencio, Sirius comenzó diciendo, "¿Cómo lo estás manejando?" esperando que su pregunta no enfadara al hombre.

David se encogió de hombros. "Duele. Mucho," lagrimas comenzaron a correr silenciosamente por el rostro de David, quien lloraba una vez más por su esposa.

Sirius asintió y dijo con cautela, "duele. Cuando Arabella murió hace dos años, creí que nunca podría volver a ser lo que era de nuevo. Remus y mis amigos me ayudaron a sobrellevar ese tiempo."

David lo miró en sorpresa, no se había dado cuanta que Sirius había estado casado, mucho menos que ella había muerto. Nuevamente otra similitud con este hombre.

"No se detiene David. Sigues adelante con tu vida y aprendes a aceptarlo, pero nunca lo dejas atrás completamente. Sierpe lo recordarás, y aunque el dolor disminuirá, siempre estará ahí."

David asintió levemente y dijo en voz baja, "La muerte parece buscarme, siempre retándome, peor nunca tomándome."

Sirius estaba desconcertado por el mórbido enunciado, pero escuchó la angustia en la voz de David. Debió haber perdido a mucha gente en su vida. Igual que él. Sirius recordó haberse sentido de la misma forma mucha veces, cuando recordaba las muertes de Lily y James, cuando vio a toda esa gente que conocía muriendo en el campo de batalla, cuando Arabella se marchó para siempre, y ahora también estaban perdiendo a Albus.

David se quedó ahí, su actitud volviéndose fría, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta con quien hablaba, asintió en gratitud y luego se marchó sin decir palabra alguna, dejando a Sirius Black una vez más preguntándose sobre le misterio que era David Barnes.

Courtney entró a las habitaciones de su padre justo después de que las clases terminaran ese día. "Papa, invité a Amelia para cenar," dijo con un poco de trepidación.

"Bien, voy a decirle."

"¿Decirle?" Courtney ni siquiera se atrevía a albergar esperanzas sobre lo que ella creía que él insinuaba.

"Sobre mí."

Courtney cruzó la distancia y lo abrazó.

Hubo un golpe en al puerta y Courtney se apresuró a abrirla. Inhaló rápidamente cuando vio que no era Amelia, sino el Director, actuando como el epítome de la salud.

"Ah, Courtney, ¿puedo pasar?" ella solo asintió en asombro, incapaz de conectar a este con el comatoso director del cual le habían hablado esta mañana.

"Señor Barnes, ¿entiendo que quería hablar conmigo?"

N/A: ok, un tanto corto, lo lamento, pero este es el punto donde el capítulo deseaba ser dividido. Se que necesito agregar más sobre Amelia y debí mostrar más su personalidad den este capítulo, pero ella es el tipo de personaje que solo salta dentro de la historia sin permiso de nadie, y ella, como pueden ver, es catalizadora en esta capítulo. También se que necesito mostrar más de su angustia que aun prevalece, pero ellos tenían otras cosas que hacer y se... distrajeron.

Asumi-chan: bueno el mar mediterráneo es bello así que no me molesta... ; ooppss. aun no he tenido tiempo de leer tu fic pero lo haré tampoco he tenido tiempo de traducir (para que te des una idea de lo que ha sido mi semana, me disfracé de japonesa, pasé un día entero vendiendo comida sin parar, luego me disfracé de mesera de la edad media, pase los tres últimos días bailando, cantando, gastando mi dinero, asesorando gente y cuidando chamacos...) así que no me he acercado a una computadora desde aquel día... pero en fin, me apuraré para que todos puedan leer ok? ;D

Carol-lovegood: si, pero la verdad la parte más triste y conmovedora fue cuando David habla con Michael... sniff ya esta listo 20 del cap. 23 a ber cuando sale no?

Mirug: en realidad, si Severus fuera del problema, yo creo que crearía pociones para convertir en Squibs a todos aquellos que le hicieron mal, y luego a los hombres los trasformaría en mujeres y viceversa, les arrojaría maldiciones de aquí hasta diez años, y les robaría el dinero de sus cuentas bancarias... ah... todos amamos a los Slytherin! ondea la bandera de la serpiente plateada weee! "Slytherin aun en la muerte temidos, más allá del odio unidos." ;D

Arwenej: SI! ok, miles de personas sufren accidentes en las escaleras y mueren y es trágico... pero es ESTUPIDO! acaso las escaleras no tienen pasamanos? acaso ni siempre tienen una parte anti derrapante?! y son escalones! los reflejos humanos deberían acostumbrarte a afianzarte de algo no? (solo para que lo sepan, yo ya me he caído de escaleras antes, por eso lo digo, siempre te agarras de algo para protegerte no?... aunque en mi caso estaba deslizándome pro el barandal... o bien...) Das es un artículo neutro, Blume significa flor, y de igual forma que en francés, es un sustantivo masculino... lo que pasa es que hace ya mucho tiempo TRATE de estudiar Alemán, pero no funcionó como yo esperaba porque siempre olvidaba el género de los sustantivos (y también se me olvidaba como aglutinar los sustantivos, y como conjugar en pasado y yada, yada...) y resulta que "Das Blume" es un error que cometí no solo una vez, sino cuatro veces en cuatro diferentes exámenes, así que para satirizar mi capacidad de aprendizaje, elegí "das blume" como mi nombre ;

Gran Patronus: bueno supongo que tienes razón, durante mucho tiempo esperé que David se vengara de ellos, pero parece que Kateydidnt prefiere lo mismo que ti y que siga con su vida, no creo que sea muy justo, o muy lógico, por ejemplo, Sirius era como un padre para él, pero el hecho de que lo perdone no significa que volverá a tener una conexión con él, mucho menos mantener una conversación con él, o tener asociación con él voluntariamente (como luego se verá)

Shagy Sirius: si, es una pena, tanto lo de la vida real como le de Kathryn... es que... uno tiene que aprender a superar estas cosas... llora oh bien, ya estoy mejor toma un kleenex wow, yo quiera tener tu trabajo, en el mío debes estar atente todo el tiempo... ¬¬; Arrgggh! odio los recuerdos (bueno si pero no), aunque sean lindos ya pasaron y no los puedes volver a vivir... ggrrrr... hey! yo no estaba triste! ahora he leído esto y me siento mal... D hey! me agrada esa frase... la repetiré en la escuela! ;D y si, la forma en que Courtney toma las noticias es medio rara, es una niña de once años después de todo, pero Michael... snif todos amamos a Michael y a mi se me rompe el alma al escucharlo! Argghhh! lo ves ya estoy triste otra veZ! XP

Jarlaxe-Bregan: ah... aunque creo que es algo más como dude... no? en fin, sabes yo tengo las mismas esperanzas que tu, pero hasta ahora la autora so ha colocado 23 capítulos y... nada! hasta cuando vendrá la venganza que todos esperamos... suspiro --; la espera es tan pesada...

Alexia Black: pues por lo mientras sacar a sus hijos de la habitación antes de que maldiga a Dumbledore no crees? ;D

Marla: pero no! Dumbledore debe sufrir más! no es just que le haya liberado no crees? aunque bueno, aun tengo esperanzas que lo maldiga o algo durante su 'conversación' ¬¬!

The Hard: si, pero debemos considerar que ella esta sufriendo, (o que hubieras hecho en su lugar... yo por lo menos hubiera soltado maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, peor quizás ella no loas sabia... ;)

El Vigilante: si, yo casi lloro cuando debieron decirle a Michael, pobre niño. Si lo de Dumbledore se veía a kilómetros, porque la verdad yo no me esperaba que fuera Hermione la que se le aproximara (y que bueno por que al menos en esta historia todos me caen mal...!) jajaja, si David lo dudo y de ahora en adelante tendrá que vivir con la opción que eligió ;P (otro en su lugar en verdad la hubiera tomado del brazo y tele transportado hasta el otro lado del mundo)

Hermione Tachikawa: Ooops, bueno la verdad es que yo estudio traducción, aunque esto es solo un hobi del que casi nadie sabe. Todo iba bien hasta que se me ocurrió mencionar algo sobre el fic a un profesor y él casi me decapita por no haber cambiado el título, pues debes hacerlo si es posible (o preferirías que tu libro de _la insoportable levedad del ser_ dijera _'Nesnesitelná Lehkost byti'_?)

Gala Potter: si todos estamos tristes, (aunque más que tristes frustrados porque David no es tan incivilizado como esperamos y no se desquita con los que le hicieron daño...) la versión Original está en Inglés y se llama "Betrayed" por Kateydidnt, además está traducida al Francés, Alemán e Italiano también, así que es un gran fic para leer y practicar uno de estos idiomas si es que lo estudias! D


	22. ¿Donde Pertenezco?

Capítulo 22

¿Donde pertenezco?

El pecho de David se contrajo y cási comenzó a hiperventilárse al ver al director en la puerta. Se calmó respirando clara y lentamente. Luego se dirigió a Courtney, "tendremos que posponer nuestros planes para la cena, necesito hablar con el Director," dijo en voz baja, sin mirar al otro hombre.

Los ojos de Courtney estaban aún agrandados por el impacto de ver al Director y ella dejó salir un pequeño chillido en respuesta a su padre. Luego se marchó para buscar a Amelia y decirle que no cenarían juntos esa noche.

Albus esperó inseguro en al puerta. Había sido una gran decisión venir sin una invitación, y no quería forzar su presencia. No tenía derecho a esperar nada de este hombre. David caminó hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda.

"Por favor, cierra la puerta y siéntate." David luchó con fuerza para que su voz se escuchara calmada. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Todas sus emociones estaban en caos. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse con cuidado y un sonido de ropas indicando que el hombre se había sentado.

El silencio reinó en la habitación.

"¡Courtney, por fin te encuentro!" dijo Amelia felizmente al dar la vuelta por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones del señor Barnes.

Courtney se detuvo en corto frente a ella y se veía muy pálida.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Amelia en confusión.

"si... bien. Um, pero tendremos que cenar con mi papa en otra ocasión. Está hablando con el Director."

Las cejas de Amelia se levantaron, "¿El Director?" repitió.

Courtney suspiró y se reclinó en el muro, "acaba de entrar hace unos cuantos minutos ¡se veía perfectamente sano! Papá ni siquiera estaba sorprendido que estuviera tan bien." Courtney no sabía que pensar de ello.

Amelia estuvo callada por unos momentos y luego dijo, "¿acaso tu papá tiene una doble personalidad o algo? Primero escucho que es hostil con el mundo mágico en general y luego se ofrece para adoptarme. No puedo descifrarlo."

Courtney resopló ante la idea de su padre teniendo una doble personalidad—era demasiado cerca de la verdad. "Creme, yo estuve confundida pro meses, finalmente lo discutí con el en Navidad y él me dijo algunas cosas que me ayudaron a entenderlo. Quizás podamos desayunar con él mañana."

Amelia miró a Courtney y luego dijo en voz baja, "no lo entiendes ¿o si? No puedo simplemente confiar en que lo entenderé más tarde. Tú has conocido a tu padre toda tu vida Courtney así que puedes esperar por respuestas. Yo no. he tenido muchas cosas arrebatadas de mi lado como para confiar ciegamente. No necesito a alguien más en mi vida que tenga problemas conmigo siendo una bruja. ¿Qué se supone que piense cuando alguien que no conozco me ofrece un hogar? No soy una Slytherin por nada, ¡sospeché sus motivos inmediatamente! ¿a que está jugando tu padre?" su voz se había incrementado progresivamente en frustración.

David fue quien finalmente rompió el silencio. Se sentó en una silla opuesta a Albus, pero en lugar de mirarlo, puso su cabeza entre sus manos, apretando con fuerza sus parpados para prevenir que más lágrimas salieran. Por que estaban saliendo, no estaba completamente seguro.

"¿Cómo paso?"

Albus quería hacer más que solo responder preguntas. Quería abrazar a este hombre y alejar de él todo el dolor, dolor que él mismo había ayudado a crear. Pero David no le estaba dando esa opción así que todo lo que él _podía_ hacer era responder sus preguntas.

"Kathryn se marchó durante la presentación de Courtney. Megan Weasley la siguió. Me dijo que encontró a Kathryn en uno de Leo baños. Se veía muy molesta pero no le dijo a Megan por que. Megan convenció a Kathryn de regresar a las presentaciones. Kathryn había corrido a uno de los baños de los pisos superiores, porque era el único que sabía como encontrar. Mientras bajaban las escaleras una pintura distrajo a Kathryn. Megan llegó a la base de las escaleras y se dio cuenta que Kathryn no estaba con ella. Kathryn comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero estas se movieron. Kathryn perdió su balance, golpeó su cabeza con el pasamanos y calló al piso de abajo pues las escaleras continuaban su movimiento."

Las lágrimas bajaron silenciosamente por las mejillas de David. No había espacio para la ira por el momento; todo lo que sentía era dolor y angustia por la perdida.

"Esta escuela," dijo David en una voz cortada, "ha estado abierta pro más de mil años. Las escaleras siempre se han movido; ¿este tipo de tragedias han pasado antes?"

"No."

La ira revivió en David, _"¡¿Entonces como paso?!_ ¿Por qué mi esposa murió, cuando esto nucna antes había pasado?"

Albus cerró sus ojos mientras reunía todo el coraje para responder.

"Los fundadores jamás tuvieron la intención de un Muggle entrando a Hogwarts. Las barreras jamás fueron configuradas para la posibilidad de huéspedes muggle. Esta es la primera vez en al historia de Hogwarts que más de unos cuantos muggles vistan el castillo al mismo tiempo. Fue decidido por la junta de gobernadores que tomaría mucho tiempo y recursos reconstruir las barreras completamente para acomodar a los muggles ya que asumieron que esto sería un evento que no se repetiría. Así que simplemente le pidieron a todos los que no estuvieran acostumbrados al castillo que siempre tuvieran a alguien que lo conociera junto con ellos. Era mucho más cortés que decir 'muggles, quédense con alguien que si tenga magia.' Sin embargo a la mitad de la presentación, todos estaban muy inversos en la presentación de Courtney como para darse cuenta que dos muggles se habían marchado solas."

"Hogwarts misma reconoce a la entidades mágicas. Las escaleras jamás se mueven cuando los estudiantes están sobre ella porque Hogwarts 'sabe' que están ahí. incluso los Squibs tienen suficiente magia como para ser reconocidos. Las escaleras no abrían sabido que un Muggle estaba sobre ellas. Así que se movieron hacia el lugar apropiado en el momento apropiado. Y fue el peor momento posible para que Kathryn estuviera ahí."

David miró a Albus con incredulidad, "así que fue un accidente. Un insólito accidente."

Albus solo podía asentir en vergüenza.

Courtney miró a Amelia, de alguna forma sin saber que hacer. No era su lugar decirle el secreto de su padre. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, "yo...yo no se que decirte." Suspiró para si misma. "Vamos, ven conmigo a cenar y hablaremos." Amelia asintió en acuerdo, y ambas fueron hacia las cocinas, Ninguna de las dos se sentían con ganas de lidiar con las multitudes del Gran Salón en es momento, mucho menos con las miradas de las personas que se preguntaran _por que_ una Gryffindor y una Slytherin de diferentes años estaban comiendo juntas.

Después de comer rápidamente caminaron hacia las habitaciones de los Barnes. Courtney se detuvo y se dirigió hacia Amelia cuando estaban a solo unos pasillos de distancia, "si papá no tiene tiempo de explicarte entonces yo te diré, peor realmente no tengo derecho a contar esa historia. No es mía."

Amelia frunció el ceño y abrió su boca para decir algo más cuando tres figuras entraron ese pasillo, Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy y Susan Bones, quien, Courtney recordaba, había sido introducida como la Jefa del Refuerzo a la Ley Mágica. Su estómago se hizo nudos al verlos, temiendo una confrontación.

Y efectivamente, el Ministro de Magia las vio y se detuvo, "Señorita Barnes, ¿Cómo ha estado esta noche?"

Courtney asintió tensamente sin pronunciar una respuesta vocal. Percy ignoró completamente la presencia de Amelia y se dirigió a Courtney de nuevo, "Vamos a tener que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas más tarde, peor por ahora tenemos otros asuntos que atender."

Luego los tres se marcharon dejando a las dos niñas estupefactas. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Courtney dijo confundida. Amelia no respondió, pero en su lugar comenzó a seguir al trío. Después de unos momentos Courtney la siguió.

El estomago de Courtney comenzó a hacerse nudos nuevamente al darse cuenta que se dirigían a las habitaciones de su padre. Vagamente se preguntó que reacción él tendría cuando viera a Draco Malfoy, peor luego las implicaciones de lo que los tres estaban haciendo juntos cubrió sus pensamientos.

"Van a arrestar al Director," dijo incrédula, ni siquiera registrando el apagado grito que Amelia dio como respuesta. Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y vieron al Misnitro, junto con los otros dos, acercarse a la habitación.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió cuando aun les faltaban veinte pasos para llegar y el Director salió de ella, evidentemente habiendo terminado su conversación. No se veía sorprendido al ver a Malfoy, o al Ministro y a la Señorita Bones, en su lugar, simplemente asintió en forma de saludo.

Los tres se sintieron un poco desconcertados ante su actitud—sin mencionar su buena salud—y estuvieron callados por un momento. Malfoy se recuperó primero y habló en una voz arrastrada, "Director Albus Dumbledore, estamos aquí para escoltarlo al Ministerio por el cargo de compartir secretor del Ministerio y por permitir que información clasificada fuera divulgada al público. Su juicio, el cual será junto con otros acusados por los mismos cargos, será mañana por la mañana."

Dumbledore levantó una ceja a Draco, "lo siento señor Draco, pero usted no tiene autoridad para hacer arrestos, incluso si usted es del Consejo de Regulación de Inteligencia del Ministerio."

El rostro de Draco se enrojeció y trabó su quijada momentáneamente; por un momento nada pasó. Luego se relajó visiblemente y se dirigió a Susan, "si fuera tan amable de realizar su labor." Luego dio la vuelta y se marchó, pasando a Amelia y a Courtney sin siquiera mirarla.

Las dos niñas regresaron su atención de vuelta con el Director y observaron como Percy Weasley le entregaba un transladador y se marchaba—presuntamente hacia el Ministerio.

El Ministro y Susan Bones dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia donde Amelia y Courtney los estaban observando. Sin deseos de hablar con ellos pro el momento, Courtney se ocultó girando la esquina y escondiéndose en una habitación. Amelia la siguió y ambas esperaron que los dos adultos pasaran.

Una vez que el camino estuvo libre continuaron su recorrido hacia las habitaciones del Señor Barnes con esperanzas de obtener respuestas.

David escuchó como Albus cerraba la puerta tras él y se marchaba. Albus había revelado algo más en lo que necesitaba pensar. Después de que dijo que las escaleras se habían movido "en el momento apropiado" él admitió, no cinco minutos después, que eso no era completamente exacto.

La historia que Albus le contó lo había dejado impactado y confundido, preguntándose por que parecía que el destino siempre trataba de poner su vida de cabeza. Escuchó algunas voces afuera de su puerta pero las ignoró y se sentó, mirando el fuego.

Albus le había dicho que ya no deseaba mentir más y eso incluía decirle toda la verdad—incluyendo algunos hechos concernientes a la muerte de Kathryn que nadie más que Albus sabía. David logró poner a un lado su animosidad por Albus durante unos momentos para poder apreciar—por un segundo la honestidad del hombre. Nadie averiguaría jamás lo que Albus le había dicho—si Albus nunca le hubiera dicho él jamás lo hubiera sospechado. Era para él un signo que Albus al menos había cambiado del hombre que él conoció como su propio Director.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y le dijo a quien fuera que estuviera afuera que entrara. Tentativamente Courtney y Amelia entraron. David suspiró y les indicó que tomaran asiento.

Miró a Amelia y vio muchas preguntas en su rostro—preguntas que él sabía necesitaban respuestas.

"Adelante," dijo simplemente, dejándola tomar las riendas de la conversación. Amelia dio un vistazo a Courtney y luego miró a David una vez más preguntando, "¿Por qué se ofreció a adoptarme?"

_Claro,_ pensó David, _Esa sería su _primera_ pregunta._

"Nunca tuve una familia al crecer—mis guardianes me odiaban y me degradaban a cada oportunidad. De haber tenido oportunidad hubieran hecho conmigo lo que hicieron contigo. Lamento no poder habértelo ofrecido antes, pero me he ofrecido a adoptarte porque... yo... quiero estar cerca de la poca familia que me queda."

Amelia lo miró consternada, "¿Y como es que estamos relacionados?"

"Tu y yo somos primos de segunda generación. Ya nací como Harry Potter—el sobrino de tu abuela Petunia."

Courtney sintió orgullo. Era un tanto extraño, considerando que ella era la niña y él el adulto, pero repentinamente ella tuvo la sensación de que al decir lo que había dicho había logrado surcar un obstáculo más.

Los ojos de Amelia se agrandaron considerablemente e inhaló rápidamente al darse cuanta de las implicaciones de Harry Potter y David Barnes siendo la misma persona. Luego, mostrando una madurez admirada por David, tomó control de sus emociones e hizo una segunda pregunta—una que en muchas formas era más pertinente, "Peor eso aún no me ayuda a resolver mi principal preocupación, como le dije a Courtney, no necesito a más gente—especialmente parientes—en mi vida que tengan problemas con al magia ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con el mundo mágico?"

David abrió su boca y luego la cerró. Miró a Amelia por un largo tiempo y luego miró a Courtney. Podía ver que su hija esperaba una respuesta a esa pregunta tanto como Amelia. "aun no lo he decidido," respondió honestamente, "aun los odio por lo que me hicieron, pero... como dije, Courtney y Michael son más importantes para mi. Incluso si nunca vuelvo a aceptar al mundo mágico como parte de mi vida no interferiré con las decisiones de ambos con respecto a la magia. No tengo derecho para tomar esa decisión por ellos o por ti. Y no importa la decisión que cualquiera de ustedes tome sobre este mundo, yo _apoyaré_ esa decisión."

Amelia asintió satisfecha. La respuesta—aunque no era completamente lo que esperaba—era honesta y más de lo que ella hubiera esperado de un familiar. Y a pesar de lo que dijo o indico de otra forma, ella quería una familia desesperadamente. Una familia adoptiva hubiera estado bien, pero esto era mucho más prometedor—una relación sanguínea que no estaba avergonzada de ella.

Courtney por el otro lado comenzó a llorar, porque por primera vez se daba cuenta de los grandes cambios que su padre tuvo que hacer en su vida para llegar a este punto. David parecía entender sus lágrimas y la envolvió en un abrazo. La liberó tras unos momentos, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y miro a Amelia en una silenciosa invitación a que se les uniera. Dudosa, Amelia lo hizo y los tres se abrazaron. Amelia se esforzó por que sus lágrimas no salieran al darse cuenta que esta era la primera muestra de afecto físico que había recibido en cinco años.

En los libros solo dice que las escaleras llevan a diferentes lugares en diferentes días. Hizo falta la licencia artística para que cambiaran de lugar como en las películas. Sin embargo, no estoy siguiendo la línea de las películas en la que las escaleras se movían cuando la gente estaba sobre ellas (bueno, no normalmente)

uno de los lectores del fic en Inglés agregó que no hay ceremonias de graduación en Inglaterra, donde los padres y la familia asisten, etc, como lo es en muchas partes de América. Eso es por lo que los padres no asisten a ninguna celebración de graduación.

N/A: Hm, sobre el terrible misterio que puse sobre Albus diciéndole a David algo—eventualmente averiguarán lo que fue. Pero tiene que ver con la pregunta que alguien en el yahoogroup preguntó sobre los hijos mayores de Megan y Fred Weasley y el comentario que el Profesor Snape hizo.

¡Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo!

Asumi-Chan: el Mar Muerto dices? ...Jack Sparrow estará ahi?! D bueno, Tom riddle era media sangre pero estaba en Slytherin, el sombrero no selecciona pensando en la sangre después de todo, aunque me imagino que debe ser una existencia muy miserable ser de ascendencia muggle y estar en Slytherin... si gracias, no tienes idea las maravillas que tus reviews hacen con mis nervios ¬¬; (sobre todo ahora que justo acabo de bajar de un viaje de tres horas en un autobús suicida...)

Mirug: Hahaha! Sabes, siempre que hago un quiz de selección termino en Slytherin... o en Hufflepuff. ; (PD: CBMLupin dice hola!)

Calor-lovegood: si, pobre niña... aunque me compadezco más de la madre... pero sobre al capítulo... sabes algo, creo que no tendrás que esperar tanto entre el cap 23 y el 24 .

Arwenej: ¡lo ves! ya pasaron años y aun sigo cometiendo los mismos errores! jajaJAJA! D ...yo hubiera tomado cultura clásica, así al menos te hubieran enseñado Latín... si, ella es hiaj de Dudley... te imaginas? pobre niña? que clase de persona se enamora de Dudley de todas formas?

El Vigilante: nah, creo que Dumbledore tiene como 150 años... eso o unos 400, porque que yo recuerde, el ayudó a Nicolas Flamel no? y Nicolas ya iba para el milenio no? (hehehe, yo también opto que estire la pata, aunque hasta ahora solo he leído un fic donde su muerte realmente es conmovedora) bueno, eso de las pases con Sirius es debatible, no creo que odie a nadie más que a Sirius... quizás a Dumbledore, peor a los dos los odia...

Hermione Tachikawa: es una buena pregunta, si te fijas Remus está por ahí para decirle a Hermione que continuarán las exposiciones, y según recuerdo era ayudante o algo de Sirius (o lo imagine?) pero en concreto es un misterio que hace ahí... jajaja, creo que Katey simplemente no tenía idea que hacer con el pobre de Remmy ;D

Marla: Si me agrada Dumbledore, no especialmente en esta historia, pero en general me agrada (y de hecho me enfadan un poco los fics donde se muestra a Dumbledore como un calculador líder que solo piensa en usar a Harry como su arma) y bueno, si quieres saber sobre la próxima actualización, lee la ultima parte. se encoge

Nelly Esp: este... bueno, las primeras cuatro preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo, pero no yo sé que pasará con las últimas dos, creo que eso lo veremos en el capítulo 24 (espero).

Alexia Black: bueno es diferente lo que Harry piensa hacer y l oque hace al final... ah la mente masculina... suspira y toma té

SBMLupin: hey! genial! ahora seremos un gran trío! (lo primero que debemos hacer es irnos de juerga!... o podemos comer chocolate, lo que prefieran... ;D) si, entiendo esos sentimientos encontrados, supongo que uno de ellos es "¿por qué un fic tan mal escrito me atrae tanto?" y "¿como alguien tan infantil como esta traductora de tercera puede ser tan simpática?" eh? verdad que te leí la mente? verdad? verdad? jajaja! ;P

The Hard: eh... bueno supongo que entonces lo traduje mal, por aquí se le dice así hay juramento que hizo Hipócrates, el cual todos los doctores que se gradúan juran en mucho países, como no estudio medicina, no sé exactamente el juramento pero dice algo como "procurar la salud de mis pacientes" y "jamás cometer un acto contra ellos o si no que el mal se me regrese o algo as" --;

M x: bueno eso no es mi culpa, tiene problemas de cuando en cuando, pero que bueno que has leído los primeros cinco capítulos! D

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... ah y por cierto, no se actualizará el siguiente capítulo sino hasta después de Diciembre 5, pues ese día es mi examen de japonés ;D


	23. Ensayo y Error

N/A: Ok, en realidad no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre derecho testamentario o penal, civil o jurídico en América, mucho menos en Inglaterra. Este capítulo es mi mejor intento, así que por favor, no sean tan severos conmigo si tiene inconsistencia legal.

N/A-2: en otra nota—nunca he perdido a nadie cercano a mí así que estoy teniendo problemas al describir la pérdida y el sufrimiento. Me es difícil escribirlo. Espero que tenga sentido, o al menos que las emociones sean lo suficientemente realistas.

N/A-3: ¿realmente, una disculpa sirve ahora? Espero que este capítulo sea una buena disculpa. Yo amo este capítulo. Es el clímax, pero la historia aún no termina. Llegará pronto, pero no aún.

Capítulo 23

Ensayo y Error

David abrió sus ojos al tiempo que los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana. Era aun temprano y se había ido a la cama tarde, pero nunca había necesitado muchas horas de sueño para sentirse descansado. Sin moverse saboreó el calor dentro de las sábanas y pensó en lo que necesitaba hacer ese día. Necesitaba hablar con Amelia con más detalle sobre los arreglos para la adopción. Necesitaba encontrar como es que estas leyes funcionaban en el mundo mágico. Supuso que también debería buscar a un abogado y cambiar su testamento. Hizo una mueca de dolor al darse cuanta que tendría que cambiarlo de todas formas con la muerte de Kathryn. Se habían nombrado el uno al otro como los primeros beneficiarios y luego a los niños.

_¿Por qué decidí tener cuentas de banco separadas?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. Ahora tendría que pasar por el proceso de las responsabilidades legales para reclamar las pertenencias de Kathryn. No era algo en lo que quería pensar, mucho menos algo que esperaba hacer con anhelo. Suspirando recordó que Kathryn nunca lo había querido de esa forma y que él era quien había insistido en darle su 'idnependencia' al no unir sus pertenencias; ahora parecía bastante estúpido.

Un movimiento a su derecha lo sacó de sus pensamientos hasta que recordó la noche pasada. Después que Amelia se marchara y Michael regresara a las habitaciones, ambos niños se reunieron con él en su cama. Michael se quedó dormido en su regazo rápidamente, pero él y Courtney continuaron hablando sobre un sin fin de cosas. Él le explicó lo que Albus dijo había pasado y hablaron sobre como iban a trabajar las cosas ahora que Kathryn se había ido. Fue una plática emocionalmente agotadora para ambos, pero también había servido de catarsis. Eventualmente Courtney se quedó dormida en su cama también.

Discutir la muerte de Kathryn había traído a la superficie todos los sentimientos de dolor y soledad y él no quería estar solo esa noche. Así que simplemente permitió a ambos niños permanecer en su cama. Miró a Michael a su derecha y a Courtney a su izquierda. Se veían tan calmados dormidos, tan inocentes y despreocupados. Al mirarlos así nadie podría haber adivinado la agitación que eran sus vidas ahora.

Su conversación con Courtney le dijo lo confundida que ella se sentía sobre su lugar en ese mundo. Como se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al revelar la verdad, poniendo a sus maestros en problemas. David no pudo ofrecer muy buen consejo en este tema, pero descubrió, que para ella era suficiente que él escuchara. Supuso que era un tanto estúpido que él no pudiera ofrecer ningún tipo de consejo ante esa problema en particular considerando que era la verdad sobre _él_ la cual ella había expuesto. Por un largo tiempo después de que los niños quedaron dormidos se sentó a pensar.

En su mayoría pensó sobre todo lo que había pasado esa semana. No podía contener las lágrimas de dolor que una vez más mojaban sus mejillas, peor, para su sorpresa, ya no sentía la desesperanza que lo había envuelto antes. Estaba determinado en que estar con sus hijos era lo mejor para él, incluso si ello significaba quedarse en Hogwarts por algún tiempo.

Pensó en lo que había ocurrido hace más de quince años y en toda la pena y el dolor que había experimentado continuamente por diez años antes de eso. Abrir su corazón a Kathryn había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que haya hecho. Aprender a sentir _emociones_ además de la ira, el odio o el miedo había sido una tarea difícil. Pero había valido la pena poder volver a sentir. De hecho él había sido _feliz_. Era la primera vez que él pudiera recordar en que él había sido completamente feliz y complacido con su lugar en el mundo.

Mirando hacia atrás se dio cuenta que esa "felicidad" no duró mucho. Un flujo de ansiedad había estado presente desde la primera vez que Courtney mostró señales de magia. Lo enterró e ignoró pro supuesto, y aún tuvo muchas cosas por las que estar feliz, especialmente considerando como había sido su vida antes de ello.

En concreto nunca tuvo planes para repensar las cosas ('las cosas' siendo su relación con el mundo mágico') porque eso hubiera perturbado la felicidad y seguridad que había encontrando en su vida—cosas que él nunca había tenido antes y que no estaba dispuesto a perder por culpa de aquellos que no merecían nada de él.

Suspiró al darse cuanta que había llegado al mismo punto que la noche anterior. Aun no había llegado a una conclusión sobre lo que debería hacer, pero si había comenzado a hacerse preguntas.

Prominentemente, entre esas preguntas estaba,_ ¿puedo ser feliz en el mundo mágico una vez más?_

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no, no podía. Regresar al mundo mágico era simplemente algo que no pondría contemplar en ningún momento. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Sus emociones se revolvían dentro de él, el disgusto que sentía pro el mundo mágico, junto con el dolor de la muerte de Kathryn, contrastando con el deseo de apoyar a sus hijos. Su _familia._

Apretando sus labios decidió que no iba a solucionarlo ahora así que comenzó a extraerse lentamente de los dos cálidos cuerpos a cada lado suyo para prepararse a comenzar el día.

David tomó una ducha, se vistió, desayunó y estaba sentado en la sala principal de la suite para cuando Courtney y Michael se levantaron. Ellos lo saludaron enérgicamente y luego Courtney se fue para desayunar en el Gran Salón, mientras que David le contaba a Michael, quien desayunaba, que pasaría el día con sus abuelos mientras el se encargaba de algunas cosas.

Cuando su hijo ya estaba vestido y listo para el día, ambos caminaron hacia la entrada principal de al escuela y de nuevo a Hogsmeade. Michael saludó alegremente a los retratos y se rió cuando una armadura lo saludó.

Sin embargo, mientras se acercaban a la entrada del Gran Salón, las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salió corriendo una Amelia en estado frenético. Casi choca con los dos, pero logró detenerse antes de aplastar a Michael. David extendió una mano para que ella se apoyara en ella mientras recuperaba su aliento.

"¡David! ¡El Ministerio vino y se llevó a Courtney para que fuera testigo en el juicio hoy! Se la llevaron con un transladador."

Los ojos de David se agrandaron en sorpresa antes de que la ira se asentara. _¡¿Cómo se atreven?!_

"¿Quien?" logró decir.

"la notaria de persecución del ministro, el cual está encargado de enjuiciar al Director y a todos los demás."

"¿Todos los demás? ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Y desde cuando hay un juicio en contra del Director?"

Amelia se dio cuenta que ella y Courtney se habían olvidado de decirle a David sobre la escena que presenciaron en el pasillo. Rápidamente le resumió la situación sobre el arresto del Director y luego le dijo que había descubierto durante el desayuno que Hermione y Sirius también habían sido arrestados. David asumió que Ron, Fred y George también habían sido arrestados y estaban siendo enjuiciados al mismo tiempo.

_Y el Ministerio tiene la audacia de tener a una niña de once años como su testigo estrella._

A David no le tomó mucho tiempo determinar el plan de acción. "Amelia, ¿vendrías conmigo al Ministerio?" preguntó en una voz baja. La adolescente asintió levemente.

David dio la vuelta y levantó a Michael, quien había estado jugando con un gato en el corredor. "tendremos que dejar a Michael en la casa de sus abuelos antes de ir al Ministerio. Nos tomará un tiempo llegar con los Taylors y no creo recordar donde está localizado el Ministerio, ¿tu sabes?"

"si, he tenido que aparecer por ahí con el Director cada año para asegurarme que el papeleo para mi hospedaje en el verano esté correcto."

"Bueno, entonces vayamos a Hogsmeade y compremos un trasladador. No voy a arriesgarme y aparecer con ustedes dos cuando no he hecho eso en más de una década, además nunca fui bueno en hacer mis propios transladadores."

Amelia asintió y los tres dejaron el castillo. Marcando y acelerado paso hasta la villa, David se preguntó desesperadamente que es lo que iba a hacer una vez que llegara al Ministerio."

Conseguir un transladador en Hogsmeade fue tarea fácil, aunque le tomó un tiempo a David decidir que transladador llegaba más cerca de la casa de los Taylors. También compró un segundo transladador para que él y Amelia lo usaran para llegar cerda del Ministerio (transladadores directos al Ministerio estaban estrictamente prohibidos a la venta al publico y solo se les otorgaban al personal del Ministerio).

Los tres salieron de la tienda y David le dijo a Michael que pusiera su mano en la copa, ya que Amelia lo hizo automáticamente. Luego David se preparó para la desagradable sensación que era transladarse y dijo 'Luminosidad.'

Los tres fueron jalados hacia un remolino de color a través del espacio y cayeron con poca gracia dentro de una estación de correos de Búhos que estaba localizada a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de los Traylors. David giró sus ojos y gimió as sentir el peso sobre él, mientras que Amelia gruñó y frotó el codo que había golpeado con la pared. Michael, sin embargo, saltaba justo sobre el lugar donde había aterrizado—sobre su papá—y decía con una voz emocionada, "¿podemos hacerlo otra vez?"

David quedó boquiabierto por un momento mientras Amelia trataba de no reírse. Levantándose, David respondió simplemente, "no por ahora." Tirando la copa en una cesto con un letrero que decía 'transladadores usados' los tres salieron.

David llamó un taxi y le dio al dirección de la casa de los Taylors. Durante el camino se dio cuenta que había unas cuantas cosas que debía explicar a los Taylors para que pudieran entender que su vida, y al vida de sus nietos, estaban pasando por una serie de grandes cambios. David sacudió su cabeza en exasperación, _¡claro que nuestras vidas están pasando pro una serie de grandes cambios, Kathryn está muerta!_ Su respiración se atoró en su garganta y por un momento sintió que iba a romper en llano. En lugar de ello, forzó a su mente a pensar en los cambios. Los Taylors aún no sabían sobre el mundo mágico, ya que David había rechazado la idea de Kathryn de decirles.

Le taxi se detuvo frente a la casa y David pagó el costo mientras empujaba a Amelia y Michael hacia la puerta. Amelia parecía querer quedarse atrás, probablemente sintiéndose fuera de lugar ahí, lo que, David consideró, era una reacción perfectamente natural.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a la madre de Kathryn antes de que siquiera tocaran el timbre, y Michael corrió los últimos metros para ser envuelto en los brazos de su abuela. David los alcanzó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Rachel, espero que no te importe que llegue de esta manera, tengo algunas cosas de las que encargarme y estaba preguntándome si podrías cuidar a Michael por un rato."

"Calrao que si David, no te preocupes." Dijo mientras dejaba entrar a todos al vestíbulo. Miró por un momento, confundida pro la presecencia de Amelia.

"Lo siento, Amelia, ella es Rachel, mi suegra; Rachel, ella es Amelia, una prima. Algo de los que tengo que hacer hoy la involucra a ella y a su familia."

Los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron al saber de David tenía una relación comunicativa con una de sus parientes—Kathryn le había dicho todo lo que sabia sobre el distanciamiento de David con su tía y su primo—sus únicos parientes sobrevivientes.

Sin embargo, eso no era importante ahora, "gusto en conocerte Amelia, pro favor toma asiento. David quisiera hablar contigo en la cocina."

David asintió y siguió a la mujer a la cocina. "¿Cómo te sientes David?" ella preguntó en una voz suave indicándole que tomara asiento. Él lo hizo y luego peinó su cabello con sus dedos. "Honestamente, ni siquiera lo sé. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer, tantos otros pensamientos demandando atención. Hay responsabilidades que aún debo de ver y cosas nuevas aparecen diariamente." Él cerró sus ojos pro un momento y luego continuó, mirándola mientras sus ojos se humedecían. "La extraño, la extraño tanto; ella es gran parte de lo que soy, Rachel. Ella era… ella era…" David se detuvo mientras limpiaba su cara.

Rachel sonrió levemente a David mientras cubría sus manos con las suyas. David tomó un gran respiro para regir sobre sus emociones y luego le preguntó a Rachel le mis pregunta, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"lo estoy manejando. Me mantengo ocupada. Jackson ha podado el césped cuatro veces desde entonces. Dicen que ningún padre debería enterrar a su hijo. He aprendido que es cierto, duele mucho. Jackson y yo vamos a cambiar nuestros testamentos para que Courtney y Michael reciban la herencia de Kathryn. Es… es solo que es muy difícil hablar sobre ello."

David asintió en comprensión, recordando sus propios pensamientos de esa mañana. "¿te importaría que viniera hoy a cenar y discutiera algunas cosas contigo?"

Rachel negó con la cabeza y se levantó preguntando, "¿te agradaría tomar algo?"

"No gracias, Amelia y yo tenemos que ir a varios lugares. Podría ser una cena ya entrada al noche, porque no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo me tomará hacer todo el día de hoy."

Rachel asintió en comprensión. David regresó a la sala para darla un abrazo de despedida a su hijo y llevar a Amelia al Ministerio.

Ambos caminaron unas cuantas calles lejos de la casa de los Taylors en silencio. Detrás de una pequeña cerca de arbustos en un parque Harry tomó él segundo transladador. Ambos la tomaron y David dijo en una voz nerviosa 'Minutia.'

Al sentir la familiar presión en su ombligo, David se volvió a preguntar que _rayos_ iba a hacer una vez en el Ministerio.

Amelia y David aterrizaron—de pie esta vez—en un callejón adyacente a la caseta de teléfono de entrada del Ministerio. Mientras los dos entraban a la caseta David miró al teléfono con consternación, "no recuerdo si alguna vez supe el número para esta entrada. Pensándolo bien, creo que nunca he usado esta entrada."

Amelia levantó el teléfono y tecleó 6-2-4-4-1, o que David se dio cuenta segundos después, significaba M-A-G-I-A.

Cuando la voz preguntó sus nombres y la razón de su visita David respondió, "David Barnes y Amelia Morgan, varias obligaciones legales." Las etiquetas salieron; las colocaron en sus topas y después de que se les recordara que presentaran sus varitas descendieron al atrio del Ministerio.

En la estación de chequeo de varitas, David dudó un poco, preguntándose que debía hacer son su varita—si debía o no revelarla. Finalmente decidió que ya que no conocía sí había una manera o no de detectar las varitas sería mejor registrarlas para no demorarse.

La varita de Amelia fue revisada por una desinteresada bruja de seguridad y cuando David presentó la suya para que fuera revisada, esperando que no tuvieran forma de averiguar a quien pertenecía la varita. La bruja puso la varita en la báscula y leyó el papel de forma monótona, "¿once pulgadas, centro de pluma de fénix, ha estado en uso por treinta años?" David asintió rápidamente y miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, extendiendo su mano para tomar su varita de las manso de la bruja.

Luego David caminó rápidamente hacia el escritorio con el letrero de 'información' y le preguntó al joven mago donde encontrar al Ministro de Magia.

"Por el momento el Ministro está en la Sala diez como parte de un juicio en proceso. La entrada es restringida, así que no será capaz de hablar con él. Sugiero que haga una cita con su secretaria en el Nivel uno." El hombre dijo sin levantar su vista del periódico, donde estaba ocupado leyendo un artículo, David notó, sobre el arresto de Albus Dumbledore. Dando la vuelta y caminando una pequeña distancia David le preguntó a un transeúnte como llegar a la Sala diez. Luego le indicó a Amelia que lo siguiera mientras él se acercaba a los elevadores. El viaje hacia abajo fue cayado con tensión. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron estrepitosamente en el callado pasillo.

Courtney suspiró en frustración una vez más mientras la asistente del Ministro la fastidiaba hablando sobre lo que se esperaba de ella: como debía actuar, que debía decir, y lo que pasaría cuando fuera presentada a la sala de Corte. Por el momento estaba sentada en una pequeña habitación a un lado de la Sala diez, evidentemente esperando ser llevada a testificar. Courtney inclinó su cabeza sobre sus manos y finalmente la mujer gimió. Courtney alzó su vista para mirarla.

"¿Has escuchado _algo_ de lo que he estado diciendo?" dijo enfadada.

Courtney la miró con culpabilidad. La mujer se levantó y dejó la habitación regresando un momento después con el Ministro en persona. Ella le murmuró algunas palabras que estuvieron fuera del alcance auditivo de Courtney. Percy Weasley asintió y miró a Courtney antes de voltear de nuevo hacia la abogada y decir otras tantas cosas. La abogada dejó la habitación, dejando a Percy solo con Courtney.

Percy sopesó a Courtney por unos momentos antes de hablar. Cuando comenzó a hacerlo incluso lo hizo en tonos controlados, "Señorita Barnes, me han informado que se rehúsa a cooperar con nuestra investigación. Realmente es de su mejor interés que nos ayude. Solo estamos tratando de mantener las leyes."

Courtney tragó saliva nerviosamente. Realmente no podía ver como sería de su mejor interés ayudarles, peor sabía que no sería capaz de convencerlos de lo contrario—pero ella sabía quien podía.

"¿Donde está mi padre?" preguntó.

"Su padre aún está en Hogwarts ¿Y que tiene él que ver con esto? Usted está simplemente aquí para testificar y luego regresará con su padre a Hogwarts antes de que él se de cuanta que desapareció."

"¿Ni siquiera le dijo que me sacarían del castillo? Quizás no sepa mucho sobre leyes, ¡pero he visto suficientes series de televisión como para saber que no pueden llevar a una menor a testificar sin notificar a un guardián!"

Percy mostró una mirara de asombro en su rostro, "Quizás en el mundo muggle, pero este es un mundo diferente, Señorita Barnes. Él no puede entender las intrincaciones del mundo mágico y por lo mismo no es necesario informarle. Su Director es _loco parentis_ mientras usted permanezca en el mundo mágico y él ya sabe que usted está aquí."

La quijada de Courtney estaba literalmente colgando. No podía creer que él haya dicho eso. El prejuicio a los muggles nunca había sido muy aparente para ella, y escucharlo de la autoridad más alta del mundo mágico simplemente la asustaba.

Luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al darse cuanta _que Percy Weasley no era la autoridad más alta en el mundo mágico_. Sacudió su cabeza. Ella sabía que su padre ella sabía que su padre se enfadaría mucho cuando se enterara que había sido llevada al juicio sin su permiso. El mismo juicio realmente no importaba en realidad porque su padre podía hacer _lo que le viniera en gana_. _El Ministro va a tener la sorpresa de su vida_.

Percy miró la extraña sonrisa de la niña de once años con confusión. Miró a su reloj de Nuevo y vio que necesitaba regresar a la corte para comenzar el juicio. Alejándose de Courtney abrió la puerta y le indicó a alguien que entrara. Una mujer con cabello naranja brillante apareció en la puerta. El Ministro frunció el ceño hacia la mujer, quien se avergonzó un poco antes de cambiar su cabello a un castaño más natural. Las cejas de Courtney se alzaron, _ese_ era un talento que ella no había visto antes.

Luego de que el Ministro dejara la habitación, la mujer se acercó a Courtney y extendió su mano. "Que tal Courtney, el nombre es Tonks. Soy una Auror y Percy dice que te mantenga compañía."

Courtney levantó una ceja ante la excesiva energía de la mujer (ella era fácilmente más vieja que su padre), pero extendió su mano para saludarla de todas formas. Tonks se sentó en una silla frente a ella y dijo en un tono conversacional, "Así que, he oído que le has estado dando al Ministro un poco de problemas."

Courtney se encogió de hombros, su barrera defensiva levantada de nuevo.

Evidentemente Tonks percibió su tensión y se rió, "Oh, no te preocupes, no me mandaron para recolectar información o algo así, solo estaba tratando de hacer conversación."

Courtney se relajó un poco y dijo, "él no me importa."

"¿Quién, el Ministro?" Courtney asintió. "a mí tampoco, sin embargo, él es mi jefe. ¿Qué clase de hombre pone levanta cargos contra tres de sus hermanos cuando las propias leyes son lo más ridículo que haya escuchado? ¿Pero escuchará a la razón Percy? Claro que no. cuando se trata de protegerse a sí mismo, Percy es tan malo como Fudge." Tonks parpadeó rápidamente y luego dijo, "probablemente no debí haberte dicho todo esto."

Courtney rió. "¿Así que no te agradan las leyes que restringen la información sobre la guerra?"

Tonks negó su cabeza firmemente.

"Entonces por qué no haces algo al respecto?" preguntó Courtney.

"He tratado durante los seis años que he sido miembro de los Wizengamot. Cada año he tratado de hacer esas leyes inválidas, pero no importa cuanto apoyo parezca tener al principio, por una razón o la otra mi plan termina en pedazos."

"¿Eres un miembro de los Wizengamot? ¿vas a estar en el juicio de hoy?"

"Neh, tuve que excusarme a mi misma porque Sirius es mi primo. Claro, pro alguna razón la misma ley no se aplica a Percy." Dijo la mujer girando sus ojos.

Courtney la miró con asombro, "¿pero también eres una Auror? ¿Y también has jurado mantener estas leyes y el sistema judicial incluso cuando dentro de ellas no parece haber _justicia_ o imparcialidad alguna?"

Tonks se encogió de hombros, "fui una Auror durante la guerra y luego me quede en la fuerza. Así son las cosas."

Courtney frotó su cabeza al sentir que se aproximaba un dolor de cabeza. Estaba a punto de atacar a esta mujer con los peligros de la complacencia cuando la puerta se abrió y se les fue informado que era hora que Courtney entrara a la corte.

Minutes después, Courtney estaba sentado junto con otras personas a un lado de la habitación, mientras los acusados se sentaban en el centro de la Corte con todos los demás mirándolos desde arriba. Predeciblemente, Albus Dumbledore se mostraba completamente tranquilo. Uno de los gemelos Weasleys parecía estar durmiendo, pero todos los demás se veían increíblemente nerviosos. Sirius estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, ansiosamente corriendo sus dedos pro su cabello. Ron y Hermione parecían estar discutiendo algo en silencio. El otro gemelo Weasley estaba estudiando el suelo con gran detalle. Courtney miró alrededor de la habitación. Los Wizengamot estaban reunidos en las gradas a su derecha y a su izquierda, cerca de la entrada a la Sala estaban sentados los familiares y amigos de los acusados. Courtney podía ver al Profesor Snape entre ellos así como a varios miembros de la familia Weasley. Asumió que la profesora McGonagall tuvo que quedarse en la escuela.

El golpe de un pequeño mazo aquietó a todo el mundo y llevó su atención hacia el Ministro.

"Audiencia de Investigación del Nuevo de Enero," dijo Percy mientras una mujer con una pluma a su derecha comenzaba a escribir, "sobre los múltiples traspasos a la ley de Información y Seguridad del 2006 por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Granger Weasley, Frederick Christopher Weasley, George Malcolm Weasley, y Sirius Archimedes Black."

"Interrogadores, Percy Ignatius Weasley Ministro de Magia; Susan Tiffany Bones Jefa de la Ley de Refuerzo Magico; Draco Lucius Malfoy, Representante del consejo de la Regulación de inteligencia del ministerio y Maynard Proctor representante de la confederación internacional de Magos. Notario de la Corte, Marietta Edgecombe Smith."

"Testigos para la defensa…" Percy se detuvo, mirando a los acusados.

El profesor Dumbledore habló, "No requerimos de otros testigos, nosotros seremos nuestros propios testigos."

Percy aclaró su garganta incómodo por la impasible mirada de Dumbledore y dijo con voz enérgica, "Muy bien entonces. Comenzaremos ahora."

"Albus Dumbledore, ¿esta conciente del contenido de la ley de Inteligencia y Seguridad del 2006?"

"Si."

"¿Esta conciente de la función del Consejo de Regulación de Inteligencia del Ministerio?"

"Si."

"¿Sabía que la señorita Courtney Barnes iba a compartir información restringida con la audiencia el cinco de Enero de este año?"

"Si."

"¿Y aún así permitió que comenzara su presentación oral?" interrumpió Draco Malfoy.

"Si."

"¿Así que concientemente permitió que información restringida fuera diseminada a una gran numero de personas?" dijo Percy, con un desdén evidente en su voz.

"Si."

El rostro de Draco Malfoy mostraba una horrible sonrisa mientras interrumpía nuevamente, esta vez dirigiéndose a Courtney, "Señorita Barnes, ¿acaso algunote los acusados le presentó información restringida?"

Courtney lo miró pro un momento y luego respondió sonriendo, "¿Podría decirme que información es restringida para que pueda saber cual fue la información que me proveyeron y que no debieron?"

Risas comprimidas se escucharon entre los Wizengamot presentes mientras Draco Malfoy fruncía el seño profundamente.

"Señorita Barnes, ¿alguno de los acusados le presentó alguna información sobre Harry Potter que usted no pudiera encontrar el la biblioteca?" Percy dijo después de lanzar una mirada fulminante a los miembros que se rieron.

"Courtney pensó cuidadosamente su respuesta, "ellos me proveyeron de información que no pude haber encontrado en la biblioteca, pero no era información que me fuera desconocida."

Draco, quien estaba a punto de regocijarse ente su admisión, explotó en enfado diciendo, "¿Quién te dio esa información?"

Courtney no tuvo oportunidad de responder pues Percy parecía ansioso de evitar que ella proclamara que su fuente era el mismo Harry Potter. "No importa de donde llegó la información originalmente. El hecho es que estas personas permitieron concientemente que presentara información restringida, ni que reportaran que alguien haya infiltrado esa información restringida a la niña en primer lugar, lo cual e suna violación del apéndice B del la Ley de Información y Seguridad."

Draco frunció el ceño cuando Percy lo interrumpió, realmente quería saber quien tenía la información que aparentemente Courtney estaba apunto de decir en su presentación. No importa, lo averiguaría más tarde y se encargaría de esa persona discretamente. No podía arriesgarse a dejar que esa información se le escapara. Dejaría que estos tontos colgar a los acusados con sus propias sogas y luego se encargaría de la pequeña sangre sucia. El viejo Dumbledore ni siquiera estaba argumentando para si mismo, sino que prácticamente estaba asegurando su propio destino y el de aquellos junto a él, porque parecía que ellos estaban siguiendo sus pasos. Draco miró a los seis acusados. Esa sangre sucia esposa de Weasley parecía saber el juego de Dumbledore, pues se veía perfectamente contenta son sus palabras, mientras que el resto del grupo parecía estarse viendo los unos a los otros nerviosamente al ver que el Director no hacia movimiento alguno por defenderse a si mismo o a sus acciones. Ni siquiera una clásica explicación de Gryffindor de que estaba haciendo lo 'correcto.' Por un momento Draco se preocupó que esto no continuara ya que era demasiado fácil, pero ignoró ese pensamiento al ver que incluso Hermione comenzaba a ponerse incómoda mientras que Percy continuaba su interrogación.

"¿Desde cuando supo que a señorita Barnes estaba en posesión de esa información restringida?"

Albus lo pensó por un momento y respondió, "Eso sería desde Halloween."

"¿Así que supo que ella tenía información ultra secreta del Ministerio por dos meses y no lo mencionó a las autoridades adecuadas?"

"Correcto." Dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos titilando frenéticamente, lo que confundió al Ministro hasta el punto que creyó que el anciano por fin se había vuelto senil. Decidiendo que esa debía ser la razón se dirigió a Sirius Black.

"¿Sirius Black, en que momento se enteró que la señorita Barnes guardaba información restringida?"

Sirius humedeció sus labios nerviosamente y respondió, "lo he sabido desde mediados de Septiembre."

Draco casi resopla. Tenía que ser, Black se creía superior a cualquier ley que concerniera a Harry Potter.

"¿Y por qué no le informó a las autoridades apropiadas?"

El rostro de Black tomó una expresión marcada que hubiera estado más acorde con un adolescente, "no quise. Courtney encontró esa información por medios perfectamente legales y yo quería apoyarla en su búsqueda para encontrar la verdad. Incluso la proveí con las copias del _Profeta Diario_ que fueran pertinentes."

Draco casi ríe de felicidad. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor. La expresión de Percy se tornó en disgusto ante el anuncio de Sirius y dijo en un a voz siseante, "¿y acaso no tiene remordimientos, ni vergüenza alguna pro haber desobedecido a la ley de esa manera?"

Sirius se quedó callado pro un momento, contemplando la pregunta y luego respondiendo en un tono firme, "Mi única vergüenza es que no rompí esas estúpidas leyes hace dieciséis años. Son la manifestación más cruda de la falta de agalla que parece estar suelta por nuestra sociedad," su tono ahora era filoso, "ninguno de nosotros se merece lo que Harry hizo por nosotros cuando derrotó a Voldemort, mucho menos yo, pero que me caiga una maldición si voy a dejar que su memoria sea manchada una vez más por cobardes del ministerio como ustedes quienes se colocan con agrado en los bolsillos de ricos, pero sobre todo cobardes mortífagos."

Hubo gritos apagados alrededor de la habitación mientras el rostro de Percy se coloreaba con un brillante rojo y el rostro de Draco se convertía en un pálido blanco. Draco juró hacer pagar a Sirius por esas palabras en otra ocasión, pero por ahora se consoló con la idea que ahora _nada _podría salvar a estos idiotas de sus estupideces.

"Ministro," dijo Draco con calma, "creo que hemos escuchado lo suficiente y podemos pasar el veredicto."

Le tomó a Percy un momento para que las palabras de Draco se registran, pero cuando lo hicieron se dirigió a los otros dos interrogadores y les preguntó si había algo que desearan preguntar. Ambos declinaron y Percy se dirigió nuevamente hacia los seis personas sentados frente a él, ahora sintiendo perfectamente justificado con respecto a juicio que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

Amelia observó como David miraba con aprensión hacia las escaleras. Era obvio que aún estaba inseguro sobre todo el asunto. Sin embargo, mientras ella observaba, pudo ver como una expresión de determinación aparecía en su rostro. Fuera lo que fuera, era obvio que él había tomado una decisión. Enderezó sus hombros y marchó por la escalera que llevaba hasta la Sala de Corte numero diez, Amelia siguiéndolo unos pasos después.

Dos Aurores (un hombre y una mujer) permanecían en la puerta, protegiéndola de intrusos. Ellos parecían estar murmurando entre si hasta que se dieron cuenta de David y se separaron rápidamente. Todos se mantuvieron callados hasta que David habló.

"Disculpen, necesito entrar a esta corte."

"lo siento señor, nadie tiene permiso de entrar a esta habitación sin instrucciones explícitas del Ministro," dijo el hombre en un tono aburrido, como si ya hubiera repetido esta frase varias veces.

David miró a la mujer, quien parecía estar conforme con dejar a su compañero hacer el trabajo. Él la miró con cuidado pro un momento y luego sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocerla, "¿Nymphadora Tonks?"

Inmediatamente la mujer frunció las cejas pero preguntó, "lo conozco?" le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El otro Auror giró sus ojos, "eso no importa, ustedes dos pueden recordar viejos tiempos otro día, en otro lugar. Ahora desaloje el pasillo antes de que todos estemos en problemas."

La expresión de David se tornó fría, "lo lamento, permítame presentarme, David Barnes. Mi hija esta por el momento bajo custodia de su Ministro e intento averiguar como es que tuvo la osadía de usar a mi hija como testigo y ni siquiera sentir que era necesario informar a su padre."

Las cejas de Tonks se levantaron. Había estado hablando con Courtney hace solo unos minutos antes y podía ver la similitud entre ella y su padre.

"Lo lamento _señor_, tendrá que informar de esto a la Oficina de Refuerzo de la Ley en otra ocasión. No puedo dejarlo entrar."

David frunció el ceño y miro a Tonks quien parecía estar teniendo una lucha dentro de ella. _Él realmente tiene derecho de estar ahí_. Ella debatió antes de decidir, un tanto repentinamente, tirar toda precaución al viento. _¿A quién le importa lo que Percy diga?_ De repente Tonks le sonrió brillantemente a David. "claro que necesita entrar señor Barnes. Pro favor entre," y con ello le abrió la puerta antes de que su compañero tuviera oportunidad de entender lo que ella había dicho. Luego lo empujó junto con Amelia y junto con ellos, Tonks entró a la habitación cerrando la habitación tras de ella, murmurando un rápido encantamiento para bloquear la puerta, para prevenir cualquier acción que su compañero pudiera tomar.

Nadie pareció notar su entrada, lo que fue obvio cuando escucharon las palabras de Sirius. Tonks se estremeció ante sus duras (pero ciertas) palabras. Sirius parecía estar simplemente introduciéndose cada vez más dentro de este embrollo.

David escuchó las palabras de Sirius con gran satisfacción. Eran palabras que necesitaban ser dichas y por ahora ni siquiera le importaba que fuera Sirius el que las pronunciaba. Miró con gran regocijo las reacciones de Percy y Draco. Había estado sorprendido cuando Amelia le dijo que Draco Malfoy estaba involucrado, había estado seguro que Draco Malfoy sería encarcelado, peor Amelia le explicó brevemente que nunca había existido evidencia concreta.

Bueno, yo puedo proveer eso. Pensó, una vengativa sensación de triunfo creciendo dentro de él. Su mirada se movió hacia los nerviosos hombres y otros miembros Wizengamot. Estaba sorprendido al ver a otros dos que él sabía eran Mortífagos.

¡Revisión judicial mi--! Pensó, realmente desinteresado que estas personas fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no ser capaces de atrapar Mortífagos y por ende, dejarlos caminar libremente entre la sociedad, pero preocupado sobre lo que eso haría al mundo de su hija.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de algo. Se había prometido a si mismo en las escaleras que haría lo que fuera posible para asegurarse de la felicidad y seguridad continua de Courtney, incluso si eso significaba revelarse a sí mismo. Había deseado desesperadamente que eso no sucediera, pero había sabido desde el principio que eso era una esperanza falsa. De lo que dio cuenta sin embargo, fue que él tendría que hacerlo todo. Tendría que hacer el primer movimiento para cambiar las cosas porque Dumbledore y compañía estaban siendo destrozados.

_Siempre soy yo. ¿Por que siempre soy yo? _Preguntó con desesperación a quien estuviera escuchando.

Pero la respuesta llegó de si mismo. _Porque tú eres Harry Potter y eso es lo que haces. Y porque esto es por Courtney y Michael_. David no podía negar la veracidad de ello y se maravilló secretamente ante aquella pequeña voz que agregó un 'y _también por ti'_ al final.

Con ello se dio cuenta que había, por primera vez en años, pensado concientemente a David Barnes y Harry Potter como una sola persona.

Volvió a concentrarse en el Juicio cuando Percy llamó con voz alta a los Wizengamot reunidos para votar, ya sea para declarar culpables o absolver a esas seis personas que al menos tuvieron el suficiente valor como para desafiar las leyes y tratar de cambiar su sociedad. Al tiempo que había descubierto que no podía odiarlos por quienes habían sido cuando los conoció pro primera vez, también descubrió que no podía odiarlos pues sabía que estaban haciendo esto por su hija. Debió haber sido hecho hace mucho tiempo pero al menos era honesto consigo mismo y admitía que él no era completamente inocente en este asunto. Les había facilitado las cosas al ordenarles que olvidaran.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho a Courtney hace solo unos días. Él ya no podía esconder más quien era y lo que era. La verdad demandaba ser revelada. Simplemente pro ser un mago tenía una responsabilidad con esa sociedad, de igual forma que ser humano le incluía responsabilidades a cualquiera. No podía abrazar la sociedad completamente, eso lo sabía bien, pero haría todo en su poder para convertirla en una sociedad que él pudiera tolerar por el bien de su familia.

Escuchó como Percy declaraba a los acusados culpables por mayoría (que más bien parecía unanimidad). Luego el Ministro dijo, "las leyes mencionadas no declaran un castigo específico para un crimen de esta magnitud, por lo tanto estos criminales serán detenidos en celdas aquí en el Ministerio hasta que el Alto Consejo de los Wizengamot puedan determinar un castigo apropiado."

_¿Un castigo apropiado?_ David resopló al ver que los Aurores se aproximaban a Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Albus y Sirius y los Wizengamot comenzaban a despejar las bancas.

Era el momento de actuar.

Sirius, a pesar de su fuerza vocal, estaba bastante aterrorizado pro el momento. Azkaban lo había influenciado en formas incalculables y ahora se estaba enfrentando a algo que nunca antes se le había ocurrido—ser devuelto a Azkaban.

Intelectualmente, sabía que la prisión había cambiado inmensamente, pues ya no había dementores resguardándola. Sin embargo, eso no hacia nada para calmar la creciente sensación de miedo a ser encarcelado de nuevo. La noche anterior dentro de la celda del Ministerio había razonado que todo estaría bien, que dejaría la celda pro la mañana. Ahora sin embargo, sus proyectos de una cercana libertad se vieron repentinamente atenuados. El miedo estaba tomando rápidamente su capacidad de lógica al escuchar el anuncio de Percy sobre el debate de sus castigos.

Albus parecía estar leyendo sus pensamientos porque colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius y murmuró algunas palabras para calmarlo. Sirius tomó un profundo respiro en un intento de calmarse a sí mismo y organizar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo fue interrumpido por una repentina voz cerca de la puerta.

Ron, Fred y George estaban agrupados en un tenso silencio, ninguna hablaba, pero todos se apoyaban silenciosamente. Sabían que esto se podría poner muy feo. Si tenían suerte Fred y George serían despedidos del Departamento de Misterios. El trabajo de Ron estaría igualmente en riesgo, su equipo no querría a un hombre culpable de revelar secretos del Ministerio. El más joven de los Weasleys miró a su esposa y luego a los colegas de esta. Sin duda los tres serían despedidos de Hogwarts.

Se preocupó brevemente por su propia cordura al haber arriesgado tanto solo por el trozo de papel de una niña de once años, peor pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba haciendo esto por Courtney, los estaba haciendo por Harry. Desde que se vio involucrado en el plan para descubrir la verdad había sentido un gran peso siendo que ni siquiera sabia que cargaba ser levantado se sus hombros. Ya no le importaba lo que la ley dijera. Eso solo había sido una simple excusa por dieciséis años, un escudo en donde esconderse. Peor había violado la ley y ahora su conciencia estaba de nuevo expuesta al horror de lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo.

Ron sacudió su cabeza en un intento de detener todos los pensamientos que se acumulaban dentro. Vio a los Aurores aproximarse y se preparó silenciosamente para ser de nuevo transportado a las celdas del Ministerio. Nuevamente pensó que esto se podría poner _realmente_ feo. Todos podrían ser mandados a prisión por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Una corriente de miedo corrió dentro de él al darse cuenta que él y su esposa serían castigados de igual manera--¿Qué le pasaría a sus hijos? Intelectualmente sabía que sus padres o los padres de Hermione o uno de sus hermanos los cuidaría con gusto. Pero ese no era el punto; ellos eran _sus_ hijos. Él merecía ser parte de sus vidas, ¡no pasar sus mejores años en prisión! Si él hubiera cometido en crimen realmente serio, era obvio que iría a prisión, ¿pero _esto_? ¿Estaba renunciando a su libertad por culpa de una ley que no tenía sentido?

Ron Weasley se enfadó y estaba a punto de reprochar a Percy, _su hermano_, de esto, cuando alguien más hablo primero.

David ya tenía suficiente de esto. Era el momento de actuar.

"Nunca dejan de asombrarme." Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ser escuchado por sobre los murmullos de los congregados. "Una y otra vez, este gobierno ha probado estar lleno de tontos incompetentes más interesados en llenar sus propios bolsillos y en sus cómodos puestos que en lo que están con las personas a las que se supone sirven. Y todos ustedes me desagradan de igual forma, permitir que ellos usen su poder sobre ustedes para gobernarlos y permitir que la corrupción se disipe como una plaga porque no les afecta directamente o porque les otorga ganancias." Se detuvo por un momento y luego dijo algo que sabía les ofendería hasta el alma, "Son peores que cualquier persona o gobierno Muggle en este planeta. Al menos en ese mundo hay una semblanza de forcejeo en contra de la decadente complacencia en la que ustedes se han permitido festejar y pudrirse."

Un silencio de ultratumba siguió sus palabras mientras que todos los ojos se posaban en él y David daba unos pasos adelante para ser más visible. Miró directamente a Percy y dijo en el mismo tono, "imaginen mi sorpresa esta mañana al escuchar que mi hija había sido traída por el propio Ministro, sin que nadie se molestara de informarme a mi, su padre."

Percy lo miró en confusión ante la pose de completa confianza y auto-seguridad que despedía el hombre frente a él. Este hombre no debería estar aquí, mucho menos actuando como su él fuera una autoridad, ese no era el orden de las cosas. Ignoró eso momentáneamente para responder sus palabras, y luego dijo, encolerizado, "Señor Barnes, debe entender que el mundo mágico funcionad e forma difer—"

"Yo no debo _entender_ nada. Ustedes han traspasado sus límites muchas veces."

Draco, quien aún estaba a punto de estallar ente la audacia de este _muggle_ para siquiera mirarlos a todos, se levantó, agarrando si varita fuertemente en furia y dijo, "Aurores, remuevan a este hombre del lugar, su sola presencia es una violación a nuestras leyes. Él es un muggle, sin conexión alguna a este procedimiento. No tiene derecho a estar aquí."

Ojos centelleantes se centraron en Draco, y ahora una suave risa salió del hombre, quien dijo burlonamente, "¿_Yo_ no tengo derecho de estar aquí? No Draco, eres_ tu_ quien no tiene derecho de estar aquí. Tu quien deberías haberte estad pudriendo en prisión estos últimos dieciséis años. Siempre tan resbaladizo como una serpiente, Astuto claro, pero orgulloso hasta el colmo." Luego David Barnes cambió su posición abruptamente y repentinamente _poder_ comenzó a radiar de él mientras anunciaba, "¡Aurores! Arresten a Draco Malfoy."

Sin siquiera pensarlo, tres Aurores respondieron al poder en sus palabras y todos a su alrededor lo miraron con asombro. El aura de magia se volvía cada vez más fuerte y él parecía resplandecer, muy pocos, si no es que nadie, habían visto antes semejante manifestación de poder. Solo Albus Dumbledore en su época de esplendor y el Señor Oscuro se habían exhibido de esta manera en la memoria pública.

Sirius estaba perplejo al sentir la magia que este hombre portaba. David Barnes era un muggle. Él no tenía magia. Courtney era una bruja, pero sus padres eran muggles. Su padre había detestado completamente la idea de la magia. Aún así aquí estaba, radiando un poder que Sirius no había visto en años… un poder que sobre todo lo demás, le era _familiar_. Su mirada se oscureció al tiempo que su mente captaba la identidad de este hombre.

Albus se movió rápidamente para soportar al inconsciente Sirius. Completamente disfrutando el prospecto, simplemente se puso a observar como David---no, _Harry_ hacía su trabajo. Draco Malfoy ahora estaba gritando obscenidades, demandando que lo soltaran, pero los Aurores se rehusaban, ordenados pro un poder del cual no tenían conocimiento y que los hacía realizar la tarea que se les había pedido. Un movimiento a su derecha llamó la atención de Albus y vio a Courtney Barnes abriéndose paso por al multitud para alcanzar a su padre.

David habló deliberadamente en tonos controlados, controlando la furia que se estaba incrementando. La ola de poder que sabía estaba por venir "—Draco, eres _tu_ quien no tiene derecho de estar aquí. Tu quien deberías haberte estado pudriendo en prisión estos últimos dieciséis años. Siempre tan resbaladizo como una serpiente, Astuto claro, pero orgulloso hasta el colmo." Sintió como la presa dentro de sí romperse y el poder que había enterrado por tantos años era expulsado ante la llamada de sus emociones. No trató de detenerlo. Dejó que su magia corriera libremente, aunque manteniendo suficiente control para que no atacara. Por ahora.

Al dictar sus órdenes a los Aurores sintió una segunda corriente de poder que nunca antes había sentido. Era una sutil pero inmensamente fuerte _afirmación_ a sus órdenes. Este poder, fuera lo que fuera, se estaba asegurando que sus órdenes se cumplieran. Se dio cuenta con cierto júbilo que _este_ debía ser el poder que se le otorgó junto con el Báculo de Merlín. Miró a Albus y vió que él bien sabía que poderes estaban actuando aquí. Vio la confusión en los ojos de Sirius y finalmente la realización al tiempo que se desmayaba.

Algo alertó a sus sentidos y sintió sus poderes cambiar repentinamente su flujo. Sus propios poderes innatos parecían estar atacando los extraños poderes del Báculo de Merlín. En una destello de comprensión unió sus propios poderes con los poderes que le fueron conferidos. Le _ordenó_ a los nuevos poderes que se volvieran uno con él y se volvieran su propio poder.

La refinada sensibilidad mágica de Albus pudo discernir el la lucha de poderes cuando emergía. Se tensó, preguntándose si debía decir algo, ¿podía ayudar acaso? Peor se relajó al sentir que Harry lo resolvía sin problemas. Sintió el sutil cambio en el balance de la habitación, como si ahora todo y todos fueran solo importantes en el contexto de cómo estaban relacionados con Harry, con el poder que portaba. Un succionante silencio cubrió brevemente la habitación y de repente un báculo de madera tallada apareció en la mano de Harry.

El físico báculo de Merlín. El ultimo símbolo de poder había sido sumido y estaba siendo manifestado una vez más por un individuo.

David tomó el báculo con sorpresa, pero al tocarlo le trajo respuesta a las preguntas dentro de su mente. Impresiones y memorias encerradas dentro del báculo fluían a través de él, dándole un entendimiento mayor de lo que había ocurrido y de lo que el futuro podía traer.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más entendía las implicaciones del báculo. Perecía que nadie lo hacía, luego sus ojos descansaron en Percy.

Por la mirada de creciente terror en sus ojos el sabía que Percy sabía _exactamente_ que era lo que significaba el báculo, y, por extensión, quién era él. Sin embargo, permitió que sus ojos continuaran observando la sala, donde finalmente se posaron en su hija quien acaba de salir de la horda de gente que corría hacia él.

Se dio la vuelta para recibirla y abrió sus brazos para tomarle de la cintura.

"_Sabía_ que vendrías," dijo en un suspiro, la emoción exudando de todo su ser.

David gentilmente la besó en la frente. La acción trajo su poder hasta un culmino que nadie se había imaginado. Reverberó por toda la sala, y a través de sus cuerpos. Ron, quien aun no se había descifrado la verdad sintió que disipaba todas sus preocupaciones mientras pasaba a través de él. Draco sintió miedo correr hacia su corazón. Percy sintió un inevitable sentimiento de fallo y sentencia. Alrededor de la corte afectó a cada persona de formas distintas. Inconsciente de lo que había ocasionado, David, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hija, se dirigió a Percy, "liberarás a los que acabas de sentenciar y luego me esperarás en tu oficina. Lidiaré contigo en dos horas."

Con ello, David dejó la sala, una mano sosteniendo el báculo, la otra abrazando a Courtney, con Amelia caminando despreocupadamente tras ellos.

N/T: no estoy segura como esta escrito en la versión Salamandra el numero de acceso la Ministerio; como es imposible que en todos los idiomas sea la misma cantidad de caracteres planeaba dejarle en MAGIC, pero descubrí que sería divertido cambiarlo! (por ejemplo: magia es en Latin 'magia,' en Francés 'magique' en alemán 'magie' (o Zauber, peor eso ya no nos importa) incluso en japonés '' (jiu-jiu-tsu) en un teléfono normal se escribiría 'ji-yu-ji-yu-tsu' ja! Cinco teclas! D)

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, ahora solo tendremos que esperar hasta que kateydidnt termine el capítulo 24 ne? no lo creí posible pero lo logré! Esta capítulo salió antes que el 24! Yay! XD esto merece un trago…

Yitania: bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo más reciente (ahora recuerda, si te desesperar por leer el capítulo 24... es culpa de la autora! ;D)

Ginebra: hahaha... yo creo que 'pésim' no puede definir lo que le pasará a Draco... recuerdas que Albus dijo algo sobre la muerte de Kathryn, que era un accidente y que a la vez no lo era... mmmh.. me pregunto si...

Mickaelle: bueno gracias, en realidad no es mío, sino solo una traducción por lo que si tardo en traducir el próximo capítulo no es en realidad mi culpa ;

Hermi-Black: que bueno que me dijiste o no te reconocería con el nuevo nombre P si, la verdad es la muerta más tonta que haya visto, pero la vida es muchas veces realmente 3$&! en un momento estas corriendo, en el siguiente tienes la mano llena de espinas de cactus. Ah la vida... por cierto, lo que yo hice para obtener el permiso fue simplemente mandarle un e-mail a katheydidnt y preguntarle (en inglés of course) si me permitiría escribir Betrayed en español, ella no te lo va a negar asi que de eso no te preocupes, su email es 

El merodeador: hahaha, no era necesario leerlo todo en un día sabes? D a mi también me agrada Hermione, aunque creo que Albus se vería mucho más fatigado de la cara tras semejante traición. También me agradaba Kathryn, es una pena que muriera siniff, sniff ;; si, Draco hace de nuevo el papel de malo, pero sabes algo, no creo que sea realmente malo en el canon... o tal vez si... oh bien... una disculpa personal por mis errores, primero porque no tengo mucho tiempo así que muchas veces para cuando por fin termino el capítulo es muy tarde (o muy temprano por la mañana) para notar errores narrativos, y segundo porque no este fic no solo lo leen los españoles peninsulares, sino también los mexicanos, los cubanos, los guatemaltecos, colombianos, nicaragüenses, puertorriqueños, argentinos, peruanos, etc, así que cuando yo creí que estaba bien escrito tal parte se lo mostré a un amigo de argentina... quien prontamente se molestó en mostrarme lo atroz de mi narración... ggrrr... pero prometo revisarlo ahora que tengo tiempo!

Susi Black: aqui tienes el siguiente capítulo!

El Vigilante: hey! que crees?! D ya terminé de traducir el capítulo 24 esta vez es un capítulo largo para tu deleite ooppss... como yo a los hijos de mis primos también les digo primos realmente no puedo hacer una gran diferencia, trataré de cambiarlo! hay pues que le iba a importar, si los de Gryffindor fueron los que peor lo trataron al final, ¿por qué odiar a una Slytherin? por fin es momento que esperábamos... bueno todavía no, aun espero con ansias el famoso 'Draco vs Harry Deatmatch'! gracias por el apoyo para mi examen por cierto, en general creo me fue bien, peor no lo sabré hasta que mis resultados lleguen en Marzo.

Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkg: bueno, creo que tu pregunta ha quedado respondida con esta capítulo no? pero que pasará en el siguiente? oh la emoción!

Mirug: sabes, yo nunca he tenido como resultado Ravenclaw, simplemente no es lo mío... y no tengo la menor idea como saco buenas notas... en fin, los misterios de esta vida...

Carol- Lovegood: bueno, yo CREI que lo iba a hacer, pero hasta ahora no ha subido el capítulo 24... a este paso, creo que veremos el sig cap hasta febrero --;

Nelly Esp: hey! lo hice la cogi! la cogi! .... eso suena T AN mal... .! peor en fin, tienes razón el cap 23 está traducido y del 24 ni sus luces! gracias por el apoyo para mi examen, no se la calificación aún peor creo que estará bien!

Alexia Black: si, peor aún así no creo que la venida de Amelia sea suficiente para llenar el vacío de Kathryn... ;;


	24. Extra: La Reacción de los Weasleys

N/T: Ok. Esto no es un trabajo de Kateydidnt, (la autora original de Betrayed) sino de un fan que sintió aportar un poco al universo de Katey, ella lo leyó y le pareció magnífico, así que lo incluyó en su historia. El motivo por el que pensé importante traducirlo es por dos razones: 1) creí sería interesante que ustedes vieran una posible reacción de los Weasleys porque he visto en sus comentarios que en este universo no les son de mucho agrado ¿o me equivoco? (claro que al final su reacción deja mucho que desear…bueno, mejor eso lo me lo responden al final de la historia) y 2) porque temía que si no mostraba actualizaciones antes de empezar Febrero sería quemada viva… .!

Como nota extra, cuando Katey me autorizó traducir 'The Weasley Reaction' me dijo que espera terminar el cap 24 pronto, solo que sus vacaciones han sido un poco caóticas, así que estructurar una historia en un lugar donde ni siquiera hay una computadora hace escribir un poco difícil…

Taren

Copyright: no es mío, desearía que lo fuera, y no de JKR quien se queda con todos los derechos de estos personajes, y la historia original pertenece a Kateydidnt. Todos los errores son míos y les aseguro que son intencionados, porque yo no cometo errores. ¨J¨

Gracais a: kateydidnt por dejarme escribir esto. Por hacer todo el trabajo pesado y aún así dejarme jugar con la historia.

La Reacción de Los Weasley

Mirando al campo de batalla Ron deseaba desesperadamente aparecer en casa y dejar saber a Hermione sobre la revelación de la inocencia de Harry. Diablos, tenia que decirle a toda la familia sobre ellos, pero el deber venía primero. Había mortífagos inconscientes que debían ser puestos en celdas y miembros de la Orden heridos que debían ser atendidos. Aún así, no podía sacar las acciones de Harry fuera de su mente. Harry acabó con Voldemort. Harry, el hombre al que habían traicionado, al que habían encerrado en Azkaban, había acabado con Voldemort.

Los pensamientos de Ron volaron de nuevo al recordar la reacción de su familia al escuchar la noticia de que Harry había matado a Hagrid. Había golpeado duramente a la familia. Su madre entró en un estado de conmoción, incapaz de creer que alguien a quien consideraba 'familia' como Harry fuera un mago oscuro. Su padre había pasado gran parte del día consolando a su esposa, hasta que se ella se quedó dormida de cansancio. Después de ello se podía encontrar a su padre en el cobertizo ordenando su colección de enchufes sin orden aparente.

Si, había golpeado duro a sus padres, pero Ginny fue a quien le dolió más. Ella y Harry apenas habían comenzado a salir y esto la había derrumbado por completo. Al principio se negaba a creer que él era capaz de tal acto. Él salvaba a las personas, no las lastimaba y mucho menos asesinaba. Mucho menos a Hagrid. Harry amaba a Hagrid. Pero con Dumbledore confirmando que fue realmente Harry quien acabo con la vida de Hagrid ella se desmoronó completamente. Ron nunca se había dado cuenta lo profundo que eran los sentimientos de su hermana por Harry, después de todo ella solo tenía catorce, pero su reacción hizo sus sentimientos abundantemente claros. Ni siquiera se pudo forzar a si misma a atender al juicio, aterrada de verlo a la cara y ver en lo que se había convertido.

Si, su familia había sido lastimada, pero no tanto como Harry. Diez años en Azkaban. Ron se estremeció de escalofríos. Harry ni siquiera era capaz de soportar a un dementor por un minuto, imaginar diez años… Ron pensó que se iba a enfermar.

Regresó al presente, sí terminaba de reunir a estos mortífagos rápido podría llegar a casa y contactar a todos. Bill y Charlie no necesitaban ser notificados. Podía verlos por ahí reuniendo a otros inconscientes mortífagos por él. Por la expresión de sus rostros parecía que estaban desando que alguno de sus prisioneros se moviera siquiera un centímetro para tener una excusa y lanzar algún maleficio.

Hermione… Hermione no iba a tomar esta noticia de buena manera. Aunque ella no testificó contra Harry, tampoco había dicho palabra alguna en su defensa prefiriendo creerle a Dumbledore que a su mejor amigo. Él sabía que eso todavía la atormentaba, incluso después de todos estos años, y aunque había deseado que Harry fuera inocente la gran cantidad de evidencia en su contra terminara por persuadirla. No, definitivamente no iba a tomar bien esta noticia.

Listo. Todo parecía indicar que ése era el último. Saludó a Bill para indicarle que se marchaba y se dirigió a Hogsmeade hasta el punto de aparición.

Hermione estaba en casa. La batalla había terminado, y los miembros de la Orden estaban limpiando el campo de batalla. Aunque sabía que la batalla había sido un éxito y Voldemort había desaparecido no había recibido ningún detalle. Algunas veces el Comando Táctico apestaba. Organizabas la coordinación de una batalla y planeabas todo. Pero al final eras la última en obtener detalles. Al menos podía contar con Ron para que la pusiera al tanto. Sus elaboradas descripciones paso por paso de las batallas eran realmente informativas. Aunque, sonrió para si misma, algunas veces más elaboradas que informativas. En verdad, ¿Quién necesitaba saber que el último Mortífago que dejó inconsciente tenía mermelada en el frente de sus ropas, o que el gigante que lo atacó tenía el peor aliento en toda Inglaterra? Antes había deseado que Ron diera un paso atrás y le dejara las batallas a los Aurores y a la Orden. Él era el oficial que enlazaba al Ministro con la Orden, no debería estar en el frente. Ahora que Ya-Sabes-Quien se había esfumado (y esperamos que para siempre) tal vez Ron daría un paso atrás de la lucha activa y dejaría a otros terminar con los mortífagos restantes.

Se dispuso a preparar la cena. Su esposo siempre estaba hambriento cuando llegaba a casa.

Ginny se relajaba después de otra práctica de Quidditch. El entrenador de los Cannons realmente los estaba forzando a poner lo mejor de ellos en todo lo que hacían. Pero no esperarías menos de Alicia Weasley. La mujer prácticamente comía, dormía y respiraba Quidditch. Justin estaría de regreso pronto y ella debía estar lista, ambos iban a salir de nuevo. Sospechaba que uno de estos días él por fin reuniría su valor y se le propondría. Ella había encontrado el anillo en el cajón de sus calcetines hace un mes y había estado esperando ansiosamente desde entonces. ¿Adonde irían hoy por la noche? El Puente Arco iris… no, eso fue la última vez, esta vez irían al Sueño del Lucero. Justin siempre escogía los mejores restaurantes ¿y por qué no? podían pagarlos, bueno, de vez en cuando, razonó.

"¿Ginny, estás ahí?" dijo la voz de Ron desde el fuego de la sala interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ginny.

"¡Si, solo un minuto, me estoy vistiendo!" respondió Ginny.

"¿Qué pasa? No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que Justin llegue." Dijo Ginny mientras entraba a la sala dándole los últimos toques al frente de su vestido.

"Gin, tendrás que posponer tu cena con Justin. Tengo noticias importantes, y toda la familia debe estar presente para escucharlas."

"Pero no puedo dejar plantado a Justin, hemos planeado esto por un mes. Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una reservación en el Sueño de Lucero, sin mencionar sincronizar el tiempo con nuestras agendas."

La expresión de Ron se ensombreció.

"Gin, esto es importante. Tráelo contigo si quieres, pero llega pronto. Querrás escuchar lo que tengo que decir."

Ginny notó rápidamente el cambio de tono en Ron, y se estremeció un poco al ver su expresión.

"De acuerdo, estaré ahí tan pronto como Justin llegue."

"Bien, te veo luego." Dijo Ron y con un _pop_ desapareció.

Ginny se sentó jugando con sus manos y preguntándose que podría ser tan malo que Ron tenía que actuar de esta manera. La última vez que había visto esa expresión fue cuando la Orden le pidió que extrajera a Potter de Azkaban. Tomada su decisión escribió una rápida nota a Justin pidiéndole que la encontrara en la casa de Ron y Hermione y que ella le explicaría todo una vez ahí.

Pegando la nota a la puerta, desapareció.

Ron estaba en lo correcto, Hermione no lo estaba tomando muy bien. Su expresión se había transformado en una pasividad de hierro ante la primera mención de Harry, pero mientras progresaba con el relato ella solo se petrificaba más. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que Dumbledore proclamaba la inocencia de Harry ella simplemente se despedazó. No había otra palabra pues ella se desmoronó llorando y sollozando, aferrándose a Ron como a una línea de vida. Después de llorar hasta que sus lágrimas secaron ella se soltó del abrazo.

"Ron, él era realmente inocente. ¿Realmente lo dejamos ir a Azkaban por algo que él no cometió?"

"Me temo que sí. Yo estaba ahí cuando Dumbledore le explicaba a Remus como Peter usó una poción de polijugos para imitar a Harry."

"¿Pero que hay del mapa, y de la varita de Harry?"

"Recuerda que Peter colaboró con la creación del mapa, él sabía como engañarlo. En cuanto a la varita, probablemente la robaron cuando lo secuestraron y lo dejaron en el bosque prohibido. Harry nunca entraba continuamente en el bosque, aun así fue aprendido en los bordes del bosque. Tantas pistas, y sin embargo las perdí de vista a todas."

"Yo también las perdí de vista Ron, realmente debí tratar con más fuerza." Dijo ella negando con su cabeza, "pusimos tanto esfuerzo cuando tratamos de salvar a Hagrid y a Buckbeak, pero apenas y pasamos dos horas debatiendo la culpa de Harry."

"Lo traicionamos Ron."

"Lo sé. Lo sé y no se como compensárselo. Ni siquiera sé si podemos después de todo lo que él ha hecho por nosotros."

"Lo sé… espera, ¿Cómo que todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros?" dijo Hermione mientras su mente comenzaba las conexiones, "¿acaso él hizo algo durante la batalla? lo vi en el mapa del Comando, pero sabes que nunca recibo nada mas que nombre y lugares."

"Herm, lo explicaré brevemente, pero quiero que todos estén presentes cuando lo haga. Bill y Charlie pudieron haber visto u oído algo que yo no. Además, solo quiero explicarlo una vez." Ron dijo mientras removía una pequeña lágrima de la mejilla de Hermione.

Limpiando su rostro empapado de lágrimas, Hermione respondió, "¿Qué te parece si llamas a todos mientras me limpio la cara?"

"Toma tu tiempo."

"Mamá, papa, ¿hay alguien en casa?" gritó Ron desde la chimenea.

"Justo aquí cariño." Respondió su madre desde el sofá.

"justo—oh, no te vi por un momento, lo siento. Errr… Mamá, ¿acaso podrían tu y papá venir por un momento a casa? Tengo una noticia importante, y quiero que todos la escuchen al mismo tiempo."

Los ojos de Molly comenzaron a tintinear, "oh, ¿acaso tiene que ver con Hermione? ¿Voy a ser abuela de nuevo?"

Levantando su vista de su tejido vio la expresión de su hijo y el tintineo de sus ojos se desvaneció inmediatamente.

"No, no es nada de eso. No es sobre mi o Hermione, pero es muy importante. Si papa está trabajando probablemente ya lo sepa. Mira, solo vengan tan pronto como papá regrese. Aún tengo que informarles a Fred y George."

"llegaremos tan pronto como tu padre vuelva del trabajo." Accedió Molly.

Con una pequeña señal de aceptación y un rápido pop Ron se marchó dejando a Molly preguntándose cual podría ser el problema.

Mirando al reloj podía ver que todos sus hijos estaban a salvo, y la manecilla de Arthur se movía de 'viajando' a 'casa.'

Ginny apareció frente al numero doce de Primrose Drive y tocó el timbre, mentalmente agradeciendo que Ron prefiriera vivir en Hogsmeade que en un pueblo muggle como Percy lo había hecho. Cada vez que visitaba a Percy tenía que caminar más de un kilómetro desde el punto de aparición.

Al escuchar un grito dentro abrió la puerta y entró.

"Gin, hola, Hermione está arriba, ¿por qué no vas a verla? estoy hablando con Percy por el Flú, solo me tomará un minuto.

Ginny miró a Ron un poco molesta. Toda esta conmoción para llegar hasta aquí y ahora actúa como si no fuera de importancia. "bien, ¿arriba dijiste?"

Ron asintió y volvió a su conversación con Percy.

Ginny resopló mientras subía las escaleras. "Hermione—" comenzó a decir pero se detuvo cuando vio a Hermione salir del baño con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar.

Hermione alzó la mirada rápidamente al escuchar su nombre.

"¿Qué…qué pasó?" Preguntó Ginny temiendo lo peor.

"Oh Merlin ¡Ginny!" Hermione comenzó a llorar "¡él no hizo nada y nosotros sí y él no y luego ellos Azkaban y TODO ES MI CULPA!"

Ginny abrazó a Hermione sin haber entendido una sola palabra de ese último comentario entrado a grito de pánico.

"Esta bien. Estoy segura que no es tu culpa, y vamos a arreglarlo todo."

"¡Pero lo es! ¿Y que pasará si no podemos arreglarlo? ¿Y qué si me odia?" sollozó Hermione sobre el vestido de Ginny.

"Nadie te odia Hermione. Todo va a estar bien, nosotros los Weasley podemos solucionar el problema. Una buena ronda y todo se solucionará."

Hermione dijo entre sollozos, "Una ronda no va a solucionarlo esta vez. Lo que yo, nosotros, hicimos fue horrible, reprochable, imperdonable. Debe odiarme, yo me odio. Merlín, lo enviamos a Azkaban y era inocente."

"¿Qué? ¿Enviamos a quién a Azkaban?"" la mente de Ginny trabajaba rápidamente mientras reunía todos los pedazos de esta conversación y la que había tenido con Ron previamente. "Harry," suspiró.

"Gin, Justin está aquí ¿quieres bajar? Los otros llegaran pronto." Gritó Ron.

Ginny asintió desinteresadamente y aún sosteniendo a Hermione, bajó las escaleras de madera hacia la sala. Al ver a Justin atravesó la habitación y se lanzó a sus brazos aplastando la docena de rosas entre ellos.

"Ginny, también me da gusto verte ¿pero no deberíamos poner las flores en agua o algo así?" preguntó un confundido Justin.

Al no obtener respuesta de Ginny miró alrededor de la habitación. Tomando en cuenta el trayecto dejado por las lágrimas de Hermione y la pálida complexión de Ron volteó su mirada hacia la mujer que esperaba convertir en su prometida.

"Ginny…Gin…por favor dime que pasa. No puedo ayudar si no me lo dices."

Ron aclaró su garganta. "Justin, por favor espera hasta que todos lleguen. Lo explicaré todo en ese momento, no deben tardar mucho, y luego podemos resolver que debemos hacer."

Justin lo miró por un momento antes de acceder y regresar su atención a Ginny.

Fred George, Bill y Charlie llegaron a la casa de Ron casa al mismo tiempo. Pro las sombrías expresiones de Fred y George era obvio que sabían algo sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Pero era de esperarse que dos innombrables del Ministerio supieran todos los secretos, y esto no era un secreto, más bien una noticia muy, muy reciente. Bill y Charlie aún estaban llenos de lodo del campo de batalla y se detuvieron por un momento para usar un hechizo limpiador mientras George tocaba el timbre. Cuando Ron abrió la puerta en lugar de gritarles que entraran supieron que no estaba tomando muy bien la noticia.

Bill entró a la sala y observó que ellos eran los últimos en llegar. Tomando un lugar en el piso frente a Justin y Ginny quienes estaban en uno de los sillones y entre sus padres y Percy y Penélope, miró a Ron esperando que comenzara.

"Como algunos de ustedes saben hubo una batalla decisiva en Hogwarts hoy." Comenzó Ron.

"Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de la batalla. Estamos aquí para discutir un terrible error hecho por el mundo mágico en general y por nosotros específicamente. Fueron los eventos de la batalla los que por fin dieron luz a este y—"

George lo interrumpió "Ron suenas igual que Perce, ya dilo."

Sorprendentemente Ron asintió y continuó, "Harry Potter es inocente. Colagusano robó su varita y usó una poción de polijugos para imitarlo."

Exclamaciones de sorpresa y furia surgieron de Molly, Arthur y Justin.

"La razón por la que estamos aquí es para encontrar una manera de disculparnos con él por no haberle creído. Éramos su familia y lo abandonamos, lo dejamos pudrirse en el peor lugar posible para él. Todos sabíamos de su reacción con los dementores. Todos sabíamos lo mucho que quería a Hagrid. Merlín, vivía con nosotros la mayoría del tiempo mientras no estaba en la escuela y aún así pensamos lo peor de él."

Percy habló "el Ministro va a entrevistarse con él mañana para averiguar sus demandas. Una declaración oficial de su inocencia se está redactando mientras hablamos. Pienso que debemos esperar hasta que la entrevista haya terminado antes de aproximarnos a él o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Si esperamos unos cuantos días podemos hablar con él antes de la ceremonia."

"¿Ceremonia? ¿Cuál ceremonia?" preguntó Molly.

"No debía haberlo dicho, pero el ministro planea otorgarle la Orden de Merlin de Primera Clase a Harry por sus acciones en la batalla de hoy." Continuó Percy.

"No es para menos," dijo Charlie, "Ya-Saben-Quien habría acabado con Hogwarts de no ser por Harry, y nadie lo hubiera podido derrotar."

"¿Derrotar? ¿Voldemort se ha ido?" dijo Ginny.

Justin y Molly se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre, pero todos los hombres Weasley asintieron, "si, Ya-Saben-Quien fue destruido, y todo se lo debemos a Harry."

Ginny se estremeció. "Tenemos que hablar con él, disculparnos, rogar por su perdón. Nosotros pensábamos que nos había traicionado cuando nosotros fuimos quienes lo traicionaron, de la peor manera posible. Diez años en Azkaban, ni siquiera puedo imaginar por lo que pasó."

Molly se levantó de un salto "podríamos acondicionar una habitación para él en la madriguera. Tal vez la vieja habitación de Ron, él no tiene un lugar para quedarse. Podrían invitarlo a que se quede con nosotros. Arthur, habla con él después de la entrevista."

"¿Alguien sabe donde se está quedando?" preguntó Hermione "Podríamos ir esta noche y hablar con él."

"Creo que permanece en Hogwarts. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea hablar con él hoy, probablemente está exhausto. Además debemos dejar que nuestros propios nervios se calmen un poco antes de intentar hablar con él." Dijo Fred con una mirada pensativa. "Quizás sea mejor esperar un día como Percy lo sugirió. Él estará perfectamente bien en Hogwarts por un par de noches. Dumbledore verá que sea bien tratado."

Ron habló nuevamente "Esperar algunos días es probablemente lo mejor. Perce ¿dijiste que habría una ceremonia en tres días?"

Percy asintió.

"Perfecto, hablaremos con él antes de la ceremonia. De esa manera al terminar la ceremonia podrá dirigirse a la madriguera para escapar de la prensa y nos dará tiempo de arreglarlo todo ¿están de acuerdo?"

Lentamente todos asintieron.

"Bien, entonces hablaremos con él dentro de tres días una vez que la emoción inicial se haya disipado."

Harry era miserable. Incluso cuando todos sabían que era inocente nadie se acercaba a hablar con él. Incluso tuvo que buscar una habitación en el castillo para sí mismo. No es que alguien le ofreciera quedarse, se dijo a si mismo 'Supongo que esperaban que regresara a mi celda como un niño bueno." Había esperado que Ron o quizás Hermione lo buscaran, pidieran disculpas, lloraran, o algo. Pero nadie apareció. Ningún Albus, ningún Lupin, ningún Ron o Hermione. Sirius lo mandó llamar. Y a pesar de haber suplicado si presencia lo primero que sucede es una mujer apuntándole con una varita y tratándolo como tierra. Bueno, él no iba a soportar esto. Ellos lo traicionaron. Si ellos no querían encarar sus acciones, por él podían irse al infierno. Él no los necesitaba. No les debía nada y ciertamente no los extrañaría. Después de todo habían pasado diez años. Se marcharía a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

"¿Dices que Harry está abandonando al mundo mágico?" preguntó Ron.

Dumbledore suspiró, "Si, y además ha solicitado que nadie intente contactarlo."

"Pero tenemos que hablar con él. Tengo que disculparme. ¡Tengo que hacerle saber lo mucho que siento no haberle creído!" gritó Hermione.

"Por favor Director. Solo dígame donde está. En verdad tenemos que hablar con él. Mamá tiene una habitación en la madriguera preparada para él si la quiere. Debemos hacerle saber. Solo díganos donde está." Suplicó Ron.

"Honestamente les diría si lo supiera, pero se marchó ayer justo después de la entrevista y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces."

Ron y Hermione salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore con los hombros agachados en derrota y expresiones vacías en sus rostros.

Hermione estaba sentada en su sala mirando al álbum de fotografías. De vez en cuando tocaba una imagen y una lágrima rodaría por su mejilla. Estaba tan inmersa en este ritual que no se dio cuenta que las llamas de su chimenea se tornaban verdes y entre ella aparecía la cabeza de Ginny. Fue su voz lo que finalmente sacó a Hermione de sus recuerdos.

"Hermione ¿has visto al Profeta Diario hoy? Hay una carta de Harry. Él se marcha Hermione, y dice que cualquiera que trate de contactarlo lo lamentará. Nos odia. Merlín, tenías razón, él nos odia y ni siquiera escuchará nuestras disculpas." Sollozó Ginny.

"Lo sé, Ron lo ha estado buscando los últimos dos días para tratar de hablar con él. No ha escuchado una sola palabra sobre dónde pudo haberse marchado Harry, a pesar de que ha hablado con todo el mundo."

"¿Así que no hay nada que podamos hacer?" sollozó Ginny.

"No, parece que nos dejo. Por su bien." Suspiró Hermione mientras extendía su mano para tocar otra fotografía.

"Hermione. Voy ahora mismo a la madriguera. Necesito decirle a mama. Si alguien me busca podrías hacerles saber…"

"Si, le diré a Justin donde estás." Respondió Hermione desinteresadamente.

"¡Así que no pueden encontrarlo ¿que clase de innombrables son ustedes?!" demandó Ron.

"unos que han dejado de buscar Ron. El ministro no pude contactar a Harry, y admitámoslo, nadie esta más relacionado con el Ministerio que nuestra familia." Respondió Fred calmadamente.

"No me vengas con eso. Ustedes pueden hacerlo ¡Háganlo!"

"No Ron. Harry no desea ser encontrado. Hemos tratado. La carta en el Profeta confirma esto. Nos ha solicitado que no lo molestemos y eso es lo que vamos a hacer," dijo George con autoridad.

"Mira Ron, no creas que no queremos hablar con él. Se lo debemos, él es socio de WWW. Sin su inversión inicial nunca hubiéramos sido capaces de abrir la tienda de bromas en Hogsmeade, mucho menos las sucursales del Callejón Diagon y Paris. Pero tenemos que honrar su requisito." Dijo Fred.

Ron abrió su boca para continuar el argumento, pero se detuvo para mirar a sus hermanos.

"¿Realmente se ha ido entonces?" dijo en una voz derrotada.

"Si Ron, se marchó y no hay nada que podamos hacer."

"Mamá ¿mama estás en casa?" gritó Ginny tan pronto salió del fuego.

Fue recibida con silencio. Caminando por la cocina notó que los platos del desayuno aún estaban en la mesa. Una taza rota yacía en el piso ceca de la silla de su madre. Caminado rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de sus padres. Al pasar la habitación que habían acondicionado para Harry encontró a su madre. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con el Profeta Diario en una mano y una fotografía enmarcada de Harry en la otra. Ginny entró a la habitación y se sentó al lado de su madre y la abrazó.

"Se ha ido. Y nunca pudimos decirle lo mucho que lo sentíamos."

"Si mamá. Se ha ido."

N/T: ok, esto es un pequeño comentario sobre este escrito. ¿No recuerdan ustedes, mis queridos lectores, que supuestamente esta Batalla Final era la "decisiva"? claro, este escrito no es original de la autora, pero presentaba ciertos valores que ella misma deseaba incorporar en 'Betrayed' y no pudo hacerlo por una razón u otra. El punto es: Aquí está Harry arriesgando la vida, y Ron y Bill y sabe Dios cuanta más gente luchando y muriendo en ese campo de batalla, y ahí está Ginny, entrenando para un equipo que 1) ni siquiera era el campeón (en ese entonces), y 2) podía dejar de existir en cualquier instante pues si Voldemort ganaba no iba a dejar vivir a un equipo (en ese entonces) tan malo, y no conforme con ello todavía se está preocupando ¡por recordar donde va a salir a cenar con su novio! ¡Y de donde Çr40$ sale Justin que no estaba presente en el campo de Batalla?!

Carol-Lovegood: pues creo que son 24, pero cabe la posibilidad que Katye no pueda poner todo en un último capítulo... lo cual es bueno porque habrá más capítulo, pero es malo poruqe entonces vamos a tener que esperar más! Noooo!"

Mirug: pues yo ya dije todo lo que tengo que decir sobre esta capítulo arriba, así que creo que quejarme de nuevo está de más (aunque se que digo la verdad! esos Weasleys son unos "·$&#--!) bueno, me alegra saber que como hermanas, si no en armas, por lo menos de casa! :P y sobre la vida, tal vez Bernard Le Bouvier de Fontenelle tiene razón: "No os toméis la vida demasiado en serio; de todos modos no saldréis vivos de ésta."

El Vigilante: Creo que a Percy no solo se le congeló la sangre... también la capacidad de pensar una excusa creíble para su comportamiento o por lo menos la capacidad de mover las piernas y salir huyendo ! bueno esto no es una actualización, que puedo decir, me gustaría que lo fuera. Para despedirme, una frase: "Vive de manera que puedas mirar fijamente a los ojos de cualquiera y mandarlo al diablo." Henry-Louis Mencken (como me encanta esta frase!)

Nelly Esp: Bueno no creo que Angela vea a sus padres como 'los malos' porque ella no parece ese tipo de persona, lo que si quisiera saber es que haría ella si se viera cara a cara con Harry. Eso SI valdría la pena presenciar! en cuanto a Ron y Hermione, creo que tanto ellos como Harry saben que no volverán a ser amigos, pero los tres tienen hijos de la misma edad, odiarse sería una verdadera perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, creo que lo mejor sería un civilizado trato alejado. En cuanto a Sirius, si logra que el oxigeno continue su flujo normal pro sus venas, quien sabe quizás pueda tener una conversación decente con Harry. Ninguno de los dos la disfrutaría, pero por lo menos aplacaría aquella parte de un viudo que solo puede ser aplacado por otro cuidó (acabo de leer lo que leí y suena MUY mal... --;) en fin, creo la mayoría de los mortífagos están en la cárcel de todas formas, salvo Draco, pero si hay por ahí algún otro escapista... wow! que emocionante será el futuro! he pensado en algunos otros fics, todos son de Harry Potter simplemente porque se me hace más sensato que traducir algo de El Señor de Los anillos o cualquier otra cosa... he leído fics muy buenos, luego subiré en mi pagina un pequeño resumen, a ver que te parecen ;D

Sandokan: Muajajajajajaja! yo también deseo saber que le pasará a Draco, pero por lo mientras... soñemos...

Ginebra: pues cierra la boca niña, porque como van los cosas con Katey, se nos secará la boca y nos crecerá el cabello diez centímetros para cuando por fin termine el cap. 24... y más le vale que sea bueno... ¬¬!

Marla: lo siento cariño, el capítulo 24 va para largo... pero tenemos fé va a rezar uan pregaria más al todopoderoso Pikachu

remus-lupin-black-darkg: bueno, si Harry acepta el báculo es como cuando un jefe de estado toma posesión del cargo, así que creo que sí, Harry gobernará, qué? no se exactamente, el título del Báculo de Merlín es el de Jefe supremo del mundo Mágico, pero como es un título otorgado por la Confederación Internacional de Magos, supongo que el cargo de Jefe supremo se refiere a TODO el mundo mágico, y no solo a Gran Bretaña... lo cual me suena a poder y venganza, de la buena!

Niahxer: Kill bill es una gran película! la gente no entiende proque me gusta si lso brazos cortados y lso chorros de sangre se ven tan falsos, pero es mucho más que eso, es el encanto, es la trama, es... es... la matanza. dun dun DUN! si, lo se! no pueden dejarnos así! nescesitosabermás! lo siento love, Katey tiene hasta ahora solo 23 capítulos, así que por favor apunta tu látigo a alguien más indicado: la autora. Vamos, vamos! usa ese látigo! hazla trabajar! vamostupuedesTUPUEDES!

Bueno una barra marciana es en si un dulce aka. Biscocho. aka chocolatín (en inglés Mars Bars) que prácticamente es una barra de chocolate, con nougat y cacahuate creo... se parecen mucho al Milky Way y a Snikers (ahora que puedes buscar en google de que Ç4!0 esta hecho el mendigo chocolate... )

Sandy0329: bueno este no es capítulo 24, peor espero que igual te haya gustado.

Alexia Black: Harry nunca va a perdonarlos, eso sería como... er... perdonar a tu hermana que te robó al novia y que luego se cazó con él, y para colmo la vez cada navidad, día de las madres etc, y que no para de decir lo feliz que es y lo perfecto que es su marido... quien podría perdonar a una persona así? (no, no me pasó a mí, pero si a una amiga... y es horrible porque el hombre está hecho un cuero!)

HermiBlack: de hecho ya la alcancé yay! XD claro, mi email es (no intentes aprenderlo, muchos han tratado y fallado...mejor cópialo y anótalo en tus contactos) claro que ya te coloqué en mis contactos... pero me temo que aunque estoy mucho tiempo en Internet no ocupo mucho en el Messenger, o bueno... si me ves por ahí saluda!

SusiBlack: bueno, solo espero que el siguiente cap realmente valga la pena, creo firmemente que si, sobre todo con superpowerful!Harry y con un Percy y un Draco deseando que los trague la tierra... ah, la expectativa...

Pulsares: Katey (la autora) dice "gracias, especialmente por la increíble paciencia" que todos los lectores tienen al esperar el sig. Capitulo sin buscar su sangre ; y me agrada que te agrade esa traducción de un fic, que por cierto me agrada mucho! ;P

Moonlight8: Que? hay gente que muere así? debe ser horrible... ni siquiera yo (quien, dicho sea de paso, debo tener corazón de acero pero experiencia para poder traducir correctamente) podía imaginarme lo horrible que sería eso... cuando yo leí como le cuentan a Michael YO SI LLORÉ! y luego le mande a Katey un email preguntándole "si eso era realmente cierto," y "no, no, NO! Kathryn no puede estar muerta!" si a veces la vida es horrible y vivirla amerita un premio, afortunadamente el premio es esos días cuando realmente crees que todo es perfecto...

Sip, todos deseamos que Harry por fin descubra los limites del báculo de Merlín...preferentemente sobre la persona de, no sé, un tal Draco quizás? pues Katey si está moviendo sus dedos, pero por lo que me contó, no es para escribir, sino para saludar a familiares a los que no ha visto en un buen tiempo y por los cuales tuvo que viajar a un lugar sin Internet ni computadora, eso dificulta un poco su proceso de producción...

DValle: pues gracias y felicidades también! (ya es muy tarde pero bueno --;) espero que te agrade este extra! ;D

Asumi: jejeje, algún día lograremos secuestrar a Katey, y entonces le obligaremos a terminar Betrayed, por ahora me temo que no podemos siquiera contactarla, lo último que escuché de ella era que se iba unos días a visitar a unos parientes… creedme que ganas de terminar yo Betrayed no me faltan… pero también me falta imaginación, simplemente no tengo idea de lo que Harry haría si viera a Hermione o a Ron (bueno, si tengo una clara idea, pero no me parece emocionante ni satisfactoria) y de escribir yo Betrayed entonces yo estaría haciendo mi propia historia y no estaría traduciendo, lo cual era mi objetivo, pro cierto, deje una lista de fics que quizás traduzca en el futuro, hay la vez y me dices que tal no? y creo que betrayed (como historia) ya va para los dos años, hay una teoría que los personajes son dotados de tanto sentimiento y energía que llega un momento en el que dejan de ser personajes y se vuelven seres concientes… quien sabe, a lo mejor eso le pasó a Katey y ahora está tratando de escapar de un Harry molesto y de una comunidad mágica que clama su sangre…


	25. Cuestión de Arreglar Asuntos

N/T: no tenía intenciones de actualizar ahora, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi escuela, pero Ginger me dice que hoy (miércoles) es su cumpleaños, y me apresuré a traducir este capítulo… claro que tuve que leer este capítulo mientras los traducía, y no me dio tiempo de volver a leerlo para revisar errores, así que disculpen todos. Y también lamento no responder sus comentarios, pero son la 1:58 am. Y todavía me faltan dos traducciones, tres síntesis, un reporte y comprar la carne para mi perro. Bye!

Capítulo Veinticuatro

Cuestión de Arreglar Asuntos

Completamente ignorante del drama que acababa de ocurrir bajo ellos en la Sala Diez, el resto del personal del ministerio y demás visitantes continuaban sus asuntos. Nadie le prestó atención a un hombre que caminaba con dos jovencitas a su lado, excepto quizás, aquellos que se preguntaron por qué las niñas no estaban en el colegio.

Nadie se detuvo para mirar como salieron del elevador en el Nivel Dos, se aproximaron a una puerta marcada como el _Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica: División de Servicios Familiares_, ni como entraron en ella. David se encontró en una pequeña oficina que por el momento sólo tenía un ocupante. La mujer de avanzada edad y rostro amable levantó la vista para ver quien había entrado y puso una sonrisa en si rostro. "¡Amelia! Que gusto me da verte."

Amelia sonrió una sonrisa genuina y dijo, "Hielen ¿Cómo has estado?"

"De maravilla cariño ¿Y tú?"

"Genial. Gracias por ese regalo de Navidad."

"Oh, no es nada. Ahora ¿Qué te trae aquí en esta época del año?"

"¿Cuáles son los exactos términos como auspiciada de Hogwarts? Bueno, si quisiera a alguien más como guardián…"

"Bueno, técnicamente, eres la responsabilidad del Director de Hogwarts," dijo la mujer mientras abría un cajón, "cualquiera puede aplicar para ser tu guardián, pero tienen que ser aprobados tanto por el Director como por nuestra división. Tus guardianes para el verano siempre han sido pre-asignados con los profesores de la escuela, así que eso nunca ha sido un problema."

"¿Qué hay de adopción permanente y no solo temporalmente?" preguntó David.

Eileen, quien había estado hojeando entre varios archivos, presuntamente buscando el de Amelia, se detuvo y miró a David pro primera vez. "Hay diferentes tipos de adopciones en el Mundo Mágico, pero todas ellas son complicadas. Y también, requerirían de la aprobación de los padres biológicos de Amelia."

Amelia exclamó en sorpresa, "¿Qué¿Qué tienen ellos que ver con esto?"

Eileen dejó salir un suspiro, "de acuerdo al Mundo Mágico estás bajo el tutelado legal del Director de Hogwarts, aunque de acuerdo a la ley Muggle aún estás bajo responsabilidad de tus padres. El sistema de colocarte con un guardián temporal cada verano ha resuelto todos los tecnicismos legales de los muggles, pero una adopción de cualquier caso requeriría seguir las leyes muggle así como las mágicas. Ya que hogwarts, y su director, el Profesor Dumbledore, no existen en el mundo muggle y tu estas registrada en él, no podemos removerte de sus registros ni podemos colocar un registro en el que tienes como tutores a personas que legalmente no existen. Así que para el mundo muggle todavía estás bajo la responsabilidad de los Dursleys."

Amelia hizo una mueca. Pensó que nunca más tendría que lidiar con los Dursleys, pero Eileen tenía razón, en una forma enfermiza. Todo en su situación parecería normal a los muggles, y la normalidad era la meta numero uno de sus padres. Sin embargo, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos.

"Amelia, los Dursleys darán el permiso para que seas adoptada, de eso no me queda duda. Incluso si no te agrada tener que pedirles permiso, sé que Dudley no me dirá que no. Quiero adoptarte así que haré lo que sea necesario. Pero lo que tengo que preguntar es ¿estás segura que eso quieres?"

Eileen observaba en silencio mientras la joven de catorce años lo consideraba. Courtney, quien permaneció callada junto a la puerta, miró esperanzadoramente a la Amelia. Finalmente Amelia dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, "si quiero esto David. Quiero tener una familia de nuevo."

David se dirigió entonces a Eileen. "Deseo adoptar a Amelia."

"Claro, Amelia tiene la edad pare decidir a su guardián, pero esto es muy irregular. Tendré que hablar con el Director Dumbledore y además hay ciertos papeles que necesitan ser firmados, así como conducir algunas entrevistas, algo de investigación sobre el pasado de los guardianes, y otras cosas."

"Como dije, haré lo que tenga que ser necesario. Amelia merece una familia y yo puedo darle eso. Albus no se interpondrá en mi camino, de hecho, creo que estará más que complacido con este cambio en la situación."

Eileen sabía que algo grande estaba pasando pero dudaba logar escuchar toda la historia. Así que en lugar de ello decidió llevar este caso a su superior.

"En ese caso, si quisiera contestar algunas preguntas ahora para poder comenzar esto. Déjeme ir por el Director del Departamento para que hable con usted." Ella se levantó de su escritorio y rodeó la oficina hasta llegar a la puerta. Unos minutos más tarde regresó con alguien que harry reconoció de sus propios días en hogwarts, Ernie MacMillan.

"Este es Ernei MacMillan, director de Servicios Familiares. El puede introducirlo en el proceso de adopción." Dijo Eileen rápidamente, de repente alegre de haber pasado el caso a alguien más, pues estaba comenzando a sentir que se podía complicar mucho.

Ernie asintió con la cabeza agradecido por haber sido alejado de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando la División de Servicios Familiares no tenía mucho que hacer (lo que ocurría con frecuencia) usualmente lo llamaban para ayudar en la División de archivos Familiares, algo que detestaba. Así que rápidamente tomó el archivo de Amelia junto con otros más de otro archivero. "por favor, venga conmigo, iremos a una sala de reuniones para hacer una entrevista preliminar. ¿Con cuanto tiempo cuenta?"

"Como dos horas, luego tengo una cita con el Ministro," respondió David mientras él y las dos niñas seguían al antiguo Hufflepuff a una habitación adjunta donde se encontraba una mesa y varias sillas. Todos tomaron asiento y Ernie comenzó a buscar entre los folders pro el pergamino correcto. Luego tomó una pluma de su bolsillo y comenzó a llenar la forma con el nombre de Amelia y el número del caso y el número del archivo. Luego miró a los tres ocupantes de la habitación.

"Así que, por lo queme dijo Eileen ¿Usted quiere la adopción formal de Amelia Morgan Dursley?" dijo mirando a David quien asintió.

"Bueno, primero que nada, necesito su nombre completo."

"David Alan Barnes."

"¿Fecha de nacimiento?"

David lo pensó pro un momento y luego respondió, "Agosto 25, 1980" decidió que seguiría como David Barnes en su vida diaria. Harry Potter re-emergería pero solo cuando fura necesario el uso de la autoridad, pero solo así. Por el resto del tiempo mantendría a los dos separados, notando prosa propia salud mental sino por el bien de sus hijos, los cuales pronto incluirían a Amelia. No quería que ellos tuvieran que lidiar con los medios que sin duda alguna atacarían a harry Potter con vigor. La menor cantidad de personas que lo supieran, mejor.

"¿Ocupación?"

"Pediatra oncólogo?"

Ernie lo miró en confusión debido a las extrañas palabras. David suspiró, "soy un doctor muggle."

Ernie comenzó a balbucear. "¿Un doctor muggle¿es usted un muggle? Tengo todas las formas erróneas entonces. Es poco común de un muggle querer adoptar a un miembro completamente sumergido en Edmundo mágico. Claro que ha pasado con adopciones de infantes, pero entonces son entregados a los Servicios Familiares Muggle y no queda en nuestra jurisdicción. ¿Cómo es que usted llegó aquí señor?"

David suspiró otra vez, preguntándose cuanto debería revelar. "Mr. MacMillan, soy un mago, sólo que vivo en el mundo muggle."

La expresión de Ernie se volvió sospechosa, "la única razón que puedo pensar pro al que un mago viva como un muggle es porque se está escondiendo. Dígame Sr. Barnes ¿ha sido sentenciado por algún crimen?"

David sintió ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

ooOOoo

Percy dejó ir al Wizengamot inmediatamente, y para la confusión de los miembros, liberó a los acusados. Regresó a su oficina y tomó un gran trago de poción contra el dolor de cabeza. Luego se sentó en su silla y miró a un estante que estaba al lado de uno de sus libreros. Hace no mucho no estaba vacío. Había guardado al Báculo de Merlín. Cuando Harry no apareció para la ceremonia (como se esperaba) él lo aceptó en su lugar y lo dejó en ese lugar desde entonces.

No comprendía completamente el poder que corrió por su cuerpo en la Sala, pero estaba segura que era poco dudoso que el Báculo fuera a ser puesto de nuevo en exhibición en esa oficina por un largo tiempo.

_David Barnes era Harry Potter._

Percy se estremeció al recordar las cosas que le había dicho a Courtney; sabía que Harry las escucharía eventualmente. De igual forma no tardaría en escuchar o leer algunas de las cosas que Percy había dicho sobre Harry Potter en el pasado.

De pronto Percy entendió con gran claridad el significado de la frase muggle "cavar tu propia tumba." Pro unos cuantos minutos se sentó a pensar antes de sacar un pergamino y una pluma para escribir su renuncia.

ooOOoo

Ernie notó la mirada frustrada en el rostro de David y frunció aun más el ceño. Esto no se veía prometedor. "Sr. Barnes, hay ciertos requisitos que los padres adoptivos deben cumplir. Ser abiertos es pertinente con respecto al asunto de Amelia. Si no está preparado para eso entonces no está preparado para adoptarla. Ahora, déjeme preguntarle de nuevo¿ha sido sentenciado por algún crimen?"

David miró a Amelia, "Sabes, esto sería mucho más fácil si fuéramos por el sistema legal de los muggles. Entonces podríamos ignorar todo esto. ir por los Servicios Familiares Mágicos nos va a tomar el doble de tiempo."

"¡Espere, no puede hacer eso!"

"¿Por qué no¿Acaso no es cierto que si adoptara a Amelia en el mundo muggle ustedes tendrían que aceptarlo?"

Ernie tuvo que aceptar eso, "bueno, si ¡pero ese no es el punto! Nosotros solo pensamos en el bienestar de Amelia. Y como no tiene una conexión sanguínea con ella no puede ignorar estas cosas."

David preguntó interesado. "¿los parientes sanguíneos pueden saltarse estos procedimientos?"

Ernie resopló, "claro que sí. Ese tipo de adopciones son las más fáciles y las más comunes. Después de la guerra hubo muchas adopciones de los niños que sufrieron más perdidas."

"Bueno, eso hace las cosas más fáciles. Yo soy pariente de Amelia. Esa es al razón por la que quiero adoptarla."

Ernie se reclinó en su silla y cruzó sus dedos, "Claro que sí. Pero si solo está aquí para hacerme perder mi tiempo, por favor márchese. En lo que concierne a los Archivos Familiares, Amelia solo tiene un pariente mágico, lo sé porque trabajo en ese departamento muchas horas, y ese pariente _no_ se llama David Barnes."

David giró sus ojos exasperado, "Está bien Ernie, quieres a Harry Potter, tendrás a Harry Potter." En ese momento él sacó su varita y la movió alrededor suyo, revelando pro primera vez en dieciséis años su verdadera imagen.

Los ojos de Ernie se fijaron en la cicatriz de la frente y en los famosos ojos verdes, mientras que su mandíbula caía de la sorpresa.

"Ahora ya sabes pro qué este mago ha estado viviendo en el mundo muggle, y si, soy un exconvicto, pero eso fue hace mucho, y también sabes que soy pariente de Amelia. Así que lo diré una vez más, _quiero adoptar a Amelia_."

ooOOoo

Sirius abrió sus ojos lentamente, sin saber exactamente donde estaba o siquiera por qué estaba inconciente. Gimió un poco e inmediatamente sintió un pañuelo mojado sobre su frente.

"Con calma Sirius," murmuró una voz.

Lentamente, su mente registró la voz como la de Albus y logró abrir sus ojos. Dijo "¿Albus, q-que…que paso…?"

"Toma un vaso con agua," dijo el Director mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua, del cual Sirius tomó con pasión. "Ahora ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

Sirius lo pensó por un momento y mientras el Director lo observaba, supo que Sirius recodaba _perfectamente_ lo que había pasado. El hombre más joven cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente diciendo, en una voz casi impersonal, "me preguntaba, cuando habló conmigo en mis habitaciones cuando hablé con él, me preguntaba la razón de todo aquel odio contra mi. Ahora lo entiendo, claro." Dijo abriendo sus ojos y dejando salir una risa seca. "solo me sorprende que no me arrojara fuera de su casa cuando aparecí para contarle a Courtney sobre el mundo mágico."

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados pro un momento y luego Sirius miró al Director, "¿Cómo llegamos a esto? nunca debió llegar al punto en el que él tuviera que regresar y hacer todo esto por nosotros de nuevo. ¿Acaso no hemos puesto suficiente responsabilidades y cargas sobre sus hombros durante toda una vida?"

Albus dejó salir un suspiro mientras masajeaba su cabeza de forma cansada, "no lo sé Sirius, todos somos un grupo de cobardes ¿no es así?"

Sirius se sentó y se dio cuente pro primera vez que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. "¿Qué pasó en el juicio?"

"Todos nosotros fuimos liberados, aunque el veredicto legal está pendiente, según el Ministro Weasley, quien como dicen los muggles, ya escucha pasos en la azotea. Realmente no tengo idea cuales son las intenciones de harry con nosotros. Sin embargo, considerando que ahora no me tengo que preocupar por la promoción de Draco Malfoy a la Dirección, tengo planeado retirarme al final del año."

Sirius parpadeó. A pesar de que el Director no tenía el título del Director que había permanecido en ese puesto pro más tiempo, si era el que llevaba más años en el personal. Considerando que la mayoría de los magos y brujas vivos en el Reino Unido habían sido sus estudiantes ya sea como Profesor de Transfiguración o como Director, era difícil imaginar la escuela sin él. Vagamente recordaba que Albus también había actuado como un aprendiz del profesor de transfiguración en 1890 más o menos.

El director se rió un poco ante el silencio de Sirius. "_he_ sido parte continua de Hogwarts desde 1918, con excepción de aquellos meses en 1993, claro."

"Será difícil a imaginar a Hogwarts sin usted."

"Si, bueno, supongo que después de unos cuantos meses de aburrimiento yo también la extrañaré," dijo el Director tratando de aligerar la conversación, pero Sirius sabía que extrañaría mucho la escuela. "Bueno, supongo que debo congregar a la escuela y decirles que no perderán a sus profesores después de todo."

ooOOoo

El silenció reinó en la habitación por unos minutos. Los cuatro Weasleys que habían sido liberados del juicio se reunieron en Hogwarts, en la habitación adjunta al Gran Salón. Hermione miró al fuego, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de _no_ pensar en que momento había fallado todo. Memorias que no eran bienvenidas la atormentaban, una apasionada niña de catorce años que luchaba por los derechos de los Elfos-Domésticos, luchando a trabes de los años posteriores a la guerra por los derechos de los Hombres Lobo¿pero donde estuvo toda esa noción de sentido común y justicia cuando se trataba de Harry?

Fred y George parecían estar compartiendo una conversación en sus mentes y Ron estaba sentado en el extremo más alejado de los demás. Finalmente, después de revivir la escena de la sala de corte varias veces por su mente, dejó salir un suspiro y se acercó a su esposa.

"Hermione¿Qué pasó en esa sala? Porqué Percy ignoró los cargos cuando el padre de Courtney entró? Los muggles no tienen derechos durante un juicio del Wizengamot y Percy no pudo saber que Courtney se escribía con Harry… ¿Qué pasó?"

Hermione miró a su esposo y a sus dos cuñados con cierta inseguridad, ninguno de ellos lo había descifrado. "¿Qué no lo entienden?" dijo mientras trataba con pocos resultados de suprimir una risa, "David Barnes no es un muggle. Harry Potter no le dio un tercio de una _compañía_ a una niña de once años solo porque era una bruja de ascendencia muggle—¡él le dio esas acciones a su _hija_!" Hermione no se detuvo ahí, sino que continuó mientras su voz se elevaba, "¿acaso sabían que Courtney Barnes era una hablante de Parsél? Severus lo descubrió hace tiempo. Fue Harry quien curó a Albus después de su ataque al corazón, la razón por la que lo tuvo en primer lugar fue porque descubrió la verdad sobre Harry y trató de contactarlo, lo que hizo que rompiera su Juramento. Varias lágrimas corrían por su rostro al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reír de forma histérica. Ron, sorprendido pro el abrupto cambio no pudo hacer nada más que mirar. Finalmente Fred puso un hechizo en Hermione para calmar su respiración, aunque las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. En una voz más suave continuo, "apenas los descifre hace unos días. Era la único explicación posible."

Ron se sentó en el suelo mientras consideraba la escena en la sala de Juicio de nuevo, esta vez considerando que David era en realidad Harry. Si claro, ahora entendía más de lo que había pasado, pero ahora tenía más preguntas sin respuesta, preguntas sobre que es lo que pasaría en el futuro.

Fred pensó en el evento que trajo a David a hogwarts en premier lugar, la muerte de Kathryn, y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante las consecuencias de que la esposa de Harry Potter fuera la primer mujer muggle que muriera en el castillo de Hogwarts. De pronto sintió una gran necesidad de hablar con su esposa, ella había conocido a Kathryn y a David mejor que él.

George, quien no deseaba pensar en todas las consecuencias pro el momento, se concentró en pensar en el poder que había sentido en esa habitación. El innombrable dentro de él quería averiguar más sobre David y como le ordenó a los Aurores que detuvieran a Malfoy, y sobre todo, cuales eran los límites del Báculo de Merlín.

ooOOoo

Después de cinco largos minutos Ernie logró decir una oración coherente, "Esta bien. Voy por las formas de Adopción Familiar."

Al ver que Enrie estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba _no _estar, lo llamó por su nombre para clamarlo, pero eso solo ocasionó que Hernie dejara caer su pluma al suelo. "Ernie, solo cálmate¿está bien? No vamos a llegar a ningún lado si continúas con los nervios en nudos. Quiero adoptar a Amelia como David Barnes, no como Harry Potter. Esa es mi identidad legal en el mundo Muggle."

Ernie solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Y también quiero hacerlo legalmente, siguiendo las leyes. Tal vez yo tenga el Báculo de Merlín, pero no planeo ponerme pro encima de las leyes. Aunque quizás tenga que hacer unas cuantas _reformas_ a las leyes, pero aún estaré regido por ellas. Ahora ¿por qué no continuamos desde donde nos quedamos?" el efecto inspirador pudo haber perdido cierta efectividad cuando mostró una sonrisa digna de un Slytherin al mencionar las reformas legales.

Ernie tomó un profundo respiro y dijo, "esta bien, el proceso de Adopción Familiar es mucho más fácil que cualquier otro. Sin embargo, la situación con los Dursleys complica las cosas, no tendrá, Sr. Pot…er Barnes, problemas con el sistema legal Mágico, pero el muggle puede hacer ciertas preguntas al por qué están negando voluntariamente su derecho como padres."

David asintió, pero su mente ya estaba planeando una línea de acción, "¿Qué pasaría si el juez o abogado asignado al caso en el sistema muggle conocieran el Mundo Mágico y pudieran ayudarnos con esas dificultades."

Ernie lo miró sorprendido, evidentemente nunca había pensado que hubiera muggles que supieran sobre le mundo mágico. "eso sería fantástico," dijo mientras pensaba un poco y recordaba el pasado, "_creo_ que la madre de Orla Quirke era una abogada, ella estaba unos aso detrás de nosotros en Hogwarts y salí con ella durante la guerra. Incluso si ella no practica el derecho Familiar ella podría saber con quien contactarte. Según Justin Finch-Fletchley muchos padres y parientes de niños mágicos entran en contacto con nuestro mundo."

David asintió recordando que fue Megan Weasley, una esposa muggle, quien había contactado a Kathryn para que se conocieran mejor y le mostrara el mundo mágico. Claro que cuando lo cuidaron, los Dursleys nunca estuvieron interesados en conocer a otras personas con parientes mágicos, pero podía imaginar a otros como el pasando el tiempo con otros con quienes compartir ideas y charlar sobre sus extraños poderes o sus seres queridos. Ernie recogió su pluma y comenzó a llenar la información de las formas de adopción.

ooOOoo

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, David(una vez más ocultando sus verdaderas facciones) junto con Amelia y Courtney salieron del Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica y se dirigieron al atrio, pues desde ahí él y las niñas usaron las chimeneas para llegar a Hogsmeade y luego caminar hasta hogwarts. Ya era casi la hora de almorzar y David, a regañadientes, se dio cuenta que necesitaba la ayuda de Dumbledore. O may bien, Dumbledore era al único en quien confiaba en este momento para que lo ayudara.

David mandó a las dos niñas al Gran Salón y luego se fue directamente a la Oficina de Dumbledore. Se exasperó un poco al darse cuenta que no conocía la palabra secreta. Rápidamente nombrando unos pocos dulces sintió como su dignidad se desmoronaba. _Probablemente esa sea la razón por la que Dumbledore lo hace_. Pesó sobriamente.

"Torrentes Traductoriales," dijo una voy detrás de él. Mientras Albus se acercaba, Harry levantó una ceja en pregunta, "nuevos dulces de Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Por favor, entra."

David siguió a Albus por las escaleras y entró a la familiar oficina con una sensación de nostalgia. Los retratos los miraron brevemente, algunos de ellos le ofrecían condolencias, al recordar que fue él quien había sido llamado hace unos cuantos días.

_¿Realmente habían sido tan solo unos cuantos días?_

"Estoy sorprendido al verte aquí Ha…David. No esperaba que regresaras a Hogwarts antes del anochecer, mucho menos a mi oficina."

David asintió, "realmente no era ese mi plan, pero tengo que enfrentar a la realidad. Muchos cambios tienen que hacerse en el mundo mágico y no soy tan arrogante como para pensar que yo tengo la sabiduría para tomar todas esas decisiones."

Instintivamente, Dumbledore supo que David no le iba a pedir ayuda directamente, así que él se aventuró, "¿Y que quieres que yo haga?"

"Quiero una lista de los muggles que conocen sobre le mundo mágico, y también que incluya a los squibs, quiero a todos aquellos que tengan conocimiento legal, ya sean abogados, jueces, fiscales, legisladores, magistrados o incluso contadores, como el primo de Arthur Weasley. Quiero aún lista de cada nombre que entre en esa categoría. No me importa de donde sean, así vengan del otro lado del mundo. También quiero detalles de los líderes de varios países en el mundo con respecto a la magia y un resumen de las relaciones mágicas y muggle de cada país y un archivo de todos los líderes del mundo mágico."

"Claro," dijo Dumbledore asintiendo, mientras su mente comenzaba a anotar una docena de nombres, "¿Y para cuando necesitas esta información?"

"Lo más pronto posible. Te agradecería si me presentaras un resumen del Reino Unido primero y lo demás más tarde."

"Puedo darte algunos nombres ahora si lo quieres," ofreció Dumbledore.

David lo consideró pro un momento y luego asintió. Dumbledore tomó una pieza de pergamino y comenzó a escribir mientras hablaba, "el primer Ministro Muggle esta, obviamente, conciente del mundo mágico. La Oficina de Enlace Muggle trabaja con un subdepartamento de la Oficina de Asuntos Internos del Ministerio. Ese subdepartamento solo es llamado el Comité de Cooperación y lo componen muggle con conocimiento mágico. Probablemente ellos sabrán más sobre alguien que pueda ayudar. Solían tener un registro de las familias con pariente mágicos. Hace diez años el Ministerio de Magia les enviaba a todos los padres muggles un panfleto en el que decía donde podían encontrar más información sobre el mundo muggle usando los medios de información muggles. Creo que detuvieron eso, no sé por qué." Albus se detuvo un momento para pensar y luego agregó, "tu mayor opción es, creo yo, una Mujer del Personal del Parlamento de la Case de Los Comunes. Elle es muy inteligente y no es fácil de intimidar. Aunque es joven, siempre ha sido muy buena en las leyes mágicas y sus costumbres." Anotó para David la información de la mujer y luego continuó, "Hay cierta cantidad de profesiones legales que pueden ayudarte. Sin embargo, algunos de los que estoy anotando pueden ser un tanto antagónicos con los magos en general."

David levantó su ceja nuevamente, realmente no veía problema con eso. Él mismo se sentía antagónico con el mundo mágico.

"Percy Weasley ha fomentado una política de insolación más estricta que ha sido bien recibida…"

Dumbledore continuó por un rato hasta que David lo interrumpió. "Gracias pro esto, hablaré con usted más tarde. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una cita con nuestro estimado Ministro de Magia." David se levantó para dejar la habitación solo para escuchar en apenas un suspiro un pregunta de Dumbledore.

"¿Por qué decidiste…" Dumbledore no pudo evitar usar el termino _confiar_ aunque sabía muy bien que David _no_ confiaba en él, "confiarme este trabajo?"

David se dio la vuelta y estudió detenidamente a albus pro un minuto. Su reexaminación le dijo que Albus solo quería hacer una pregunta inocente, sin manipulación. Dumbledore realmente se preguntaba esto.

"Porque anoche probaste que podías decir la verdad. No tuviste que decirme que hiciste. Si no lo hubieras hecho, jamás lo hubiera averiguado, pero lo hiciste. Y respeto esa honestidad. Incluso so te odio, puedo respetar lo que _hiciste_. Pero _no intentes_ probar ese respeto."

Y con eso salio de la habitación.

ooOOoo

Después de hablar con Amelia y Courtney, David regresó a Hogsmeade y usó el flú público para regresar al Ministerio. Camino a la estación de revisión de varitas y luego preguntó pro direcciones a la oficina del Ministro. Se le dijo que fuera al nivel uno y que se presentara con su secretaria. Lo hizo y se encontró en la opulenta oficina del Ministro Weasley.

Encontró a Percy sentado y mirando su ventana. El Departamento de Mantenimiento Mágico había escogido un día calmado de primavera en contraposición al real, frió y mojado inverno que David tenía que mirar desde su ventana en el hospital. David lo miró por un momento y luego dijo, "siempre supe que eras pomposo en la escuela, pero pensé que tenías el corazón en el lugar correcto. Atacar a Ron en la manera en que lo hiciste en el Segundo Trabajo del Torneo de los Tres Magos… creí que había cosas más importantes para ti que la ambición." Dejó que sus palabras se quedaran suspendidas en el aire mientras esperaba que Percy diera la vuelta.

Cuando pro fin el Ministro giró su silla para mirar a David, se veía cansado, y visto de cerca, era obvio que el tiempo no había sido generoso con Percy como lo era con otros magos.

Percy dejó salir un suspiro mientras masajeaba su cabeza, "¿Qué quieres que diga entonces¿Qué tienes razón¿Qué soy un cretino? Esta bien, _tienes razón, soy un cretino_."

David negó con la cabeza, "quiero saber a donde se fue ese joven que real y honestamente se interesaba en el servicio civil para el bien de su gente. Durante la guerra fuiste uno de los más fuertes abogados para la justa captura de Mortífagos, eso molestó mucho a Voldemort porque hubo Mortífagos que prefirieron entregarse pues sabían que seguirías la ley al pie de la letra. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que las mentiras proliferaran y colocar, sobre todo a Draco Malfoy, en la inteligencia del Ministerio¿Acaso el poder te ha cegado tanto?"

Una vez más Percy suspiró, "no lo sé… no sé en que momento perdí el camino… de todo. En cuanto a Malfoy, nunca ha habido pruebas…"

David comenzó a reírse, "en otras palabras ha intimidado a todos aquellos que podrían haber testificado en su contra, pero no tengo dudas de que Blaise Zabini te pudo haber dado mucho información en contra suya, pero tampoco dudo que Blaise pensó que era más benéfico, considerando el estado actual del Ministerio, mantener su boca cerrada."

"¿Cómo es que…?"

David trató de no girar sus ojos, "Mi cicatriz Percy, dame un pensadero y te daré suficiente información contra Draco, y también sobre Robet Davies y Julian Crowmwell también, ambos miembros del Wizengamot pro lo que he visto."

Percy dejó caer si mandíbula.

"Cosndierando tu desempeño hasta ahora, no me sorprendería encontrar a más antiguos Mortífagos libres en la sociedad."

Percy simplemente levantó un pedazo de pergamino y se lo entregó a David. El hombre de cabello oscuro lo tomó para leerlo.

_Yo, Percy Ignatus Weasley, en pleno uso de mis facultades y en concordancia a las leyes y costumbres del Ministerio de Magia, renuncio al cargo de Ministro de Magia, que se hará efectivo a partir de la lectura de este escrito, en día nuevo del mes primero del año 2022…_

Al terminarlo, David dijo, "Bueno, al menos te queda algo en la médula moral. Felicidades, no estás tan ciego como el Ministro Funge."

"¿Y cuales son tus planes para el futuro del Mundo Mágico?" preguntó Percy en voz baja.

"Bueno, habrá ciertos cambios en las leyes y la estructura gubernamental, e intento hacer lo mismo en otros países. A los magos y las brujas se les han otorgado poderes que los muggles no pueden imaginar, y sin embargo viven en un mundo tan pasivo y complaciente que han dejado que entre en decadencia. No necesitan que Voldemort lo destruya, ya están en camino de hacerlo ustedes mismos. Pero ya que mis hijos, que pronto incluirán a Amelia Durlsey, han escogido ser parte del Mundo mágico, es mi responsabilidad hacer que valga la pena. No espero perfección ¿pero sería mucho pedir que hicieran el _intento_? Incluso Voldemort planeaba un cambio, y forzó a otros a intentarlo, pero ahora ustedes solo se sientan a contemplar la vida pasar."

"No tengo intenciones de regresar a ser parte del mundo mágico, han pasado demasiadas comas como para que lo desee. Pero me he dado cuenta que tengo una responsabilidad con el Mundo Mágico, simplemente porque soy un mago. Los muggle son tienen la ventaja de simplemente abandonar su mundo si algo mal pasa y no debí dejarlos a ustedes pro su cuenta," esta última parte la dijo casi para si mismo, pero continuaba mirando fijamente a Percy, "pero incluso si no me reintegro a esta sociedad, la _voy_ a estar observando. Ustedes tienen demasiado poder, demasiada libertad, muy poco control y muy poca moralidad."

Percy no estaba seguro como responder a semejante discurso, así que después de una pausa dijo, "he informado a la prensa que daré una conferencia en… una hora. Planeaba anuncia rmi renuncia¿Qué quieres que diga con respecto al juicio?"

David apretó sus labios en concentración y luego dijo, en voz clara pero con una actitud de mala gana, "di lo que quieras, pero no respondas ninguna pregunta, anuncia tu renuncia pero luego anuncia a Harry Potter."

ooOOoo

Miembros de la Prensa, incluyendo algunos medio mágicos internacionales, estaban congregados en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido. Esperaban impacientemente a que el Ministro se presentara para presentar el veredicto del Juicio de Hogwarts (como se le hizo llamar). Muchas estaciones de la RIM habían estado ocupados toda la mañana presentado debates entre varios expertos legales u oficiales del ministerio. Si David hubiera escuchado algunos de ellos se hubiera reído de lo absurdo que eran o de lo mucho que daban vueltas en torno al tema, jamás mencionando temas tabú (o más bien le tema tabú…o la persona tabú para ser más precisos), pero aún logrando que se mantuvieran un dialogo de libre comunicación y más aun, haciendo que un diálogo totalmente imparcial estuviera del lado de Dumbledore.

Cuando el Ministro subió al podio una relativa quietud cubrió a la multitud mientras todos lo miraban con expectación. Después de un hechizo _sonorus_, Percy comenzó.

"Debido a… ciertas circunstancias imprevistas, el Juicio contra Albus Dumbledore, Ronald, Hermione, Fred y George Weasley, así como a Sirius Black ha sido terminado sin un veredicto. Todos los cargos han sido levantados para la reevaluación de nuestro sistema legal y otras leyes."

Los murmullos comenzaron a esparcirse entre las brujas y magos presentes, y muchos alzaron la voz con preguntas.

"¡Ministro¿Qué trajo este cambio en…?"

"¿Qué leyes serán reevaluadas…?"

"Percy ¿por qué este repentino cambio en las políticas concernientes…?"

Percy los ignoró a todos y levantó su voz levemente para aquietar las de ellos y decir la siguiente parte de su discurso, "Y, de manera inmediatamente efectiva, renuncio como Ministro de Magia."

Una conmoción mas grande fue la respuesta, pero Percy se negó a hacerles caso. "Y hoy esta entre nosotros, y para responder a estos cambios con respecto al mundo mágico, Harry James Potter."

Un silencio total fue la respuesta a su proclamo.


	26. Haciendo Cambios

Capítulo veinticinco

Haciendo Cambios

Harry (sin ningún disfraz o hechizo) estaba justo detrás de la prensa. Llevaba puesta su vieja Capa de la Invisibilidad que había tomada prestada de Courtney después de una corta visita de regreso a Hogwarts. Mirando a la multitud se alegró de no encontrar a Rita Skeeter, pero no se sorprendió al reconocer a Colin Creevey, quien llevaba una cámara y una pluma. Mientras los impacientes reporteros lanzaban una serie de preguntas, se preguntó no por primera vez, por qué había pensado que era una buena idea aparecer en una conferencia de prensa.

_Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo_, le decía una voz en su cabeza mientras Percy llegaba al punto en el que anunciaba a harry. El hombre en cuestión sonrió ante el efecto que estas palabras causaron en la multitud.

Después de un minuto, se quitó la capa.

ooOOoo

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la primera cosa que los reporteros hicieron fue mirar alrededor por el famoso Hombre-Que-Desapareció. Al no verlo inmediatamente miraron expectantemente al Ministro de Magia. Hubo un gran momento de anticipación y luego un grito mudo de alguien de la parte trasera de la multitud. Crearon una vaya humana para dejar pasar al famoso Ninó-Que-Vivió, algunos por admiración, otros por miedo.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en el podio, el hombre de ojos verdes y cabello negro tomó un respiro y comenzó a hablar.

ooOOoo

Molly Weasley se rehusó a asistir al juicio del Wizengamot. Sabía que no era capaz de ver a cuatro miembros de su familia siendo acusados por un quinto. Así que en lugar de ello, comenzó a limpiar el ático—algo que había estado posponiendo por meses. Cuando después de varias horas no escuchó noticia alguna, se rindió a la tentación y prendió la RIM. Mientras le daba de vueltas a su jugo se sentó para escuchar las noticias.

"Con respecto al juicio de hoy, todos los cargos contra los acusados han sido levantados. Las leyes que rompieron nunca debieron haber sido decretadas en primer lugar. Esconderse el pasado solo puede causar daño, y eso debe terminar."

La Sra. Weasley frunció el ceño. No reconocía con claridad la voz del orador, pero las palabras eran sorprendentes. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de idea a Percy?

"…esperar grandes cambios en los siguientes meses. Con los poderes que se me han otorgado, implementaré una serie de reformas. Los detalles no han sido especificados todavía, pero la meta principal es asegurar que un inocente nunca vaya a prisión, cerciorarnos que la justicia sea llevada a todos los Mortífagos remanentes y a sus victimas, y brindar más derechos a los muggle que tengan una relación con el mundo mágico. Esta claro es una lista incompleta, pero quiero darles una idea de lo que se avecina. Tengan en mente que no solo revisaré las leyes y el Ministerio de este país, sino la de todos los cuerpos gubernamentales mágicos del mundo."

Molly pasó sus dedos por el borde de su vaso, escuchando atentamente y tratando de entender que estaba pasando. Sonaba como si Percy ya no fuera Ministro, pero claro eso era ridículo—las elecciones no eran sino hasta dentro de dos años.

"…Han dejado al mundo mágico por su cuenta durante un largo tiempo, su sociedad se está desmoronando, por esta razón crearé una nueva base para ustedes."

"Llamaré a otra conferencia de prensa en unos cuantos días para dar brindar una idea más clara de lo que se tenga que hacer. El Ministerio de Magia estará, por algunos días bajo la tutela de Percy Weasley, quien continuará ejerciendo los deberes ordinarios de Ministro. Todas las grandes decisiones se las entregaré a él.

"Por último, estoy seguro que recibiré mucha correspondencia, por favor envíen todo a la Oficina de Búhos de Hogsmeade. Designaré a alguien para que me envíen lo que es importante e ignoren aquello que solo es basura. Todos los búhos que se envíen directamente a mí serán regresados sin abrir y sin respuesta."

Hubo silencio en la estación de la RIM y luego la voz del locutor, profunda y seria, se escuchó, "Bueno, ese fue el discurso…Si usted acaba de sintonizarnos, le informo rápidamente que ha pasado el día de hoy. Esta mañana, se llevó a cabo el controversial juicio con respecto a la disipación de información confidencial de guerra al público. Dicho juicio no llegó a una conclusión y los acusados fueron liberados. Luego, hace apenas unos minutos, Percy Weasley renunció al cargo de Ministro de Magia y—aquí la voz del locutor flaqueó un poco—Harry Potter se dirigió a nosotros desde el podio."

El vaso de Molly Weasley se impactó contra el suelo.

ooOOoo

En corto, la Conferencia de Prensa fue bastante Buena. Claro, los reporteros estaban in tanto impactados al principio, pero casi al final recobraron la capacidad del habla y comenzaron a hacer miles de preguntas. Harry los ignoró a todos y se marchó, desapareciendo de nuevo bajo su capa de la invisibilidad (para la decepción de la multitud). Cambió sus facciones nuevamente y regresó a Hogwarts. Ya era de tarde cuando entró a la escuela y se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore. Tocó en la puerta, pero solo asomó su cabeza para decir, "Voy a llevar a Amelia y a Courtney conmigo por el resto del día."

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Minerva estaba en la habitación, quien se veía un tanto decepcionada con él por decirle al Director que iba hacer en lugar de preguntar. Dumbledore, sin embargo, solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo, "¿Amelia?" preguntó al recordar que había visto anteriormente a la Slytherin a su lado.

David sintió, "la voy a adoptar."

Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Dumbledore, "fantástico."

David comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero la voz de Dumbledore lo detuvo, "Oh, Barnes, aquí está el… um, número telefónico de aquella persona de la que te hablé. Ella es a quien debes contactar para comunicarte con el comité del Ministerio que actúa como un lazo entre los dos mundos."

David entró a la habitación y tomo el pedazo de pergamino, lo guardó en su bolsillo sin decir una sola palabra y se fue a buscar a Amelia y Courtney.

"Bueno, tenemos un poco tiempo para llegar a la cena con tus abuelos Courtney¿Qué les gustaría hacer a estas dos señoritas?" dijo David mientras los tres caminaban hacia Hogsmeade. "tengo que hacer algunas llamadas y otros arreglos pero eso lo puedo hacer desde mi teléfono móvil."

Courtney se encogió de hombros y miró a Amelia. La otra niña pensó por un momento y dijo, "de hecho¿podrían enseñarme su…nuestra casa?"

Por un momento David dejó de respirar. La casa todavía tenía las cosas de Kathryn. Aún no había regresado a ella. Ambas niñas se dieron cuanta de esto y se detuvieron, Courtney dijo "¿Papá?" con un tono de preocupación, pero David sacudió su preocupación de su rostro, "no es nada."

En Hogsmeade usaron el flú público para llegar lo más cerca posible a la casa de los Barnes, David se dio cuenta que tendrían que caminar hasta la estación del subterráneo para regresar a casa, pero no era una caminata muy larga. Al entrar a la casa, Courtney comenzó a mostrarle el lugar a Amelia mientras David trataba de calmar sus tormentosas emociones. Todo estaba tal y como la había dejado cuando Fred le dio esa horrible noticia. Aún había comida en la mesa que se había quedado ahí cuando David fue a responder la puerta…

David sacó de su bolsillo el número que Dumbledore la había entregado. Rápidamente marcó el número y le respondió inmediatamente "Esta es Paulina¿Con quien hablo?"

David, no sabía exactamente con quien debía dirigirse, simplemente marcó el número sin mirar al número. Miró de nuevo al papel. En la letra súper cursiva de Dumbledore estaba escrito _Paulina Granger_.

"Sra. Granger," dijo con sorpresa, "lo siento, no esperaba que respondiera tan rápido."

Hubo una pausa en la otra línea, "¿Quién habla¿Cómo consiguió este número?"

David dijo rápidamente, "mis disculpas, mi nombre es David Barnes; Albus dumbledore me dio su número."

"¡Oh! Bien David¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Entiendo que usted es miembro del Comité de Cooperación."

Paulina resopló, "Bueno, si soy un miembro importante, pero ese comité de cooperación es prácticamente unilateral. El Mundo Mágico no es famoso por su cooperación con los 'seres inferiores' como nos llaman."

"¿le agradaría ayudarme a hacer un cambio al respecto?"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"¿Podríamos vernos en el Comité un día de estos?"

ooOOoo

Paulina Granger colgó su teléfono un tanto confundida, pero también curiosa. Miró al identificador de llamadas y luego fue a Internet para corroborar la identidad de David Barnes.

Aparentemente era un doctor muy famoso, y los rumores decían que era muy rico. Según el periódico local su esposa había fallecido hace unos días en un trágico accidente.

Bueno¿Pero que tenía que ver con el Mundo Mágico? Bueno, lo averiguaría cuando se encontraran en el Comité. Y además, no era como si aquellos que sabían sobre le mundo mágico eran casos obvios. Había un hombre de edad madura en el comité que solo se enteró del Mundo Mágico cuando su hijo y su esposa murieron en un accidente automovilístico, dejándolo al cuidado de sus tres nietos mágicos. Paulina no podía imaginar así como así que la magia existía.

Ella claro está, siempre supo que la magia existía. Hermione tenía dieciséis cuando Paulina nació y aunque nunca había sido muy cercana con su hermana, sierpe supo de las habilidades de Hermione. Fueron precisamente las conversaciones con su hermana la que la hicieron involucrarse en las relaciones muggle/mágicas como carrera. Claro que Hermione nunca lo admitiría, pero todos en el Mundo Mágico, la gran profesora Granger incluida, necesitaban desesperadamente que alguien desinflara sus egos. Ella había pensado ingenuamente que ella podría realizar ciertos cambios, pero se dio cuenta que tales cambios necesitaban provenir del mundo mágico y a lo largo de los años hacía perdido un poco de su chispa.

Nuevamente se preguntó que podría hacer este Barnes.

ooOOoo

Después que David hiciera unas cuantas llamadas, incluyendo hablar al hospital y tomar unos días de descanso, llamó a la casa de los padres de Kathryn y les dijo que se irían para la cena. Con eso hecho, llevó a las niñas al auto y se fue a la casa de los Taylor, donde Michael los esperaba en el patio.

David levantó a su hijo y le preguntó sobre su día, como lo había hecho con sus dos hijos desde que eran pequeños.

"Abue y 'o miramos fotos de mami." Dijo Michael en una voz solemne.

"¿Y te gusto?" preguntó David en un tono ligero mientras trataba de ignorar su corazón que se comprimía.

Michael asintió, "abue yoró. Vi a mami cuando era chica. Ella jugaba con tierra."

David se rió un poco y entró a la casa donde el maravilloso olor a cena lo cubrió.

ooOOoo

Mientras David ayudaba a Rachel a lavar la vajilla le preguntó como se había comportado Michael ese día. Rachel le sonrió, "realmente fue muy bueno hoy. Pero… dijo cosas muy extrañas."

David contuvo su respiración y dijo, "¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"Bueno, dijo que vio como Courtney convertía un cerillo en una aguja."

Esta vez David dejó salir un suspiro. "Rachel, hay algo que necesito hablar con Jackson y contigo."

Ella lo miró de forma escrutinante y David se estremeció al recordar tan familiar expresión, su esposa siempre usaba esa mirada. Ahora sabía de donde la había heredado. Rachel asintió y terminó de limpiar.

Todos se reunieron en la sala, Michael estaba dormido en las piernas de su papá. David comenzó a hablar, "Rachel, Jackson, saben que he escondido mi pasado por un largo tiempo. Bueno, una razón por la que lo tengo escondido es porque… porque soy un mago."

Sus suegros solo parpadearon, "¿Un qué?" preguntó Jackson.

"un mago, con magia y todo eso. Michael también es un mago, Courtney y Amelia son brujas. La escuela a la que ellas asisten es una escuela de Magia. Ahí es donde hemos estado desde que Kathryn… fue _ahí_ donde pasó," dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

"El Mundo Mágico era el pasado que le estaba escondiendo a todo el mundo." Miró a sus dos suegros, quienes trataban de entender, pero ambos todavía lo miraban como si estuviera loco, así que sacó su varita y conjuró una flor para Rachel. Ella comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pescado, Jackson por otro lado, _se desmayó_.

ooOOoo

Una explicación clara tomo unas cuantas horas más y era bastante tarde pare cuando regresaron a Hogwarts. Después de mandar a Amelia y a Courtney a sus respectivas habitaciones y de poner a Michael en su cama, David subió cansadamente a la oficina de Dumbledore. Fue un día muy cansado y difícil, y por alguna razón sospechaba que mañana sería igual.

Un leve golpe en la puerta y una invitación a entrar después, David se encontró solo con Dumbledore en su oficina. Y por primera vez se preguntó de donde sacaba el Director tanta energía. _Deben ser los dulces… a su edad ya nadie consume azucares_. Albus debía tener al menos 170 años ahora.

"Tengo que—" dijo David pero tuvo que cubrir su boca cuando un bostezo amenazaba con escapársele, "Tengo que ir a dormir. Tendré una reunión mañana con el Comité de Cooperación¿pero podemos vernos mañana en la tarde?"

Albus solo asintió y David salió de su oficina y hacia sus habitaciones, se lanzó sobre su cama, y sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa, se durmió.

ooOOoo

Sorprendentemente David despertó refrescado y alerta. Se levantó y frunció el ceño al ver el estado de sus ropas. Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con las misma ropas (las cuales habían sido limpiadas y planchadas por lo elfos domésticos) y se dirigió al cuarto principal de la suite, donde encontró a Michael hablando con una pequeña criatura.

Miro con incredulidad a las orejas gachas, "¿Dobby?" preguntó incrédulo. La pequeña criatura lo miró con curiosidad., "¿El señor conoce Dobby?"

"Uh…"

"¡Este es mi papi Dobby!" dijo Michael balanceándose en las bolas de sus pies, "¡es el mejor papí del mundo!"

"¡Dobby está encantado de conocerlo Señor!" el elfo doméstico hizo una reverencia, pero David no dejaba de mirarlo. Finalmente le preguntó, "¿Todavía trabajas en Hogwarts?"

"Si señor, Dobby es contratado por el director señor."

"¿Te agradaría trabajar para mi?"

"¿El señor quiere que Dobby trabaje para él?"

David sacó su varita y regresó a verse como Harry.

"Si, Dobby, si quiero."

Dobby se puso a llorar, "¡Oh, OH¡Señor es Harry Potter¡Harry Potter le pide a Dobby que trabaje para él¡Dobby no se lo merece!"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¡Dobby pudo hacer nada cuando señor fue acusado!"

Harry lo miró de forma calculadora, "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Dobby trató de ir a Azkaban y ayudar a Harry Potter, pero Dmeemtores," dobby se estremeció, "Dementotes," murmuró, "tienen un más efecto en los elfos domésticos."

"¿Tu me creíste?"

"¡Claro Harry Potter¡Dobbt lo conocía señor¡Dobby lo conoce!"

Harry no se pudo contener más, "¡Dobby, sería lo más _grandioso_ del mundo su fuera a trabajar conmigo!"

ooOOoo

El Comité de Cooperación se encontró en al sala de conferencia de la casa Portcullis. Tal comité no estaba formado pro oficiales del gobierno sino de 'ciudadanos preocupados.' Su archivo estaba repleto de personas que tenían conexión con el mundo mágico, y aunque muchos de ellos se encontraban periódicamente con otros que conocían sobre le mundo mágico, había menos de dos docenas que se interesaban en asistir a los discursos con fin político de las relaciones muggle-mágicas.

Paulina miró a los presentes y se dio cuente que la mayoría de los que había llamado estaban ahí. También le había notificado al Prime Ministro sobre la conferencia. Siempre la agradaba saber que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico y a menudo buscaba otros puntos de vista diferentes a las comunicaciones que sostenía con el Ministro de Magia, quien cada día se volvía más taciturno. Justo a tiempo, las puertas se abrieron para revelar a un hombre delgado con cabellos y ojos castaños. Ella lo reconoció por su fotografía en el sitio de Internet.

Paulina se levantó y lo saludó, "Dr. Barnes, soy Paulina Granger."

Ambos estrecharon las manos mientras él la miraba de cerca y luego decía, "no se parece en _nada_ a tu hermana."

Paulina levantó una ceja, "¿Conoce a Hermione?"

David asintió sin explicar más y miró a los otros congregados. Para su sorpresa, Megan Weasley estaba ahí, y su mente regresó a lo que Dumbledore le había dicho…

"¿Cómo has estado David?" le preguntó Megan para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

"Mejor, gracias ¿Cómo has estado?" dijo en una voz un tanto contraída; se había dado cuenta que esta fue la mujer que vio morir a Kathryn.

Ella solo le sonrió débilmente, y David volvió a Dirigirse a Paulina. Ella se sentó de nuevo y le indicó que comenzara con lo que planeaba hacer.

"Quiero suponer que todos ustedes están aquí porque tienen un interés en las relaciones muggle-mágicas o por lo menos tienen un grado de relación con sus amigos y parientes mágicos."

Algunos asintieron débilmente con la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es David Barnes y mi hija comenzó en hogwarts este año. Hace unos días, mi esposa, una muggle, murió en un accidente en Hogwarts y el Ministro de Magia tuvo la audacia de llevar a mi hija de once años, quien sufría terriblemente la perdida de su madre, a testificar en un juicio sin siquiera consultarme."

Algunos murmullos comenzaron en la sala. Un hombre dijo, "¿Se refiere al juicio de Hogwarts¿El que tenía que ver con información restringida?"

David asintió, "Así es, cuando llegue al Ministerio se me dijo que no tenía derechos al ser yo un muggle, eso me hizo darme cuenta que algunos cambios debían hacerse."

"¿Y que propone que hagamos entonces?" dijo una mujer con desdén, "hemos estado tratando por años para hacer que nos escuchen."

Paulina estaba de acuerdo con ella, "la única forma en al que eso pase es que alguien del mundo mágico proponga algunos cambios."

David dijo con voz calmada, "Que es exactamente lo que planeo hacer; yo soy un mago, solo que he estado viviendo como un muggle pro los últimos dieciocho años, cuando les di la espalda y me rehusé a visitar hasta que mi hija entró a Hogwarts."

Paulina dijo, "Dudo que escuchen a un mago que ha renunciado a su herencia pro casi dos décadas. Sé que usted tiene buenas intenciones, pero…"

David levantó una mano, "no estaría aquí si no tuviera una manera para lograrlo. Quiero saber que cambios consideran necesarios y por qué, y me encargaré que se implementen."

"¿Cómo?" dijo un anciano.

David sacó su varita y la giró alrededor suyo, "yo soy el amo y señor del Mundo Mágico, no solo del Reino unido, sino de todo el mundo. Soy Harry Potter."

Paulina, quien había estado balanceando su silla sobre las dos patas traseras, calló de espaldas. Había escuchado rumores sobre este hombre, pero cada vez que le preguntaba a su hermana al respecto, ella se rehusaba a hablar del asunto. Otros pocos en la sala mostraron signos de conocer quien era él, pero era obvio que muchos de ellos no entendían que significaba su presencia.

"A causa de mis 'meritos' en la Última Batalla, se me otorgó la distinción del Báculo de Merlín, lo que me convierte en la máxima autoridad de todas las brujas y magos. Lo que yo diga es ley. Punto."

"¿Pero y qué con eso¿Cómo espera instaurar sus leyes?" preguntó un hombre.

Harry sonrió levemente, "el Báculo no es solo un título, es una dote de poder. Todos aquellos que hayan pronunciado juramento alguno como el Ministro u otros burócratas o los mismo Aurores están más que obligados a seguir mis órdenes. Si se rehusaran violarían la ley y romperían sus juramentos. El poder del Báculo de Merlín se asegura que todo se realice. ¿Ahora que cambios consideran que sean necesarios?"

ooOOoo

La Reunión tardó un rato y para casi el final el mismo Primer Ministro se presentó y después de que él y David estrecharon manos ambos tuvieron un meeting privado después del terminar el primero. David tomó muchas notas y escuchó muchas sugerencias. Algunas quizás no eran apropiadas en este preciso momento, pero otras eran bastante buenas, lo suficiente como para construir las bases que necesitaba. Solo esperaba que la reunión con Dumbledore fuera tan productiva.

Cuando entró a la oficina de Dumbledore por sabe Dios que número de veces en estos últimos días, Percy Weasley estaba con Dumbledore. Percy se levantó al momento de ver a David, lo cual fue casi cómico, pero David solo levantó una ceja, lo que quizás solo puso a Percy más nervioso, "Ah, los abogados de Malfoy están protestando pro su arresto sin mención de cargos y por retenerlo sin razón a él y por muchos otros cargos."

David parpadeó sorprendido, se había olvidado _completamente_ de Draco Malfoy. David asintió y dijo, "iré mañana para dar un testimonio." Luego se dirigió a Dumbledore, quien sacó un rollo de pergamino y se lo entregó a David. Lo abrió y revisó el resumen sobre las relaciones muggle-mágicas del Reino Unido, la mayor parte de la información era redundante en relación a su primer reunión, pero había algunos puntos que Albus había incluido como razones y motivos de ciertas actitudes, cosas que nunca habían sido explicadas a los muggles. Las lista de nombre incluidos contenía a bastantes de los que había conocido esa mañana.

"Acabo de encontrarme con el comité de Cooperación y el Primer Ministro, ellos me presentaron una serie de ideas, pero esto también me es útil. Ahora, ustedes dos, explíquenme que se ha hecho para cambiar el sistema legal desde que me marché."

Después de una extenuante explicación y más notas para David, Harry preguntó lo que él encontraba más pertinente, "ahora díganme porque pensaron que sería una buena idea esconder la verdad sobre mí y lo que pasó."

Hubo un silencio prolongado, pero David no les facilitó responder y dejó que el aire de tensión se mantuviera. Finalmente Percy dijo con una voz derrotada, "era más fácil continuar así."

David lo miró fijamente y luego hizo lo mismo con Dumbledore, esperando que él agregara algo, "como le dije a Courtney hace tiempo, los magos somos muy egoístas. A pesar de nuestras habilidades tenemos una mente muy cerrada. Quizás en los primeros siglos, cuando todavía luchábamos para sobrevivir, eso era apropiado, pero ya no tenemos los mismos problemas, y aún así aplicamos los mismos patrones de comportamiento. El cambio es particularmente lento en el Mundo Mágico, quizás a cause de nuestro largo promedio de vida y nuestras aferradas tradiciones."

Surgió de nuevo un silencio que solo se interrumpió cuando Dumbledore dejó salir un suspiro de culpa, "se que estas respuestas no son aceptables porque tal actitud es inaceptable, pero esa es la verdad."

"Lo sé," dijo David en forma pensativa antes de levantarse para ir a cenar.

"Si es posible," dijo Dumbledore un tanto dudoso, y David le indicó que continuara, "tus intenciones con el Ministro son claras ¿pero qué cambios harás en Hogwarts?"

David lo pensó por un momento y luego le dio una respuesta que sorprendió a los otros dos hombres, "Por el momento nada; ya tengo mucho trabajo con el gobierno, y no tengo tiempo de pensar en Hogwarts por ahora. Pero ya que has demostrado que eras un poco más competente que el resto de los magos cuando se trata de tomar decisiones que realmente son buenas, no voy a hacer ningún cambio."

Un pequeño frunce en la frente de Dumbledore fue el primer indicio, "deberás saber entonces, que pienso retirarme el próximo año."

David asintió, por alguna razón no muy sorprendido, "de todas formas no tengo que preocuparme pro eso ahora." Y se marchó.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba de regreso a sus habitaciones pensó en la pregunta de Dumbledore, claro está que la pregunta ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con tus antiguos amigos? Estaba implícita, pero ni David ni Harry tenían aún una respuesta para eso.

ooOOoo

a la mañana siguiente varios reporteros estaban reunidos en el Ministerio pues se había rumorado que Harry Potter brindaría evidencia contra Draco Malfoy. Otro rumor circulante decía que revelaría a varios Mortífagos. Cuando David Barnes entró al atrio los reporteros apenas y le prestaron atención al darse cuenta que no era Harry Potter. Sonrió para sí mismo pues esto era muestra de que tan estúpidos eran la mayoría de los miembros del mundo mágico. Tenían que ver algo tal y como era a pesar de que podían conjurar cosas de la nada. David no se parecía en nada a Harry Potter, así que no era Harry Potter, así de simple; que importaba si había una cantidad enorme de pociones y hechizos a la disposición de una persona para disfrazarse. Aunque como por el momento esto actuaba a su favor no se quejó demasiado.

Unos cuantos reporteros vieron como David entraba al elevador, pero como nadie de la prensa tenía acceso al Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, ninguno vio como Harry Potter salía del elevador. Un joven asistente lo vio y rápidamente dejó caer todos los archivos que cargaba lo que hizo que se pusiera de rodillas tratando de recogerlos mientras le daba un formal saludo a Harry.

Harry levantó una ceja y se preguntó por qué el joven no había usado su varita para recogerlos. Cuando por fin el joven tuvo todo en orden, guió a Harry hasta una oficina.

La placa en la puerta leía _Octavius Rockwell III_, Fiscal del Ministerio. Harry entró para encontrar a cuatro personas en la habitación. Asumió que la persona detrás del escritorio era Ovtavius. Draco estaba sentado en una silla con un mago a cada lado, Harry asumió que eran sus abogados.

"Entiendo que necesita mi testimonio." Dijo Harry de manera cansada y Draco se palideció dramáticamente al verlo.

Harry tomó asiento sin esperar la invitación y se lanzó directamente a la historia de la noche en la que fue inculpado. No fue una historia muy larga, pero contó todo detalle que podía recordar. Luego le proveyó a Octavius un poco de su memoria para que el fiscal la asegurara para la corte.

"Existen otros crímenes que conozco pero de los que no estoy muy seguro si mi testimonio contará, ya que fui testigo de muchas de las cosas que él hizo bajo las ordenes de Voldemort," los otros presentes se estremecieron, _aún_ se estremecían a causa del nombre. "pero ya que lo estaba viendo desde el punto de vista de Voldemort—" _¡otra vez con esto!_ "quizás no sea admisible en la corte."

"Cierto, Sr. Potter" dijo Octavius. Harry tuvo que admitirlo, el fiscal estaba manejando las cosas considerablemente bien, a pesar de que él también se estremecía al escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro. "Sin embargo, se de cierto número de personas que se han mantenido calladas al respecto. Entiendo que Severus Snape fue exonerado por sus crímenes pasados." Octavius asintió con la cabeza. "¿Alguien le ha pedido su testimonio?"

El silencio que llenó la habitación fue respuesta suficiente. Harry solo suspiró, cada vez que hablaba con alguien en el mundo mágico su lista de personas estúpidas se alargaba.

"¿Por qué no?"

Octavius se puso incómodo en su asiento antes de murmurar, "su palabra no era confiable."

ooOOoo

Después de poner en claro ciertas cosas, David dejó el Ministerio tan pronto como fue posible y se dirigió a Hogwarts, donde Dumbledore le informó que había llamado a una reunión de toda la escuela para informarles la verdad sobre Harry Potter. Le había pedido a Courtney que dijera algunas palabras con respecto a su amigo por correspondencia, ya que los rumores habían comenzado a hablar por si mismos.

David no asistió a la asamblea, en su lugar comenzó a revisar sus notas y a esbozar algunas ideas para su nuevo cambio. Le tomo horas y no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que alguien tocó en la puerta.

Le dijo a quien fuera que estuviera afuera que entrara y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione pasada en la puerta. Sin saber que es lo que ella planeaba, David bajó su pluma y la miró fijamente, "El Director te invitó a cenar en el Gran Salón esta noche." Dijo rápidamente, sin ver sus ojos, y se marchó.

"Hermione," dijo después de un momento, "por favor encuéntrame en la habitación adjunta al Gran Salón después de la cena, lleva contigo a Sirius, Ron y Dumbledore."

Su nerviosismo solo aumentó, pero ella asintió y cerró la puerta.

David cenó en el Gran Salón, pero declinó la invitación de estar en la mesa central y en su lugar comió con Michael (quien había estado al cuidado de Dobby casi todo el día) y Amelia en la mesa de Slytherin. Courtney se veía bastante cómoda alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor con sus amigos.

Cuando los postres desaparecieron demasiado rápido para el gusto de David, quien trataba de tomar valor para hablar con sus antiguos amigos. Oh bueno, al menos el sabía que ellos estaban tan nerviosos como él.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación mientras que los estudiantes se marchaban del Gran Salón y hacia las puertas principales. Minutos después se reunió con los otros cuatro congregados. Miró fijamente a los ojos de cada uno antes de decir, "realmente no sé que hacer. Ya le dije a Albus que por el momento Hogwarts permanecerá como está, pero la única razón es porque ustedes no impidieron que Courtney supiera la verdad y se revelara contra el Ministerio." La voz de David se estremeció un poco a partir de este punto, "Ustedes cuatro fueron los que más me lastimaron. _Jamás_ podré volver a confiar en ustedes. Albus ha logrado que vuelva a confiar en el hasta cierto punto, pero incluso así no será como antes. No quiero relacionarme con ustedes, aunque entiendo que será necesario hasta cierto punto. Quiero que eso sea en una relación estrictamente padre o tutor-maestro. Solo somos conocidos, no amigos. Quizás somos aliados en este momento de cambios pero no camaradas. Así que por favor no traten de cambiar esos límites."

"No voy a regresar al Mundo Mágico, me quedaré solo en la cerca, pero no planeo controlar todo. Solo pondré a funcionar los cambios y observaré como anda todo, pero la mayoría del trabajo será hecho por los magos y las brujas que quieran mantener este mundo vivo. No sé cuales sean sus puntos de vista en mis acciones presentes o futuras. Pero no quiero su apoyo si solo es por mí por lo que lo están haciendo. Es demasiado tarde para ustedes y sería simplemente inútil. Incluso si sus acciones son genuinas, no traten de buscar una reconciliación conmigo, simplemente no va a pasar."

Los cuatro asintieron, y las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Hermione, mientras los demás asentían con solemnidad. Convencido de que su mensaje fue recibido, dio la vuelta para marcharse.

"David," dijo Sirius con cierta cautela, y el hombre cabello castaño giró y levantó una ceja, "hay algo que debes saber; todos somos culpables por haberte traicionado, pero…" se detuvo un momento, quizás para preguntarse si lo que iba a decir era sabio, o bueno para su salud, pero después de todo él era un Gryffindor así que continuó, "Ron es el que menos se lo merece."

Interesado por esta curiosa declaración de Sirius, y sin creer realmente que eso fuera verdad, David miró a Ron, quien se veía un tanto confundido.

Albus habló después, "lo primero que Ron dijo al despertar en la enfermería fue preguntar quien te había personificado. Se rehusó a creerme cuando le dije lo que supuestamente había pasado."

Los ojos de David se entrecerraron, "En el juicio…"

Hermione dijo en voz baja. "Tuvo que decir lo que vio, pero solo dijo que fue alguien que se _parecía_ a ti. Nuca declaró que fueras _tú._"

David trató de pensar en aquel día de hace tantos años. Los detalles eran difíciles de recordar, y decidió buscar el reporte del juicio cuando tuviera una oportunidad. Les indicó con un gesto que continuaran.

"Fue solo mese después cuando finalmente convencía a Ron que eras culpable," admitió Sirius sin mirar a Harry. "Antes de eso se le había visto tratando de enseñar a Dobby como crear un Patronus para sacarte de Azkaban."

David no dijo nada mientras trataba de procesar esta información; las cosas estaban cambiando nuevamente, trató de pensar esto analíticamente, pero la lógica le fallaba en este momento. Tuvo que resignarse a considerar esto con calma.

La voz de Ron se atoraba en su garganta, "¡No, no hagas esto!" dijo mientras miraba con horror a los otros, "solo…no. Soy tan culpable…no puedo…" pero en lugar de terminar de hablar salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

David miró a los otros tres con cuidado, y pudo ver en sus ojos vergüenza y remordimiento, pero también determinación; no sabía exactamente el objetivo de tal determinación, pero sinceramente esperaba que ellos no trataran de buscar su perdón porque eso sería inútil. Después de tantos años, David, por fin y para bien de todos, iba a cerrar el libro de su pasado y mirar hacia un futuro que no los incluía.

Bueno, si aún no estaban convencidos, lo estarían con el tiempo, así que salió de la habitación, seguro de que a pesar de todos los cambios que planeaba imponer, su relación con estos cuatro no cambiaría nunca.

ooOOoo

1 Paulina Granger es claro está, la hermana de Hermione. JKR dijo en una entrevista que había planeado que hermione tuviera una hermana menor, pero que ese personaje nunca llegó a los libros. El nombre viene de un Cuento de Invierno de Shakespeare, para continuar la tradición.

2 ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda al pobre paciente hindú que se supone tenía cita con David? Pues creo que ni el mismo David lo recuerda ¿cuando planea regresar a trabajar este hombre! ;

3 PD. Cuando Paulina busca información de David lo hace verdaderamente _rápido_. El Internet debe ser tan bello en el futuro.


	27. Epílogo: Reconciliaciones

Epilogo

Reconciliaciones

Los cambios en el mundo mágico tomaron años para implementarse. El procesos de revisión, incluso con la intensa ayuda de muggles y magos era difícil y cansado; Harry Potter hacia que todo fuera meticulosamente examinado. En algunas cosas cambiaba mucho, en otras bastante poco. Los derechos muggle en las cortes mágicas fueron reformados, las leyes judiciales eran más estrictas, más centradas a encontrar al verdad que en servir a la justicia o a las masas, incluso para los muggle. Fueron demasiados cambios como para mencionarlos todos, pero causaron mucha conmoción entre los que los experimentaron.

Siempre había magos y brujas quejándose por las nuevas leyes y cambios, pero con el poder del Báculo de Merlín respaldando a las leyes, no podían hacer nada y tenían que resignarse. En el primer año de su regreso hubo tres intentos de asesinato en contra de Harry. Sin embargo, cinco Mortífagos se acreditaron los atentados y fueron llevados a la justicia, lo que Harry consideró un éxito, a pesar de las opiniones opositoras.

Cuando las nuevas generaciones llegaron y crecieron con las medidas de balance se volvió más fácil manejarlo. De hecho, muchos de los jóvenes miraban a sus mayores como si estuvieran locos cuando aprendieron de las viejas leyes y costumbres.

Los lazos con los muggles se intrincaron. El Mundo Mágico seguía escondido claro, pero estaban aliados con sus respectivos países y ambos lados se beneficiaban inmensamente.

En suma, un hombre cambió el mundo.

ooOOoo

Dobby se volvió una gran ayuda en la familia Barnes y tenía toda la agenda de David bien coordinada (él continuaba trabajando en el hospital pero tenían dos sesiones a la semana en el mundo mágico para supervisar las cosas). Dobby también clasificaban y escribía sus cartas, y se volvió muy bueno para informarle a David que información era importante; también cuidaba de Michael mientras David trabajaba, aunque David trataba de ser un buen padre y no actuar como cuando era un adolescente.

La familia de Amelia cedió felizmente la custodia a David, murmurando todo el tiempo sobre fenómenos, quienes no podían hacer las cosas apropiadamente cuando dijeron que no querían nada que ver con ella, y Amelia se integró rápidamente a los Barnes. Las acciones de David la interesaron en el gobierno y después de graduarse de Hogwarts entró al Departamento De Relaciones Muggle, que había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Relaciones Muggle era por muchos el departamento más difícil, pero aquellos en control con él eran quienes estaban más cerca y más tiempo con harry Potter.

Courtney fue a una universidad muggle después de graduarse en hogwarts y recibió su título en medicina y luego hizo servicio en St Mungo. Siguiendo los pasos de su padre se volvió buena al combinar las habilidades mágicas con las técnicas de curación muggle para lograr resultados imposibles de obtener por sí solos. Su mayor trabajo fue instituir la Curación Combinada como una rama de estudio, y no solo de su padre y suya.

Michael fue admitido en Hogwarts cuando cumplió once y fue sorteado en Hufflepuff, Harry consideró que eso le favorecía a Michael. Apenas y recordaba a su madre, lo que Harry consideraba inmensamente triste, pues Harry tampoco tuvo muchos recuerdos de sus padres, así que Harry le proveyó un Pensadero y puso sus propias memorias así como las de otros que conocieron a Kathryn. Esto también el permitió ver a su propia madre, Lily, cuando quisiera, pues esto era algo que le hubiera gustado que hicieran por él.

Albus Dumbledore si se retiró de Hogwarts al final de Semestre al final de año escolar 2021-2022, pero vivió hasta los 210. Para cuando murió, Harry comenzaba a tenerle el mismo aprecio que le tuvo de niño; Albus tuvo la sabiduría de crear una relación completamente nueva con Harry en lugar de tratar de reconstruir la que ya había destruido.

Eventualmente Harry confirmó lo que le habían dicho sobre Ron y decidió darle a su antiguo mejor amigo una oportunidad, pues ambos se sentían a menudo solitarios. Nunca pudo sentirse cómodo con hermione, pero él y Ron, después de _décadas_, tuvieron una amistad incluso más fuerte de la que tuvieron cuando asistían a Hogwarts. Hermione, mientras tanto, logró sobrellevar l oque había pasado y se volvió una líder en varias causas, algunas dramáticamente opuestas a las medidas de Harry, algunas acorde con ellas. Pero más importante, estrechó su relación con su hermana Paulina.

Harry pudo hacer poco con Sirius, simplemente había muchas cosas ahí como para salir a flote. Pero cuando Sirius murió a la edad de 115, Harry fue al funeral y lloró por lo que debió haber sido su relación con su padrino.

El mismo Harry, al pesar de todas las primeras declaraciones de lo contrario, regreso eventualmente al Mundo Mágico, pero como un simple ciudadano y no su principal líder. Llegó al momento al que todos los magos llegan en su momento: dejó de envejecer. Con noventa años, se encontró igual que como se veía cuando tuvo sesenta y finalmente admitió que no podía seguir viviendo como David Barnes en el Mundo Muggle. Fue ahí cuando encontró invaluable la amistad de Ron; sin sus compañeros, conocidos, y amigos del mundo muggle, estaba más solo que nunca. La verdad llegó a los oídios del público eventualmente, que el padre de Courtney Barnes (quien era recordado por algunos por su audaz entrada al Juicio del Wizengamot) era de hecho, Harry Potter. Para ere momento sus dos hijos ya eran grandes y capaces de manejar la situación. Nunca se casó, aunque tuvo una que otra cita.

Cuando Harry Potter murió a la edad de 173 fue muy llorado, no por su reputación sino por sus logros. Fue una de las figuras más amadas y respetadas del Mundo Mágico, y se le puso en los libros de texto de todo el mundo junto a figuras como Merlín, los Fundadores de Hogwarts y otros Famosos magos, pero como el más grande de todos. En una carta final al Mundo Mágico escrita unos días antes de su muerte, rodeado por sus nietos, bisnietos y tataranietos, dijo esto:

_A quien corresponda:_

_Soy Harry Potter, el mago al que traicionaron hace tiempo, pero me ha tomado un largo tiempo darme cuenta que yo también fui un traidor. Al esconderme, al huir, al darle la espalda a todo lo que conocía, traicioné a mis padres, a mis amigos y a mi futuro. Gracias a Merlín he visto la verdad finalmente. Este mundo es más grande que yo, más grande que ustedes, es más que solo el presente, es también el pasado y el futuro._

_Discúlpenme si sueno aburrido, pero tengo 173 años, así que me puedo dar ciertos privilegios. El correr, el huir, el odio, el rencor, nada de eso vale el tiempo y el esfuerzo que se le dedica. Prefiero enfrentar las cosas ahora. Créanlo o no, los perdono, a todos ustedes, lo hice hace ya mucho tiempo, de hecho. Había algunas cosas que simplemente no podían ignorarse, pero ya no les guardo rencor por ellas._

_Cuiden a este mundo, sean vigilantes, activos, constantes. Les suplico que no dejen que todo lo que han logrado sea en vano. Aprendan del pasado y recuerden sus errores, pero no dejen de crear un futuro, no solo esperen por él, búsquenlo. Tal vez me estoy poniendo sentimental a mi edad… eso casi sonó sabio, aunque un tanto meloso._

_Como un acto final les otorgo esto: tras mi muerte los derechos del Báculo de Merlín quedan abolidos; así lo declaro, y así se hará. Nadie debería tener tanto poder, y si continúan igual que lo han estado haciendo, no hay razón para necesitar de tal posición._

_Que estén bien amigos míos, y recuerden lo que les he dicho._

_Harry James Potter_

N/T: eso es todo. Quiera decir unas cuanta palabras de agredecimeitno por haber aceptado de tan buena manera esta traducción, fue difícil al principio pero me ha traído frutos, no solo sus comentarios, sino teclear más rápido y mejores calificaciones en mi clase de Traducción ¡GRACIAS!

Quisiera dedicar esto a todos los que cumplen años de aquí hasta diciembre 31, considerando que ya le había enviado un capítulo dedicado a Ginger… ;

**Ginger**: espero que te haya gustado el cap 24, no pude escribir antes porque apenas hace dos días recibí el libro 6, llora en fin… me gustaría ver esa ranita… !

**Ana 1989**: gracias pro haber leído esta historia. Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado… mmmhh... Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora y son buenos los comentarios sinceros y al punto ;D

**Sanarita31**: si bueno, tratñe de que sonara lo más 'en Español' que fuera posible, no estoy muy segura de lso discursso políticos en Argentina o Chile, pero creo que dan el gatazo…

**Iserith**: estoy segura que Katey (la autora) esta alregre de tener nuevos lectores, auqneu lleguen _un poco_ tarde, y que bueno que te ha gustado la traducción, trataré de traducir otras historias, auqneu no creo que llegue a traducir o escribir uan propia en un momento cercano… el libro 6 me dejó en un shock (ese libro es una recopilación de ideas¡lo juro!) auqneu la verdad yo esperaba un final diferente, al menos con respecto a Sirius, pero bueno, es una traducción…

**Juaniweb**: je! Ya seguí! Y termine!

HADA: …para no haber habido palabras para expresar la historia, tu si que escribiste mucho… ; me alegra la gente entusiasta (aunque escriban con mayúsculas… no se por que pero eso me da muchos nervios..) y espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**Arwenej**: me alegra volver a leernos¿y bien¿Qué te pareció?

**Hermiwig**: pues que bueno que has decidido dejar un comentario! d eso me alienta a traducir más, pues si has oído habla de una beuna historia buena dime, pues ando en busca de ideas para traducir.

**Elementhp**: hehehe, no muerto no estaba pero ya está terminado.

**Adriana**: sorry por no haber actualizado antes (ya no me peges!) pero hey! Ya terminé!

**LUCYVIER**: pues como veras la reacción del Mundo Mágico vario desde horros hasta sorpresa, y ojalá te aya gustado.

**Ginebra**: oops, bueno, ahora tienes razones para quedarte y leer un poco más¿alguan diea para una nueva traducción?

**Alesblackbird**: bueno David/Harry era un tanto raro, peor nadie duda de su buena caracterización...

**Orhen Shiy**: bueno, ahora sabemos que tiene 26 más un agregado, y que bueno haya sido de tu agrado, igualmente espero que el final te haya complacido.

**Zowwy**: bueno, pro después de ese intermedio ahora podemos concéntranos en estos últimos capítulos, oh… la duda…

**Hermi-Black**: Ouuch… sorry pro no haber mandado esto antes, a ver… mi email es pero no estoy mucho tiempo ni en periodos continuos, así que perdona de antemano si no respondo inmediatamente, el email de kateydidnt es: pero escribe en inglés para que te entienda, simplemente dile que quieres escribirlo en portugués, no creo que re rehúse¡Suerte!

**Mikaelle**: gracias por las felicitaciones, creo que Katey, después de tanto tiempo y tantas traducciones, decidió escribir el final, oh bien… siempre puedo esperar la traducción de 'Realizations' que también es genial.. ;P

**Fweasley**: en realidad es tedioso traducir algo que no te gusta o no te interesa, pero si mantienes dedicación todo es posible !

**Rowena Malfoy**: no, no es un gran mago ¡es un mago _fenomenal_! Y si, fue un final feliz…

**Arihx**: hehe, de haber sido Harry, hubiera torturado emocional y psicológicamente a la gente… ¬¬!

**Carol Lovegood**: sabes lo mucho que me recuerda ese penname a Luna? Hoho! Que bueno que te haya gustado, y por cierto, el grupo de yahoo, lleva la mitad de la traducción de HBP: http/groups. o http/groups. see ya!

**Nelly Esp**: si, creo que algunas disculpas estuvieron faltantes, pero bueno, creo que después de tener lectores en ingles, alemán, francés, español, ruso e italiano, todos pidiendo que actualizara antes de que el sexto libro saliera, creo que se sintió un _poquito_ presionada… pobre chica…

**DValle**: hehhe, el año nuevo ya pasó hace mucho, lo siento por el retraso ; pero ya estamos aquí!

**Moonlight8**: yo pensaba lo mismo, pero ahora como que mi mente esta en un tanto de pasividad sublime, y así quiero que se quede pro un rato… se va tarareando

**Pulsares**: a Katey le encanta saber que les gusta su historia, y que bueno que te agradó lo traducción.

**SusiBlack**: bueno, ya todo terminó, ojala te haya gustado.

Sandy0329¡siempre es bueno escuchar de nuevos lectores! … aunque me tarde un poco en actualizar… (aunque la verdad esto no es nada comparado con mis otras historias… lalalala)

**Niahxer**¡NO¡Ya no me pegues! (jajajaja, sabes? Si eso hubiera sido cierto, y tu látigo hubiera estado actuando desde diciembre, yo ya no tendría espalda…o pecho…) ¿de que hablas? Si Kill Bill no es una película violenta… noooO! Para nada… (en realidad la Pasión de Cristo es peor…) pero bueno… en cuanto a una Barra Marciana, es como una 'Milky Way' o sea "nouggat, chocolate, mantequilla de maní y cacahuate en una barra de casi cuatro centímetros de ancho por dos o tres de alto y casi doce le largo" ;D

**Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkg**¿chiquito el nombre verdad? O bien… si, harry obtuvo el Báculo, es una pena que no lo dio la importancia que otros (como yo) le atribuyeron…¡Dios¡Yo hubiera movido mares¡Levantado cimas más altas que la del Himalaya y creado mundos increíbles y maravillosos¡Los muggles y los magos serían uno! Los hombres lobos serian hombres libres con libertades y derechos y las criaturas mágicas ya no tendrían que abandonar sus hogares por sitios más recónditos! Todo hubiera cambiado, el cielo, las nubes, el mismo corazón humano ¡_hubiera cambiado al mundo_! Arrggh! Pero como casi siempre sucede, los hombres tienen una visión tan poco creativa… ¬¬!

**Marla**: es cierto... ya no supimos que pasó con Draco… Mhh…

**Sandokan**¿no les parece curioso no saber al sentencia de Malfoy¡ya se'! seguro él arreglaba los intentos de asesinato¿Verdad?

**MIRuG**: he, si, ahora ya soy toda una Revenclaw, considerando qu eme quedo hasta las cinco de la mañana leyendo… y curiosamente, me siento identificada con Luna Lovegood…

**Yithanna**: gracias pro haber leído, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y si, como dice le merodeador, hay ciertas palabras que suenan raro, pero ojala y sean cada vez en menor medida…

A **El Merodeador**: un especial saludo y mi agradecimiento, es difícil para mi saber si las frases que uso están bien o no o si solo son trascrito del inglés a español, y necesito de la ayuda de los lectores para saber si eso es realmente lo que ocurre o no; considero que he mejorado, peor no puedo estar segura de ello hasta que lean los últimos capítulo. Besos.

A todos los demás cuyos nombres no puedo copiar por alguna sospechosa razón, GRACIAS y **vivan felices**, no tanto porque eso alegra el espíritu, sino porque eso ¡hace miserable a los que no sonríen! D

_A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo._

Jean de la Fontaine


End file.
